L'histoire se réécrit
by Skarine
Summary: Harry est vieux, aussi vieux que le monde lui même. Il parcourt les siècles motivé par le désir de venger les siens. Le voila au temps des maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

Bon alors, j'ai relu ce chapitre et me suis rendu compte du nombre de fautes que j'avais réussi à faire il y a un an de cela. Certaines font vraiment mal aux yeux ! J'ai donc corrigé les plus grosses, je vais continuer avec les autres chapitres. J'espère que cela ira mieux à présent. Je me relierai plus sérieusement par la suite, pour le moment il faudrait que je fasse mes devoirs, je vais bientôt partir et je suis en retard !

**Elyon...Holala, alors là, sur le coup, je suis vraiment incorrigible ! Mille excuses belette !** Contente de te voir ici ! Par contre, j'ai honte à cause de mes fautes en orthographe, ça fait pitié, je sais T.T. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai un compte ici mais je l'avais arrêté (un an que j'y avais plus rien fait -' ), je vais m'y remettre pendant les vacances ! Merci de t'être proposé pour me corriger, je vais faire de mon mieux pour le moment, faudrait peu être pas abuser et tu tuer avec mes horribles fautes !, mais c'est avec plaisir que je te passerais mes chap, c'est super simpa !

Bonjour à tous ! Alors voila, c'est ma première fic. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de la mettre sur le net. Soyer indulgent ^^.

Bon voyons voir…A oui !

Disclamer : et bien, rien est à moi a part quelques personnages ou lieux de mon invention. Tous est à J.K Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Toutes plagias éventuelles sur d'autres fan fictions ne serait pas fait exprès.

Je tiens toute suite à vous demander pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe et maintenant, place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

**PS : Un grand merci à belette qui à bien voulut me relire et me corriger ! Vous savez comme que ça en avait cruellement besoin ! Grace à elle, je peux maintenant poster un tout joli chapitre sans fautes ! Encore merci Belette ! D'ailleurs, en lisant se que tu m'as corrigé, je me rend compte que c'est des fautes débiles que je fait ! O.o**

* * *

**Retour aux sources**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur l'immense forêt entourant la mythique île de Glastonbury.

Forêt-Neuve, car tel était son nom, avait, selon d'anciennes légendes, abritée la fameuse grotte où la Dame du lac, Viviane, aurait enfermé le grand Merlin dit « l'enchanteur ».

Outre cette légende, d'autres s'étaient bien entendu formées autour des étranges brumes qui entouraient continuellement l'île : Arthur et sa reine Guenièvre y auraient été plongés dans un long sommeil.

Les rares routes serpentaient dans une autre dimension de telle façon que, sans le consentement Divin, on ne puisse en sortir. Mais ce n'était que des suppositions ! Revenons un peu à notre histoire.

La lune, seul astre brillant dans le firmament, ne réussissait pas à percer l'obscurité de l'endroit désert.

Désert ? Non ! Une silhouette se mouvait avec grâce. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit et ne touchait aucune végétation, si ce n'est le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes.

Elle s'était enroulée dans une longue cape noire, le capuchon remonté sur sa tête. Si bien que, de son visage, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles. Deux émeraudes luisant dans le noir.

De ce personnage émanait une puissance froide. Même les animaux avaient peur et ne se montraient pas. Ils restaient simplement immobiles et silencieux dans leur tanière.

D'autres, plus courageux, se terraient derrière les buissons. La silhouette marchait depuis maintenant une bonne heure quand elle arriva sur l'île.

Les habitants encore dehors à cette heure là rentrèrent chez eux au passage du personnage. Ce dernier n'en eu cure et continua son chemin sans y prêter attention.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant les portes d'une grande bâtisse. Il se tourna, examina les environs de ses yeux perçants. Personne ! Tous avaient rejoint la chaleur de leurs bâtisses.

Les volutes de fumée s'élevant de chaque cheminée en témoignaient. La personne resta devant les portes jusqu'à ce que, finalement, un vieil homme en sorte. Les cheveux gris, une barbe naissante et un visage ridé, il salua d'un hochement de tête le nouvel arrivant.

- C'est pour toi un jour important, commença l'ancien.

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux, préférant l'écouter.

Il poursuivit donc :

- Tu vas retrouver les tiens après tant d'années. Je pense que tu reconnaîtras le chemin. Va et bonne chance à toi.

C'est alors que le personnage parla pour la première fois. Sa voix était celle d'un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge. Il s'exprima d'un seul mot qui fut le suivant :

- Merci.

Alors sans plus rien ajouter, le plus jeune disparut sans un bruit. Personne au village ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où, pour la première fois, ils virent celui qui se faisait appeler « moonlight ».

A quelques kilomètres de là, l'homme réapparut dans une sombre ruelle de Londres. Alors de nouveau, il marcha jusqu'à un pub miteux dont l'enseigne indiquant « Chaudron Baveur » se balançait en grinçant.

L'homme retira sa capuche et poussa la porte. Un rai de lumière passa par celle-ci, seule source de clarté dans la pénombre.

Tout en entrant, la lumière de la pièce éclaira le visage de l'homme. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, possédant de longs cheveux soyeux d'un noir de jais, attachés en un catogan par une lanière de cuir de la même couleur.

Les yeux émeraude, autrefois froids et sévères, étaient à présent chaleureux et malicieux. Avec ses traits fins, il s'agissait là d'un très bel homme. Toutefois, une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrait son front. Tom, le barman, le regarda entrer avec un petit sourire de bienvenue.

- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire jeune homme ? dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Si vous aviez de l'Amaretto, ce serait avec grand plaisir, clama-t-il.

La voix d'Harry, car c'était bien lui, était chaleureuse tout comme ses yeux.

On dit souvent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Le barman le savait et c'est pourquoi il fit immédiatement confiance à ce jeune homme.

Cela faisait du bien de voir un visage chaleureux, malicieux et surtout si enfantin, car en ces temps de guerre, peu de gens conservaient ce genre de qualités. Tom servit donc l'alcool à base d'amande au client qui le remercia avec ferveur avant de boire le verre d'une seule traite.

- Avez-vous une chambre de libre ? demanda Harry.

- Oui. La chambre 7 vous conviendra parfaitement... Monsieur...

-Harry Leroy Griffith.

- Bien, suivez moi monsieur Griffith ! l'enjoignit le barman.

Harry se leva et, passant près d'une table, il substitua agilement et discrètement un journal.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry ferma la porte à double tour car il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de la chambre. Il se rappela tout ce qui l'avait poussé à partir.

D'abord la mort de tous ses proches. Pas un n'avait survécu ! Tous mort en héros. Tous étaient tombés en se battant loyalement et en protégeant ceux qu'ils aimaient. Tous avaient quitté le monde quelques heures seulement avant qu'Harry ne tue Voldemort.

Puis le Survivant avait beaucoup voyagé. Il avait parcouru les montagnes, les déserts, ensuite des contrées glaciales pour arriver dans des forêts luxuriantes. Tout au long de son périple, il avait été pris en charge par de puissants mentors qui lui avaient appris leurs nombreux talents.

Et enfin, un jour tout avait changé.

Il se trouvait dans la forêt amazonienne, depuis trois ans déjà, pour un test de survie. Il maraudait lorsqu'il tomba devant l'entrée d'un temple. Il s'en rappelait encore :

_Harry admirait la porte du sanctuaire. Elle était faite dans une roche longtemps oubliée, sculptée avec un savoir-faire tout autant oublié. Cette porte antédiluvienne laissait apparaître, gravé profondément dans sa masse, un magnifique dragon dont les yeux couleur rubis semblaient animés par une force mystérieuse. Cette dernière s'ouvrit subitement, comme par magie, semblant inviter Harry à rentrer. _

_Il ne voulait tout d'abord pas y pénétrer. Puis, sa curiosité légendaire reprit le dessus. Il ne put s'empêcher, en traversant la grande pièce vide, de porter sur elle un regard admirateur. _

_En effet, la salle était d'une dimension incroyable. Chaque dalle au sol montrait un motif différent, oscillant entre arabesques et signes tribaux. Il regarda autour de lui, s'apprêtant à déceler les nombreux pièges que l'on trouvait habituellement dans ce genre d'endroit. _

_La pierre des murs était lisse. Aucun trou ne semblait avoir était creusé dans les façades, ce qui laissait comprendre qu'aucunes flèches ne sortiraient de ces derniers. _

_Harry retira sa chaussure et la jeta sur une dalle adjacente à celle sur laquelle il se trouvait. Rien ne se passa. Il avança alors sur la dalle sécurisée et répéta l'opération. Après un temps assez long, il avait rejoint l'autre bout de la pièce où s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur un personnage qui arborait deux grandes ailes. La statue représentant un homme était en or et ses yeux étaient, tout comme ceux du dragon, de couleur rubis. De-ci de-là, incrustées dans le somptueux métal, de millions de pierres scintillaient d'un éclat qui ne pouvait être naturel._

_Le survivant fut attiré par une force surnaturelle. Bientôt, il toucha la relique du bout des doigts. Il sentit le métal froid entrer en contact avec sa peau. _

_Aussitôt une énergie se répandit, passant dans sa main puis dans son torse en traversant son cœur. Elle arriva au même moment dans sa tête, dans ses jambes et enfin dans ses pieds. _

_Prit de peur, il tenta de s'éloigner de la statue mais rien y fit. Il était comme pétrifié. Il sombra alors peu à peu. Tout autour de lui ne régnait que le noir, seule couleur dans cet univers glacial. Cela lui donna la chair de poule. _

_Harry réussit finalement à reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Il marcha, l'angoisse prenant une place importante dans son corps. Il transpirait. _

_Soudain, tout s'éclaira. Devant lui, un long couloir aux murs nus. La lumière s'emblant venir de nulle part comme de partout. Arrivant au bout de son chemin il eut devant lui une paroi lui bloquant le passage. _

_Se retournant, il recommença à marcher. Au bout d'une heure, la brume tomba devant ses yeux et il se sentit tomber. Il cria mais la chute s'éternisa. Alors, cessant d'émettre le moindre son, il ferma les yeux, attendant la mort qu'il savait proche. Toutefois, cette dernière ne vint pas._

_Lorsqu'il osa jeter un coup d'œil, sans trop savoir comment, il constata qu'il était de nouveau dans la forêt ! _

_Secoué, il se laissa choir au sol, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel, sans trop savoir pourquoi il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_Pour en avoir le coeur net, Harry partit en direction d'un petit village qu'il avait repéré plus tôt dans la journée. Impossible pour lui de le retrouver ! Le village n'était plus là ! En fait, il semblerait qu'il n'avait jamais existé..._

_Pendant qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, le sol se mit à trembler. Comme si quelque chose de lourd le faisait trembler en se mouvant dessus. _

_Tournant vivement la tête vers les buissons, il en vit jaillir soudainement un animal d'une taille inimaginable ! Sa peau, recouverte d'écailles rugueuses, luisait d'un éclat rougeâtre. La chose rugit, faisant trembler un peu plus le sol. Se faisant, lorsqu'il ouvrit sa gueule, il exposa de monumentales dents jaunes et tranchantes. Ses yeux ocre dardèrent une lueur sombre en direction du Survivant qui pour lui ressemblait à son futur festin. Le dîner quand à lui, n'en_ _menait pas large. Il regarda effaré le monstre de haute taille._

_Un dragon ? pensa Harry. Non ! Beaucoup trop grand ! Mais alors ?_

_Harry ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, l'animal s'élançant déjà sur lui. Notre héros prit ses jambes à son cou. _

_A quoi bon fuir ? L'animal était rapide. Autant lui faire face avec courage !_

_Le jeune homme dégaina rapidement la lame du fourreau attaché à sa ceinture. L'épée de Griffondor, car c'était bien elle, l'avait à de nombreuses reprises sauvait des situations les plus périlleuses. Il espérait bien que cette fois ci encore, ce serait le cas. _

_Agilement, il sauta sur une liane qu'il escalada rapidement, le sabre entre les dents. Il s'en fallut que de peu pour que Harry ne manque de se faire dévorer en même temps que sa pseudo corde. _

_Après un temps qui parut durer une éternité, il atteignit enfin une haute branche. De celle-ci, il surplomba le monstre. Ce dernier, un grand nigaud, scruta d'un regard niais les alentours car_ _il ne voyait plus son délicieux menu. _

_Profitant de cet instant, le Survivant bondit sur la tête de la bête. Sans attendre, il plongea la lame dans le crâne démesuré. Du sang jaillit, lui éclaboussant le visage. Le corps monumental de la bête s'effondra de toute sa hauteur, écrasant au passage la pauvre végétation. L'élu, qui s'était alors cramponné au cou de la bête se laissa glisser au sol._

_Cette nuit, ce fut au creux de la chair dure de la créature qu'il trouva le sommeil. Avant de s'endormir, il avait compris deux choses. La première étant que ce qu'il prenait tout d'abord pour un dragon se trouvait être un dinosaure, une espèce censée s'être éteinte depuis maintenant de nombreux millénaire. La deuxième, et pas des moindres, était la suivante : Harry venait de remonter le temps jusqu'à la naissance de l'univers. _

_En effet, le couloir représentait la vie. Nous étions obligés de marcher sans jamais nous arrêter, sans jamais regarder par-dessus notre épaule, pour trouver la porte qui nous emmènerait un jour ou l'autre jusqu'à la mort. _

_Harry Potter lui avait réussi à faire volte face dans le couloir et à le remonter jusqu'à la source des temps._

Puis, les années passèrent. Et pendant tous ces millénaires, la seule personne à avoir osé défier le temps, ne vieillissait pas.

Il fit des voyages, parcourant le globe de part en part, accumulant tout le savoir. Peu à peu, ce savoir fut oublié.

Il vit les temps changer, les guerres défiler, plus meurtrières les unes que les autres. Il était passé sous de nombreuses apparences et identités. Tantôt guerrier, chef, conseiller, il avait aidé à sauver le monde, attendant le jour où, enfin, il serait de retour parmi les siens. De retour, pour affronter Lord Voldemort, la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas réussit à éliminer assez vite.

Alors, millénaires après millénaires, il avait enterré au plus profond de lui-même un des sentiments les plus idiots que l'humain pouvait ressentir : la Vengeance. Se promettant qu'il empêcherait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de tuer tous ces innocents.

A présent, ce temps était arrivé et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plus même si ce chapitre est peu être un peu court (ça ira en s'allongeant). Dite le moi avec une pitite review.**

**Si ça plait je met la suite la semaine prochaine si non…**

**Bye, Bye.**

**Skarine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens déjà à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai pris soin de suivre vos conseils du mieux que je puisse. Juste une question vous avez reçu les réponses que je vous ai écrites ? Je n'en suis pas sûr.**

**Alors voila, comme promis voici la suite. Un chapitre tout beau corrigé par Belette2911. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour lui faire un peu de pub. Allez jeter un coup d'œil à sa fiction. Le ruban moucheté : la véritable version! et sa suite : Retour à Baker Street, Une fan fiction sur Sherlock Holmes vraiment génial ! Vous la conseil vraiment ! **

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

**De la guerre à une banque…**

L'aube était là, projetant ses doux rayons de soleil dans la chambre miteuse du « Chaudron Baveur ».

Harry se réveilla bientôt pour une journée d'août 1971. Il ne se rappela tout d'abord pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Passant son regard sur la vieille commode vide, seul meuble de la pièce, avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Il décida de se lever et s'approcha pour passer la tête par l'embrasure. En dessous de lui se trouvaient les rues, encore déserte à cette heure matinale, de la grande ville de Londres.

Ensuite il pénétra dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Cela faisait du bien d'être de nouveau sous sa véritable apparence ! Auparavant, il aurait été obligé de changer son physique mais après tous les entraînements qu'il avait subis, il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à son père.

Harry ressortit dix minutes plus tard, habillé d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt rouge. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à sortir dehors qu'il remarqua ses pieds nus. Quelle tête en l'air il pouvait faire ! Cherchant ses chaussures dans toute la chambre, retournant ses maigres possessions, fouillant consciencieusement et méthodiquement... Rien ! Comme volatilisées. Fronçant les sourcils, il laissa son regard vagabonder à tous les endroits où elles auraient pu être. Las, il leva sa main et ses bottes de cuir ébène y atterrirent souplement. Il les chaussa sans se poser de question. Après tout, la vie était étrange !

En descendant les escaliers il s'arrêta soudain à mi-chemin. Le pub miteux était désert à l'exception du barman. Ce dernier, déjà occupé à astiquer ses verres, leva la tête pour voir son plus jeune client dévaler les marches deux par deux. Ils se saluèrent et tandis qu'Harry gagnait une chaise haute du bar. Tom posa la question habituelle :

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir ! lui répondit Harry en se positionnant comme il faut sur la chaise haute.

- Voulez-vous prendre le petit déjeuner ici ? l'interrogea-t-il tout en continuant de frotter avec applications ses verres.

- Oui, tant qu'à faire... Et si je pouvais avoir de quoi écrire une lettre…

Le barman acquiesça silencieusement et disparu un instant, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.

Quelques temps plus tard, Tom revint. Il déposa devant le Survivant un plateau contenant des toasts, de la confiture, un œuf au plat, du bacon ainsi qu'une tasse de café noir et fumant. Plus loin, il disposa un parchemin qu'il coinça avec une plume grise et un pot d'encre.

- Venez me voir quand vous aurez fini votre lettre, lui proposa le barman. Je peux envoyer votre lettre si vous le désirez.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le barman regarda le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier regardait droit devant lui sans ciller, comme s'il était ailleurs, perdu dans son monde. Le chef de l'établissement ramena Harry à la réalité en secouant sa main ridée devant ses yeux tout en l'appelant.

- Et bien ? fit-il déconcerté. Vous étiez parti où ? Venez me voir quand vous aurez fini. Je peux envoyer votre lettre si vous le désirez, répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

- Ah, d'accord merci ! lui répondit Harry en secouant sa tête. Désolé... je réfléchissais.

- Rien de grave gamin.

Disant ces mots, il s'éloigna. L'Elu se saisit d'un toast qu'il dévora aussi sec. Ces seules bouchées semblèrent le rassasier car il repoussa le plateau.

Attrapant le matériel d'écriture il ouvrit le pot remplie d'encre, il rédigea déjà dans sa tête l'esquisse de sa lettre. Malgré cela, il ne s'avait pas par où commencer. Mâchouillant distraitement la plume, il regarda d'un air assommé la page qui refusait de se remplir de mots.

Un quart d'heure pus tard, il obtient laborieusement ceci :

** Cher professeur Dumbledore**

**Je me nomme Harry Leroy Griffith et je souhaiterais me présenter au poste de « défense contre les forces du mal » que je sais vacant. Je loge au « Chaudron Baveur » et je ne pense pas partir de sitôt. Vous savez à présent où me trouver. Je suis disponible pour le jour qui vous conviendra afin d'obtenir une entrevue dans le but de vous démonter mes capacités pour le poste.**

**Avec mes salutations les plus sincères,**

**Harry.**

Rien de très merveilleux, mais il devrait s'en contenter car il n'était pas capable de faire mieux. Pliant ensuite sa lettre il marqua le nom de l'expéditeur. Pour l'adresse, il laisserait faire tout le travail à l'hibou.

Il fixait toujours son parchemin quand il leva la main dans l'espoir de trouver sa tasse de café. Il eut vite fait de la trouver ! En fait, il mit le doit en plein dans mille. Lorsqu'il sentit ses doits entrer avec le liquide brûlant il grimaça de douleur. En retirant rapidement la main de sa tasse il s'aspergea au passage. Baissant la tête vers son T-shirt taché, il soupira de frustration. Trop exténué par sa maladresse, il resta assis tout en se prenant le visage entre ses mains.

Enfin, il se décida à bouger. Il but d'une traite le liquide noir et se leva. Il donna sa lettre au barman, le remerciant au passage. Paya son dû, demandant au passage de lui réserver une chambre pour demain.

Ce fut quatre à quatre qu'il monta les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre. Laissant ses bottes près de la porte, il se mit torse nu et enfila un autre T-shirt. Se résignant aussi à changer son pantalon, maculé de taches de café lui aussi. Il en enfila un autre semblable à celui d'avant. Vint le moment où Harry voulu remettre ses bottes. Disparues encore une fois !

Cette fois, il y avait un problème. Il n'était pas fou. Ses bottes avaient bien été déposées dans l'entrée. Il regarda autour de lui et même au plafond. Mais toujours rien. Il se coucha au sol dans le but de apercevoir sous les meubles.

Ce fut là qu'il la vit !

Sous son lit, une petite créature jouait avec ses chaussures. Silencieusement, Harry s'approcha. Une fois assez près de sa cible, il attrapa l'animal.

Un chat, voilà ce que c'était, un simple chat au pelage brun !

La bête se roula en boule, effrayée par sa capture. L'Elu pût remettre ses bottes que le matou avait fait tomber. Retenant toujours le minet, il redescendit voir le barman.

- Euh Tom, commença-t-il en montrant son paquet remuant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit. L'interpellé se jeta sur lui en s'écriant :

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ! Mon dieu, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas causé de désagréments !

- Non, aucun problème. Il est vraiment très mignon. C'est le vôtre ?

- Non, il est à mon fils. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir la crise qu'il m'a fait quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'avait perdu ! Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant !

- Euh…bredouilla Harry. Vous savez, ce n'est rien.

- Ne faite pas le modeste !

Sur cette dernière réplique, Tom retourna à son comptoir, enfermant tout d'abord le chat dans l'arrière salle. Le Survivant, qui trouvait sa réaction vraiment exagérée, se rendit au « Chemin de traverse » en se demandant bien ce qui avait pu passer par la tête du barman.

Après avoir tapoté les pierres, le fameux chemin s'ouvrit devant lui.

Bien que les boutiques fussent déjà ouvertes, peu de gens se promenaient dans les rues. De-ci de-là, quelques personnes, assises à des tables, prenaient un petit-déjeuner, la mine décomposée, attendant sans aucun doute la grosse journée de shoping.

Harry lui, était aux anges. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il n'avait plus revu cet endroit. Il marcha paisiblement jusqu'à la banque et, avant d'entrer, il admira un instant le poème gravé sur la porte d'entrée.

**« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir**

**Mais, à l'appât du gain renonce à obéir,**

**Car celui qui veut prendre et ne pas gagner**

**De sa cupidité le prix devra payer.**

**Si tu comptes t'emparer en ce lieu souterrain**

**D'un trésor si convoité qui jamais ne fut tient,**

**Voleur, tu trouveras en guise de richesse**

**Le juste châtiment à ta folle hardiesse ! »**

Dire que dans une époque fort éloignée, il avait, avec l'aide de ses amis, dérobé la précieuse coupe de Poufsouffle !

Par la suite, ils avaient failli se faire prendre, mais ils avaient échappé de justesse à la horde de gobelins en volant sur un dragon ! Que de souvenirs merveilleux ! Cela lui laissa un petit goût amer dans le fond de la gorge en repensant à tous ses amis disparus depuis si longtemps...

Finalement, il se décida à entrer et s'approcha d'un guichet. Le petit être le regarda d'un air méfiant. Si Harry l'avait voulu, il aurait pu s'adresser à eux dans leur langue. Après tout, il s'était de nombreuses fois exprimé dans ce dialecte. Cela lui aurait permis de s'attirer la sympathie des banquiers mais il ne voulait pas se dévoiler et attirer l'intention. C'est donc dans sa propre langue qu'il s'exprima :

- Bonjour monsieur, j'aimerais ouvrir un compte.

- A quel nom ? demanda le Gobelin d'un air revêche.

- Griffith. William Griffith, répondit Harry sans prendre attention au ton employé.

- Je vous envoie mon supérieur.

Puis le gobelin disparut. Harry hocha la tête et soupira. Les gobelins n'étaient effectivement pas les créatures les plus chaleureuses. Mais bon, le Survivant pouvait les comprendre. Il avait assisté à de véritables massacres entre leurs deux peuples. Il eu un frisson en y repensant.

**Flash back :**

_Des milliers de morts dans les deux camps. Lui, debout devant le chef de l'époque, tentant désespérément de le convaincre de cesser cette guerre. Mais non, l'autre homme ne voulait rien entendre. Il rétorquait à son conseiller d'un ton agacé :_

_- Williams, si vous continuez à tenter de me contrer avec une telle insolence, je vous promets par Notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ que je vous fais transporter dans la plus miteuse geôle du château. Alors vous ne reverrez plus de votre vivant notre bon vieux soleil. Vous resterez enfermé jusqu'à ce que Dieu est pitié de votre âme et ne vous rappelle à Lui._

_- Mais mon seigneur, Jésus, d'où il nous regarde, ne doit pas beaucoup apprécier que Ses Fils se livrent de telles batailles._

_- Mais c'est Dieu lui-même qui guide ma lame ! lui rétorqua le seigneur en étant sûr de son fait._

_Cette fois Harry, alors sous le nom de conseiller Williams, ne sut que répondre. _

_- Allez nobles chevaliers, montrez moi votre fidélité et faite couler le sang de tous ces félons païens ! ordonna le seigneur en lançant ses troupes dans la mêlée. Dieu est avec nous !_

_- Qu'ils périssent tous ! répondit un combattant._

_Harry ne pouvait alors que rester sur son coursier, regardant avec tristesse la bataille se profiler sous lui. Puisque Dieu était de leur côté... Le Tout Puissant n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire... Un comble pour un Dieu !_

_A la fin, le but du roi fut atteint : tous les gobelins furent soit morts, soit emprisonnés. L'armée humaine suivait son maître qui, aux côtés de son conseiller, passait entre les cadavres, les piquant de la pointe de sa lame pour s'assurer qu'ils fussent bien morts !_

_L'Elu, silencieux, voyait avec horreur l'herbe de la plaine, autrefois verte, maculée de rouge, couleur du fluide vital qui s'était écoulée de toutes les plaies béantes... Quelques soldats, restés sur place, passaient parmi les blessés pour donner le coup de grâce._

**_Fin du Flash-back._**

L'homme fut tiré brutalement de son souvenir macabre. Le gobelins était revenu, apportant avec lui son supérieur. Ce dernier commença immédiatement :

- Monsieur Griffith, veuillez me suivre.

Harry s'exécuta.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans un wagon, laissant l'autre gobelin retourner à ses occupations.

La petite charrette démarra immédiatement. Ils voyaient les paysages de roches passer devant leurs yeux à une vitesse hallucinante tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sous sol.

Le wagon stoppa violemment sa course, manquant d'envoyer ses occupants dans le décor.

La créature, habituée, descendit sans aucun problème. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour le pauvre Survivant. Ce dernier avait changé de couleur. Il tenta de se lever mais retomba aussitôt sur son banc. Il avait complètement oublié quel effet cela faisait de voyager dans ces petits wagonnets. Malade, il suivit son guide en titubant comme un éméché.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la porte d'un coffre. Le gobelin sorti de sa poche une clé avant de s'en servir pour ouvrir. Il se pencha sur le côté et attrapa une grosse lanterne. Il entra dans la place forte suivi du sorcier.

Une vaste salle, pour l'instant vide, s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Le nouveau propriétaire sortit de sa poche une petite bourse devant les yeux surpris du banquier.

Harry l'ouvrit et retourna la mini sacoche. Une ou deux pièces tombèrent. Le Survivant s'amusait secrètement du gobelin qui le regardait comme s'il était fou. Le sorcier secoua son sac et alors, une multitude de galions, noises et mornilles s'échappèrent.

Toutes ces pièces tombèrent comme une forte pluie sur le sol.

Et oui ! Harry avait eu tout son temps pour amasser cette fortune en plus de son héritage ! Souriant d'un air innocent, il sortit, prêt à refaire un tour de manège.

La pauvre créature, toujours sonnée passa derrière le comptoir, près à faire la paperasse nécessaire. Il sortit une énorme pile de parchemins, une plume et de l'encre qu'il déposa devant l'Elu.

Ce fut à son tour d'être sonné. Il attrapa de mauvaise grâce le premier feuillet et commença à tout remplir et le pauvre n'eut fini qu'une heure plus tard. Sur le premier parchemin qui comportait toutes les informations personnelles de monsieur Griffith, on pouvait lire :

**Nom :** GRIFFITH

**Prénom :** Harry

**Date de naissance :** 31/07/1954

**Age :** 23 ans

**Nationalité :** Anglaise

**Adresse : **54 rue « del Surfista »

**Ville :** Belmopan

**Pays :** Belize

Et la liste continuait ainsi pendant un long moment.

Lorsque Harry put enfin ressortir, la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

Le chemin de traverse était à présent noir de monde. Midi sonnerait bientôt. Le jeune homme se mit en tête de rejoindre le « Chaudron Baveur » où il pourrait déjeuner à son aise. En entrant, il interpella Tom qui vint immédiatement à lui avec un grand sourire :

- Que voulez vous mon jeune ami ?

- Un repas. Le plat du jour m'ira très bien.

- Voulez-vous du vin ? s'enquit-il.

- Non merci, lui répondit Harry. Je ne bois pas de vin. De l'eau me suffira.

- Très bien je vais chercher ça. Je vous laisse prendre place. En fait, vous avez reçu la réponse à votre lettre. Je vous l'apporte.

- D'accord, merci Tom.

- Pas de problème, répondit-il en souriant.

Sur ce, le barman disparut pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard, les bras chargés. Il déposa son fardeau sur la table du fond, celle que Harry avait choisie et lui remit une enveloppe.

Le propriétaire de l'établissement s'en alla pour s'occuper de ses autres clients. L'Elu ouvrit l'emballage et attrapa la lettre.

**Cher M Griffith,**

**C'est avec joie que j'ai reçu votre demande. En effet les professeurs sont difficiles à trouver. J'aimerais toutefois m'entretenir avec vous. Je vous propose de nous rencontrer au plus vite. Demain à partir de dix heures, si cela vous convient.**

**Avec mes sentiments respectueux**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Parfais ! Demain, il reverrait le château de Poudlard. La première bâtisse qu'il considérera toujours comme son foyer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Joyeux Noël ( un peu en retard)**

**Merci pour les reviews ! D'ailleurs je vais y répondre maintenant.**

**Donc, comme ladyryry l'a dit, Harry a accumulé une très grande puissance avec le temps. De la puissance certes, mais aussi de la sagesse et de l'humilité. Entre autres, il a appris à ce débrouiller par lui même, sans magie. Voila pourquoi, au lieu de claquer des doigts pour nettoyer son T-Shirt, il monte se changer comme l'auraient fait des moldus. Soit dit en passant, il les respecte beaucoup et par conséquent tente en quelque sorte de leur ressembler. De plus, notre petit Harry ne veux pas attirer l'attention ! Rappelez-vous qu'il ressemble à un jeune homme, pas à un vieux sage comme Merlin. Imaginez que vous soyez vous-même un sorcier, très vieux et très puissant. Vous vous retrouvez face à un personnage plus puissant que Merlin. Vous commenceriez donc à faire des recherches. Je me trompe ? Sa couverture ne tiendrait pas.**

**Zod' :** Oulala, en effet il est possible que je me sois trompais. Bin voila au début il était sensé s'appeler William Griffith mais je me suis ravisée en me disant qu'il serait mieux pour lui qu'il garde une partie de son identité. A moins que tu ne parle du nom dans le Flash- back ? Dans se cas, c'est normal, Harry est obligé de changer d'identité assez souvent pour éviter tous soupçons sur son âge. Donc, s'est officiel notre professeur s'appelle bien Harry Leroy. Désolé pour la confusion.

**Klaude :** C'est vrai, mais on peut lui pardonner. Il a autant de souvenir sque la Terre elle-même, ça fait beaucoup ! Je n'aimerais pas me perde dans ses souvenirs ^^.

**liyly :** Patience. Chaque chose en son temps. Tu apprendra au fil de l'histoire toutes ses capacités.

**Akan :** Tu oublis le début. On retrouve Harry dans une forêt, loin de son Angleterre. Harry n'a pas voulu laisser de trace de lui en ouvrant un compte en banque. De plus il voyage énormément ! Ce n'aurait pas été très pratique de mettre son argent dans un coin inaccessible pour lui depuis le Japon. Faire un compte dans un pays lui aurait obligé à y rester. Or, Harry veux être libre comme l'air. Et pour le respect des sangs pur… Il les méprise au plus au point.

**Et enfin pour finir, Esteban, Ninou et xela44, encore merci à vous.**

**Et donc, voila enfin la suite. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Professeur Griffith ?**

Ce matin, Harry se réveilla de nouveau aux aurores. Plus heureux que jamais.

Après un tour à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, il s'était habillé.

Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu une robe de combat rouge et argent. Cet accoutrement se constituait d'une robe courte, ouverte de la hanche jusqu'en bas, passée sur un simple pantalon de style japonais. Le tout était serré à la taille par une ceinture de tissu.

Ainsi vêtu, l'Elu descendit dans la salle principale. Il se contenta d'un rapide petit-déjeuner, régla le tenancier pour sa nuit et sortit dans le Londres des moldus.

Il se baladait tranquillement dans un jardin public quand un cri se fit entendre. Courant rapidement vers le bruit, la scène qu'il découvrit le fit stopper net.

Devant lui, un groupe d'enfants regardait un pauvre garçon qui se balançait à une branche d'une seule main. Ce petit tentait désespérément de ne pas lâcher prise.

Un autre de l'assemblée était parti en courant prévenir quelqu'un. Sans hésiter, Harry bondit et commença à escalader l'arbre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était sur la même branche à laquelle se tenait l'enfant.

Le plus jeune glissa soudainement et tomba dans le vide. Toutefois, sa chute fut stoppée. L'adulte l'avait rattrapé. Sans aucun effort, comme si le garçon ne pesait rien, Harry le ramena à lui. Alors, souplement, il sauta au sol et atterrit fermement sur ses pieds, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras. Il le reposa au sol et de sa voix la plus douce, demanda :

- Tu n'as rien ?

Son interlocuteur le regardait avec admiration : tout c'était passé si vite ! Il était en train de tomber et voilà qu'il se retrouvait sain et sauf sur le plancher des vaches ! Grâce à ce monsieur ! Il finit par bredouiller :

- Non. Je vais bien. Merci monsieur.

- Pas de problème mon grand.

Entendant des pas précipités, le Survivant se retourna pour faire face à une femme. Déjà d'un certain âge, elle le regardait lui et l'enfant, à tour de rôle. Le jeune homme en conclut qu'il s'agissait là de la mère. Inquiète, elle demanda à l'enfant :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Gabriel tu n'as rien ?

Harry regarda le plus jeune. Il hésitait à tout raconter. Sûrement avait-il peur de se faire punir pour son acte ridicule et dangereux. Mais une fois de plus, son sauveur lui épargna la punition évidente.

- Oh ! fit l'Elu. Je suis navré. Tout est de ma faute ! Je courais dans les bois et je suppose que quand je suis apparu ainsi d'entre les feuillages, j'ai dû faire peur à cet enfant. Qui a eu l'excellent réflexe d'aller vous prévenir.

Après tant d'années, le Griffondor avait développé une facilité déconcertante à mentir. C'est pourquoi, la femme mordit à l'hameçon.

Sans attendre, Harry fit volte face et recommença à marcher sur le chemin. Du coin, de l'œil, il vit le jeune Gabriel le fixer avec une admiration grandissante. Tournant légèrement la tête, le Survivant lui fit un clin d'œil auquel, il répondit par un grand sourire.

Il continua de marcher quelque temps puis, se cacha derrière un saule. Vérifiant au passage que personne ne l'avais remarqué, il se téléporta, direction son ancienne école.

Enfin ! Ça y était ! Notre héros se trouvait à cet instant devant les grandes grilles de Poudlard.

Les poussant d'un geste lent, il se retrouva dans le parc. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé !

Le chêne sous lequel Harry et ses amis s'asseyaient autrefois était déjà là, les feuilles vertes balayées par la légère brise matinale.

Au loin, on pouvait admirer l'orée de la forêt interdite, si sombre et pourtant si attirante.

Loin du lac aux eaux calmes, la cabane d'Hagrid se dressait au milieu du paysage.

L'homme s'avança, savourant son retour.

Il fut accueilli devant les portes du château par une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien : le demi géant barbu tendit une main grosse comme un couvercle de poubelle qu'Harry serra, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

- Rubeus Hagrid, fit-il d'une grosse voix. Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard !

Sa voix trahissait fortement la fierté qu'il avait à jouer ces rôles et le plus jeune sourit discrètement.

- Enchanté Hagrid. Je suis Harry Griffith.

- Oui, le directeur m'a parlé de vous ! Alors comme ça vous serez le nouveau professeur de défense cette année ?

- Et bien en tout cas je l'espère !

- Of ! Je suis sûr que vous ferez un excellent enseignant !

- Merci Hagrid.

- Bon suivez-moi, monsieur le directeur vous attend.

C'est en discutant paisiblement que le Griffondor suivit son guide.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux devant la fameuse gargouille de pierre. Le garde chasse regarda la statue dans les yeux, la défiant presque du regard.

Le plus jeune rigola intérieurement. Visiblement, son vieil ami n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de s'adresser à des statues.

Sûrement préférait-il les dragons bien vivants et bien dangereux ! Enfin Hagrid s'exclama haut et fort :

- Touron !

A ce mot, la statue s'écarta dévoilant les escaliers.

- Allez, bonne chance. J'espère vous revoir en tant qu'enseignant.

Sur ce, le garde chasse s'éloigna après un dernier signe de la main.

L'Elu fit face aux escaliers, et c'est confiant qu'il gravit quelques marches avant de se laisser porter par le courant.

Quand l'ascension fut terminée, il se retrouva devant la grande porte de chêne.

Il frappa et entra quand le plus vieux le lui permit. Il fit un pas dans la pièce, ses yeux ne tenaient pas en place, admirant le magnifique bureau de Dumbledore.

Les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques et d'étagères remplies de livres, mais aussi d'objet en tout genre. Sur le côté droit, il remarqua le perchoir occupé par le phénix.

Enfin, il tourna la tête vers le directeur assis derrière son bureau. Ce dernier le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il ne se gêna pas pour détailler Harry et celui-ci en fit de même.

Son interlocuteur semblait plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs mais la lueur dans ses yeux demeurait la même. L'Ancien se leva et alla serrer la main du jeune homme. Avant de lui présenter un siège et de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Je suis ravi de vous voir en chair et en os, monsieur Griffith.

- Je peux vous assurer, monsieur, que moi aussi. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mais vous voir en réalité, c'est autre chose.

Le directeur sourit sous le compliment à peine voilé.

- Vous allez me faire rougir, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Tous deux rigolèrent doucement.

- Bon fit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous tester.

- Quand vous voulez. Je suis prêt !

Le directeur lui tendit donc un bout de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Harry lut une première fois les questions qu'il trouva d'une simplicité enfantine.

Il commença donc à y répondre. Dumbledore s'était levé et regardait par-dessus l'épaule du travailleur. Ce dernier se sentit soudain revenu au collège. Sentir la présence du directeur dans son dos lui rappelait pleins de souvenirs, des bons comme des plus tristes.

En une demi-heure à peu près, le parchemin était rempli. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule question que le mentor posa à voix haute :

- « Comment puis-je être sûr que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort ? ». Excellente question...

Comme si Fumseck avait compris le sens de ses paroles et voulait aider Harry, il prit son envol et vient se poser sur ses genoux.

Le Sauveur sentit son cœur se réchauffer et il commença à caresser le volatile qui chanta quelques notes. Dumbledore sourit :

- Bon très bien, si c'est comme ça…

Le directeur, joueur, fit semblant de bouder et l'animal vola vers son maître pour atterrir sur son épaule.

- C'est d'accord, continua-t-il en se levant d'un bon avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de défense ! Bienvenue à Poudlard !

- Mais…euh… et le questionnaire ?

- Oh ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules pour montrer combien il y attachait de l'importance… Je le regarderai plus tard.

Harry éclata soudain de rire et le « vieux fou » lui-même sourit.

Quand il se calma, Dumbledore serra la main au nouveau professeur.

- La rentrée aura lieu le dimanche premier septembre.

- Je serrai là, acquiesça-t-il heureux de faire sa rentrée en tant que professeur. A quelle heure ?

- Et bien, les élèves arrivent à sept heures et des poussières. Soyez là quelques minutes avant.

Quand Harry sortit du bureau, il rigolait toujours. Il n'y avait bien que le vieux directeur pour faire des coups pareil.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte du château, il eut le plaisir de retrouver Hagrid qui s'avançait vers lui avec de grands signes. Il s'arrêta donc pour l'attendre.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il avec espoir. Dois-je vous appeler professeur ?

- Si vous voulez... mais je préfèrerais que se soit simplement « Harry ».

- Sans problème. Tenez, si vous veniez chez moi prendre une tasse de thé ? On pourrait fêter votre nomination !

- Avec joie.

Et encore une fois, la journée se passa rapidement.

Deux semaines plus tard, nous étions le premier septembre.

Le nouveau professeur de défense venait d'arriver, une demi heure avant les étudiants.

Il se dirigea vers ses collègues qui papotaient joyeusement. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder approcher. Loin d'être intimidé, il salua Hagrid.

- Bonjour Hagrid !

- Ah ! lui répondit le demi géant avec un grand sourire. Bonjour Harry. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui retourner la question, car Dumbledore venait de l'interpeller.

- Harry ! fit le directeur de sa voix douce. Heureux de vous revoir !

- Moi de même monsieur.

- Bien, allons y pour les présentations.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il nommait le personnage, il le désignait d'un signe de la main.

Ainsi, Harry reconnut Minerva Mcgonagall, Fillius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, Horace Shlupgorn, Rolanda Bibine ainsi que l'éternel Cuthbert Binns et Silvanus Brulopôt.

Il apprit donc que les cours d'étude des runes étaient assurés par un certain Klaus Geschwafel. Ce dernier était un allemand blond aux yeux bleus qui devait avoir la cinquantaine. Le grand noir qui répondait au nom de Arthur Lemauve s'occupait quand à lui d'étude des moldus.

- Chers amis, je vous présente le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Harry Griffith.

Un grand blanc suivit cette réplique. Comment un si jeune personnage pouvait devenir professeur ? Telle était la question qui flottait dans tous les esprits. S'il était aussi mauvais que l'idiot de l'année dernière…

Malgré sa réticence, Mcgonagall lui tendit la main que le Sauveur serra. Après quoi le professeur de métamorphose s'exprima en ces mots :

- Appelez moi Minerva.

Les autres le saluèrent ainsi, chacun leur tour. A la fin, quelque chose chiffonnait notre centenaire et il en fit part à ses collègues.

- Vous savez, commença-t-il, hésitant, je ne suis pas si vieux ! Tutoyez-moi !

- A une seule condition, rétorqua Fillius enchanté par l'idée. Fais en de même pour nous tous.

Bien sûr, Harry accepta de bon coeur !

Alors que chacun prenait place à son siège, notre jeune professeur attendit patiemment que tous se soit assis dans le but de connaître sa chaise.

Toutefois, il n'eût pas à attendre que déjà, Rolanda lui faisait signe de s'assoir à ses côtés. A peine fut-il installé que l'enseignante de vol engageait la conversation.

- Tu viens d'où comme ça ? questionna-t-elle.

Tous s'étaient tu et attendaient la réponse. Harry, qui s'était préparé à ce genre de questions répondit sans la moindre hésitation :

- De Belmopan à Belize, juste à côté du Mexique.

Loin d'être rassasié par la réponse, le professeur continua.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté ta ville natale ? Au moins, là-haut, il fait chaud, pas comme chez nous !

- J'ai toujours aimé voyager. Je me suis fait une promesse : celle de faire le tour de la terre. Lorsque le mentor qui s'occupait de moi est mort, je me suis mis à parcourir la terre entière. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses de chaque civilisation. Et le mois dernier, j'ai terminé, comme je l'avais rêvé, mon épopée par l'Angleterre où je me suis installé. Mes parents étaient riches et, à leur décès, ils m'ont légué toute leur fortune. Mais à présent, il me faut un travail. Voyager et se loger coûtent cher.

Un grand silence accueillit la nouvelle.

- Tes parents sont décédés ? demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup douceur.

- Oui… J'avais un an.

- Désolé…

Ce dernier mot avait été dit dans un murmure mais par l'ensemble de ses collègues. Le jeune orphelin sourit.

- Allons, vous n'y êtes pour rien !

Peu à peu, Harry réussit à se faire accepter dans le groupe en contant à la demande de ses nouveaux amis ses exploits.

Mais le jeune Potter ne déballait pas tout. Il omit de dire, par exemple, que son adversaire n'était autre que Voldemort.

Les enseignants apprirent seulement que leur plus jeune collègue était orphelin depuis l'âge d'un an.

Finalement, la grande salle se remplit d'élèves joyeux et insouciants du danger extérieur. Les adolescents avaient, bien entendu remarqué le nouveau.

Les filles commençaient déjà à glousser au plus grand dam des garçons et du professeur lui-même, alors que les autres adultes rigolaient de bon cœur.

L'ancien Griffondor avait senti une boule apparaître au niveau de sa gorge. Alors que les élèves affluaient, un étau se formait dans sa cage thoracique, l'empêchant de respirer.

D'un moment à l'autre, il les reverrait. Après tant d'années ! Soudain, il put respirer à nouveau, ils étaient là.

Tout d'abord sa mère, accompagnée par deux amies, puis les quatre maraudeurs dans toute leur splendeur. Autrefois, il aurait sauté au coup du rat mais aujourd'hui, il avait grandi. Il savait que ce n'était pas encore le traitre qu'il avait connu. Il n'avait, pour l'instant, rien fait. C'était toujours un enfant parmi tant d'autres.

Le choixpeau magique poussa sa traditionnelle chansonnette :

Il était une fois quatre amis

Au désir commun

De fonder une académie

Pour les bambins.

Griffondor le courageux

Avait le voeux

De ne prendre que les lions valeureux.

Serdaigle l'instruit

Possédait l'envie

De n'accueillir que les érudits.

Serpentard l'ambitieux

Ne prenait que des rusés.

Et Poufsouffle la généreuse

Chaque enfant elle l'acceptait !

Mais vient une journée haïe

Où arriva la mort maudite !

Mais avant de s'en aller,

Une formule fut exécutée.

On me délogea de chez mon maître

Et me dota d'une raison.

Depuis cette année secrète,

Je vous répartis dans les maisons.

Laissez- moi voir en vos pensées,

Dans le but de vous placer.

Avec moi, aucune erreur !

N'ayez pas peur !

Harry regardait passer devant lui toutes les premières années. Il devait avouer qu'ils étaient mignons. Les cadets tremblaient de peur face à l'estrade. L'Elu les comprenait. Malgré le nombre d'année qui le séparait de cet événement, il s'en rappelait encore.

**Flash-back**

_Tout le monde s'était tu et le regardait avec assistance. Le choixpeau, trop grand lui avait alors couvert les yeux. Il ne voyait plus rien mais entendit distinctement les paroles de la vieille relique. Il avait eu la crainte tout d'abord de se voir envoyer à Serpentard. Il avait dû attendre longtemps avant que la décision ne tombe. L'angoisse l'avait tout d'un coup quitté quand le mot fatidique était tombé. Il serait à présent et pour toujours un Griffondor._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Il revint à l'instant présent en voyant le directeur se lever. Le silence tomba immédiatement tandis que le directeur s'exclama :

- Maintenant que chacun de vous a trouvé sa place qui lui a été désignée, je peux vous souhaiter la bienvenue à tous et à toutes ! J'entends d'ici vos ventres qui gargouillent ! fit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius avant de reprendre. Le discours attendra donc. Pour l'instant bon appétit !

Les étudiants, trop contents de la nouvelle, applaudirent, mais déjà, les plats se remplissaient en un battement de cils.

Les mets étaient plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Des légumes en tous genre, un nombre de viande impressionnant.

Ce banquet rappela à Harry les festins organisés à la table de César lors d'une victoire de l'Empire.

Puis, les plats de consistances disparurent pour laisser place aux déserts.

Harry s'en donna à cœur joie, reprenant maintes et maintes fois de la tarte à la mélasse. De son côté, Dumbledore avalait tout ce qui lui passait à porté de main. Minerva, assise entre les deux hommes, regardait avec une mine atterrée, les goinfres qui s'en mettaient plein la bouche.

Lorsque chacun eut son ventre bien rempli, le directeur, terminant une part de gâteau au citron, fit disparaître les denrées. Il se leva. Dans le silence le plus total, il commença :

- A présent, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : le professeur Harry Griffith.

Les applaudissements éclatèrent, plus soutenus du côté de la gent féminine. Les ovations cessèrent pour permettre au directeur de reprendre.

- Cette année encore, la forêt reste interdite.

Avant de poursuivre, il sortit un parchemin de sa poche qu'il déplia. Il tint entre ses mains un parchemin d'une longueur incroyable ! Ouvrant la bouche pour parler, il resta bouche bée, aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres.

Il lisait en vitesse les nombreux mots avant de s'arrêter bien avant la fin, toussotant dans le but de camoufler sa surprise. Toutefois cette manœuvre rata car les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Même les professeurs ne purent retenir leur hilarité. Finalement le plus grand sorcier du monde bafouilla.

- Eh… donc comme je le disais la …liste…des objets interdits se trouve sur la porte de notre concierge monsieur Rusard. Tout est dit…je crois… Et bien maintenant, tout le monde au lit. N'oubliez pas que les cours commencent demain !

Les élèves se levèrent et, discutant brillamment, quittèrent la grande salle sous la directive des préfets.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais, vous aussi vous avez cours demain ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Tous au lit et vite !

- Oui Papa, tout de suite ! répondit Fillius de sa voix flutée.

Cette remarque fit rire les adultes que l'on croyait plus mature que les élèves !

- Moi je veux bien…mais…quelqu'un sait où je dors ? s'enquit Harry.

- J'ai cru comprendre que les cachots du château sont…comment dire…très…luxueux.

- Allons Klaus ! s'indigna Pomona. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite un collègue !

Finalement, Albus concéda à l'aider. Il demanda poliment avec une mine suppliante à Minerva de le conduire à ses quartiers.

- Viens Harry. Suis moi et bonne nuit tout le monde !

Des « bonnes nuits » lui répondirent et les deux professeurs sortirent de la salle. Avant de disparaître par la porte, le cadet des professeurs se retourna :

- Bye !

Ils montèrent au quatrième étage. Là, ils marchèrent encore un peu avant d'arriver devant une peinture. Cette dernière représentait un loup qui, en se moment, était couché en admirant la pleine lune au-dessus de lui.

L'animal se trouvait dans une forêt dense, mais là où il s'était assis, il y avait une petite clairière d'où il pouvait admirer l'astre lunaire.

- Silver ! appela Minerva

Le loup baissa la tête et se leva :

- Bien le bonjour Minerva. Qui est donc votre ami ?

Celui-ci ne lui laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps de répondre qu'il se présenta lui-même :

- Harry Griffith : le nouveau professeur de défense.

- Oh…C'est donc toi qui vas habiter mes appartements ?

- Je crois bien.

- Bon alors choisis un mot de passe mais ne le dis pas devant Minerva !

- Je lui fais confiance, elle peut connaître mon mot de passe.

- Bah. Après tout, c'est toi le chef.

Intérieurement, Harry rigola. Il l'aimait déjà. Il chercha ensuite un mot mais ce fut « Sa » phase qui s'imposa dans son esprit :

- Le mot de passe sera donc : « Crois en moi car je suis la voie de l'éternité »

- Ok. Allez entre. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi va ressembler ton appartement !

- Comment ça ? interrogea l'Elu qui ne comprenait pas le sens de telles paroles.

Ce fut Minerva qui lui répondit :

- Quand un nouveau professeur arrive au château, on lui attribue ses appartements. La première fois que ce professeur entre dans ceux-ci, ils changent pour s'adapter aux goûts et aux besoins du nouvel arrivant.

Le Survivant était ébahi. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que le château avait ces capacités. Il eut alors un grand sourire et demanda à rentrer. Le loup s'inclina avant que son tableau ne s'agrandisse jusqu'à former une grande voûte.

- Après toi Harry, l'enjoignit le professeur de métamorphose.

L'élu fronça des sourcils. Comment rentrer ? Il l'avait deviné mais, c'était si étrange. Il n'avait eu affaire avec ce genre de portail qu'une seule fois pour rentrer dans un temple chinois.

Alors, prudemment, il tendit la main vers le tableau. Son membre le traversa comme si c'était de l'eau. Il fit alors un pas et lentement traversa la voûte. Il se retourna immédiatement sans accorder la moindre importance à son nouvel environnement, regardant le professeur de métamorphose arriver tranquillement.

- Tu le fais souvent : passer au travers des tapisseries ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement sans la moindre hésitation en souriant.

A ce moment, d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent pour admirer la décoration.

En face d'eux, se trouvait le salon. Sur le mur à leur droite, une cheminée de marbre regardait une grande bibliothèque. Au milieu du salon, deux fauteuils et un canapé entouraient une table basse.

Contre le mur face à la porte, outre un minibar bien rempli, un bureau était pourvu d'une petite lampe. La tapisserie était d'une couleur rouge et la moquette orangée aux fils argentés. Tous les meubles de la pièce avaient était taillés dans un bois foncé.

Ils traversèrent la pièce pour se retrouver dans un couloir aux murs rouges et au sol recouvert d'un parquet en chêne massif.

Les deux collègues poussèrent la première porte sur leur gauche. Il s'agissait de la chambre. Cette dernière était meublée d'un grand lit aux couvertures vert pomme, d'une armoire de bois sombre et d'un piano à queue en bois vernis, de couleur noire.

La tapisserie était verte et le sol était lui aussi recouvert de parquet. Une tapisserie accrochée au mur représentait un paysage de bois habités par des créatures merveilleuses telles que : lutins, fées, elfes, nains, trolls, dragons, licornes ou même chimères.

Ils passèrent alors dans la deuxième pièce : la salle de bain.

Harry resta bouche bée lorsqu'il reconnut la même salle qu'il avait, il y a bien longtemps, habitée au temps des pharaons. Il était alors hébergé comme grand conseiller au temple. Il retrouva donc les murs et le sol de pierre jaune. Le lavabo, comme la baignoire était sculpté dans du marbre pur. Enfin, une longue glace occupait tout un pan de mur.

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers la fin du couloir, ils poussèrent la dernière porte et pénétrèrent dans cette mystérieuse pièce. Le nouvel occupant des appartements fut ravi en y trouvant une salle d'entraînement.

* * *

**C'est ici que se termine le troisième chapitre.**

**Bonne fête à tous, bonne année, bonne santé, bon amour...^^**

**Je voudrais savoir si vous connaissez une fic sur Charlie et la chocolaterie. Il y en a très peu sur ce site qui soit écrite en français.**

**En espérant vous retrouver la semaine prochaine.**

**Skarine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise. Merci à vous.**

**Klaude : **He bien vi, mon petit Harry est encore un grand timide avec les filles !

**Akan : **De la suspicion ? Pour l'instant, tout va bien, Harry s'est bien intégré, les professeurs le considèrent comme l'un des leurs. A leur yeux, Harry et un peu le petit protégé, attachant… Il n'a encore rien fait de mal. Peu être plus tard…mais pas tout de suite XD.

**SophyWald : **Eh bien, je suis contente que tu te sois proposée. Il y a déjà paresse qui veux bien s'en occuper. Alors je ne sais pas trop. Je propose que vous vous partagiez le boulot (il en aura ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais malheureusement pas m'améliorer de si tôt donc…).

**Pour les autres : mikamic, Di castillo de mortes, ep, bachelor49 et l'anonyme, merci. ^^**

**Voili, voilou, ce chapitre expose la nouvelle vie d'Harry. Il faudra attendre plus longtemps pour arriver dans le vif du sujet qui est : un petit voyage à l'étranger ( pas la France, essayer de trouver tout seul ^^)**

**Voila encore un chapitre qui vient remplacer mon ancien bourré de fautes ! Encore merci Belette ! **

**

* * *

**

**Première journée**

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Il était six heures du matin et pourtant, un dortoir était déjà réveillé : celui des célèbres maraudeurs.

Ce groupe formé l'année dernière était composé de quatre jeunes hommes aussi charmants et blagueurs les uns que les autres.

Il y avait tout d'abord un jeune homme aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux noir de jais et indomptables. Il s'appelait James Potter.

Venait ensuite : Sirius Black aux yeux bleu et à la longue chevelure brune gaufrée.

Le troisième portait le nom de Remus Lupin. Celui-ci était de loin le plus mystérieux du groupe. Ses iris dorés brillaient dans l'obscurité et ses cheveux avaient la couleur étrange du miel.

Enfin, il y avait Peter Petitgrow, les yeux brun foncés, les cheveux de la même couleur.

Les trois premiers étaient de grands charmeurs et toute l'école était à leurs pieds à l'exception des Serpentards.

D'habitude, le groupe n'était jamais réveillé dès potron-minet, mais en ce moment même, une réunion des plus importante se tenait.

A l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Sirius commença :

- Ce matin, le grand conseil est réuni. L'ordre du jour : le professeur de défense. Maître Cornedrue, je vous laisse le soin de nous expliquer d'avantage.

James se leva et s'exprima de ces mots :

- En effet Maître Patmol, le conseil doit traiter du cas du professeur de défense : Monsieur Griffith. Lors de cette assemblée, notre but sera de trouver un acte de bienvenue pour ce dernier. Que conseillez-vous Maître Lunard ?

Tandis que James s'assaillait, Remus debout, prit la parole.

- e suis pour une blague de notre invention. Pas grand-chose pour le moment. Juste de quoi tester Griffith. Une idée Maître Queudevers ?

Le dernier du groupe Peter se leva à son tour et parla :

- Mes amis, personnellement, je trouve qu'une teinture de cheveux serait de mise.

- Mais c'est qu'il en a dans sa petite tête, fit alors Sirius en rigolant.

Le seul moment où Peter parlait de la sorte, c'était quand il était en confiance. C'est-à-dire uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre cloîtrés dans leur dortoir, loin des autres.

- Je trouve que le rose fluo lui irait à merveille, proposa Remus.

- Pourquoi pas avec des mèches jaunes ? ajouta James. Et maintenant que ce point est traité une autre question se pose : quand ?

- Ce soir ? Au diner ? fit Peter

- Oui, on aura qu'à…

Une heure durant, cette entrevue continua avant qu'ils n'aillent se laver pour descendre dans la grande salle.

A l'opposé du château, l'Elu sortait de ses appartements et se dirigeait déjà vers la Grande Salle. Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra Minerva.

- Ha, lui dit-elle étonnée de le voir déjà en route…Déjà prêt Harry ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta et attendit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Hâte d'assurer tes premiers cours ? enchaîna-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Non pas vraiment. Je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ai demandé ce poste.

Et c'était la totale vérité. Toutes ces années passées pendant lesquelles il avait tenu tête au plus grands seigneurs, fait trembler les plus braves guerriers, avait gagné le respect des plus grands. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment angoissant !

Pourquoi avoir choisi d'enseigner à ses parents ? Non mais quelle idée ! Il commençait déjà à avoir mal au ventre en imaginant que bientôt il se retrouverait dans la même salle qu'eux. Revoir ses parents et leurs amis vivants après tant d'années de solitude...

- Allons ne t'inquiètes pas ! lui dit-elle pour le rassurer pour son premier jour de cours. Tu commences avec quelle classe ?

Harry rechercha dans sa mémoire.

- Avec les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles de troisième année.

- Ça va ! Tu n'as pas les pires pour ton premier cours !

- Quels sont les pires ? interrogea-t-il feignant l'incompréhension.

- Les Griffondors et les Serpentards, lui répondit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Tous les niveaux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis la naissance de l'école, les élèves de ces deux maisons n'ont jamais cessés de se battre ! C'est devenu une sorte tradition ! Et puis, en deuxième année, il y a quatre Griffondors dont tu ferais bien de te méfier. Ils se font appeler les Maraudeurs. Il y a Potter, Black, Lupin et Petitgrow. Ces quatre là enchaînent blagues foireuses sur blagues foireuses. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils t'aient préparé quelque chose.

-Merci pour la nouvelle ! Ça me rassure tout de suite !

Les deux professeurs rigolèrent doucement. Bien sûr Harry s'y était préparé. Il ne doutait pas un instant que les célèbres Maraudeurs laisseraient filler l'occasion de s'offrir le scalp de la merveilleuse proie que constituait un nouveau professeur ! Une sorte de baptême...

Mais il ne comptait pas se faire avoir aussi facilement ! Oh que non ! Les arroseurs pourraient très bien se retrouver à la place de l'arrosé...

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Minerva avait reprit un regard sévère.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la table qui leur était réservée.

La Grande salle n'était, à cette heure si matinale, occupée que par de rares matinaux. Etrangement, les Maraudeurs au grand complet déjeunaient déjà en faisant un boucan incroyable.

Le regard du jeune professeur s'arrêta sur chacun d'eux, faisant en sorte de ne pas paraître trop insistant.

Les Maraudeurs firent semblant de rien.

Il s'assit ensuite à table et se servit une bonne grosse tasse de café qu'il sirota en examinant discrètement la table où il était assis.

Il y avait déjà Fillius, occupé à se tartiner un toast, Minerva buvant une tasse de thé et c'était tout. La salle se remplit et Harry put voir sa mère et deux autres jeunes filles assises aussi loin que possible des Maraudeurs.

Quelques temps plus tard, les élèves se levèrent peu à peu et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur premier cours de l'année.

- Il est temps d'y aller, fit Fillius à côté de lui.

Le visage pâle, Harry se leva.

- Hé ! fit Pompom en riant. Pas la peine de faire cette tête. Je vous promets qu'ils ne vous mangeront pas !

- Sérieusement, je préfèrerais affronter un Magyar à pointe ! répondit un Harry pas très rassuré.

Les enseignants rigolèrent au grand étonnement des retardataires.

C'est le cœur un peu plus léger que l'Elu se dirigea lui aussi vers sa classe. Il ne s'avait pas trop comment commencer son cours ni comment l'enseigner pour les prochaines fois.

Mais, notre ami ne brillait pas pour son sens de l'ordre. Il se dit qu'il trouverait bien une solution en cours de route.

Devant la salle de classe, les élèves des maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle attendaient impatiemment leur premier cours de l'année.

Le professeur arriva dans le couloir et il paraissait totalement détendu. Un petit sourire chaleureux et engageant éclairait son beau visage.

Les filles rougirent et gloussèrent tandis que les garçons regardaient ces mesdemoiselles avec un visage narquois.

Le nouveau professeur ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. Ce qu'ils firent et allèrent s'installer en silence tandis que le professeur se tenait sur l'estrade.

Devant la classe attentive, il commença :

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis Harry Griffith, votre professeur de défense cette année.

Tous les regards tournés vers lui, il poursuivit :

- Nous étudierons entre autres les animaux qui peuvent être dangereux tel que les épouvantards, les chimères… Je vous ferai faire aussi un entraînement physique pour augmenter votre endurance, votre agilité et votre force. Voilà notre programme ! Ah j'oubliais : je suis plutôt pour la méthode pratique. J'essaierai donc d'aménager une salle avec l'accord du directeur où nous serons plus à l'aise. Mais maintenant, nous allons nous contenter de ça pour vous tester.

Sur l'ordre du Survivant, tous se levèrent et Harry, d'un geste de la main fit se ranger tables et chaises.

- Bon. Un par un, vous viendrez vers moi et me lancerez un sort de désarmement. Je lancerai à mon tour le sort et cette fois, vous devrez me contrer avec votre bouclier.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

A chaque fois la baguette du professeur lui sautait des mains. A chaque fois le bouclier de l'élève résistait un instant. Et à chaque fois, l'élève se retrouvait propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, désarmé. Ainsi, tous les élèves passèrent et Harry put voir leur niveau. Ils étaient tous à peu près de la même puissance.

- Bien, fit Harry satisfait. Votre niveau est… satisfaisant. Mais il y a quand même beaucoup de travail. Il faudra développer votre force magique.

Alors qu'il allait continuer, la cloche retentit. Les élèves attendaient les devoirs lorsque Harry s'exclama :

-Vous n'aurez pas de devoir pour la séance prochaine. Inutile de prendre vos livres pour la prochaine fois, mais n'oubliez pas votre baguette !

Enchantés, les élèves partirent dans un grand brouhaha. Puis ce furent les élèves de cinquième année qui pénétrèrent dans la salle et Harry refit le même cours.

Après cela, le jeune professeur avait droit à deux heures de libre avant le déjeuner. Il verrouilla sa pièce avant de se diriger vers la salle des professeurs. Malheureusement, il croisa Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château.

-He mais c'est Ryryyyyyyy ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à déverser une bouteille d'encre remplie sur sa victime. La fiole toutefois disparu de sa main. L'esprit, surpris, regarda tout autour de lui. Il la retrouva alors, voltant au dessus de sa tête. Elle s'inclina dangereusement puis l'encre s'écoula enfin. Se fut avec des yeux remplis de colère qu'il regarda le nouveau professeur qui lui souriait.

Le farceur s'éloigna donc, en jurant et en pestant que c'était honteux, qu'il n'y avait même plus moyen de jouer des tours pendables dans cette maudite école.

Le professeur Griffith reprit sa route. Pour accéder à l'antre des professeurs, il fallait rejoindre le troisième étage et se placer devant la statue d'un grand aigle.

Après avoir dit le mot de passe : « unité », l'animal s'effaça progressivement pour disparaître totalement. Ensuite, la porte de la salle des professeurs d'ouvrit, laissant Harry bouche bée devant l'immensité de la pièce.

D'un côté se trouvait une gigantesque table ovale entourée par une multitude de sièges en cuir. A l'opposé une grande cheminée de marbre blanc occupait tout le mur du fond.

Devant l'âtre, des fauteuils et des canapés formaient un demi-cercle dont le centre était composé d'une table basse.

Sur le mur de droite, une énorme bibliothèque était remplie d'ouvrages pour satisfaire tous les goût des plus difficiles lecteurs : romans, grimoires, encyclopédies moldu… Plus tout ce que notre professeur ne sut pas admirer tellement il y avait des livres et des livres ! Des kilomètres de rayonnages !

Pour finir, la totalité du sol était couvert d'un tapis aux armoiries de l'école. Les murs étaient quant à eux orange pâle et on avait dessiné un aigle, un serpent, un blaireau et un lion. Les quatre animaux se déplaçaient librement.

- Plutôt chouette hein…

Harry se retourna vers Horace, la seule personne présente dans la pièce sans compter l'Elu.

- Ouais en effet, qui aurait plus croire que les professeurs s'amusaient tellement…

Cette remarque, Harry l'avait dit en voyant la partie d'échec encore en route. Il s'assit en compagnie du maître des potions qui engageait déjà la conversation.

- On va avoir de la visite ! fit Horace.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? lui demanda-t-il étonné que le nouveau ne soit pas au courant de la nouvelle qui circulait déjà dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Le survivant répondit d'un hochement négatif de la tête.

- Et bien le ministère nous envoie trois de ses aurors.

- Vraiment !

Etonné ? Oui, c'était bien le mot pour décrire l'état du Griffondor. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le ministère s'occuper de la sécurité de Poudlard.

- Oui, confirma Horace. Ils vont arriver demain au déjeuner.

La discussion s'arrêta là puisque Fillius venait d'entrer.

Horace attrapa un livre de potions qu'il se mit à lire avec application.

Le petit professeur quant à lui sourit au plus jeune et lui proposa une partie d'échec. Il alla donc se positionner autour de la table basse, en face du Serdaigle. Les pièces se rangèrent d'elle-même. Harry, qui contrôlait les pièces blanches, commença. Au début, les pièces s'exécutèrent, mais elles commencèrent à protester :

- Chevalier en E5 ! ordonna Harry.

- Mais non ! contra la pièce. Ça ne va pas la tête ? Son fou va m'exploser ! Envoie plutôt la tour !

Mais cette dernière protesta :

- Hors de question, je suis plus jeune que toi ! Alors les vieux d'abord !

- Tu vas y aller ou je te piétine !

- Essaye un peu ! De toutes façons, c'est moi la plus lourde ! Tu n'y arriveras pas !

Puis, petit à petit, toutes les pièces blanches s'injurièrent.

Harry perdit patience et poussa un « silence ». Mais les pièces rebelles ne l'écoutèrent pas, préférant s'unir contre leur maître.

Finalement, sur une intervention commune des deux joueurs, la calme revint.

La partie fut plus que serrée ! Au cours des guerres, l'Elu avait acquis une très bonne stratégie. Le directeur des Serdaigles avait bien du mal à suivre.

Finalement, Fillius commit une erreur... une seule erreur. Il savait que ça allait lui être fatal. Harry en profita et gagna d'une courte tête en prononçant « échec et mat »…

Le petit professeur était un étonnant stratège ! Mais Harry avait été plus fort que lui !

Le reste de la journée se passa à peu près sur le même plan. Le diner fut bientôt servi.

Du côté des maraudeurs, on était en alerte, prêt à lancer le sort. Les baguettes étaient sur les genoux, à l'abri des regards.

- Prêt les gars ? chuchota James.

- Quand tu veux ! répondit Sirius.

- Tous le monde sait ce qu'il à faire ?

Remus, qui avait parlé, regarda intensément Peter.

- Oui, couina le rat. Il faut que je…

- C'est bon, le coupa James. On te croit.

Ils se mirent alors à manger, attendant le moment propice. Et ce dernier arriva assez rapidement. Au dessert, le professeur se laissa aller dans ses pensées.

James fit donc tomber sa fourchette et la ramassa. A partir de ce moment, les maraudeurs comptèrent jusqu'à vingt.

Puis, tout se passa très vite.

D'un même mouvement, James et Sirius lancèrent chacun un sort différent.

Remus lança des feux d'artifices tandis que Peter éteignait les sources de lumière de la salle.

Tout d'abord, on vit un magnifique feu éclatant dans le ciel étoilé.

Une rouge, une or, une blanche et une couleur terre.

Plus tard, un cerf, un loup, un chien et un rat apparurent dans le ciel. Les animaux saluèrent le public qui applaudissait abondamment.

Le calme revint et la lumière aussi.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les maraudeurs.

James arborait maintenant une chevelure rose fluo et une robe de la même couleur.

Sirius avait les cheveux bleus fluo et la robe assortie.

Remus possédait quand à lui des cheveux verts fluo et une robe adéquate.

Enfin, le dernier du groupe possédait une crinière jaune fluo et sa robe de circonstance.

Au début, les élèves les regardèrent étonnés avant d'éclater de rire. Peu à peu les professeurs suivirent, précédé déjà par Dumbledor et Harry.

Les quatre pauvres garçons se regardèrent, troublés, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Leur tête se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le plus jeune des professeurs. Ce dernier était tombé de sa chaise et se tordait à présent au sol.

Il se calma un peu et fixa ses yeux sur les maraudeurs qui le regardaient, bouche bé. Il leur fit un clin d'œil et retourna dans son fou rire. Les quatre amis partirent alors dans un grand éclat de rire.

Le calme revint dix minutes plus tard.

Le professeur Mcgonagall avait été la première à reprendre son sérieux. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour gronder les farceurs mais Harry la retint.

Elle se radoucit un peu en le voyant toujours plié en deux. Elle se rassit donc et le repas continua sans aucune autre anicroche.

Le soir, Harry s'assit paisiblement sur le canapé, face à la cheminée. Il regarda un instant les flammes dansantes, repensa aux aurors qui viendraient le lendemain.

Pourquoi donc le ministère prenait ainsi part à la sécurité du château ? Lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, le ministère n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour aider Dumbledor.

Même quand Voldemort était officiellement revenu. Cela cachait-il un piège ? Le ministre voulait-il garder un œil sur le directeur ? Souhaitait-il espionner le corps enseignant ? Où alors, peut-être que le Sauveur devenait paranoïaque !

Finalement, l'Elu chassa ces pensées et ce décida à lire. Tournant la tête vers la bibliothèque, il regarda les titres des livres.

Un bon roman moldu devrait faire l'affaire.

« Le seigneur des anneaux » ? Non ! Pas encore un livre de guerre ! Agatha Christie ? Toujours des morts, certainement pas !

Il passa ainsi en revue un bon nombre de livre aux titres variés.

On trouvait ainsi « la guerre des étoiles », « les désastreuses aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire », « Battle Royale »…

Puis au milieu de tous ces livres plus triste les uns que les autres, il vit, écrit en grosse lettre de feu : « Les fourberies de Scapin ». Voila qui allait le détendre.

Molière avait été un as, le nec plus ultra des écrivains et des acteurs. Ce type là avait eu un véritable don. Ces donc avec joie qu'il relut cette pièce. Se souvenant, en même temps du jeu incomparable de son ami.

* * *

**Fini ! Alors dites moi tout, impression, critique…**

**Personne n'a répondu à mon appelle sur les fic de Charlie et la chocolaterie TT. Elle sont trop rare, ça m'énerve ! Allez, écrivez, écrivez sur Willy Wonka T.T . Il est sympa non ? svp ?**

**Sur ce**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Skarine  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde. **

**Bonne nouvelle ! Les chapitres bourrés de fautes d'orthographe vont bientôt disparaitre pour le plus grand bonheur de vos yeux ! XD**

** Belette me corrige à une vitesse fulgurante ! Vous pouvez d'ailleurs aller jeter un coup d'œil à ses propres fanfictions si vous aimez Sherlock Holmes ! Personnellement, j'en suis fan ! Belette nous a donc écrit : Le ruban moucheté : la véritable version! 1ère, une petite merveille ! Vous trouverez aussi la suite si l'envie vous vient. **

**Du reste merci pour vos reviews.**

**Hermine Blanche : Je **ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer de développer un peu plus.

**Marline : **Pour la date, je m'excuse mais il se peut que j'ai mal compté. J'ai tout décalé d'un an. Je me suis dit qu'il était née en 1981 alors qu'il est née en 1980. Ensuite, c'est une bonne question. Il vit combien de temps ? Même moi je n'en sais rien ! Je suis partie sur cette idée sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment réfléchir. Je te pris de m'en excuser mais je ne peux pas t'apporter la réponse. Là encore, je ne me souvenais plus que ce n'était qu'en cinquième année qu'ils ont ce dont. Disons qu'ils connaissent déjà leur forme mais n'arrivent pas encore à se transformer. De plus, je souhaiterais accélérer leur apprentissage. Je voudrais qu'ils deviennent des animagus plus tôt que dans la version de Rowling. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. ^^

**Akan : **Que dire, que dire ? La potion aurait mit trop de temps à se préparer. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire la blague au moment prévue. Dac ? ^^

**adhafera black **: Comme je l'ai dit pour marline, je ne me souvenais plus que ce n'était qu'en cinquième année qu'ils ont ce dont. Disons qu'ils connaissent déjà leur forme mais n'arrivent pas encore à se transformer. De plus, je souhaiterais accélérer leur apprentissage. Je voudrais qu'ils deviennent des animagus plus tôt que dans la version de Rowling. Ensuite, je te remercie de t'être proposé comme béta. J'apprécie beaucoup ta proposition. Je peux te dire que quatre chapitres seront tout sûr écris mais pour la suite, je pense que ça viendra mais que mon délai d'une semaine ne sera pas respecté. Je pense toutefois finir cette fanfiction.

**Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture ! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Pirates et agates**

Aujourd'hui, Harry attendait ses élèves les yeux fermés. Il avait été prévenu, les Griffondors et les Serpentards se faisaient attendre.

Cette fois, l'angoisse avait fait place à l'excitation. Enfin, il y était : donner cours à ses parents !

Aujourd'hui non plus, son cours n'était pas prêt mais le mieux dans tout ça c'était que le directeur ne lui faisait aucunes remarques. Ce dernier s'emblait avoir une grande confiance en Harry.

Le jeune professeur se félicita. Tout allait bien pour lui. Il avait réussi à s'intégrer parfaitement parmi le corps enseignant. Il était heureux de compter ses collègues comme amis. De plus, le directeur ne se posait pas de question sur lui.

Tout à coup, il finit par percevoir les faibles auras des étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Cela ne suffit pas à lui faire rouvrir les yeux. Que du contraire, il les garda clos et s'amusa à tenter de reconnaître les différentes auras.

Cinq auras étaient particulièrement reconnaissables aux sens du Survivant.

Les deux premières ressemblaient à la sienne. Elles appartenaient sans aucun doute à ses deux parents. Il identifia les trois autres en puisant profondément dans ses pensées. Il s'agissait de Sirius, Rémus et Peter.

Harry remercia le ciel de l'avoir doté d'une merveilleuse mémoire ! Dans sa tête tourbillonnaient des souvenirs accumulés pendant de nombreux millénaires.

Pourtant, il réussissait toujours à se rappeler des scènes du passé avec une grande précision. Bien sûr, parfois, il lui fallait des mois pour se les remémorer. Mais, au terme, il y arrivait toujours !

Sentant les étudiants tous près, il consentit à rouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, à quelques mètres de là, sa mère courait, entrainant ses deux amies. Le trio était suivi du reste des Griffondors.

Loin derrière, les Serpentards regardaient le professeur avec un air insolent. Harry ne répondit pas à cet affront, préférant afficher son sourire chaleureux. Il les fit rentrer avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la salle. Se mettant sur l'estrade et regarda sa classe.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Les étudiants lui répondirent en hochant la tête positivement. Alors, d'un petit mouvement de poignet, il referma la porte.

- Bonjours à tous. Je me nomme Harry Griffith. Cette année, je vais vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'au moment même où je vous parle, Voldemort est peut êtres en train d'effectuer un massacre.

Il laissa son regard passer sur les Griffondors qui le regardaient d'un air grave et sur les Serpentard qui ne faisaient aucun effort pour dissimuler leurs sourires.

Un Serpentard faisait exception à la règle. Ses cheveux noirs, longs et ses yeux de la même couleur, Severus Rogue laissait voir un visage indéchiffrable et un regard de glace.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Severus été inquiet et qu'il n'osait pas le montrer devant des futurs mangemorts. Harry regagna rapidement son sourire. Il continua donc sur une note plus joyeuse qui détendit l'atmosphère.

- Pour l'instant, mes chers enfants, chaque chose en son temps. Donc, cette année, nous verrons des créatures, des sorts et pleins de trucs bidules chouettes comme ça.

La dernière phrase pour le moins surprenante eu pour effet de ramener complètement la bonne ambiance, loin des soucis de la guerre. Les élèves rigolèrent et Harry dut élever légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Soyons sérieux ! Je l'ai dit aux classes précédentes et je vous le répète, je suis pour la pratique. Il y aura de l'entrainements magique bien sûr, mais aussi un entrainement physique.

A cette annonce, les garçons explosèrent de joie, toute maison comprise alors que les filles poussaient des cris désespérés.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons aller au terrain de Quidditch.

- Cool, on va jouer ! s'exclama Sirius. Je prends James !

Amusé, l'Elu contra.

- Non monsieur Black ! Nous n'allons pas faire un match. Pas aujourd'hui. Nous allons au terrain de Quidditch pour faire de la course d'endurance.

- Oh non monsieur. S'il vous plaît.

Le Survivant regarda la Serpentard avec un sourire sadique. Elle possédait des cheveux noirs, longs qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins. Ses yeux chocolat le regardaient d'un air suppliant. Pour une Serpentard, cela était surprenant !

- Oh que si ! Je vous promets miss Clonge que je vous lâcherais cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. De quoi vous permettre de vous recoiffer.

Alors que le reste de la classe éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire, Janie Clonge fit semblant de bouder. Cette fois, Harry ne put retenir un gloussement.

Quelque temps plus tard, le professeur Griffith, suivit d'une ribambelle d'élèves, faisait marche vers le terrain ovale.

Les adolescents le suivaient sans bruit, lui lançant des regards admirateur. Après tout, un professeur si ouvert et sympathique, ça ne courait pas les rues.

En quelques minutes seulement, l'Elu avait réussit à apprivoiser les élèves.

Le terrain de Quidditch fut bientôt en vue et les élèves, excités, commencèrent à s'agiter. Harry les laissa faire mais, une fois sur le lieu, il demanda d'une voix forte et autoritaire le silence. Le calme fut retrouvé rapidement.

- Pour la séance prochaine, pensez à enfiler une tenue de sport sous votre robe. A présent, nous allons nous contenter de votre tenue actuelle. Ce ne sera pas très éreintant aujourd'hui, vos robes ne devraient pas vous poser trop de problème. Vous allez commencer par vous échauffer en faisant trois tours de terrain.

Harry mis ses deux doigts de part et d'autre de sa lèvre et lorsqu'il siffla, il émit un son puissant comme s'il avait utilisé un sifflet.

Une fois le départ donné, les étudiants partirent en grand galop. Amusé, l'enseignant les regardait s'épuiser rapidement.

- Ralentissez le pas ! Vous ne pourrez pas finir votre échauffement !

La plupart obéirent mais trois jeunes hommes continuèrent à la même allure.

Rémus Lupin était de loin le plus rapide du fait de sa condition de loup-garou. Harry ne douta pas un instant que James Potter et Sirius Black voulaient épater la galerie.

Allaient-ils finir aussi vite ? Le plus vieux les regarda se battre avec la fatigue, un petit sourire en coin. Soudain, il ressenti une présence se diriger vers le terrain. Il reconnut Rolanda Bibine.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le professeur de vol se plaça derrière dans le but de le surprendre, il n'eut aucun sursaut.

- Que fais-tu ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

- Un cours.

- Peu conventionnel !

Puis, réfléchissant un peu, elle ajouta :

- C'est une bonne idée : développer leur capacité physique revient à multiplier leur chance de gagner un duel qui dure dans le temps. Aucun de tes prédécesseurs n'y avaient pensé ! D'où tiens-tu cette idée ?

Harry, qui jusque là avait gardé les yeux fixés sur ses élèves, se retourna pour répondre d'un air énigmatique.

- D'une expérience personnelle.

Il fronça des sourcils en voyant les enfants s'arrêter avant de commencer leur deuxième tour.

- Ils ne vont pas s'en tirer aussi rapidement !

Puis, se tournant vers son amie, il reprit.

- Tu me suis ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il s'élança vers ses étudiants en les motivant. Sans se retourner, il entendit Rolanda lui emboîter le pas.

Les adolescents, ne voulant pas se voir dépasser par un professeur, recommencèrent à courir. Harry fut heureux en voyant son amie à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas aller très vite pour laisser aux plus jeunes une chance de le suivre.

A quelques mètres de lui, Rémus, qui ne s'était pas arrêté, regarda par-dessus son épaule. Surpris de percevoir les deux professeurs le poursuivre, il accéléra la cadence.

Le jeune enseignant, prenant cela comme un défi, accéléra à son tour sa course. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il se retrouva à faire la course avec le loup-garou.

Alors qu'il faisait de son mieux, il devinait ses élèves le suivre sans le quitter du regard. Ils étaient sans conteste intéressé par le résulta des courses. Sûrement faisaient-ils déjà des paris !

Dix minutes plus tard, la compétition touchait à sa fin en voyant une accélération fulgurante de la part du plus vieux, l'amenant à la victoire.

Essoufflé, Rémus regarda son professeur avec un grand sourire.

Peut-être s'était-t-il fait battre mais, il estimait avoir fait de son mieux.

Le centenaire lui, au grand étonnement de tous, n'était pas hors d'haleine, que du contraire ! Seules ses joues, légèrement rougies, témoignaient de l'effort accomplit.

- Bravo, monsieur Lupin. Vous vous êtes très bien battu !

-Merci…monsieur…, répondit le félicité, fatigué.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers les autres qui continuaient leur course.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rémus eut l'autorisation de se reposer, ils arrivèrent enfin, abattus. Bibine était quand à elle essoufflée mais toujours remplie d'énergie.

Au dîner, le professeur Dumbledor fit une annonce.

- Chers élèves, cette année, le ministère nous envoie trois de ses aurors pour assurer votre protection. Je vous demande de les accueillir bien chaleureusement. Donc, voici les aurors Jones, Deirdre et Liva.

A ce moment, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une jeune femme encadrée par deux hommes plus vieux. Tous en robe rouge.

Harry s'attarda sur la femme. Cette dernière devait avoir la vingtaine. Les cheveux bruns lui cascadaient en formant des boucles sur ses épaules.

Sur son visage pâle aux traits fins scintillaient deux agates.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de voir les formes de ses longues jambes malgré la tenue ample. La jeune femme passa ses yeux sur la table professorale, s'arrêta un moment sur l'Elu. Toutefois à peine leur yeux s'étaient-ils rencontrés que la femme rompit le contact visuel.

Au fur et à mesure que le professeur les nommait, il les désignait un par un.

Ainsi, Jones, était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les yeux bleus, les cheveux brun et la barbe naissante. Deirdre n'était autre que la jeune femme et Liva était un vieil homme : yeux noirs et cheveux gris.

Le lendemain, l'Elu se leva de nouveau aux aurores. Après une bonne douche, il descendit dans la grande salle. A cette heure bien matinale, les couloirs étaient déserts.

Entrant dans le réfectoire, il s'assit et se servit une bonne grosse tasse de café qu'il sirota en examinant discrètement la table où ils étaient assis.

Assis à table, il y avait déjà Fillius, occupé à se tartiner un toast, Minerva buvant une tasse de thé et les trois aurors.

En bout de table, Jones faisait la même chose qu'Harry et lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ils se sourirent, un sourire complice.

Liva lui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Tandis que Deirdre, elle, croquait une tartine en regardant droit devant elle. Elle était vraiment très belle. Avant de se faire surprendre, il détourna son regard, mine de rien. Tartinant son toast, il repensa à une femme avec qui, il eu des nombreuse aventures, dans tous les sens du terme.

**Flash back**

_C'était en l'an 1710. A ce moment, il était pirate a bord d'un navire nommé « Wolf Spirit ». Il était pour l'instant amarré sur un port d'Espagne. Harry sous l'identité de Delgado était perché, tête en bas, accroché au cordage de la grande voile. Il discutait avec un autre membre de l'équipage appelé Ratte. Le sujet de conversation n'était autre que le pillage récent d'un navire de l'empire Français. Le capitaine prénommé Junky comptait depuis maintenant deux heures le butin amassé. _

_- Je te dis qu'avec tout l'or qu'on a volé, on pourrait aller se la couler douce aux îles Fidji !_

_Harry, sûr du contraire s'exclama._

_- Et moi, je te dis que le capitaine dépensera le butin en bouteilles d'alcool ! _

_- Mais non._

_- Le capitaine est un ivrogne né ! Tu le connais aussi bien que nous. _

_- Tu veux parier ?_

_- Ok ! lui dit-il en tapant dans sa main. Alors je te parie ma bourse que ce soir le capitaine nous invite au bar._

_- Pari tenu ! _

_Le soir même, Junky et ses matelots faisaient le tour des bars. Tous rentrèrent complètement éméché. _

_Seul l'Elu, résistant à se genre de boisson marchait à peut près convenablement. _

_Deux jours plus tard, le capitaine avait dessaoulé et il ordonnait de mettre les voiles. _

_Perché en haut du mât, le Griffondor admira l'horizon. Soudain, le cri rauque du capitaine résonna sur le pont. Avec une grande agilité, il descendit de son perchoir. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, Harry sur la poupe regardait d'un air hagard la situation. Le capitaine, tenant une jeune femme par le bras, vociférait toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables. _

_- Que ce passe-t-il Junky ? _

_- Il se passe que cette femelle a embarqué sur mon navire de pirate ! _

_- Calme toi ! _

_- Je ne me calmerais pas temps qu'elle sera là ! _

_La seule femme à bord, offusquée de se faire traiter aussi mal, explosa :_

_- Sale voleur ! Ne me touchez pas !_

_Le capitaine fit un effort pour tenter de se calmer. La voix plus posée, il commença :_

_- Bon ! Que fais-tu ici ?_

_La jeune femme rougit soudain devant tout l'équipage en répondant._

_- J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir pirate._

_- Tu es une femelle ! Ta place est dans une chaumière à faire le ménage !_

_- Je vous interdit de…_

_- Sais tu te battre ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement._

_- Euh…Non._

_- Sais tu voler, mentir ou tricher ?_

_- Oui ! Euh... en fait non._

_- Sais-tu naviguer ? _

_Toute heureuse, elle cria presque sa réponse._

_- Oui. _

_Le capitaine, très content, s'exprima en ces mots :_

_- Génial ! Je t'offre une barque et tu rentres chez toi !_

_- Quoi ! Mais non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! _

_- Mais si je t'assure que je le peux ! _

_- Bon, très bien, je vais parler la même langue que vous. _

_Elle_ _sortit un gros rubis de sa poche et le présenta au capitaine. Ce dernier l'attrapa et devenu soudain très accueillant demanda._

– _Alors…Tu veux faire parti de l'équipage ? Quel est ton nom ?_

_- Anna Bonny ! _

_- Ok ! Alors ma chère Anne... _

_- Anna _

_- C'est tout comme. Je vais te montrer ta suite royale. _

_Le capitaine prit un air carnassier avant de soulever Anna et de la porter sous son bras. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se libérer mais rien à faire face à la poigne solide de l'homme. _

_Il la transporta ainsi jusqu'au petit placard qui faisait office de garde-manger. Il l'y jeta en lui disant : _

_– Et bien sûr, buffet à volonté. Sur ce, bonne nuit._

_Après quoi, il referma la porte. Trois semaines passèrent. La jeune femme sortait de temps à autre voir le travail accomplit par les marins. _

_Harry, la surprenant à marcher sur le pont, sauta devant elle._

_– Alors ? Cette vie te faisait rêver ? _

_- Oui. Seulement, je ne pensais pas être accueillie de cette manière. _

_– Les pirates sont connus pour êtres des grosses brutes ! _

_- Pas tous apparemment. _

_Harry sourit au compliment. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la beauté de la femme. Ses cheveux bruns, naturellement méchés de blond lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules en formant des mèches rebelles. Ses yeux, d'un bleu électrique le regardaient avec intérêt. _

_Il se présenta avant que la femme ne lui pose la question. _

_– J'ai sûrement beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur la vie d'un pirate. Tu ne voudrais pas m'enseigner ?_

_A partir de ce moment, ils ne se quittèrent plus. _

_Harry apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait à son apprentie. Lorsqu'il la jugea prête à participer à une attaque, il en fit part à son capitaine. Tout d'abord septique, Junky fini par céder. L'occasion d'intégrer Anna à l'équipe ne se fit pas attendre. Le lendemain déjà, Harry toujours accroché à ses cordages repéra un navire italien. Il fit part de sa découverte à l'équipage. _

_– Allez hissez la grande voile ! A tribord toute ! _

_Dix minutes plus tard, le navire touchait sa cible. Les pirates lancèrent leurs grappins sur le pont adverse. L'ordre rapide, clair, net et précis résonna dans l'air chaud de l'après midi. _

_– A l'abordage ! _

_Les écumeurs des mers se lancèrent dans la bataille, armés de longs sabres tranchants. Les pirates tuèrent et firent prisonniers les membre l'équipage italien. _

_Harry finissait d'attacher un marin avant de relever la tête. Devant lui, Anna, le sabre en main se battait avec une grande énergie._

_ Toutefois, il dut se retirer de sa contemplation. Entendant des bruit de pas précipités derrière lui, il se retourna juste à temps pour parer la lame qui s'abattait sur lui. _

_Avec force, il rejeta l'arme adverse. L'homme, déséquilibré, fit quelque pas en arrière. Il réattaqua mais, une nouvelle fois, le pirate para le coup. _

_Un petit combat s'ensuivit. Le Griffondor aurait très bien pu en finir tout de suite mais les combats s'étaient fait rare ces temps ci. _

_Alors qu'il en profitait pour se défouler, il vit du coin de l'œil ses amis faire cercle autour de lui en l'acclamant. _

_Il finit par arracher l'arme de son adversaire qui tomba au sol. Son ennemi tenta de récupérer son sabre mais Harry, d'un coup de pied, éloigna l'objet meurtrier. _

_Bon joueur, le pirate rengaina son arme et se mit en position de défense devant son adversaire. Ce dernier, surprit en fit de même. _

_Le combat continua donc à la force des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. _

_Lorsque Harry vit qu'Anna en avait enfin finit, il envoya un puissant coup de la tranche de sa main sur la nuque de l'italien. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol, évanoui. _

_Par la suite Anna et Harry firent de nombreuses fois équipe pour piller les navires qui croisaient leur chemin mais aussi pour échapper aux forces l'ordre.

* * *

_

**A plus et merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Skarine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le sixième chapitre est corrigé est ce malgré une erreur de manip de ma part au moment de l'envoi ! **

**Belette m'a corrigé et m'a soufflé quelques corrections que j'ai de ce pas effectué. **

**Elle m'a aussi fait une très bonne remarque, je cite : « ****Je me souviens que dans le tome 4, elle indiquait bien le VRAI nom de celui qui se faisait passer pour Maugrey Foloeil grâce au Polynectar... Une fois encore, plus tard, elle indiqua le véritable nom de la personne présente. On ne trompe pas la carte des maraudeurs ! Sauf si tu revisites l'histoire, en quel cas, spécifie le pour les lecteurs et oublie mon commentaire... »**

**J'avais oublié ce petit détail mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen d'y remédier. Je ne veux ni m'étaler sur la question ni que les maraudeurs sachent le vrai nom d'Harry. Donc, que tout le monde m'excuse pour cette erreur. **

**Si tout de fois quelqu'un à une solution, je suis preneuse. **

**Voila la suite.**

**Merci au reviewers. Je suis assez pressée donc désolé mais je ne répondrais pas aux reviews cette fois.**

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Soupçons**

Remus se leva pour fermer la fenêtre. L'air frais de l'hiver qui s'engouffrait avait bien trop refroidit le dortoir des deuxièmes années.

Chaque maraudeur, assis sur son lit rangé en étoile, regarda le loup-garou lancer le sort « colaporta » sur la porte de leur chambre.

Ils seraient tranquilles pour la soirée ! Remus se jeta sur son lit, attendant la suite des évènements.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça inquiétant quand même ? commença James. Griffith qui réussit à battre un loup-garou à la course ?

- Pas si bizarre ! répondit Remus. D'accord, je suis un loup-garou mais je ne suis encore qu'un adolescent, James. Des tas de gens peuvent sûrement me battre à la course !

- Oui mais James n'a quand même pas tort ! répliqua Sirius.

- Ah ! s'exclama James. Enfin un qui est avec moi. Merci Sirius !

Peter, qui jusque là réfléchissait au propos de ses amis, prit la parole.

- Nous ne savons même pas d'où il vient.

Remus souffla longuement avant de le contrer.

- Queudevers ! On ne peut pas connaître tous les habitants d'Angleterre.

- Mais…ça ne nous empêche pas de faire des recherches ! expliqua James. Qui est avec moi ?

Patmol et Queudevers levèrent immédiatement la main. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Lunard qui restait réticent. Voyant la supplication dans les yeux de ses camarades, le lycanthrope leva à son tour la main.

- Bien ! s'exclama un James ravi. Demain, nous commencerons les recherches sur ce professeur plus rapide à la course qu'un loup-garou.

- Mais, bredouilla Peter, demain nous ne sommes pas sensés nous entraîner à nous transformer en notre animagus ?

- Ah Peter ! fit Sirius en hochant la tête devant le naïveté de son ami. Ce que tu peux être naïf ! Bien sûr que nous nous entraînerons, mais nous avons toute la nuit.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Remus. Je croyais que vous aviez renoncés à devenir animagus !

- Tu rêves ? lui répliqua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. On ne renoncera jamais à ça. On ne va pas te laisser seul pendant les nuits de pleine lune

- Mais ça peut être dangereux, lui répondit-il en pensant au danger que sa transformation pouvait impliquer pour ses amis.

Sirius eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il lui répondit :

- Eh puis, peut être que comme ça, notre petit James réussira à impressionner sa dulcinée…

Pour toute réponse au propos de Sirius, le petit James envoya de toutes ses forces un oreiller dans la tête de chien. Alors que le jeune Potter se rasseyait, pensant s'être débarrassé de son frère, il se prit à son tour un polochon sur le torse.

Levant ses yeux sur le maraudeur, il s'exclama, menaçant :

- Sirius !

- Mais se n'est pas moi ! se défendit Sirius. Bon, d'accord j'allais le faire, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Cornedrue et Patmol se regardèrent, une lueur de complicité dans les yeux. En même temps ils se retournèrent vers Peter brandissant chacun un oreiller.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça…

Le sourire du rat se dissipa bien vite tandis qu'il se prenait les projectiles de pleine face. Remus, indigné du comportement immature de ses amis, se leva les mains sur les hanches.

- On dirait des enfants de…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que trois polochons lancés avec force le faisait tomber du lit.

- Si vous le prenez comme ça…

S'ensuivit une mémorable bataille à coup de polochon balancé dans la figure de l'un et l'autre.

Epuisés mais heureux nos quatre compères s'endormirent bien vite. Beaucoup de travail les attendait.

Le lendemain, nos quatre camarades assistèrent aux cours avec un entrain de plus en plus faiblissant. Le temps ne semblait vouloir passer et les maraudeurs devenaient d'heure en heure de plus en plus insupportables.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, ils se relevèrent d'un bond pour courir à la bibliothèque et commencer leurs recherches…

- Je m'ennuie ! soupira Sirius.

C'était la troisième fois que Sirius se plaignait en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Le nez dans des vieux journaux poussiéreux, les quatre maraudeurs étaient assis à la bibliothèque depuis trois heures maintenant.

- Patmol ! le morigéna Remus, arrête un peu tu veux !

- Mais enfin Lunard ! On est coincés là depuis la fin des cours.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sirius !

James à moitié endormit sur sa table argumenta :

- De toutes façon, on ne trouve rien. On a épluché toutes les brochures !

Remus souffla, abattu.

Ses amis n'avaient pas tort. Aucun article ne mentionnait le nom de Harry Griffith. Même pas un acte de naissance ! A croire que cet homme n'existait pas.

Il ferma les yeux, déçu par cette recherche infructueuse. Près de lui, il entendit le ventre de Peter mais aussi celui de Sirius se plaindre. Il souffla avant de se lever.

- Bon très bien, dans se cas allons dîner.

Des cris de joie retentirent bientôt. Ce brouhaha attira bien évidement Mme Pince.

- Attention dragon à bâbord.

Le silence revint dans la seconde qui suivit.

Arborant un air angélique, Sirius posa ses yeux sur la vieille dame en disant innocemment :

- Bonjour Mme Pince !

- Black ! lui répondit-elle froidement. Depuis tous ce temps, ça ne prend plus avec moi votre petit manège.

James vola sans attendre au secours de son ami.

- Quel manège Mme Pince ? demanda-t-il encore plus innocent.

Ne sachant que dire, elle s'éloigna, murmurant des malédictions contre ces perturbateurs récalcitrants.

Alors que les quatre garçons se levaient pour sortir du temple des intellos comme disait Sirius, Remus s'arrêta à mi-chemin, son regard attiré par quelque chose.

Sur l'étagère des personnages célèbres et historiques, un livre avait retenu l'attention du loup-garou. La reliure de cuir noir était gravée de lettres d'or.

Le titre brillait de mille feux et disait : « Dynastie des Griffith, un longue Histoire ». Le lycanthrope s'en empara, rappelant ses amis.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose Lunard ?

- Peut êtres bien. Regardez !

Mais alors que les garçons allaient se pencher, Peter tira timidement sur la manche de Sirius. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers lui.

Queudevers, troublé fixait un point juste derrière le petit groupe. Patmol suivit du regard la direction ainsi indiquée. Ce qu'il vit, lui arracha un hoquet de surprise.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, leur jeune professeur de défense les sondait du regard. Remarquant le trouble de leurs amis, les deux autres maraudeurs relevèrent la tête du grimoire pour enfin voir l'Elu.

- Mince, chuchota James.

Maladroitement, Remus cacha le livre juste au moment où le professeur les abordait.

- Bonjour jeunes hommes. Puis-je savoir ce que font quatre Griffondors dans une bibliothèque au lieu d'êtres au dîner ?

Remus fut le plus rapide et répondit en ces mots.

- Nous terminions le devoir que vous nous avez donné. Mais nous allions sortir justement. Sirius et Peter commencent à avoir faim.

Pour appuyer les paroles de leur camarade, Patmol secoua la tête affirmativement tandis que le rat était bien trop impressionné pour faire le moindre geste.

Sans attendre leur reste, les maraudeurs partirent en courant presque jusqu'à la grande salle. De son côté Harry resta pensif. « _Une personne normale n'aurait presque pas remarqué leur trouble. Dommage pour eux et pour leur couverture que je ne leur ai pas encore donné de devoir. Que faisaient-ils là. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans leurs habitudes de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Que faisaient-ils donc ? C'est d'une simplicité enfantine ! Ils étaient là pour faire des recherches sur moi. Mais j'ai fait en sorte d'effacer mes traces dans l'histoire. Ils ne trouveront rien de concluant à part certains actes de mes supposés ancêtres ». _

Dans la grande salle, les quatre Griffondors, assis à leur table, mangeaient comme si de rien n'était.

Sirius enchaînait, comme à son habitude, pitrerie sur pitrerie, faisant rire la table entière.

- Allo, James ! Ici Sirius ! Tu me reçois ?

Toutefois, l'interpellé ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn. Cette dernière, sentant le poids du regard sur elle tourna ses yeux émeraude vers le futur animagus qui prendrait l'apparence d'un cerf.

Celui-ci rompit aussitôt le contact.

- Tu disais Sirius ? fit-il en retombant les deux pieds sur terre.

- Encore sous le charme d'Evans. Je me trompe ? Moi je dis, tu devrais la laisser tomber. Tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi l'année dernière et ça n'a pas marché. Bon, c'est sûr que la claque que tu t'es prise c'était vraiment génial, mais quand même !

Sirius sortit alors d'une de ses poches une photo magique où l'on voyait au ralenti Evans donner une baffe monumentale au brun.

Patmol la regarda un instant un soupirant comme s'il s'agissait là d'un merveilleux souvenir.

- Tu as osé prendre une photo ? s'indigna-t-il.

James, qui avait élevé la voix, avait sans le vouloir attiré l'attention de la table des lions.

- Hé Sirius ! Qu'est ce que s'est ?

Avec un grand sourire, le maraudeur envoya la photo au blond de quatrième année qui venait de parler.

James, qui avait tenté d'arracher le cliché aux mainx de son presque frère, avait était maîtrisé par les trois autres maraudeurs hilares.

La photographie eut le temps de passer entre les mains d'une dizaine de Griffondors avant qu'il finisse par s'en emparer pour la brûler d'un coup de baguette magique.

Harry, qui avait fait quelque temps auparavant apparition dans la salle, regardait avec amusement le petit manège des lions.

Quand le calme fut relativement revenu, le professeur se tourna vers son supérieur :

- Albus, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- C'est déjà fait je crois, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

- Serait-il possible que j'aménage une salle d'entraînement pour mes cours ? Rien de géant juste de quoi…

- C'est une bonne idée, le coupa Dumbledor. La salle juste à côté de la tienne est libre. Je me trompe ?

- Non, vous avez raison.

- Dans ce cas, fais en bon usage.

Dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, les trois Griffondors attendaient, impatients la lecture de Remus.

- Allez Mumus ! s'impatientait Sirius. Une histoire ! Une histoire !

- La ferme chienchien. Je commence.

Alors que Peter se callait tranquillement sur son lit, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, la voix du loup-garou résonna dans la chambre insonorisée.

_Le nom de Griffith fit de nombreuses apparitions dans notre passé. La famille Griffith remonte au commencement de notre ère. La première apparition d'un certain Griffith date de l'ancien empire égyptien, dans les environs de l'an -2686. Au côté du pharaon Djéser, notre homme fut un conseiller très écouté et respecté. Ce nom étrange nous fait d'ailleurs penser que le conseiller viendrait en fait d'Angleterre et qu'il l'aurait quittée pour rejoindre le continent Africain. _

_Par la suite, c'est partout dans le monde, à des époques très espacées que le nom refit surface. _

_Beaucoup d'historiens qui se sont penchés sur les individus portant le nom de Griffith affirmèrent que tous ces hommes appartiennent tous à cette grande et vieille famille. _

_En effet, de nombreuses similitudes ont été trouvées chez chaque personnage. _

_Il semblerait que tous ont un caractère presque identique. Ils avaient du courage, de la ruse, de l'ingéniosité sans parler d'une répugnance pour toutes règles. _

_Par exemple, un dénommé Gabriel Griffith, aurait violé toutes les règles que lui avait imposé Napoléon I en moins de quatre jours. Si bien qu'il fut condamné à mort. Il réussit de justesse à s'échapper de sa geôle quelques heures seulement avant l'aube, période à laquelle, il aurait dû être guillotiné. _

_Il eut également le culot de revenir auprès de l'empereur, se présentant dans une salle remplie de soldats armés. Ils expliqua que s'il avait agit de cette manière, c'était dans le but d'éviter une bataille sanglante. _

_Après quelques heures d'écoute, le gouverneur, miséricordieux le gracia, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir comprit plus tôt. L'empereur alla même jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant son guerrier pour le remercier de l'avoir empêcher un massacre inutile. _

Dans son salon, Harry admirait le feu. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Deirdre. Cette belle jeune fille dont il ne savait presque rien.

Puis, soudain, un problème tout autre jaillit dans sa tête. Comme un éclair. Quelques jours et déjà un problème survenait.

Si jamais, sous le coup d'une forte émotion, il montrait ses véritables pouvoirs ? Il ne le fallait surtout pas ! Heureusement, il connaissait la solution.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra jusqu'à sentir sa magie parcourir ses veines. Il put la voir, brillant d'un éclat aveuglant.

Récitant une longue litanie dans une langue veille de quelques millénaires, il vit la luminosité baisser jusqu'à n'être qu'un flamboiement terne. Il venait de sceller, au fond de lui-même sa magie. Il n'était à présent qu'un sorcier ordinaire. Il ne pourrait retrouver sa puissance totale que s'il s'apprêtait à mourir ou bien s'il récitait le contre sort.

Plus tôt, il avait pensé à la carte des maraudeurs. Indiquerait-elle Harry Potter ou bien Harry Griffith ? Il rechercha la réponse dans ses vieux souvenirs. Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit l'inventeur du sort utilisé par les maraudeurs. Quels étaient ses mots déjà ?

_- Vois-tu Harry, le sort possède un seul inconvénient. Il se sert des connaissances des personnes dans les parages. Ainsi, si un être inconnu de tous se cache dans le rayon, l'enchantement indiquerai,t certes, la présence du personnage mais nommé par un point d'interrogation. _

_- Donc, si je comprends bien, un personnage qui montrerait une fausse identité aux autres sans que pas un ne connaisse son secret, le sort indiquerait le faux nom ? _

_- Je sais que s'est compliqué mais c'est bien ça.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 fini et corrigé ! **_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre vraiment court à mon plus grand désarroi ! TT**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Ca fait plaisir quand le soir on rentre de cours et on voit des alertes aux reviews dans sa boîte mail !**

**Belette : **Jemesis, c'est le petit nom de Sir James Potter Belette, c'est mignon tout plein ça, tu trouves pas ?

**Akan :** L'ortaugraffe… c'est quoi ça ? XD. J'ai quand même eu 17 à la dictée de ce matin ! Mais c'était un coup de bol sniff. Les portraits. J'y est pensé. Ils viendront mais pas comme tu le penses. Pour les surnoms, j'avait pas pensé à ça.

**Marline :** merci pour tout. Quant à l'action, elle viendra si tu as le courage d'attendre le chapitre 10. ^^

**Klaude :** Surpris ? Dison qu'ils sont méfiant ! ( même s'ils le cachent bien)

**Sinon, trêve de patati et de patata, voilà l'histoire !

* * *

**

**Rencontre et tour de garde**

La cloche retentit bruyamment. Une semaine entière s'était écoulée dans la bonne humeur. Les élèves étaient, d'une part enchantés du peu de devoir donné par Griffith, et, d'autre part par les cours intéressants et amusants assurés par ce même homme.

- Allez dehors et bon week-end à tous ! leur souhaita-t-il.

Les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, après lui avoir retourné le même souhait, s'éclipsèrent sans le moindre devoir.

Harry, de son côté, attendait patiemment, assis sur son bureau que la salle de classe se vide. On l'avait prévenu du déroulement d'une réunion. Cette assemblée aurait lieu ce soir vers vingt-deux heures.

Lorsque tous les étudiants furent enfin dehors, il se leva et, refermant la porte derrière lui, se mit à vagabonder aux grés de ses envies dans les couloirs.

Exceptionnellement, personne ne le vit au dîner de ce soir.

C'est avec un certain amusement que les professeurs le retrouvèrent assoupi dans leur salle. Rolanda s'avança et, se penchant pour bien le voir affirma :

- Il est mignon !

- Merci…

Le professeur de vol sursauta et se retourna. Là, devant elle se tenait Harry debout avec un petit sourire charmeur. La pauvre femme regarda de nouveau vers le canapé. Le corps avait disparut. Elle rougit fortement, honteuse de s'être faite surprendre. Derrière le jeune homme, le reste des professeurs gloussaient sans retenue.

Deux heures plus tard, le Griffondor lisait sur le canapé de la salle des professeurs. Il savait à présent que ses tours de garde se dérouleraient le mardi et jeudi soir.

Il finit par relever les yeux de son livre. Du bout des doigts, il se massa ses yeux. Aussitôt, des nombres lumineux se matérialisèrent et ils indiquaient 01 : 20.

Il se mit donc en route, sans itinéraire précis.

Malgré l'obscurité, ses yeux voyaient à la perfection. Encore une caractéristique durement acquise après de longues années d'entrainement.

Un léger bruit l'alerta. Il se mit à marcher plus vite. Il se déplaçait sans faire le moindre bruit. Pourtant, il n'y faisait même plus attention. C'est au détour d'un long couloir, qu'il aperçut des visages d'étudiants éclairés par la lueur de dix-huit baguettes.

Se collant dans l'ombre pour mieux s'y fondre, comme cela lui avait été enseigné il y a de cela quelques millénaires, il reconnut à la seconde même ses élèves de deuxième année.

- Alors Sang de Bourbe comment s'était tes vacances ? Tes moldus de parents ont été attaqués par le maître j'espère !

Cette première phrase fut prononcée par Lucius Malfoy à Lily Evans qui lui répondit menaçante :

- Très bien sans toi ! Mes moldus vont très bien ! Et ton père : toujours à Askaban ?

Lucius n'en fut pas du tout touché et répondit :

- Allons Sang de Bourbe, pas la peine de montrer les crocs !

Il voulu continuer mais James s'interposa pour défendre celle qu'il aimait :

- Appelle-la encore une fois comme ça et je m'arrange pour que demain tous le monde sache que tu porte un caleçons avec des nounours imprimés dessus !

- Tu crois ?

A cette dernière parole, Lucius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le maraudeur.

Bien vite, tout alla de travers : les maraudeurs avaient sortis leur baguette de même que Lily et ses amies et faisaient face au groupe des Serpentards composé de Malfoy, d'Avery, des sœurs Black, de Nott, de Crabe, de Goyle, des Lestrange et des Carow.

Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué le professeur qui, à cet instant précis, était toujours invisible dans la pénombre.

Les sortilèges allaient tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Mais Griffith ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Sans même sortir sa baguette il lança un puissant « expéliarmus » au moment même où les adolescents ouvraient la bouche.

Les baguettes s'échappèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires qui se retrouvèrent propulsés en arrière.

Certe, le professeur était très en colère mais il ne voulait pas pour autant les envoyer à l'infirmerie. C'est pourquoi, il réduisit au minimum la puissance de son sort, ce qui n'empêcha pas les adolescents de s'écraser douloureusement contre les murs de pierre.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, leur rage encore augmentée.

Toutefois, quand ils virent leur professeur, leurs sentiments se transformèrent soudain en terreur indicible.

Le jeune professeur était debout au milieu du corridor, les regardant un par un avec un regard glacial, tandis que son visage était devenu inexpressif.

Une aura noire semblait l'entourer et les élèves n'osèrent plus bouger. Lorsqu'il s'exprima, sa voix était très calme mais plus froide que la glace.

- Bien ! Comme vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter, vous allez tous être privés de baguette pour le reste du weekend. Cela vous évitera de vous entretuer… Vous viendrez tous faire une retenue, à vingt heures, dans mon bureau. Les Serpentards le samedi, les Griffondors le dimanche. Est-ce bien clair ?

Les élèves étaient encore trop terrorisés que pour émettre la moindre protestation, aussi Harry n'attendit pas de réponse.

Il s'avait que lorsqu'il était en colère, il pouvait faire peur à n'importe qui. D'un geste sec, il leur fit comprendre que leur présence n'était plus requise.

Sans demander leur reste, ils déguerpirent, n'ayant aucune envie de rester auprès du professeur. Dans d'autre circonstance, ils se seraient réjouis de ne pas avoir fait perdre des points à leur maison. Mais là…

Peut être sa réaction avait-elle été excessive, mais s'il y avait une chose au monde qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien ces guerres puériles entre maisons d'une même école. Au contraire, ils devraient être unis et en particulier dans ces temps de crise.

Autre chose, onze Serpentards contre sept Griffondors, il y avait du courage ou de la folie pure dans l'air…

A de nombreux mètres de là, dans la tour des Griffondors, Lily Evans fulminait. Elle était en train de faire son tour de garde lorsque les Serpentards avaient fait irruption devant elle.

Puis la bande à Potter était arrivée et ils avaient, par Dieu sait quelle ruse, réussit à entraîner ses amies hors de leurs lits. Maintenant, ils étaient tous punis et elle comptait bien montrer son mécontentement à ces abrutis de Maraudeurs !

- Potter ! fulmina-t-elle. J'espère que tu es content de toi ! Nous voila tous collés en retenue et nous sommes sans baguette !

- Evans ! tenta de plaider James. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Griffith avait décidé de faire sa petite promenade si tard !

- Si ! éructa-t-elle encore plus fort. C'est entièrement ta faute ! Tu étais sensé être, toi et tes andouilles d'amis, dans votre dortoir en train de dormir !

- Bien ! fit-il en levant les bras d'un air conciliant. D'accord ! Pas de problème ! La prochaine fois que tu seras face à ces langues de vipères, n'attend aucune aide de notre part !

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide et surtout pas venant de toi ! cracha-t-elle pour montrer son courage au maraudeur.

Assis sur les canapés, l'air maussade, le reste des punis regardaient la scène d'un air las. Remus, soucieux du confort de ses camarades décida d'agir.

- Ça suffit… Arrêtez, vous êtes fatiguant à la fin et puis, vous allez réveiller les autres.

- Tu pourrais m'aider Rémus ! le sermonna James. Vous aussi : Sirius et Peter.

Mais Lily ne laissa le temps à quiconque de réagir et rétorqua hargneusement.

- Je vous préviens tous, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers le reste des Maraudeurs, vous n'avez pas intérêt à prononcer un seul mot ! Compris ?

- Absolument d'accord, chuchota Sirius, peu envieux de se prendre les foudres de la préfète.

- Et maintenant, tous autant que vous êtes, vous filez vous coucher et que je ne vous revoie plus !

- On n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas bien compris dans ta petite tête de troll arrogant, je suis préfète ! Donc oui, tu as des ordres à recevoir de moi et tu ferais mieux de t'y plier !

Sentant que son ami allait y laisser des plumes, Remus s'interposa et empoigna fortement le jeune Potter.

- Allez, vient Jamesis…

- Ah non alors ! Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Mais, Sirius, comprenant la manœuvre du loup-garou lui vint en aide. Il se saisit de James et ensemble ils l'emportèrent loin de la préfète, dans leur dortoir, suivit par Peter.

De leurs côté, Julie et Mathilde avait fait de même pour leur propre amie.

Dans les cachots, les Serpentards se faisaient accueillir par Severus Rogue. Assis dans un fauteuil, juste devant la cheminée, il était penché sur un livre de potion, une plume en main. Lorsqu'il entendit le tableau de l'entrer pivoter, il referma son manuel de potion avancée qu'il avait acheté il n'y pas un mois.

Se levant, il fit rapidement disparaître le manuscrit sous le tapis, juste en dessous d'un rideau. Les autres n'y feraient pas attention. Il se retourna donc, attendant ses « amis » s'il pouvait les nommer ainsi.

- Ah vous voilà. Vous avez été long cette fois. Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ?

Malfoy n'était certes qu'un élève deuxième année mais il se prenait déjà pour le chef des Serpentards. Son ambition la plus grande était de devenir le bras droit du tristement célèbre mage noir. Aussi répondit-il avec dédain.

- On a croisé cette Sang de Bourbe d'Evans.

A cet instant, Severus aurait bien aimé lui rabattre son clapet mais il savait que s'il voulait rester en un seul morceau, il devait se plier aux règles de Lucius.

- On a commencé à jouer avec. Tu sais comme on l'aime bien. Il semblerait que jusque là, on a eu de la chance. Devine quoi ? Nous avons eu la bande à Potter sur un plateau d'argent ! On n'a pas put résister. Mais cette andouille de Griffith a débarqué !

A peine avait-il dit ça, qu'un frisson de dégoût parcourut l'assemblé. Bientôt, les insultes volèrent.

D'un mouvement de la main, Lucius fit revenir le calme. Toutefois, Belatrix, plus déchainée que les autres prit la parole, coupant Lucius. Ce dernier qui appréciait vraiment l'esprit tordu de la fille ne dit rien.

- Ce traître à son sang ! Il avait décidé de faire une balade. Cet idiot nous a trouvé et nous a collé une retenue ! Il nous a pris aussi nos baguettes ! Du coup, on se retrouve comme ces immondes moldus et cracmoles ! Mais foi de Black, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Son sourire devint alors celui d'un démon fou. Ça ne présageait rien de bon et personne dans cette salle n'aurait souhaité être à la place du professeur.

- Que compte tu faires ? demanda Lucius avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui répondit avec le même sourire complice sur un ton remplit de mystère.

- Oh voyons, rien de terrible après tout, il reste un professeur…

* * *

**Donc, on se quitte sur cette promesse de vengeance. ^^ **

**D'ailleurs ça fait un an que l'auteur est toujours à la recherche d'une vengeance digne de ce nom. Mais je ne l'oublis pas, je l'écrirais, je veux l'écrire ! **

**Bisous**

**Skarine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore un chapitre corrigé par Belette, auteur de ****Le ruban moucheté : la véritable version**** ! **** (Non, c'est pas vrai, je fais jamais de pub moi ) Elle est extra ! Ses conseils me sont super utiles ! **

**Belette : **En cours je suis en train de réciter tes conseils. Comme celui du si qui n'aime pas les rais ! Tout le monde me prend pour une folle ( enfin plus folle que d'habitude) mais au moins, mon orthographe à tendance à s'améliorer ! Thank you very much ! Tu as complété la formule de l'Avada, mon Dieu, on est tous perdus ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Elles me font super plaisir ! Des reviews de mon professeur de s*x, ça fait toujours plaisir ! XD

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur.**

**D'autre part, je reconnais qu'il y a beaucoup d'incohérences mais, j'ai une excuse, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus ouvert un livre hp. Pour l'instant, je suis plus dans le Stephen King avec ses romans d'horreur. Aussi, j'écris en me reposant sur mes souvenirs. Croyez moi, je fais de mon mieux pour minimiser mes erreurs. J'ai commencé mon histoire avec des incohérences et je crois que je finirais avec elles. Je n'ai pas l'intention de corriger toute l'histoire étant donné que je l'ai déjà bien avancée et, malheureusement, certaines des actions déjà écrites sont, plus ou moins basées dessus. On dirait un discourt de président O.o XD Enfin… encore milles excuses pour toutes ces erreurs que je sais nombreuses.**

**Tioubo :**Coucou, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me corriges mais, je n'ai pas reçu ton adresse, donc…

**La'ienth :**La vengeance ! J'y travaille, j'y travaille. Normalement, Harry sera bien énerver. Encore faut-il que je trouve la vengeance, Harry ne s'énerve pas facilement. C'est dur d'écrire une histoire T.T ^^.

**Je vous laisse pour la lecture de ce chapitre qui contient un événement historique. (suspens… lol)**

**

* * *

**

**Punitions et Quidditch**

Ce samedi, Harry eut la chance (ou la malchance) de se retrouver seul avec Deirdre dans la salle des professeurs.

Il s'y était rendu dans l'espoir de rencontrer un de ses collègues. Toutefois, pas un ne montra le bout de son nez.

Harry était donc resté malgré tout pour tenter de mettre en place un programme convenable. Lorsqu'il s'assit devant son parchemin vierge, une plume en main, il resta complètement bloqué, fixant d'un air désespéré sa page restée blanche.

Ses quelques millénaires ne l'aidaient pas à trouver une trame concrète pour son programme. C'est alors que, soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Espérant secrètement que se soit un professeur qui pourrait l'aider... Mais non ! Le destin en voulu autrement...

Dans l'encadrement, habillée de sa robe rouge d'auror, Deirdre se tenait là. Ses cheveux volants sous l'effet d'un vent imaginaire.

Elle adressa un sourire timide au jeune homme avant de rougir subitement et de se rendre au canapé où elle s'assit, un livre en main.

Harry, qui avait auparavant répondu par le même sourire, ne pouvait à présent plus en détacher les yeux. Il la regarda lire, un sourire vague dessiné sur ses lèvres.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de la femme qui ne leva même pas les yeux, laissant son regard obstinément rivé sur le manuscrit.

- Comme ça, vous êtes auror ? demanda-t-il soudain en prenant la parole pour tenter d'engager une conversation. Vous me paraissez bien jeune !

Il se sentit un peu bête d'avoir entamé la conversation par une remarque sur son jeune âge. La femme pourrait s'en offusquer en prenant cela pour un doute sur sa capacité à exercer le métier d'Auror.

Cette fois ci, Deirdre fut bien obligée de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, mais s'en vouloir vous vexer vous ne faite pas plus vieux que moi. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû commencer par là. Je m'appelle Harry Griffith et j'ai vingt-trois ans.

- Enchanté. Je suis Estelle Deirdre. J'ai le même âge que vous.

- Et bien Estelle vous êtes ravissante.

Il accompagna son geste d'un baisemain courtois. La jeune femme, peut accommodée à ce genre de comportement le remercia en rougissant subitement.

- Quand à votre âge, poursuivit Harry, je n'aurais point été galant de vous le demander, mais je vous remercie d'y avoir répondu.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Estelle était bien trop intimidé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Quant à Harry, il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de parler ainsi. Les secondes s'emblèrent durer des heures quand Harry se décida enfin.

- C'est un drôle de nom Deirdre. Ça vient de la mythologie je crois ?

- Oui, c'est ça. C'était une jeune fille qui, à la mort de son fiancé, se suicida.

Harry s'avait tout cela mais il ne l'interrompit pas, préférant écouter sa voix douce.

Puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, ils se retrouvèrent à la case départ car de nouveau ils ne surent que dire pour meubler le silence de plus en plus pesant.

- Heu…du thé ? proposa Harry, ne sachant que dire à présent.

- Oui. Je vais aller me servir une tasse.

- C'est bon, laissez, je vais le faire.

La conversation s'était un peu débloquée et Harry put enchaîner les sujets.

- Vous ne devez pas faire des rondes de surveillance ? demanda Harry.

- Si mais ce n'est pas mon tour ! lui répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé. Je viens de finir ma ronde. Je suis en route depuis cinq heures du matin.

- Longue journée ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous allez faire ce petit manège longtemps ?

- Uniquement le lundi, le jeudi et le samedi pendant toute l'année. Les autres jours, je ne travaille que l'après midi de une heure à trois heure.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il d'étonnement. Le dimanche aussi ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire amusé.

- Je vous plains ! soupira Harry. C'est pire que d'enseigner !

Estelle éclata alors d'un rire franc et cristallin qui réchauffa le cœur de l'homme.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu sur le château de Poudlard. Le repas du soir venait de prendre fin dans la grande salle et les élèves la quittaient peu à peu pour aller rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, dans le brouhaha et l'animation.

Les Serpentards, toujours assis à leur table, ne cessaient de fixer leur professeur de défense d'un regard venimeux. Ledit professeur semblait quant à lui ne rien remarquer. Au contraire, il avait entamé une discussion passionnante, semble-t-il, avec tous ses collègues.

Quant arriva l'heure de la retenue, les Serpentards concernés se levèrent pour rejoindre le bureau de leur professeur.

Ce dernier quitta la grande salle quelque temps après. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il les trouva appuyés avec nonchalance sur le mur en face de la porte de sa salle.

- Allez ! Entrez dans la salle !

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent, non sans lui lancer un regard hautain. Le plus vieux ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose.

Il s'assit sur son bureau et ce geste décontracté étonna beaucoup les Serpentards. D'habitude, lors d'une retenue, le professeur prenait un air sévère en s'asseyant, le dos droit, derrière le bureau. Mais pas celui la. Il était très différent.

- Asseyez vous, leur enjoignit-il. J'aimerais vous parler.

Sans dire un mot, les élèves s'exécutèrent et attendirent que le professeur prenne la parole.

- Tout d'abord, je voulais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à traiter de la sorte miss Evans.

- On ne la pas traité, se défendit Belatrix. C'était elle !

- Allons, dit-il d'un ton conciliant. Inutile de nier. Je vous ai entendu la traiter de Sang de Bourbe.

- Bon, c'est vrai, on a commencé... Et alors ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Nous transformer en crapaud, le défia verbalement Malfoy.

Tous les jeunes rigolèrent ouvertement. Plus surprenant, Harry pouffa lui aussi.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'en aurais pas le droit. Le Directeur ne serait pas ravi de ce geste. Sérieusement ! Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

- Parce que cette Evans ne mérite pas d'étudier ici ! Ce n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe ! On devrait la renvoyer sur le champs, expliqua Nott comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

- Vous croyez ? Pour vous, les enfants nés de parents moldus sont une race « inférieure » ? C'est bien cela ?

- Evidemment ! cracha Malfoy.

- Est-ce votre opinion ou celle de vos parents ?

- Je ne vois ce que nos pères ont à voire la dedans ! dit Belatrix d'une voix menaçante.

- Du calme, du calme, tempéra Harry. Je cherche juste à comprendre ce qui vous pousse à agir de la sorte.

Apres un silence pendant lequel les élèves regardèrent leur professeur qui semblait réfléchir, ce dernier reprit.

- Savez vous que cette idée me fait penser à une personne autre que Voldemort. Un moldu au nom d'Hitler. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?

- Si c'est un moldu, certainement pas ! répondit Avery.

- Eh bien, c'était un être cruel. Il pensait que les allemands qui étaient chrétiens étaient des êtres supérieurs, purs. Les autres n'étaient que des races inférieures qui méritaient de mourir. Je ne veux pas dire du bien de lui, mais d'un point de vue économique c'était un homme hors pair. Après tout, il avait réussi en deux temps trois mouvements et avec peu de ressources à redresser toute l'économie d'un pays. Mais, ses idées ont conduit à beaucoup de massacres. Lors de cette retenue, je voudrais simplement vous montrer à quoi toutes ces idées de race pure et ce à quoi la folie humaine peut nous mener.

Il se leva puis claqua simplement dans ses mains pour que tous se retrouvent dans un de ses souvenirs. A cette époque, il avait complètement changé d'apparence. Une chance ! Ainsi, personne ne pourrait le reconnaitre. Voici ce que les adolescents purent voir :

**Flash back**

_Il y avait là de nombreuses personnes de toutes sortes. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants de tout âges. Tous étaient habillés de vêtements sales et déchirés, laissant voir une peau maltraitée où énormément d'ecchymoses s'épanouissaient. Chacun portait sur sa poitrine une étoile jaune à cinq branches, l'étoile de David. Une couleur différente selon leurs appartenances._

_Ils se déplaçaient en longue file, encadrés de tous les côtés par des soldats aux brassards rouges décorés d'une croix : la svastika, devenue l'emblème nazi._

_La marche semblait avoir trop longtemps duré au vu de la sueur qui perlait sur le front des prisonniers. Ils furent traînés de force dans une grande cour entourée de miradors. _

_Là, quelques chiens retenus par une laisse aux mains des soldats regardaient passer avec appétit ce qui serait sans aucun doute leur dîner. _

_Dix des prisonniers furent extirpés hors de la file et alignés sur une ligne devant dix autres soldats armés eux de mitraillettes. Un commandant arriva et commença à aboyer ses ordres en allemand._

_- En joue ! fit-il d'une voix habituée à donner des ordres qui étaient exécutés sur le champ._

_Alors que les militaires obéissaient, on vit les dix prisonniers se tendrent._

_- En joue ! _

_Ils firent une dernière prièrent avant leur jugement dernier._

_- Feu !_

_Une rafale partit et les malheureux tombèrent sur le sol poussiéreux, morts. Et s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait morts, ils trépasseraient quand même dans le trou après une longue agonie... Aucun soldat n'ayant envie de gâcher une balle pour abréger les souffrances de ce sous-homme..._

_Des soldats, vinrent dégager les corps et les jetèrent dans une fosse où les chiens se précipitèrent sur les cadavres encore chauds pour déchirer les chairs aux endroits les plus tendres. Deux chiens se disputèrent même un morceau de viande humaine... _

_Une nouvelle vague de captifs prit place et bientôt, tous retombèrent, le torse criblé de balles. Ce petit manège dura quelque temps jusqu'à ce que cinq recrues de l'armée arrivent. _

_Le massacre cessa pour quelque instant. Ils tenaient par le bras un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux courts, blonds et en batailles lui retombaient sur le front. Ses yeux noirs ne laissaient voir aucune crainte. _

_Sans trembler, il prit position seul devant les dix. Les ordres furent donnés et les balles tirées. Elles atteignirent leur but et, devant les yeux larmoyants de chaque civil, le jeune homme s'écroula, le regard vide. La vie venait de le quitter et la mort l'avait emporté dans sa danse macabre._

_Son cadavre fut jeté comme les autres dans la fosse. Les chiens s'en approchèrent sans pour autant le mordre. Les yeux ternes regagnèrent brusquement leur éclat d'origine. Le cadavre cligna des yeux et les trous creusés par les balles disparurent peu à peu. _

_Levant la main, le survivant caressa doucement un des chiens. Une grimace de douleur passa sur le visage de l'humain. Il jeta un regard impuissant aux autres qui se faisaient assassiner lâchement, ne pouvant intervenir dans ce conflit humain totalement barbare. _

_Si la magie l'avait renvoyée dans le passé, ce n'était que pour battre Tom. Il ne devait en aucun cas trop changer un destin qu'était celui de la deuxième guerre mondiale. L'histoire devait se dérouler de la même manière qu'elle s'était déjà déroulée auparavant, la seule différence étant qu'à l'époque, il n'était pas encore né..._

_De toute façon, s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation actuelle. Enfin, après un dernier regard sur cette folie humaine, il disparu sans un bruit._

_Derrière lui, le génocide continua. Un enfant, un vieillard et une future mère trouvèrent la mort... comme des millions d'autres..._

_**Fin du flash back **  
_

De retour dans sa salle de classe, Harry regarda ses étudiants. Ils s'emblaient troublés.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez partir, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Les Serpentards, sortis de leurs torpeurs ne se firent pas prier. La retenue n'avait duré qu'une petite demi-heure. Sur le chemin du retour, Belatrix qui avait repris contenance s'exclama d'une voix haineuse :

- S'il croit qu'il suffit de nous montrer ça pour nous faire changer de camp, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! De toute façon, je suis sûre que ce pseudo souvenir n'est qu'une pure invention de sa part. Comment voulez vous qu'il se le soit procuré ?

Disant ses mots, elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même. Toutefois, cela eut l'effet d'enhardir les sangs purs dans leurs convictions.

- Ouais t'as raison ! dit Crabe. Et puis, ça tient toujours pour « tu sais quoi » ?

- Bien évidement ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si ce genre de chose pouvait changer.

- A la bonne heure ! J'ai hâte de voir Griffith pleurer sous ta vengeance. En fait, tu as réfléchi pour ce que tu allais faire ?

- Pour tout t'avouer, mon cher Lucius, pas vraiment. Mais je trouverai. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Oh. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais plutôt pour notre ami. Je te fais confiance en matière de plan sournois. Tu n'es pas la reine des Serpentards pour rien.

- Tu me flattes. Mais j'espère pouvoir compter sur mon roi.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux ! Je serai enchanté de pouvoir t'aider.

Harry sentait le vent dans ses cheveux, une sensation inoubliable.

Il était de nouveau sur un balai. On était dimanche.

Alors que l'auror se levait à peine, le Griffondor avait eu l'envie de voler. Il s'était donc préparé rapidement et, profitant que tous dormaient encore, il avait attrapé son « Rayon de Zeus », le meilleur balai du monde à ce jour, et pas encore disponible sur le marché d'Angleterre.

Habillé d'une robe de Quidditch bleue foncée, il avait rejoint le terrain du château après avoir fait un détour dans la réserve, près des vestiaires pour y dénicher la malle contenant toutes les balles.

Voila comment, malgré l'air froid de cette matinée, il se retrouvait à faire la course avec un personnage imaginaire.

Après quelques heures d'acrobaties, rien de très méchant, il redescendit et libéra d'un coup de pied les deux cognards ainsi que le vif d'or.

Les deux balles de bonnes tailles s'envolèrent aussitôt, très excitées par leur sortie.

La plus petite s'éleva en douceur et fit tranquillement le tour du joueur. Elle semblait presque le narguer.

D'un coup rapide du talon sur le sol bien sec, il monta en tourbillonnant dans le ciel dégagé.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva face à un cognard. Il l'évita d'un brusque tonneau et se mit à accélérer, le corps allongé contre le manche du balai.

En entendant derrière lui la masse volante qui sifflait dans le vent il l'estima à un mètre et demi de lui.

Puis, son œil fut attiré par un mouvement rapide. Le Vif ? Non ! Trop gros, beaucoup trop gros ! Le deuxième cognard ! Il l'évita en montant en chandelle.

Quinze mètres, vingt, vingt-cinq, trente mètres. Alors, d'un geste brusque, il retourna complètement sa monture pour se retrouver en train de foncer vers le sol.

En chemin il croisa les deux cognards qui continuaient de monter. A un mètre du sol, il rétablit une trajectoire parallèle au terrain qu'il longea sur quelques mètres.

Trop concentré sur son jeu, il ne vit pas qu'il était à présent neuf heures. Il ne fit pas non plus attention à l'équipe de Griffondor qui attendait de pouvoir s'entrainer.

Ces derniers avaient remarqué le professeur et, rageur de ne pas avoir la place, étaient montés dans les gradins.

Cette colère se dissipa bientôt pour laisser place à l'admiration lorsqu'ils virent avec quelle aisance leur enseignant se déplaçait dans ciel et avec quelle agilité il enchaînait les figures, les feintes et les sauts périlleux.

Le Survivant se mit debout sur son balai qu'il utilisa comme une planche de surf, faisant des zigzags à un mètre de l'herbe verte.

Entendant le vent siffler à sa gauche, au dessus de lui, il fit une rapide embardée. Quiconque aurait tenté un coup pareil serait tombé, désarçonné de son balai. Mais pas lui ! Harry garda l'équilibre avec une facilité déconcertante.

A cinq mètres de sa position actuelle, le pauvre cognard venait de s'enterrer lui-même, lui donnant du fil à retordre pour se dégager. Harry savait son jumeaux pas très loin. Il sauta donc pour se rasseoir et accéléra du plus qu'il pût. Ce faisant, il discerna avec netteté le vif et se précipita sur la balle de couleur or.

Les cognards étaient à la traîne, laissant le champ libre au joueur. Ce dernier suivait déjà la petite balle d'or. Celle-ci le fit passer dans les gradins où il remarqua enfin le groupe de spectateurs.

Décidant de mettre un terme à sa course-poursuite, il joua du mieux qu'il lui était permis. Il passa sous les poutres à l'aide de virages serrés et rattrapa en un rien de temps le vif.

Harry sauta ensuite de son balai pour atterrir juste devant le groupe de Griffondor. Voyant ces derniers le regarder la bouche ouverte, il toussota, passant une main devant les yeux de Bastien Ravenwood, élève de septième année, poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe.

Aussitôt, James et Sirius reprirent leurs esprits et explosèrent tous deux en même temps :

- OUA ! Mais vous êtes trop fort !

Puis, les questions des deux compères fusèrent de tous les côtés :

- Dite, pouvez-vous me donner des conseils ? Je suis aussi attrapeur.

- Comment vous faites tout ça ?

- C'était impressionnant ! J'en suis tout retourné !

- Vous n'avez jamais songé à rentrer dans l'équipe nationale ? demanda Sirius Black. Le salaire est meilleur que celui de prof !

Harry les regardait, amusé.

- Du calme ! fit-il en levant les mains pour tenter de les calmer un peu. Du calme. Je veux bien vous donner des conseils. Comment je fais tout ça ? Grâce à des années d'entrainement. Et non monsieur Black, je n'ai jamais pensé à rentrer dans l'équipe nationale. Ai-je répondu à toutes vos questions ?

Les deux maraudeurs se jetèrent un coup d'œil alors que leur jeune professeur éclatait de rire, bien vite suivit par le couple de farceurs. Puis, l'hilarité gagna le reste de l'équipe. Quand tous se calmèrent, le plus vieux reprit.

- Avez-vous une bonne équipe cette année ? demanda Harry pour se renseigner sur leur niveau.

- Oui, on a toutes nos chances de gagner ! lui répondit-on avec de la fierté dans la voix.

Celle qui avait donné cette réponse se nommait Julia Baker. Elle était en sixième année.

- Quel est votre poste à chacun de vous ? s'enquit Harry pour connaître un peu mieux les membres de l'équipe.

- Ah, oui désolé ! s'excusa l'un des membres.

Ainsi le capitaine Ravenwood désigna le rôle de chacun de ses comparses.

- Il y a Sirius Black et Frank Londubat au poste de batteur. Julia Baker, Cassie Wayland et moi sommes les poursuiveurs. Francis Dubois s'occupe des buts et James Potter du Vif. Eh… J'ai fait le tour.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Ainsi son père avait le rôle d'attrapeur, comme lui même avait eu la tâche bien plus tard... Bon sang ne saurait mentir ! Cela lui réchauffa le coeur.

- Dites-moi, monsieur Griffith, vous voudriez bien nous donner des conseils ? demanda Cassis d'une voix suppliante.

Harry sourit et acquiesça. Aussitôt, un tonnerre d'applaudissements ainsi que de cris excités explosa parmi les rangs des joueurs.

- Allez, tous sur son balai ! ordonna-t-il.

Il passa le reste de sa matinée à regarder les Griffondors s'entrainer alors que lui-même volait tranquillement autour du stade.

Malgré cela, ses yeux perçants voyaient chaque erreur, même minime. Dans de tel cas, il arrêtait le jeu, sifflant entre ses dents. Il corrigeait les défauts avant de siffler de nouveau pour qu'ils repartent.

Vers midi moins le quart, il arrêta définitivement l' entrainement. Les joueurs, fatigués et sales se traînèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

Au dîner, le professeur de défense sentit tous les regards admiratifs tournés vers lui. Il fit semblant de rien mais il savait pertinemment qu'à présent toute l'école était déjà au courant de ses prouesses aériennes.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te trouve impartial d'aider les Griffondors ? demanda une voix féminine bien connue à ses côtés.

Il leva les yeux vers Estelle qui venait de parler est regarda les Serpentards. Leurs yeux semblaient lancer des « Avada Kedavra ». Quant aux autres tables, les avis étaient partagés. Il finit par répondre.

- J'ai commencé avec les Griffondors. Après tout, ils me l'ont demandés. Maintenant, si les autres viennent aussi me voir, je me ferais un plaisir de les aider.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Votre auteur préférée que vous aimez tant (et qui est très modeste) XD.**

**Skarine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Belette : **Ra, oui si ne supporte pas les rais ! Je le sais pourtant ! Mais j'ai quand même fait la faute ! *Pas taper, pas taper, reste calme Belette, ne me tapes pas s'il te plait…* J'avais écrit ce chapitre il y a plus d'un an. J'étais vraiment nul. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne le suis plus à présent ! C'est vrai pour la phrase du banquet où Dracul tua les mendiants par le feu, elle veut rien dire. Je l'ai remplacée par la tienne, ça sonne mieux tout de suite !

**Re coucou à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews. Grâce à elles, j'ai pu découvrir une série : Torchwood qui à l'air géniale (faut juste le temps de la regarder ^^). En suite, oui, la vengeance, c'est pas pour maintenant.**

**Bon aller, je passe l'antenne à l'histoire ^^.

* * *

**

**Punitions et annonce**

- Hé ! On va être en retard au dîner !

Ce cri de désespoir avait été poussé par le malheureux Sirius Black qui devait supporter le calvaire qu'était d'attendre ses amis alors que son ventre criait famine.

- C'est bon, calme toi. Je termine ma phrase et on y va.

Rémus Lupin, comme le reste des maraudeurs était assis sur son lit, un livre entre les cuisses.

- Pour une fois Sirius, tais toi !

James, allongé sur le sol, tentait désespérément de finir son devoir de potion.

Toutefois, lorsque l'on a un ami qui ne cesse de gémir, cela semble être mission impossible. Par conséquent, en une heure de temps, il n'avait écrit qu'un seul petit paragraphe de quelques lignes.

Peter était dans le même cas. Sur son lit, où il était affalé, s'empilaient de nombreux grimoires.

La pile ainsi formée menaçait à tout moment de s'écrouler. Débordé par son travail, il finit par abandonner et se leva pour rejoindre le parti de Sirius.

A bout, James et Rémus n'eurent d'autre choix que de consentir à leur requête.

- Ok ! On y va mais je vous rappelle qu'après, on a la retenue. On ne pourra certainement pas finir nos devoirs, rappela le lycanthrope.

- Bah ! Allé Mumus ! Une heure de retenue en plus ou en moins, quelle différence ?

Etrangement la voix de l'attrapeur était teintée de sarcasme.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur les très turbulents maraudeurs, tous étaient déjà attablés.

Les nouveaux venus ne remarquèrent pas les regards dédaigneux des Serpentards. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place, sans pour autant baisser le volume ou au moins s'excuser de leur retard.

Le vénérable directeur se leva, voulant faire une annonce. Cette fois, même les maraudeurs se turent.

- Chers enfants. Maintenant que nos retardataires récalcitrants sont arrivés, je vais pouvoir parler. Comme à chaque fois, les deuxièmes années partent en voyage dans un pays qui diffère tous les ans. Cette année, le pays choisi est la Roumanie.

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre. Tous ceux de l'année concernée, quatuor infernal en tête, commencèrent à charrier les plus jeunes et les plus vieux.

Ces derniers leur répondaient que toute façon tous ici l'avaient déjà fait ou le feront l'année prochaine. Car oui, c'était une tradition au château. Certains étaient donc déjà partis visiter la France, l'Italie, l'Islande…

Ce qu'ils ne savaient toutefois pas, c'était que ce folklore qui remontait au temps des fondateurs aller se perdre bientôt. Et ce, à cause de l'ascension rapide du mage noir. Mais cette année, la tradition allait se perpétuer.

Le voyage se déroulerait donc en Roumanie, terre de légende, berceau de tous les mythes. En ces lieux étaient réunies toutes les créatures magiques du monde.

Après l'euphorie générale, Lunard, Queudevers, Patmol et Cornedrue gambadèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs.

Leur retenue se déroulerait dans quelques minutes et pourtant, ils ne couraient pas. Ce fut avec dix minutes de retard qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe de Griffith. Les filles étaient déjà là.

- Bah, vous avez peur de toquer ou quoi ? fit Potter en ricanant.

- Si tu étais arrivé à l'heure, Potter, tu aurais compris qu'il n'est pas encore là.

- Inutile de t'énerver Lili chérie. Ce n'était qu'une question.

Lunard frappa à la porte mais on ne leur répondit pas.

- Super ! Nous voilà bien ! Il faudrait que ce type apprenne ce que c'est la ponctualité. C'est lui qui met les colles et il est en retard ! Génial, au lieu de partir à une heure du matin, on ne sortira pas d'ici avant trois heures !

Mathilde, qui généralement était calme, était à présent très énervée.

Entendant un bruit derrière eux, ils se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez devant leur professeur.

L'excitée se calma d'un coup, rougissant légèrement. Harry la regarda et sourit, ne relevant même pas la critique.

Dans la salle, tous s'assirent. Harry sur son bureau, les punis devant lui.

- Bien ! Que les choses soient claires. Je ne vous ai pas puni parce que vous rôdiez la nuit dans les couloirs. Cela, après tout…

- Mais monsieur ! intervint Julie. C'est inscrit dans le règlement. Vous devriez en prendre compte ! Nous avons bravé un interdit. Il est normal de se faire punir. Le règlement aurait-il changé ? Dans ce cas, je crois que dorénavant, j'aurai un château à explorer !

Cette dernière remarque fit rire l'assemblée avant qu'Harry ne reprenne.

- Non, le règlement n'a pas changé. Mais après tout, les règles sont faites pour être bafouées.

Les adolescents se regardèrent, incrédules. C'était bien un professeur qui avait dit cela ? Impossible ! Ils avaient rêvés.

- Si je vous ai collé, c'est pour avoir commencé un duel ainsi ! Les duels se font sur des terrains bien définis pour éviter tous dégâts. Ils sont fait dans les règles de l'art et vous vous devez de respecter votre adversaire. De plus, pourquoi vouloir vous attaquer à eux ?

- Monsieur ! Ces sales Serpentards nous ont agressés, répondit simplement James.

- Oui, et pourquoi vous ont-il agressés ?

- Mais parce que ce sont des Serpentards, contra Sirius comme si cela avait été une évidence.

- Donc voilà. Vous vous attaquez à eux parce que ce sont des Serpentard. Parce que leur aptitude principale est la ruse. Mais, je crois que c'est plus que cela. Vous les attaquez parce que vous ne les connaissez pas. Vous croyez qu'ils deviendront tous des mangemorts. En conséquent, vous en avez peur.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Mathilde qui avait retrouvé toute sa haine de départ. Nous ? Peur de ses langues de vipère ?

- Inutile de vous énerver. De toute façon, quoique je fasse vous ne cesserez pas ces enfantillages. Donc, inutile de faire de beau discours. Vous allez me ranger cette bibliothèque.

Son doigt pointa le fond de la salle, plongé dans le noir.

- Mais, il n'y a jamais eu de bibliothèque ici, intervint Rémus.

- Vous en êtes sûrs ? Avouez que c'est étonnant.

Ce faisant, il tapa des mains et la lumière se fit, dévoilant une gigantesque pile de livre. Voyant cela, tout le groupe déglutit avec difficulté. Ils en auraient pour toute la nuit.

-Où est le meuble ? questionna Sirius d'un voix teintée de frayeur.

- Oh, hé bien... quelque part un dessous... Enfin, je suppose…

Patmol manqua de s'évanouir devant l'ampleur de la tâche, alors que les autres, résignés marchaient à pas lent vers l'amas de grimoires, parchemins, manuscrits et autres objets non identifié.

Cela faisait un petit quart d'heure qu'ils tentaient de remettre de l'ordre dans ce fouillis quand Harry s'absenta, prétextant un oubli. Il devait aller chercher les devoirs d'une classe pour les corriger.

Il avait prévenu que son escapade ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'il serait là au plus tard dans cinq minutes. Mais dix étaient passées et il ne revenait toujours pas. James commença donc à s'adresser aux autres en ces mots.

- Les filles, on a fait des recherches sur Griffith.

Intéressées d'en apprendre un peu plus sur leur professeur, elles se retournèrent, attendant avec impatience la suite.

- Eh bien ! le pressa Lily. Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

- Rien, si ce n'est qu'il est issu d'une grande famille de sorcier. D'après un livre qu'on a découvert, ses ancêtres auraient accomplis de grandes choses.

- Vous l'avez sur vous le livre ?

James se tourna vers Sirius qui avait plongé sa main dans une des poches de son pantalon. Il en ressortit le livre en question.

Les filles se rapprochèrent pour mieux le voir et Julie eut alors cette merveilleuse idée :

- On le lit un peu ? Vous êtes d'accord ? Griffith semble s'être perdu de toutes façon.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Lily, car même si elle était à cheval sur le règlement, sa curiosité était bien trop grande.

- Bon d'accord, mais on passe directement au troisième chapitre, on a déjà lu les deux premiers.

Sur ce, Rémus prit le livre entre ses mains est commença la lecture d'une voix forte.

_Valeriu Griffith_

_Ce Griffith là vivait en 1457 en Roumanie. A cette époque, régnait le compte Vlad Dracula III. Cet homme était des plus cruel. _

_Combien de personnes périrent sous son règne ? Nul ne les a jamais dénombrées ! Une chose est sûre : ses victimes furent innombrables. _

_Ce prince de Valachie (Transylvanie actuelle) avait un goût poussé pour toutes sortes de barbarie. _

_Il empalait ses prisonniers et les hissait les pieux l'un à côté de l'autre. Les cadavres formaient ainsi une véritable forêt dans laquelle le compte aimait dîner. _

_De telles pratiques lui valurent donc le surnom de Vlad III Ţepeş, l'Empaleur. _

_Une anecdote des plus célèbre fut celle du dîner. En effet, peu après son accession au trône, il prononça ces quelques mots : « Je vous promets mes amis que dans mon Royaume, il n'y aura ni mendiant, ni vagabond. » _

_Sa promesse fut tenue mais d'une bien triste manière... _

_Un jour, il invita tout ces gens à un grand dîner. Alors qu'ils étaient attablés bien sagement, Vlad fit mettre le feu à l'auberge où le festin se tenait_. _Tous périrent, asphyxiés pour les plus chanceux, brûlés vif pour les plus malchanceux et les rares qui parvinrent à sortir de cette fournaise du diable, eurent la tête tranchée par Vlad lui-même._

_Bref, depuis ce jour maudit il n'y eut plus au royaume ni mendiant, ni vagabond. _

_La vie de ce monstre était consacrée aux tortures et aux guerres. Personne au monde n'osait se mettre en travers de son chemin. _

_Personne ? Eh bien, si une. _

_Pour abattre ses ennemis en tout discrétion, il faisait appel à un homme nommé. Valeriu Griffith. Espion et assassin de son état. _

_Le comte lui confiait des missions périlleuses pour se débarrasser des ennemis qui auraient pu le renverser d'un claquement de doigt. Notre assassin s'opposait ouvertement et publiquement aux agissements du prince. Toutefois, par un serment inconnu, Valeriu était tenu de respecter les ordres de Vlad. Il lui obéissait même si ses propres agissements le répugnait._

_Il tua de nombreuses cibles. Mais, en même temps il livra une guerre sans merci au comte de Valachie. _

_Il n'était pas rare de voir ces deux hommes craints de toute part se livrer à une lutte verbale. Dans les couloirs du château princier, on entendait toutes les nuits les voix puissantes de ces deux hommes résonner avec colère, pestant l'un contre l'autre. _

_Mais pourquoi donc le roi ne le tuait pas ? Il aurait pu le faire d'un claquement de doigt ! L'impertinent serait mort et le comte aurait pu de nouveau vaquer à ses occupations sans gêne. _

_Pourquoi le gardait-il en vie lui, alors que des millions de personnes avaient péri de sa main ? Cela, personne ne le sut jamais. _

_Nos deux hommes sont morts, emportant avec eux le secret de leur entente. _

_Valeriu a péri, tué lors d'un assassina qui a mal tourné en 1471. Un an plus tard, Dracula mourut assassiné lui aussi. _

_Pourtant, on murmure que le soir, si on se promène aux abords du château, on peut y apercevoir son fantôme cherchant une nouvelle victime, les yeux levés vers la lune. _

_Depuis, des meurtres se produisent toujours. Mais, comment un fantôme peut-il tuer ? _

_Encore une fois, pourquoi Valeriu Griffith, si impertinent, fut gardé auprès de Dracula ? Quelle est cette chose qui semblait les lier l'un à l'autre ? Ce mystère gît à présent dans la tombe, en Transylvanie. Et ce, pour l'éternité. _

Lorsque Remus s'arrêta de parler, la salle était plongée dans un silence pesant. Une minute, cinq minutes, dix minutes passèrent. Enfin Lily rompit le silence d'une voix faible.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça inquiétant vous ce Dracula ? Il devait-être un véritable monstre…

- Oui, compléta Sirius. C'est vrai. Et ce Valeriu qui s'oppose au comte ?

- C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence, non ? Juste l'année où nous partons en Transylvanie, un descendant de cet assassin débarque chez nous !

- James, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence comme les autres ! Si tu pense que c'est Griffith qui a voté la destination pour ce voyage, tu te trompes ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'était même pas au courant.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais tout ça m'intrigue ! commença Julie. Le serment inconnu et le reste, Si on faisait notre enquête ? Et pour une fois, une alliance entre nos deux groupes ?

- Moi, je suis d'accord, il faut juste voir avec Lily jolie, fit James enthousiasmé par l'idée.

- Potter, arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom débile ! lui répondit-elle hargneusement. Alors, peut-être que je pourrai consentir à m'allier avec vous.

- Marché conclu !

Se faisant, les sept enfants se serrèrent la main.

- C'est à marquer dans les annales de Poudlard ! Les maraudeurs et les chimères font équipe !

Mais, au moment même où Mathilde finissait sa réplique, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement, un petit sourire discret fiché sur son visage.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé les copies monsieur ?

- Les copies ? Quelles copies monsieur Lupin ? Les copies… Ah oui ! Ces copies. Oh, elles sont ici.

- Où ? interrogea Peter.

- Ici.

Il s'avança vers le tas de bric-à-brac que les punis avaient pour ordre de ranger, se pencha et, sans que personne ne puisse le voir, jeta un sortilège informulé et, aussitôt, une pile de parchemins se matérialisa dans ses mains tendues. Il se retourna et brandit ces papiers d'un air triomphant.

- Bon, vous avez bien travaillé, vous pouvez y aller.

Les sept élèves se jetèrent des regards étonnés. Ils n'avaient pas touché au fouillis ! Ce professeur était définitivement fou à lier !

- Bah quoi ? J'ai retrouvé mes copies. C'est donc que c'est bien rangé !

- C'est d'une logique imparable, en effet, fit James. Si ma mère résonnait comme ça, ça m'empêcherait de devoir ranger ma chambre tous les week-ends !

Après avoir salués leur professeur, ils s'en allèrent. Au total, la colle n'avait duré qu'une demi heure. Ils s'en allèrent dans le couloir obscur.

De son côté, Harry, assit sur une table, fixait un point devant lui, le regard vide. Il se souvenait de ce temps maudit où, ce comte et lui-même avaient fait de nombreuses victimes. Il se consolait en se disant que toutes n'étaient pas innocentes…


	10. Chapter 10

**Belette :** XD ouaip, petit clin d'œil à notre détective préféré. Je suis désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant. Erreur de ma part, c'est les deuxième année, je croyais l'avoir corrigée pourtant… Bon voila, je commence déjà à perdre la boule moi !

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors d'abord, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir arrêté ma publication ! Elle semblait pourtant plaire à beaucoup au vue des nombreuses reviews que j'ai eues de votre part.**

**Je ne vous ai pas oubliés, loin de là. J'ai cherché un suite à mon histoire qui pourtant, ne voulait pas venir. Aucune page que j'écrivais ne me donnaient satisfaction. J'espère vraiment que vous me pardonnerez !**

**J'espère me rattraper par la suite, c'est bientôt les vacances, je vais m'y mettre sérieusement pour vous offrir une suite digne de ce nom ! Le problème, c'est que je trouve que mon histoire avance bien trop lentement et que je m'étale sur des détails qui ne font en aucun cas avancer l'action. Si seulement je pouvais trouver le moyen d'effacer cette vilaine manie…**

**Donc, hier, je me suis mise devant mon ordinateur pour retenter un chapitre. Cette fois, par je ne sais quel miracle, quelques idées me sont venues.**

**Je le trouve assez bien réussit. Je vous le fait donc parvenir.**

**J'ai fait de mon mieux quand à l'orthographe, je me suis relue plusieurs fois bien soigneusement et j'espère donc que ça ira !**

**Et maintenant, traite de patata comme de patati, voici la suite ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous me pardonnerez et que vous vous amuserez à le lire autant que moi à l'écrire !

* * *

**

**Voila qui change tout !**

L'année avait déjà bien avancée. Harry était sans conteste le petit protégé de l'équipe enseignante. Tous le voyaient comme étant leur petit frère ou, dans le cas de Minerva et de Dumbledor, leur enfant.

Les élèves, quant à eux, vouaient un véritable culte en l'honneur de leur professeur. Il faut dire que ce dernier était toujours prêt à les aider, à les écouter et ce, toujours avec le sourire.

Voila maintenant une semaine que la rumeur c'était rependue à l'école. Harry, le professeur préféré sortait avec Deirdre, la jeune et magnifique auror aux yeux d'agate.

Ils affichaient leur amour avec discrétion. Toutefois, au détour d'un couloir, on pouvait parfois les apercevoir enlacés, s'embrassant tendrement.

La situation au château semblait idyllique !

Harry, comme à son habitude, était roulé en boule sur son fauteuil dans la salle des professeurs, les genoux remontés au niveau de son menton.

En ce jour, tous les enseignants étaient réunis autour de la grande table, discutant de la suite des évènements quant à l'année qui se poursuivait. Cette réunion semblait des plus ennuyante car Harry commençait déjà à somnoler. Ses paupières se baissèrent lentement et inexorablement tandis que la voix de ses collègues se faisait plus lointaine.

- Harry !

Minerva, malheureusement pour lui, avait remarqué son manque d'intérêt pour cette réunion. Elle le gronda :

- Tu devrais écouter, tu es professeur et je crois voir un adolescent en plein cour !

- Je suis fatigué Minerva… répondit Harry d'une voix pâteuse entre deux bâillements.

- La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir jeune homme ! Un lit, c'est fait pour dormir, pas pour recevoir une invitée ! Si tu vois ce à quoi je pense.

Tous comprirent l'allusion de la directrice des Griffondors ! Tous rigolèrent tandis que Deirdre rougissait.

Harry avait très bien compris lui aussi, mais il décida de jouer les grands nigauds comme il savait si bien le faire :

- Ma chère Minerva, ne je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir ! Quand à inviter une invitée dans mon lit... (Il fit semblant de réfléchir). Pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être original. D'ailleurs, le prochain entretien que j'aurai avec Albus se fera, je pense, dans mon lit. Cela changera des habitudes ! Si personne dans cette école n'innove, il faut bien que je le fasse nan ?

Suite à cet intermède, la réunion poursuivit son cours. Le sujet s'était porté sur une des traditions du collège : chaque classe de deuxième année partait dans un pays choisit au hasard.

Le pays fut vite choisit ! Après la France, l'Italie, l'Espagne et les Etats-Unis, il était grand temps de visiter la Roumanie.

A l'entente du pays choisi, Harry se figea. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une coïncidence ! Non, il avait du mal entendre.

- La Roumanie ? s'exclama Fillius enchanté. Quelle bonne idée, cela changera des autres années !

Non, il avait bien entendu, le voyage conduirait les élèves en Roumanie.

- Pourquoi donc la Roumanie Albus ? questionna innocemment Harry.

Ce fut Pomona qui lui répondit en ces mots :

- Voyons Harry, la Roumanie, c'est une terre de légende, le berceau de tous les mythes, la terre magique par excellence ! Dans ce pays vivent les créatures les plus rares du globe !

- La Grèce recèle aussi pas mal de secrets avec ses labyrinthes et ses minotaures !

- Tu ne veux pas aller en Roumanie ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de te retrouver face à une créature !

- De toute façon, le sujet est clos, le voyage est déjà organisé, conclu Horace sans même laisser le temps de répondre au plus jeune.

Ah cet Horace ! Il ne changerait donc jamais ?

Ce n'était pas la peur des créatures qui l'assaillait, loin de là ! C'était plutôt celle des fantômes... Les fantômes du passé.

Mais peut-être ne serait-il pas de voyage, se mit à espérer Harry. Seuls trois enseignants partiraient avec les élèves, ils ne pouvaient pas tous déserter l'école, pas vrai ?

Oui, trois enseignants et peut être bien deux aurors pour plus de sécurité. Il faudrait une malchance énorme pour que se soit lui qui parte ! Et puis, Dumbledor enverra des personnes de confiance. Lui n'était là que depuis peu.

- Reste à savoir qui va partir avec le groupe…

La question fatidique avait été lancé par Bibine.

- C'est au tour de Minerva d'y aller !

- Je te remercie du font du cœur Fillius ! lui répondit-elle avec des sarcasmes pleins la voix. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? Je sais que tu aimes tant voyager !

La tête que fit le petit professeur suite à cette réplique fut des plus comique.

Tiens, apparemment, les accompagnateurs enthousiastes ne se bousculaient pas au portillon.

- Très bien, c'est décidé ! trancha Horace. Seront accompagnateurs : Minerva et Fillius ! Qu'en dis-tu Albus ?

Les deux enseignants concernés se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Horace – qui venait de suggérer cette ô combien merveilleuse idée – pour l'assassiner de leur regard perçant.

- Très bien, c'est parfait pour moi ! confirma Albus.

- Mais pas pour nous Albus ! s'écria Minerva.

- Tutu tut Minerva ! la gourmanda-t-il. Ne fait pas tes manières ! Nous savons tous ici que tu adores te retrouver dans un pays étranger avec une cinquantaine de gamins turbulents sur le dos.

La pauvre Minerva s'écroula sur sa chaise à l'évocation des cinquante gamins turbulents qui allaient lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Cette fois ci, s'en était de trop pour Harry qui ne put retenir son fou rire. Grand mal lui en prit !

- Tient au fait, fit Pomona. Il nous manque un dernier accompagnateur, Harry semble enchanté à cette idée !

Cette réplique fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour le plus jeune qui cessa à l'instant de rire.

Il déplia alors ses jambes, tel un ressort, et s'assit correctement sur son fauteuil de cuir, le dos bien droit. Son regard se fit celui d'un véritable chien battu.

Joignant ses mains en un geste de supplication il s'exprima d'une voix de martyr.

- Non, je vous en prie ! Je ne rigolerai plus, c'est promis ! Mais tout sauf ça ! Ne me laissez pas partir... pas avec des adolescents plein d'hormones, il vont me tuer, me manger ou pire, me violer ! Je les connais ! S'il te plait Deirdre, dit le leur ! Je tiens à ma vie et si tu tiens à ce que je te sois entièrement dévoué, ne me laisse pas me faire violer !

- C'est parfait, fit Dumbledor entre de éclat de rire, tentant en vain de couvrir les fous rires de ses collègues. Elle t'accompagnera Harry, comme ça, elle pourra veiller sur ta virginité si chère à tes yeux...

Harry en fut sidéré ! En quelques minutes, il venait de se faire désigner pour retourner en Roumanie.

Une très belle terre la Roumanie, avec ses forêts, ses montagnes, ses villages traditionnels et ses pub remplis dans lesquels on peu boire paisiblement tout en jouant une partie de carte ! Seulement voilà, la Roumanie avait été pour lui un pays important dans sa vie, le plus important de toute sa longue vie même !

Il y avait passé quelques siècles et cela faisait environ une centaine d'années qu'il n'y était pas retourné !

Que se passerait-il s'il y revenait ainsi, du jour au lendemain ? Après tant d'années passées loin de ce pays qu'il pouvait presque appeler sa patrie, sa terre de sang.

Il n'y avait aucun doute : le passé allait ressurgir comme un météore dans sa vie.

S'il ne se battait pas, aucun doute que son passé le rattraperait et le rongerait peu à peu jusqu'à l'engloutir.

Il retomberait au plus profond des abîmes de sa mémoire. Peu être s'y noierait-il.

Il devrait de nouveau se battre contre ses anciens démons…contre ses propres origines….

* * *

**Voila, alors, qu'en dites vous ? Un chapitre un peu court, certes mais écrit entre deux DMs ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, qu'il s'agisse de critiques ou de compliments !**

**Mille bisous chers lecteurs,**

**Skarine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Belette : **ra ! deuxième année, deuxième année, faut que j'arrête de faire la faute ! Si même l'auteur se met à se contredire dans sa propre fic. Mais bon je suis gémeaux, c'est normal que je sois en conflit intérieur u.u XD

**Voila, chap 11 corrigé par Belette encore et toujours ! Merci ! J'en profite pour faire mon coup de pub : Belette auteur de la fic « ****Le ruban moucheté : la véritable version! 1ère**** » une petite merveille sur Sherlock Holmes ! **

**Encore Belette XD :** ^^ que te dire et bien, pour le premier chapitre, à l'époque, je me souviens, j'avais galéré pour mettre un chapitre en ligne, j'avais fait une toute belle présentation, bien aérée et là, quand je vais voire ce que ça donne, je me retrouve avec un gros bloc -.-'', c'était très désespérant ! XD Ensuite, je te remercie de ta proposition de me corriger, il faut juste que je trouve comment faire (je suis un vrai boulet sur ce site, je sais ! ) Pour les dates, je vérifierais ça ^^ et merci de m'avoir prévenu pour la répétition, c'est corrigé à présent !

**Akan :** NANNNN ! Je désespère, je suis vraiment si nulle en orthographe ? Je fais de mon mieux promis ! Belette m'a proposé pour me corriger, j'ai accepté bien sûr mais, faut que je trouve comment je peux lui envoyer les chapitres (je suis un boulet sur ce site si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas remarqué… XD )

**Lolia pollina :** J'ai trouvé une bêta, ça devrait aller maintenant ^^

**Sheltan :** ^^ je m'étais bien amusée à l'écrire en tous cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Titou :** moi aussi, finalement, ça me fait plaisir de la continuer ! J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire en ce moment, surtout que je commence à écrire des chansons et à les composer avec des amis pour pouvoir monter un groupe, donc, la suite viendra, même si ça prendra un peu de temps (mais pas un an comme la dernière fois, je te rassure )

**Lily Halloween :** XD tu es curieuse ! Dracula, dracula, que j'aime ce personnage, il est génial, aussi génial que Sherlock Holmes, c'est un de mes idoles ! Il aura un rôle important, tu verras, c'est la surprise !

**Erwann :** j'avais oublié ce petit détail ! Mille excuses !

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Contente que ça t'ai plu !

**A tous : un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir surtout que je ne pensais pas en avoir vu le temps que j'ai mis pour faire la suite ! **

**Bon voila la suite ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**

**Une bataille à Poudlard ! **

En se réveillant ce matin là, Harry eu le plaisir d'admirer la neige qui était tombée la nuit à gros flocons.

Un épais tapis blanc avait recouvert le paysage pendant la nuit et quelques flocons continuaient toujours à tomber.

Un grand sourire vint alors éclairer son visage encore un peu endormi. Malgré ses quelques milliards d'années, et il ne comptait pas le reste, il redevenait un véritable enfant dès que le moindre flocon de neige tombait.

S'habillant rapidement il partit ensuite en courant vers les appartements d'Estelle. Il y arriva assez vite et l'attendit avec impatience, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre, tout en fixant par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait.

C'est dans cet état fébrile qu'Estelle le trouva. Harry tournait le dos à la porte et il ne la vit pas en sortir.

Elle se figea en le voyant, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, puis au bout d'un certain temps, elle décida de le prévenir de sa présence. Harry, entendant alors le son de sa voix, se retourna vivement vers elle et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser. D'abord surprise, elle finit par répondre au baiser.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle surpris par tant de fougue de grand matin.

- Il neige ! lui répondit-il avec les yeux brillants. Regarde dehors, il neige, il y a plein de neige !

Estelle sourit intérieurement car elle avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant de six ans devant elle...

- Allez viens mon petit, lui dit elle avec malice. Nous allons prendre un bon petit-déjeuner...

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle mais Harry n'était toujours pas calmé. Cette excitation pour la neige amusa toute l'équipe enseignante.

Puis, les cours commencèrent. Il s'agissait du dernier jour de cours et tous les élèves étaient pressés d'en finir. Les professeurs aussi !

Les Griffondors et les Serpentards de deuxième année trouvèrent leur professeur aussi dissipé qu'eux.

- Bon, allez ! Tous le monde debout et suivez moi !

L'ordre du professeur ne surprit personne, ils avaient tous l'habitude de sortir pour des travaux pratiques.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc du château, prêts à courir pour s'échauffer, mais, au lieu de cela Harry se pencha pour se confectionner une boule de neige. Il la tint devant lui pour la montrer à tous. Les élèves se regardaient entre eux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison... Mais Harry finit par les éclairer de ses lumières :

- Bon alors, j'ai remarqué ces derniers temps que vous avez du mal pour esquiver les sorts lors de vos duels. Ça tombe bien, on va faire une bataille de boule de neige ! Le but étant, bien entendu, d'éviter un maximum de boule !

- Monsieur, je vous aime ! fit alors Sirius. Vous vous mariez avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse il reçut en pleine figure la boule de neige que s'était fait son professeur.

- Monsieur Black, vous ne m'approcherez plus ! fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils pour éviter de rire.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se s'exprimer de la même voix qu'aurait eut une personne choquée :

- Mon premier râteau ! fit-il tout dépité du refus de son professeur de l'épouser.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Harry dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir continuer ses explications.

- Vous allez vous diviser en deux groupes.

Harry soupira lorsqu'il vit tous les Serpentards se rassembler et les Griffondors faire de même. Il ne dit pourtant rien.

- Bon, voila qui est fait à ce que je vois. Mais attention, organisez vous, je veux un jeu stratégique ! Pas de bataille comme le ferait un enfant de cinq ans ! Cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Faite fonctionner votre tête.

- Vous jouez avec nous monsieur ? fit alors un petit Griffondor.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, préférant sans doute mourir que de ne pas participer à une bataille de boules de neige.

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot que déjà tous le voulaient dans leur équipe. Il fit stopper les paroles désordonnées en levant simplement la main.

- Je ne serai avec personne. Il y aura trois équipes et je ferai équipe avec moi-même.

Puis le jeu commença. Les Griffondors avaient déjà trouvé leur hiérarchie. James, Sirius et Pierre – un grand à la voix forte – donnaient les ordres alors que Remus et les chimères se chargeaient de dresser les plans d'attaque.

Les autres s'étaient divisés d'eux même en trois groupes : « les trois brigades » comme ils l'appelaient. Une qui s'occupait de leur flanc gauche, une pour la droite et une autre pour le centre.

Du côté des Serpentards, l'organisation était similaire.

Harry lui, de son côté, à l'écart sous le chêne, attendait avec une impatience qui allait crescendo, que commence la bataille.

Puis, les premières boules volèrent. La bataille dans la poudreuse commençait !

Harry se déplaçait avec souplesse, évitant avec une facilité déconcertante tout les assauts. Entre eux, les Griffons et les Serpents luttaient avec acharnement.

Harry répondait par des tirs de grande précision : il ne tirait que lorsqu'il était sûr de toucher, pour ne pas gaspiller ses munitions et devoir exposer sa nuque à ses adversaires le temps d'en refaire.

Plus la bataille avançait, plus Harry s'amusait à narguer ses élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à le toucher. Lui, sautant trop rapidement pour que les tirs puissent êtres ajustés, exécutait saltos et roulades.

Finalement, sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux camps s'unirent pour tenter de vaincre leur professeur. Harry sourit discrètement, il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait faire !

Soudain, un assaut plus violent que les autres obligea Harry à se jeter au sol pour esquiver un tir nourri de boules blanches.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il remarqua que ses élèves s'étaient tous figés, les yeux ronds, le visage aussi blanc que la neige.

Harry se retourna alors pour voir ce qu'ils fixaient tous avec autant de crainte.

Et là, il retrouva face à face avec le professeur Mcgonagall. Une boule de neige l'avait atteinte en plein visage. Elle retira ses lunettes d'un geste lent et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de main. Quand la neige tomba au sol, Harry put voir le visage de l'écossaise rouge de colère, ses yeux lançant des Avadas.

- Professeur Griffith ! fit la voix de Minerva claquant comme un fouet dans l'air glacé. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Vous étiez sensé faire cours et pas vous amuser comme un enfant !

- Mais Minerva…. commença Harry avant d'être très vite coupé.

- Le directeur en sera avertit jeune homme, soyez en sûr ! Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera que vous ayez un tel comportement !

- Mais...

- Silence ! Et estimez vous heureux si après cela il vous laisse encore enseigner ici ! Vous serez sûrement renvoyé pour faute grave ! S'il vous a engagé c'était pour faire cours de défense contre les forces du mal, pas pour vous amuser dans la neige avec vos élèves !

Harry baissa la tête piteusement tandis que les élèves restaient interdits.

- Mais Professeur ! tenta vainement Julien, un jeune Griffon.

- Silence, vous n'avez pas à plaider en sa faveur, vous allez retourner en cours, et rapidement !

Mais alors, il se passa une chose plus surprenante encore...

Minerva s'était confectionnée une boule en toute discrétion. Elle la lança soudainement sur Harry. Ce dernier qui avait la tête baissée ne put l'esquiver.

Minerva éclata alors d'un grand rire suivi de près par Harry.

Les élèves furent on ne peut plus soulagés en constatant que leur professeur de métamorphose plaisantait, mais ils furent aussi choqués par ce revirement de situation !

Mcgonagall, le sévère professeur de métamorphose venait de se lancer dans une bataille de boule de neige avec ses élèves !

Jamais ils ne l'auraient imaginés, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous !

La bataille continua ainsi avec une nouvelle combattante.

Les deux professeurs se confrontèrent à tous les élèves réunis.

L'après midi se déroula de cette façon, entre rire et batailles. Les Serpentards et les Griffondors, sans même le remarquer s'étaient unis, se donnant des ordres tout en obéissant entres eux, dans l'espoir de vaincre leurs professeurs.

Le plus jeune des deux, d'ailleurs fier de son coup, s'amusait comme un petit fou aux côtés de son amie Minerva. Il savait pourtant que cette entente ne durerait pas et n'existerait tout bonnement plus une fois le « cours » terminé.

Puis, la sonnerie retentit. Tous les combattants lancèrent une dernière boule, ils étaient en vacances, épuisés mais heureux !

Ce soir, au dîner, l'annonce fut faite. Dumbledore se leva, ramenant alors le silence sur la salle bruyante. Tous avaient alors pu l'entendre prononer ces mots :

- Chers élèves, comme vous le savez, cette année comme d'habitude, partiront bientôt les élèves de deuxième année. Les professeurs qui auront la lourde tâche de vous encadrer seront : Mcgonagall, Flitwick et Griffith ainsi que les aurors Deirdre et Jones qui vous accompagneront eux aussi en Roumanie !

Un cri de joie se propagea dans toute la salle, poussé par tous les élèves de deuxième année. Les autres élèves, du moins les plus âgés, les regardèrent avec indifférence car eux même avait déjà fait un voyage similaire. Par contre, les premières années les regardaient avec une envie non feinte.

Sirius se leva alors du banc et s'adressa à Dumbledore :

- Je vous aime monsieur ! Vous voulez vous marier avec moi ?

Ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui répondit alors, mais le professeur Griffith, et avec la voix de femme jalouse :

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes déjà marié avec moi, mon cher ? Ou alors, peut-être me trompez vous ?

- Je savais que je n'avais pas pu me prendre un râteau !

La salle éclata de rire. Ceux présent au cours de défense cet après-midi comprenant d'avantage le sens de telles paroles.

Cette nuit là, c'est dans les bras d'Estelle qu'Harry trouva le sommeil. Demain, il accompagnerait avec sa petite amie les élèves qui rentreraient chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. Lui, il restera à Poudlard pendant les vacances, toujours accompagné d'Estelle.

Dans deux semaines, juste après les vacances, il partirait pour la Roumanie. Il revoyait déjà le château dans ses rêves, ce fameux édifice en pierre perché en haut de la montagne, dans la forêt sombre et triste des Carpates... Cette forteresse noire et son allure menaçante qui surplombait le ruisseau. Il avait à la fois hâte de le revoir mais aussi une peur incommensurable comme il n'avait, dans toute sa longue existence jamais ressentie…

* * *

**Voila, finit pour ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, les bus ne passent pas chez moi, trop de neige, je vais donc en profiter pour vous écrire la suite !**

**A bientôt tout le monde**

**Skarine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Belette : **Merci pour tes notes, bien qu'elles soient d'un caractère douteux. Je ne connaissais pas les contes que tu m'as cité…Faudrait que je me renseigne, ces histoires ont l'air intéressantes ! XD

**thom merilin :** La chérie d'Harry s'appelle enfaite Estelle Deirdre. Je sais, c'est un nom à coucher dehors XD Son nom de famille est Deirdre, je l'ai choisi parce qu'il s'agissait aussi de la sorcière chérie d'Indiana Jones dans les livres et comme je suis une fan de l'aventurier…

**sheltan : **Merci pour ton aide ! J'en ai grandement besoin, je suis un boulet sur ce site ! (mais ça, je crois qu'on l'avait déjà remarqué ! XD ). Le cour d'esquive pour le trouver, j'ai cherché quel excuse Harry pourrait bien donner pour aller faire joujou dans la neige. XD

**Shuriken57 : **Dracula, un vampire ? Naaaaan… enfin si juste un peu XD Pour Voldemort, il viendra bientôt. Je galère un peu pour trouver mon élément perturbateur qui le fera venir. Je le vois mal débarquer : Salut, je me faisais chier alors bon, ba j'ai décidé de venir vous faire un petit coucou.

**JOUGA : **Contente que ça te plaise !

**Deadz : **La suite arrive, la suite arrive ! Chaud devant !

**Akan : **Voila ! dernier chapitre chiant à lire avant le voyage en Roumanie. Tout se passera là-haut. Je sais que je suis lente pour lancer mes histoires. C'est pour cela que je l'avais abandonnée un bon bout de temps. Je n'arrivais pas à faire quelque chose qui bouge. Mais cette fois, promis, mes petites victimes partent en Roumanie, ça va bouger ! Nan ! Tu n'as pas vu de fautes d'orthographe ? Je suis choquée ! Et je l'ai écrite toute seule, comme une grande ! Je suis fière de moi là ! Laissez moi savourer mon moment de gloire ! XD J'espère que ça va continuer alors ! ^^

**OoOXylionOoO : **Je sais je suis lente, très lente pour écrire. Je l'avais arrêtée parce que la fin ne me venait pas. Je trouve que ça ne bouge pas assez et que je m'étale sur des détails inutiles. Mais ça vient, doucement mais sûrement ! ^^ Tu trouve mes chapitres un peu court ? Justement, moi j'ai peur de faire trop long et d'ennuyer mes lecteurs XD. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour augmenter le volume de mes chapitres dans ce cas.

**Ep : **Tant mieux alors ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi !

**Egwene Al' Vere : **J'espère que tu aimeras aussi les autres chapitres ! La suite va venir. Après celui-ci, on ira jeter un coup d'œil en Roumanie. Ou dans la gueule du loup, comme tu veux…

**Titou : **Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite vient ^^ . Contente aussi de t'avoir fait rire. Je me suis toujours imaginée Minerva comme étant quelqu'un de très maternelle envers ses collègues et envers ses élèves et qui, malgré les apparences aime bien s'amuser et partager des choses avec eux.

**Vero 32 : **^^ le côté dark risque de s'accentuer au fil du temps. Tu aimes mon style d'écriture ? Merci, ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite même si je galère de plus en plus de mon côté. -'

**A tous, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que ma fanfic vous plaise et j'espère avoir la joie de lire à nouveau vos reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Noël**

En cette veille de noël, l'école n'accueillait en ses murs que quelques rares élèves qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux. Il s'agissait en fait des maraudeurs et des chimères qui avaient décidés, d'un commun accord, de rester ensembles pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année.

Ils avaient également prévu de continuer leurs recherches. Seule ombre au tableau pour ce groupe de Griffondors, les Serpentards avaient également décidé de rester à Poudlard.

Le château avait été décoré comme à son habitude. Des branches de gui qui pendaient ça et là. Dans la grande salle, les treize sapins avaient été rapportés de la forêt par Hagrid aidé cette année, par Harry. Les professeurs Flitwick et Mcgonagall s'étaient chargés de les décorer, suspendant boules qui changeaient de couleurs et de forme ainsi que des guirlandes lumineuses.

L'ambiance qui régnait à Poudlard était on ne peu plus festive. Les professeurs se faisaient de moins en moins sévères et accueillaient avec humour les blagues des maraudeurs.

Aujourd'hui, les maraudeurs et les chimères se trouvèrent dans la bibliothèque, comme chaque après-midi, pour effectuer leurs recherches.

- Nan, nan, nan ! C'est pas ça ! Ah voilà ! Heu nan en fait, ce n'est toujours pas ça…

- Sirius ! fit alors Julie, en proie au désespoir. Si tu pouvais te taire deux secondes, ça nous arrangerait !

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils cherchaient, en vain, un livre convenable parlant du comte Dracula. Mais toujours rien !

- Trouvé ! fit une voix triomphante.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Mathilde qui brandissait au-dessus de sa tête un livre à la reliure rouge sombre.

Le titre était « Légendes de Transylvanie ». Elle chercha la page convoitée, puis, se mit à lire d'une voix basse, ce qui obligea les autres à se rapprocher d'elle pour entendre.

_Dracula_

_Dracula est connu par les moldus pour avoir été un prince sanguinaire de Valachie (actuelle Roumanie) au XV__ème__ siècle. _

_Il est également connu de notre monde comme étant le vampire originel, celui à la base de tout, le plus puissant et donc le plus dangereux. _

_Comme tous les vampires, il s'agirait d'un « non mort ». Un mort à qui le repos éternel aurait été refusé. _

_Il possèderait la force de vingt hommes à lui seul. Plus rusé qu'un quelconque mortel puisque sa méthode s'est affinée aux cours des siècles._

_On le dit capable de marcher au mur et au plafond, d'apparaître et de disparaître facilement, ne possédant ni ombre, ni reflet. Il pourrait voir dans le noir mais ne pourrait survivre à la lumière du jour._

_Contrairement aux autres vampires classiques, il pourrait se rendre maître des éléments tels que la tempête, le brouillard, le tonnerre et se faire obéir de tous les animaux qui peuplent ce bas monde. Il posséderait également la faculté de se transformer en chauve-souris, en loup, en hibou, en rat, en renard et en bien d'autres animaux de la création. _

_Son cœur glacé ne pourrait sentir ni joie, ni peine. Condamné à errer dans la nuit éternelle, aucun sang ne circulerait dans ses veines, son cœur étant figé pour l'éternité. _

_Pourtant, il s'amuserait beaucoup à séduire les jeunes femmes pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles avant de les mordre. De ce côté, le comte pourrait tabler sur sa grande beauté ainsi que sur son étrange pouvoir envoûtant ! Aucune femme ne serait en mesure de se soustraire à ses avances. _

_Bien que nous soyons capables de nous débarrasser des vampires, nous ne savons comment faire contre leur prince. Tout ce que nous connaissons du comte Dracula est sa haine envers tout ce qui à le moindre rapport avec le christianisme. Attention, les objets religieux ne sont pas capables de me tuer ! Au contraire, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa force. _

_Nous ne savons pratiquement rien du comte sur sa vie passée, avant qu'il ne devienne celui que nous connaissons à présent. _

_De quelle engeance est sortie cette créature démoniaque ? La question n'a toujours pas de réponse. _

_Pourtant, cette question n'a aujourd'hui plus de raison d'être. Voilà maintenant plus de trois siècles que nous n'avons ni revu ni entendu parler du comte Dracula. Son esprit ne vit plus qu'à travers les romans moldus. _

_Nous pensons que cette créature a tout simplement cessée d'exister ou bien, qu'elle n'a plus la force de se relever de ses cendres. Il n'y a donc plus rien à craindre d'elle. _

_Les vampires, à ce jour, ont tous été éliminés. Ils sont devenus, comme Dracula, une simple légende sans intérêt, hormis pour faire peur aux enfants..._

Mathilde tourna la page pour continuer mais resta bloquée. Plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle regardait la page qui s'affichait devant elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Une surprise qui se mua peu à peu en terreur.

Les maraudeurs et les chimères la regardèrent sans comprendre. Le texte devenait donc si effrayant ?

Remus s'avança pour contourner Mathilde. Avec une certaine appréhension, il regarda le livre au-dessus de l'épaule de sa camarade et resta à son tour interdit.

Il se frotta même les yeux pour être sûr que sa vision ne le trahissait pas. Non, il avait bien vu !

Alors, une fois qu'il eut repris contenance, il prit le livre des mains tremblantes de Mathilde.

- C'est quoi Lunard ? fit James d'une voix incertaine.

- Le portrait du comte, lui répondit son ami qui était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Lily écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

- Tu as compris ? interrogea alors Mathilde qui venait de se remettre du choc.

- Ne me dis pas que …

- Si, c'est ça le problème.

- Quoi, fit alors Peter d'une toute petite voix. Qu'as-tu compris Lily ?

Pour toute réponse, Remus retourna le livre de telle façon que tous puissent voir la représentation du comte.

Là, sur la page de l'ouvrage, avait été dessiné le portrait du comte. Ses cheveux, longs et ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Outre sa coiffure, ses traits étaient en tout points identiques aux traits d'une personne qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

Là, devant leurs yeux écarquillées, le professeur Griffith regardait d'un œil rusé l'homme qui le dessinait.

Peter poussa un petit couinement.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Il ne voulait pas croire, comme tous ici, que leur jeune professeur Griffith, celui avec qui ils s'amusaient, celui avec qui ils riaient, celui qui leur faisait les meilleurs cours de défense jamais enseigné, était en fait Dracula, un vampire, un véritable démon sans pitié.

- C'est pourtant logique ! s' exclama Julie. Tout d'abord, on ne sait rien de lui. Il débarque comme ça, du jour au lendemain et devient aussitôt le petit protégé de toute l'équipe enseignante ! Par-dessus le marché, il refuse de parler de son passé ! Il est aussi très séduisant et peu faire fondre qui il veut d'un simple regard, comme marqué dans le livre ! Vous vous souvenez quand il nous a surpris en train de nous battre avec les Serpentards, l'autre nuit ? Il n'avait pas sa baguette allumée. Il se baladait sans lumière alors qu'on n'y voyait rien par cette nuit sans lune ! Ses canines sont plus longues que les nôtres. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Regardez la prochaine fois qu'il rigolera ! Pour finir, l'année où il devient professeur, on part en Roumanie ! Le pays originaire de Dracula ! Son pays ! Et puis... on ne l'entend jamais quand il vient. Il se trouve toujours dans notre dos quand on parle de lui !

- Et de qui parlez vous miss ?

La voix du professeur Griffith leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Tous sursautèrent avant de se retourner vivement vers Harry pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui.

Cette fois encore, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Les yeux émeraude d'Harry se posèrent longuement sur chacun d'eux, les détaillant au passage.

Les élèves s'étaient alors rapprochés les uns des autres, comme s'ils ne voulaient former plus qu'un seul et même individu.

Devant eux se dressait la haute stature du professeur. Ce dernier souriait comme à son habitude et tous purent voir qu'en effet, ses canines étaient légèrement plus longues que la normale.

Sirius se décida à parler, sa voix fut hésitante et il transpirait de crainte, ce qui étonna beaucoup leur aîné.

- Rien monsieur, de personne monsieur. On allait justement partir monsieur.

Et tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Une fois la porte dépassée, ils se mirent à courir.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois le tableau de la grosse dame franchi.

Ensuite, ils se jetèrent sur les canapés de la salle commune, essoufflés par leur course.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? couina Peter. La Roumanie sent le piège à plein nez ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a choisit la destination ! Il veut nous emmener dans son château pour pouvoir boire notre sang !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Peter ! contra James. S'il voulait boire notre sang, il l'aurait déjà fait. Si c'est vraiment Dracula, alors, n'oublie pas qu'il peut apparaître et disparaître à sa guise. Il n'aurait pas besoin de nous emmener en Roumanie pour le faire !

- James n'a pas tort, fit Lily. Griffith peut survivre à la lumière du jour ! Souviens toi de ce que disait le livre. Les vampires ne peuvent vivre le jour, ils ne supportent pas le soleil. Et puis, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de ce que nous avançons. Tout cela ne sont peut-être que des coïncidences. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences mais, cela me parait gros de dire que Dracula et Griffith ne font qu'un seul et même personnage.

- Et alors, ont va faire quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Rien Sirius, rien, dit Julie. On part dans une semaine. On verra bien ce que nous réserve ce voyage. On devra continuer notre enquête sur place. S'il se révèle que Griffith est véritablement Dracula, il faudra avertir Dumbledore. Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucunes preuves.

-Exactement, appuya Remus. Pour le moment, il n'y rien à faire...

Ce soir là, la veille de Noël, lors du repas, l'ambiance était des plus festives.

Comme ils n'étaient guère nombreux, les cinq tables habituelles avaient laissé place à une seule. Ils avaient alors tous levés leur verre pour trinquer.

De succulents mets étaient apparus sur l'unique table de la salle. Chacun se régalait et pourtant, les Griffondors jetaient à Harry des regards soupçonneux et craintifs tandis que ce dernier, insouciant et grisé par l'ambiance frivole de la soirée, parlait avec les autres professeurs, sans cesser de rigoler.

A un moment donné pourtant, alors que tous étaient encore hilares de sa dernière blague, il tourna un visage sérieux et mystérieux vers les Griffondors qui se mirent soudain à contempler leur assiette.

- Et vous les enfants, fit-il alors à l'adresse des Serpentards et des Griffondors, vous êtes prêts à partir visiter la Roumanie ?

- Oui monsieur ! répondirent-ils en coeur.

Voila les seules paroles qu'il put tirer d'eux ce soir. Alors que d'habitude, ils étaient plutôt du genre volubile !

La fête se poursuivit pourtant jusqu'à minuit. Les Griffondors, au fil de la soirée s'étaient détendus peu à peu en entendant les blagues d'Harry. Ils en étaient presque arrivés à en oublier leurs soupçons.

Le professeur, s'il était réellement un vampire, cachait bien son jeu. Il se conduisait envers ses élèves comme s'il était leur grand frère. Toujours là pour aider mais aussi pour rigoler. La moindre blague qu'il pouvait faire était faite ! La moindre bêtise qui pouvait être dite, il ne manquait jamais un seul instant de la sortir.

C'est donc de meilleur humeur qu'ils se séparèrent. Les élèves partirent vers leur salle commune respective, parlant et rigolant fort, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à leurs enseignants. Même les Serpentards avaient fait un effort ce soir.

Cette nuit là fut ardente pour Harry et Estelle. Ils ne s'endormirent qu'à cinq heures du matin, fatigués mais comblés.

Le lendemain arriva et les cadeaux furent ouverts. Harry offrit un magnifique collier d'argent à Estelle. Il s'agissait d'un loup hurlant à la pleine lune. Les yeux de l'animal étaient sertis d'améthystes, rappelant la couleur des yeux d'Estelle. Ce pendentif devait la protéger lorsque lui ne serait pas là pour le faire.

Harry reçut, entre autres, un recueil de partition pour piano.

Sa journée, il la passa à jouer sur le piano à queue présent dans sa chambre. Ses doigts parcouraient agilement les touches noirs et blanches du piano. Exécutant à la perfection des morceaux de Mozart, Beethoven et d'autres compositeurs plus ou moins connus pour le plus grand bonheur d'Estelle qui, allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés, se laissait transporter par les symphonies.

Il fallait dire que le talent d'Harry pour la musique avait eu le temps de s'affiner au cours de sa longue existence.

En ce jour de noël, chacun reçut donc ses présents. Tous les professeurs eurent le plaisir de recevoir un cadeau de leur plus jeune collègue. Il en était de même pour le directeur qui reçut des chaussettes et Hagrid qui eut droit à un dragon miniature.

Ce genre de créature, bien que dangereuse, était tolérée par le ministère et Harry, en apprenant la légalité de ce genre de bête, s'était fait un plaisir d'offrir au garde chasse celui qu'il avait trouvé lors de sa dernière ballade.

Harry de son côté eut également le plaisir de trouver au pied de son lit, des présents de toute l'équipe enseignante.

Ainsi, chacun passa sa journée en s'occupant avec ses cadeaux.

La fête du nouvel an se passa de la même manière. Avec une ambiance festive, entre rires et jeux.

Le deux janvier, tous les élèves rentrèrent au château. La grande salle était de nouveau bondée pour le festin de rentrée. Bondée d'élèves excités, heureux de retrouver leur bon vieux château et leurs bons vieux camarades.

Lorsque tous furent repus, le directeur se leva. Le silence eut du mal à s'établir tant l'ambiance était joyeuse. Quand les élèves se furent suffisamment calmés pour écouter, Dumbledore put commencer.

- Je voulais simplement rappeler aux deuxièmes années que le départ pour la Roumanie se fera dans deux jours. Soyez prêts à la date convenue et surtout à l'heure !

Son regard se tourna alors vers les maraudeurs qui, d'une seule et même voix, s'exclamèrent indignés :

- Quoi ? Nous en retards ? On est jamais en retards et si ont l'est, c'est la faute du temps d'abord ! Il n'a pas qu'à pas passer aussi vite ! C'est vrai quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il a à passer si vite ! Il pourrait nous attendre quand même ! Ce serait la moindre des choses !

Un blanc suivit cette réplique et finalement, la surprise des paroles passées, toute la salle éclata de rire.

Cette fois encore, il fallut dix bonnes minutes pour que le calme revienne.

- Bref, vous vous plaindrez au temps plus tard messieurs, je n'y suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire, je vous le promets ! Je disais donc que tous soient prêts à partir le cinq pour dix heures ! Je ne peux que vous conseiller de commencer vos valises !

Sur ces dernières paroles, tous se levèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir, toujours entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry de son côté ne se sentait pas bien, mais alors là pas bien du tout. Il ne laissait rien paraître devant les autres mais, devant son miroir, il laissait tomber son masque. Appuyé au rebord de l'évier, il regardait son visage dans le miroir.

Que lui réservait ce voyage en Roumanie ? Rien de bon, il en était sûr !

Il n'est pas bon de se replonger dans le passé. On pourrait se faire happer par ce dernier si l'on ne se battait pas. On pourrait bien y rester coincer pour l'éternité.

Et si jamais les autres découvraient quelque chose quant à ses origines. Que diraient-ils ? L'accepteraient-ils ?

Mais pire encore. Et si jamais LUI le revoyait, si jamais leurs chemins se croisaient à nouveau. Que dirait-il LUI ? Que ferait-il ?

Harry avait peur de ce qui pourrait bien se passer. Autant pour lui que pour les autres. Oui, lui, le sauveur, l'élu, celui qui ne tremble pas devant Voldemort le seigneur des ténèbres, avait peur d'un simple voyage en Roumanie. Il avait peur de se retrouver à nouveau confronté à son passé. Et cette confrontation, il le savait, se ferait dans deux jours seulement. Le compte à rebours avait commencé…

* * *

**Voila, fini ! Ils partent enfin ! Il en était temps je vous l'accorde ! Le prochain chapitre se passera en Roumanie ! Terre de légendes, berceau de tous les mythes ! **

**Le prochain chapitre viendra, il est déjà en route mais je galère un peu à trouver mes mots, c'est bientôt les vacances, je vais en profiter pour m'avancer ^^

* * *

**

**Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, voici la véritable histoire du conte Dracula. Le vrai cette fois, le personnage historique : **

**Aussi connut sous le nom de conte Vlad Tepes Dracula III, prince de Valachie, actuelle Roumanie. Il vécut au 15eme siècle. **

**Le conte Dracula était un personnage très craint. Seigneur de guerre, il en provoquait de nombreuses. **

**Il sera fait prisonnier de nombreuses fois au cours de sa vie. **

**Monté sur le trône, il n'hésite pas à éliminer tous ceux pouvant le gêner et installe un régime de terreur. Il pratiqua également sur ses prisonniers, le supplice du pale. Cette torture consistait simplement à empaler la victime et à le laisser mourir, la mort ne survenant qu'après de longues heures de douleurs. **

**Ses règnes sont entrecoupés par des défaites le faisant alors prisonnier. **

**Lors de son troisième règne, il meurt au combat. Sa tête sera par la suite envoyée au sultan. **

**Son corps sera quand à lui, enterré au monastère de Snagov, sur une île proche de la capitale roumaine. **

**Voila, je vous ai fait un court résumé sur la vie du conte, bien sûr, vous pouvez trouver un article plus complet via Wikipedia.

* * *

**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne semaine à vous ! **

**Bisous**

**Skarine **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13 corrigé par Belette ! **

**Aller, mon petit coup de PUB : Belette, auteur de : « ****Le ruban moucheté : la véritable version! 1ère**** » et des deux autres fictions faisant suite. Une pur merveille cette fic ! Je vous la conseille ! **

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**Un nouveau chapitre et un ! C'est un chapitre pivot de mon histoire ! Le rythme devrait donc par la suite s'accélérer ! **

**MrsShaly :** Et oui, il y a des fictions sur Charlie et la chocolaterie mais y en a pas beaucoup. Contente que mon semblant de suspense est marché ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire te plait ! Je vais continuer et tu auras bientôt la suite !

**Egwene Al' Vere :** De rien ! ça me fait plaisir d'écrire cette histoire en sachant que vous êtes là !

**Lily Halloween :** Génial comme d'habitude ? Oula, tu vas me faire rougir ! Merci beaucoup !

**Akan :** XD oui Dracula, tu pourrais changer de titre quand même ! Mais ne me dit pas que j'ai encore fait cette faute débile si ? Je suis vraiment un cas désespérant ! Milles excuses !

**Kaomisha :** ça fait longtemps c'est sûr ! Je suis super contente de te retrouver, ça me fait très plaisir de revoir des anciens lecteurs ! Justement en Roumanie, ils y sont enfin ! Je vais essayé de répondre à ta question. Alors voyons, tu m'as demandé : « Harry a-t-il été l'assassin personnel de Dracula ou est-il Dracula ? » Dans le premier livre, il était marqué que Griffith était l'assassin personnel de Dracula mais on ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ce Griffith. Dans le second, on a pas dit que Griffith était Dracula… Juste que le professeur ressemblait énormément à Dracula ! A mon avis, je viens de t'embrouiller encore plus ! Mais le problème c'est que je ne veux pas tout te dire maintenant ! J'aimerais garder le semblant de suspense que j'ai fait ! L'explication viendra avec l'histoire. Voila, désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à ta question ! Merci, du courage, j'en regagne grâce à vos reviews ! Et accessoirement grâce à la neige qui m'interdit le chemin de l'école ! ( C'est triste ! XD ) Merci pour ta review !

**ShadowSaphir :** Merci beaucoup de t'être proposée. Mais j'ai déjà une amie qui s'occupe de mes fautes. Elle me corrige petit à petit. Elle en est au chapitre huit pour le moment. Je continue à mettre des chapitres non corrigés pour ne pas laisser trop ma fic en suspense. Elle a commencé à me corriger il y a peu mais avance bon train. Encore merci de ta proposition, je n'hésiterais pas à faire appelle à toi si tu veux toujours !

**Belette : **La pub ? Je te dois bien ça ! Retiens toi de faire un croche pied à Severus surtout ! Je ne sais pas encore mais il pourrait toujours m'être utile ! Il y a vraiment un livre de Pirate des Caraïbes ? Je savais pas ! Je pensais que tu nous l'avais inventé quand je l'ai lu dans ta fic ! En tous cas merci pour ta review, c'est sympa !

**A tous : Merci et encore merci ! je suis super contente de voir que vous aimez ma fiction et que vous continuez à me suivre malgré le temps d'attente qu'il a eu entre deux chapitres ! **

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

**

**Changement d'atmosphère**

La neige avait recouvert la grande forêt de Transylvanie. Du sol enneigé, percé d'arbres en tout genre, se dressait la longue chaîne de montagnes nommée les Carpates.

Le paysage semblait, malgré le haut soleil de ce midi, morbide. Cette impression était sans conteste accentuée par le vieux château perché en haut d'un promontoire rocheux.

Ce château, bien que très ancien, était dans un état impeccable. Comme si cette demeure se trouvait hors de la prise du temps et des dégâts que l'inflexible aiguille du cadran pouvaient lui affliger.

Elle montait haut dans le ciel gris. Ses toits brun clair, presque orange, perçaient avec allure la cime des arbres.

On pouvait distinguer, si l'on possédait l'œil observateur, ses façades de chaux blanche parmi le feuillage noir de la forêt.

Ce décor étrange inquiétait les nouveaux arrivants : un groupe de jeunes sorciers.

Les deuxièmes années de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard venaient d'arriver en Roumanie. Ils marchaient sur un étroit sentier qui zigzaguait à travers les arbres, regardant de leurs yeux curieux les environs.

La neige craquait sous leurs pas, tassant de leur poids le tapis immaculé.

Parmi eux, trois professeurs et deux Aurors en robe rouge les guidaient. Fillius ouvrait le passage à la troupe en compagnie de Minerva tandis qu'Harry au fond du rang discutait avec Estelle tout en lui tenant la main.

Son esprit pourtant, n'était pas à la conversation. Les fantômes du passé déjà le hantaient. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, implacables. Des souvenirs vieux de quatre siècles, des souvenirs qu'il pensait enfuis à tout jamais dans les profondeurs de son âme.

Son regard perçant s'enfonçait dans la sombre forêt. Il regardait, inquiet, les ténèbres qui régnaient, les entourant de chaque coté du sentier.

Sentant soudain une présence derrière lui, il tourna alors la tête. Pas de beaucoup mais juste assez pour voir du coin de l'œil ce qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Rien ! Dans son dos, le sentier déjà parcouru était vide. Il se profilait ainsi, droit, sans tournant jusqu'au prochain village, s'étirant à perte de vue.

Un autre bruit, un léger frottement, venant cette fois de la forêt à ses côtés, lui fit tourner brusquement la tête. Cette fois, derrière un sapin, il lui sembla percevoir une ombre. Une tâche de ténèbre encore plus foncée que le reste.

Son regard resta fixé à l'endroit où il lui semblait avoir vu la chose. Quelle chose d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien. Car ici, toutes ses connaissances ne lui servaient à rien. Il était impossible de connaître tous les secrets de la Transylvanie.

Si les sorciers avaient put répertorier dans leur livre un certain nombre d'animaux dangereux, il en restait des centaines dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Ici, tout sorcier devenait une proie. Et Harry, malgré toute sa puissance et ses connaissances, ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il en avait conscience et c'est pourquoi, il se tenait constamment sur ses gardes, inquiet du moindre bruit que ses oreilles entraînées percevaient.

Ici, la forêt abritait des animaux –s'il était encore possible d'appeler ça de la sorte – qui auraient pu à chaque instant et sans difficulté aucune, si ce n'est le tuer mais au moins blesser sérieusement Harry.

A côté d'eux, Voldemort était un enfant, un être doux et câlin, inoffensif.

Harry avait bien besoin de décompresser et pour cela il avait une petite idée…

Les élèves quant à eux, bien que nombreux, étaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, silencieux. Tous étaient en effet impressionnés par le décor qui les entourait.

Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge dans laquelle ils devaient loger. Il s'agissait d'un établissement sorcier qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre aux Trois Ballets de Pré-au-lard.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge, et se retrouvèrent dans un bar.

Là, des sorciers jouaient aux cartes tout en bavardant, un verre de Vodka dans la main.

Lorsque la troupe entra, des regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers elle. Harry hésita un instant, puis, voyant que certains roumains sortaient déjà leurs baguettes, se détacha des autres et demanda, dans un parfait roumain, le patron.

Les roumains rangèrent aussitôt leur armes, se faisant soudain beaucoup plus chaleureux. Un sourire de bienvenue éclaira même leurs visages.

Les anglais, surpris, le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu parles roumain toi ? interrogea Fillius.

- A mes heures perdues.

La patron finit pas arriver, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes les anglais, pas vrai ? Bienvenu en Roumanie ! Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? Pas trop secoué par les portoloins ?

- Non, ça a été. Je vous remercie.

- Allez, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Harry se retourna vers les autres et d'un signe de la main leur demanda de suivre le patron.

Ce dernier avait déjà monté les escaliers et les attendait en souriant chaleureusement du haut des marches.

Bientôt, chacun fut installé dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Chaque chambre abritait un groupe de quatre élèves.

Les adultes quant à eux se mirent deux par deux. Minerva avec Fillius, Harry avec Deirdre. Jones, pour son plus grand bonheur, put avoir une chambre entière à lui tout seul.

Pendant une heure, chacun défi sa valise qui avait repris sa taille d'origine une fois le voyage terminé, rangeant ou fourrant, tout dépend du point de vue, les affaires dans les armoires.

Tous ? Non, Harry avait profité qu'Estelle soit dans la salle de bain pour ranger… éparpiller plutôt, ses affaires sur le sol en parquet de sa chambre.

Dieu savait qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie. La chambre était dans un état chaotique. Les t-shirts se retrouvèrent sous le lit en compagnie d'une chaussette. La deuxième qui devait compléter la paire, se baladait sur la table de chevet.

Estelle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte et contempla bouche bée la chambre qui ressemblait, après le passage d'Harry, à un vrai champ de bataille. Elle retrouva le responsable debout au beau milieu du carnage, contemplant avec un grand sourire son œuvre.

- Harry, fit Estelle d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Du rangement, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Tu appelles ça du rangement ?

- Pas toi ?

- Les vêtements, ça se met dans l'armoire ! Ton armoire est vide !

- A non, c'est faux ! Regarde !

Harry se déplaça jusqu'au meuble, évitant comme il put les obstacles qui traînaient dorénavant sur le sol et il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. En effet, le meuble n'était pas vide. Sur une étagère, un livre solitaire devait se sentir bien seul une fois l'huis refermé.

Estelle voyant la gaminerie d'Harry s'énerva sérieusement.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car l'Elu venait de la rejoindre et l'embrassait à présent fougueusement. Elle tenta de résister mais succomba bien vite au désir de la chair qui montait en elle… Pendant le moment qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Harry oublia presque le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti sur le sentier, en venant à l'auberge.

L'heure du repas arriva, les élèves descendirent dans une salle qui leur était réservée. Minerva, d'un claquement sec de la langue fit taire le brouhaha et commença à expliquer le programme aux jeunes surexcités.

- Bon écoutez moi bien. Si vous continuez à être aussi dissipés, on arrivera à rien. On est en Roumanie pendant un mois. Pendant un mois, le premier qui fait un pas de travers sera directement renvoyé à Poudlard. C'est clair ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Satisfaite, elle poursuivit :

- Bien. S'il y a le moindre problème, vous venez directement chercher un professeur ou un auror. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans les chambres une, sept et quatorze. Nous passerons régulièrement pour vous prévenir des repas et le soir pour le couvre feu de vingt-trois heure. Comme vous êtes nombreux, on ne peut pas vous laisser toutes maisons confondues. Vous serez donc, pour les visite du moins, séparés par maison. Chaque maison aura donc un responsable. Il y aura le professeur Flitwick pour les Serdaigles, l'auror Jones pour les Poufsouffles, le professeur Griffith ainsi que l'auror Deirdre pour les Griffondors et, pour finir, je m'occuperais des Serpentards. Enfin, demain, nous irons visiter le château de Bran. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Les élèves s'assirent, heureux de pouvoir enfin manger. L'excitation était à son comble. Toutes les discutions étaient tournées vers la journée de demain qui promettait. Chacun mangeait avec appétit.

Chez les professeurs aussi, la discutions allait bon train. Harry avait réussi, au prix d'un gros effort, à mettre de côté le malaise qu'il ressentait à être ici.

La soirée, les élèves la passèrent en discutant dans leur chambre, assis en tailleur sur leur lits. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se regroupaient dans une seule chambre. Ainsi, les Poufsouffles s'étaient réunis ensemble, au même titre que les autres maisons. Les adultes firent de même. Ils se réunirent dans la chambre centrale, la numéro sept, celle d'Harry et de d'Estelle qui avait, comme par magie… retrouvé un aspect moins chaotique.

- C'est quoi la visite de demain ? On ne me met jamais au courant de rien !

- Nan Harry. C'est juste que tu t'es encore endormi à la réunion.

Tous rigolèrent doucement tandis que le concerné faisait semblant de ne pas être… concerné justement par la réplique de Minerva.

Finalement, Fillius se décida, dans sa grande bonté, à rapporter au plus jeune les paroles de la réunion passée.

- Demain, on visite le château de Bran. C'est le grand château qu'on voit là haut.

De son index il pointa la fenêtre par laquelle, le dit château était visible. Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et le petit professeur poursuivit de sa voix fluttée.

- Tu surveilleras les Griffondors pendant la visite. Un guide se chargera de vous conduire au travers de l'édifice. Les guides parlent très bien français, ne t'inquiète pas de ce coté, tu n'auras pas à traduire chacune de ses paroles. Début de la visite le matin à neuf heures, fin vers dix-huit heures. Pour le midi, on se rejoint sur la place centrale du château pour pique-niquer. Des questions ?

- Non, monsieur, j'ai tout compris monsieur !

- Bon, c'est l'heure du couvre-feu, fit soudain Jones qui venait de regarder sa montre.

Tous se levèrent et partir avertir les adolescents du couvre-feu.

Harry s'occupa de ses Griffondors. Il frappa à l'une des portes, bingo, c'était la bonne ! Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans celle-ci. Il regarda les autres qui, de leur côté n'avaient pas cette même chance.

Il ouvrit la porte une fois que l'autorisation lui fut criée au travers de l'huis.

Il les retrouva tous en cercle autour d'un petit tas de provisions. Ces enfants avaient pensé à tout ! Bonbons, gâteaux, bières au beurre…

- Vous aviez peur de mourir de faim les jeunes ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui envoya un bonbon. Harry l'attrapa.

- Merci mon chéri !

Il mangea la douceur avec plaisir sous les rires des Griffondors.

- Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais chacun dans sa chambre, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir !

Une vague de protestation se fit entendre mais tous obéirent malgré tout.

Vers une heure du matin, toute l'auberge dormait. Pourtant, Harry, lui, n'y arrivait pas. Après avoir passé une bonne heure à se tourner dans tous les sens, il abandonna et finit par se lever.

Sans aucun bruit, il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Rien dehors, tout était vide. Quelques lumières sur l'horizon indiquaient le lieu du prochain petit village. Les astres dans le firmament brillaient de milles feux, jetant leurs rayons blafards sur la forêt, faisant scintiller d'argent la neige blanche. Les Carpates se dessinaient en tâches sombres, montant vers le ciel. Sur un de ces sommets, le château de Bran s'élevait, majestueux en cette nuit. Malgré le malaise qu'Harry éprouvait, il se sentait à nouveau chez lui.

Sous la lune, le hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre, transperçant la nuit. Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais le manège du canidé l'apaisait.

Son regard perçant se porta sur le château qui surplombait le village, celui dans lequel lui et les autres logeaient.

Une ombre passa soudain rapidement devant une des fenêtres. L'ombre d'un homme. Lui savait de qui il s'agissait. Demain, il rencontrerait de nouveau cette ombre, cela, il en était sûr. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était ce qu'il adviendrait alors.

Harry redoutait par-dessus tout sa colère. Il craignait aussi pour la vie des élèves et de ses amis car, si jamais Il rentrait dans une colère, Il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à ses proches.

Harry savait qu'Il s'attaquerait à eux sans aucune pitié, dans le but de l'atteindre lui. Le punir de sa longue absence.

L'ombre qui planait au-dessus de lui se faisait de plus en plus lourde et menaçante. Sa main obscure s'abattrait sur lui dès demain. Son échéance approchait à grands pas…

* * *

**Voila, un grand pas de franchi pour moi aussi ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. **

**Pour la scène où Harry décide de mettre la chambre sans dessus dessous, je me suis beaucoup inspirée du goût prononçait de Sherlock Holmes pour le rangement ! XD **

**La suite viendra bientôt. Sur ce, dépêchez vous de faire vos achats de noël, ne faites pas comme moi qui attend toujours la dernière minute et qui se retrouve en mauvaise posture la veille de noël ! XD **

**A bientôt **

**Plein de bisous pour vous. **

**Skarine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voila, comme je ne pourrais ni publier la veille ni le jour de noël, j'ai décidé de vous poster le chapitre aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite donc un très joyeux noël à tous ! Passez une très bonne fête !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Skarine

* * *

**

**OoOXylionOoO : **ha oui en effet, j'ai confondu anglais et français, -.-' faut être doué pour faire ça ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !

**Deadz : **bon aller, la suite pour noël, je suis trop gentille XD

**Dj3ssii3 : **Oui, tu as tout à fait raison ! Je sais pas pourquoi à l'époque j'avais trouvé ça moi O.o Mais, bon c'est corrigé maintenant ! Merci de me l'avoir signalé !

**Erwann : **mon histoire est vraiment bien ? merci ! J'ai mis les maraudeurs en deuxième année parce que normalement, si j'ai le courage, je la poursuivrais tout au long de leur scolarité. Normalement, il y aura une histoire quand il rentrerons en troisième…

**Lily Halloween : **Voilà la suite !

**Rozenn2356 : **XD, je suis pas méchante d'abord ! La preuve, je poste le chapitre pour noël !

**Egwene Al' Vere : **De rien ! ^^ Qui est l'ombre, mystère… XD

**Klaude : **Hey ! heureuse de te revoir ! ça faisait longtemps ! Une visite étrange… non, pas du tout du tout …

**zecatwoman95 : **Dracula mon amour tu dis ? non, je ne l'ai pas lu mais j'aimerais bien ! Je le cherche partout et on me dit tout le temps qu'ils ne l'éditent plus. Ils ont préféré remplacer le mythe originel du vampire pour twilight ! Je trouve que c'est un véritable sacrilège ! Rien de comparable entre Dracula et twilight ! Sinon, j'ai lu les cent ans de Dracula et l'hériter de Dracula. J'aimerais bien trouver Dracula mon amour ou du sang pour Dracula !

**MrsShaly : **De rien pour le petit mot ! Après tout, je te dois bien ça ! Tu me lis et m'envois des reviews, de mon côté j'écris l'histoire et te réponds. Je trouve ça normal ! En tous cas, contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**Samos39 :** Merci !

**Belette : **Harry qui drague comme une manche et dire qu'il a eu quelques million d'années pour apprendre… C'est un cas désespéré et désespérant ! Un temps que les moins de cent ans ne peuvent pas connaitre… tu me fais peur là ! Excuse moi mais là, j'ai l'image d'une Belette momifiée derrière son PC. XD A ba, pendant les colles Harry en profite ! ça doit être génial de coller ses parents ! C'est mon rêve ! Mais parents sont géniaux, je les aime fort mais les coller…ha le bonheur, juste pour se marrer ! Le mieux, ça doit être de coller ses profs ! Mais normal que je prenne en compte tes corrections ! Je fais de mon mieux pour faire ce que tu me conseilles mais des fois c'est le site qui veux pas -''. He oui, Harry ferait mieux de se taire des fois ! XD Enfin merci pour tes reviews, c'est génial !

* * *

**Les fantômes du passé**

La salle de l'auberge où s'étaient réunis les élèves sorciers se faisait de plus en plus bruyante. Assis à de longues tables, ils prenaient un petit-déjeuner bien copieux.

Celui-ci ressemblait d'ailleurs au petit-déjeuner traditionnel anglais. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'ils retrouvèrent des omelettes au jambon, des saucisses et des pommes de terre, des œufs brouillés ou à la coque, ainsi que des sandwichs au beurre, du fromage ou encore de la confiture.

Ils avalèrent goulûment ce repas, se préparant à la journée qui les attendait.

Les professeurs ne restaient d'ailleurs pas en reste.

- Alors ? fit soudain Minerva à l'intention d'Harry. Pressé de visiter Bran ?

- Plutôt oui.

Et c'était vrai ! Malgré la peur qui se distillait de plus en plus dans ses veines, il était malgré tout pressé que la journée commence.

_*Tu es malade mon pauvre ! Tu sais ce que tu risques une fois là-bas ? La mort, voilà ce qui t'attend dans l'enceinte de ce château ! Et ne crois pas qu'il sera doux avec toi, ce serait très mal le connaître ! Mais tu es quand même impatient de retourner au château… Tu es masochiste__! Tu es cinglé mon pauvre, complètement cinglé__! Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Retourner à Poudlard et aller te faire interner à Saint Mangouste au service des détraqués mentaux. Ce serait la chose la plus sensée que tu n'aies jamais faite !* _

Le petit déjeuner expédié, tous se levèrent. Avant de partir, Harry alla demander un verre d'Amaretto au bar.

Voyant les regards surpris des professeurs, il s'expliqua :

- Le dernier verre du condamné.

- Tu as encore peur de te faire violer ? plaisanta Estelle. Je serai avec toi pourtant, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Tu sais, les couloirs du château sont sombres. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver au détour d'un corridor particulièrement obscur ?

Sur cette dernière parole qui fit esquisser un sourire à ses amis, il vida son verre.

Ils sortirent enfin, attendus depuis quelques temps déjà par les élèves pressés. Ces derniers purent enfin se regrouper autour de leur responsable.

La compagnie se mit en route vers le château.

Pendant tout le temps que dura la marche, Harry ne put détacher ses yeux des façades de maisons blanchies à la chaux. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux mi-clos, on aurait pu dire qu'il tentait de percer les murs de brique pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Le chemin avançait en zigzaguant dans la ville de Bran. Ils passèrent devant des maisons à colombage, pour enfin arriver à l'éperon rocheux sur lequel était perché le château. Il leur fallut donc grimper le roc, empruntant un étroit sentier recouvert de neige. La marche, rendue difficile à cause de l'épais manteau de poudreuse, fatigua rapidement les élèves.

Une élève de Poufsouffle glissa soudain mais Harry et Estelle, restés derrière le rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avançaient avec lenteur, glissant et trébuchant, marchant doucement mais sûrement.

Arrivés dans la cour intérieure du château, ils purent enfin se reposer un instant, avant l'arrivée du guide.

Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, parcourut tranquillement la cour. Il alla au puits, caressa les pierres qui le formaient, et jeta même un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Puis, il s'approcha des façades, redécouvrant avec plaisir chacune de leurs imperfections.

Il aperçu alors une marque en particulière. Un trait net, gravé profondément dans la pierre blanche. Il se souvint alors.

**Flash back**

_La nuit était tombée, plongeant le château dans l'obscurité totale. La température avait chutée brutalement et le mercure avait fini par se stabiliser__,__ cinq degrés en dessous de la barre du zéro. Des flocons de nacre voltigeaient dans le ciel, poussés par la brise légère qui soufflait sur toute la Transylvanie. _

_C'est à l'abri des rayons du soleil, dans cette nuit glaciale, qu'ils sortirent dans la cour, tous deux tenant fermement leur épée. Harry__,__ pour sa part__,__ avait une fois de plus sorti de son fourreau l'épée de Griffondor. Son adversaire du moment était passé dans la salle d'armes pour récupérer la lame qui le suivait dans chacune de ses batailles. _

_L'adversaire d'Harry, qui portait une cape, s'exprima d'une voix froide qui semblait fort lointaine : _

_- En garde. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne t'es pas entraîné._

_Harry se tint donc sur ses gardes. Devant lui, son adversaire se tenait le dos bien droit, attendant l'assaut. _

_Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre ! Harry, brandissant son épée, se jeta sur son adversaire. Ce dernier fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter la lame tout en contre-attaquant promptement. _

_Harry para le coup et les deux épées entrèrent en collision dans un violent bruit métallique. Ils restèrent ainsi, poussant de toute leur force pour tenter de repousser la lame de son ennemi respectif. Celui en cape faisait preuve d'une force surhumaine ! _

_Il prit rapidement le dessus et Harry se dégagea agilement de sa mauvaise posture. Il roula sur le sol, loin de son adversaire avant de se remettre d'un bond sur ses pieds. _

_A partir de cet instant, comme s'il avait suffit d'un signal, les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Chaque coup pourtant était paré. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, tintant dans la nuit noire. _

_Les deux adversaires luttaient avec force égale et esquivaient les coups, qu'ils soient d'estocs ou de taille, avec souplesse et grâce. Ils se déplaçaient rapidement. Leurs pas légers touchaient à peine le sol pavé. Ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps à la même place, se déplaçant continuellement dans une valse effrénée. Tous deux savaient que le premier qui resterait trop longtemps sur place perdrait la lutte. _

_Le combat se déroulait dans l'obscurité la plus totale et pourtant, cela ne semblait point déranger les deux combattants. _

_La vapeur, que produisait le souffle brûlant d'Harry, s'élevait en volutes vers les cieux. _

_Le combat se prolongea encore durant une bonne demi-heure. Aucun ne semblait vouloir ployer sous l'autre. Ils semblaient infatigables. _

_Pourtant, à un moment, l'homme en cape finit par désarmer Harry. L'épée de Griffondor vint alors percuter violemment le mur, laissant sur la chaux blanche, une marque bien visible. _

**Fin du Flash Back**

Le guide arriva, tirant Harry de ses souvenirs.

Il devait avoir la vingtaine d'année à tout casser. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés court, se perdaient sous une casquette de tweed dont la visière protégeait deux yeux noirs. Avec un corps svelte, il portait un costume gris souris moldu. Dans sa main, on remarquait aisément un plan du château de Bran sur lequel quelques indications avaient été rajoutées à l'encre rouge.

Harry soupira. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour en déduire qu'ils étaient tombés sur le jeune inexpérimenté, le bleu de l'équipe qui se voyait attribuer sa première mission de guide.

Harry tapa dans ses mains et les Griffondors se réunirent devant le guide.

Ce dernier commença par s'exprimer d'une petite voix timide.

- Bonjour les enfants, je me présente, je suis Dimitri Petrescu. Je serai votre guide pendant toute cette journée.

L'Anglais dudit Dimitri, malgré un accent très prononcé, était on ne peut plus correct.

Les enfants sourirent en entendant les « r » roulés du roumain et menaçaient à tout moment d'éclater de rire. Harry et Estelle jetèrent d'un même mouvement un regard menaçant sur l'assemblée. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et les étudiants ne reprirent pas leur sérieux. Que du contraire !

Mais au moins, ils dissimulèrent leurs sourires dans leurs mains gantées et refoulèrent leur rire dans une toux passagère.

Le guide qui s'attendait sûrement à être sujet de moqueries ouvertes, pris un peu plus d'assurance pour leur expliquer la suite :

- Donc voilà, bienvenu en Roumanie et plus particulièrement au château de Bran. En venant ici, vous avez sûrement remarqué que cet édifice trônait sur un éperon rocheux de grande taille. Nous sommes ici sur un des sommets d'une grande chaîne de montagnes roumaines, les Carpates, à la limite de la Transylvanie. Le château dans lequel vous vous trouvez se situe en Transylvanie, à la limite de la Valachie. Cette forteresse fut construite au début du XIIIème siècle par les chevaliers teutoniques. Il fut par la suite la résidence de Vlad Tèpes, prince Valachie au XVème * siècle. Je vous invite, à présent, à me suivre à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers la grande porte de bois mais soudain, il fit volte face.

- A oui ! J'allais oublier ! Une dernière chose : vous avez le droit de toucher les objets à l'intérieur mais, s'il vous plait, ne les détériorez pas ! Si je vois que l'un de vous maltraiter une des pièces, que vous aurez tout le loisir d'observer au cours de la visite, je me verrai dans l'obligation de retirer la permission pour tous.

Sur ce, la visite put enfin commencer. Les salles se succédèrent, plus magnifique les unes que les autres, formant un vrai labyrinthe. Le château dissimulait tout un dédale de passages secrets qui faisaient communiquer la cour et les étages supérieurs aux balcons délicatement sculptés.

Ils visitèrent d'abord la salle du conseil avant d'accéder par un couloir secret au salon de musique puis à une des salles à manger.

Dans chacune des pièces, une magnifique cheminée trônait, souvent décorée de quelques céramiques saxonnes du meilleur goût. Le mobilier en bois, massif et foncé, brillait avec splendeur.

Le salon était particulièrement impressionnant. Dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre, avait été installé un piano droit en bois foncé. Deux fauteuils moelleux de cuir beige se faisaient face. Au sol, une magnifique peau d'ours était étalée. Le tout donnant une ambiance chaleureuse de convivialité.

Dans chaque pièce, le guide faisait un petit discours, présentant les origines du mobilier, racontant quelque fois le mode de vie des habitants du château, reconstituant des scènes de l'époque.

La visite se passa bien, les élèves, intéressés ne pipaient mots et le guide prenait de ce fait de plus en plus d'assurance.

Estelle, absorbée par l'anecdote du guide, ne remarqua pas Harry qui se baladait dans chaque pièce, revivant à travers ses souvenirs les journées passées ici.

Le guide était encore en train de raconter l'histoire du salon quand midi sonna.

- Bien les enfants, on se revoit après avoir mangé. Il nous reste plein de piècec à visiter ! En attendant, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit.

Les Griffondors, accompagnés de leurs responsables, sortirent dans la cour, affamés.

Les autres maisons les y attendaient déjà.

Malgré le froid hivernal, le pique-nique se déroula aussi bien que possible. Chacun donnant son opinion sur le château. Tous le disaient magnifique. Ce qui les enthousiasmaient davantage s'était ses nombreux passages secrets, ses couloirs obscurs et les étranges escaliers qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir tout au long de la visite.

La visite reprit. Cette fois, ils s'enfoncèrent d'avantage dans le labyrinthe des différentes salles. Les couloirs se faisaient déjà plus obscurs. Des torches s'allumaient à leur passage, illuminant d'un éclat orangé les environs. Une fresque d'ombres se projetait au passage de la compagnie sur les briques qui constituaient les murs.

Dans ces corridors, la température avait encore chutée de quelques degrés. Le froid qui régnait semblait paralyser les langues, habituellement bien pendues, des jeunes qui préféraient resserrer les pans de leur veste plutôt que de se lancer dans une conversation.

La marche se fit donc dans un silence pesant. Le bruit de leurs pas réguliers résonnait dans l'espace restreint ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'ambiance oppressante.

Une ombre sur le mur attira le regard soucieux d'Harry. Cette ombre, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Une ombre si familière à ses yeux qu'il pouvait la reconnaître parmi toute les autres de la fresque.

Il était là ! Harry sentit que son regard aux pupilles écarlates pesait sur sa nuque.

Un frisson le parcourut, une respiration glacée s'était faite sentir... Puis, un murmure près de son oreille le fit se tendre comme la corde d'un violon. Il pouvait entendre le sang battre à ses tempes et sa respiration s'accélérer.

Estelle remarqua son trouble et l'observa un moment.

Ces traits s'étaient contractés en une expression d'angoisse. Ses yeux trahissaient une peur intense. Il semblait agité et jetait des regards rapides tout autour de lui, interrogeant les murs, scrutant ce qui se passait derrière lui. Malgré le froid, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il avait perdu toute couleur, devenant blême.

Elle finit par l'interroger d'un regard et Harry secoua la tête, esquissant un sourire forcé destiné à tromper l'auror. Cette dernière ne fut pas dupe. Elle n'insista pourtant pas, mais continua de le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Ils visitèrent plusieurs salles, les enfants conquis, écoutaient avec attention les explications du guide.

Harry restait en retrait, préoccupé. Il passa sa tête par la porte, jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir sombre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était là, Harry le savait, il le sentait. Il était partout mais nulle part à la fois.

Un mouvement au bout du couloir attira son attention. Il voyait très bien dans la nuit mais malgré cette faculté, il ne parvenait pas à discerner ce qu'il observait.

Il ne voyait qu'une forme allongée au sol. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que cela pouvait être.

Une hypothèse se forma dans son esprit mais il ne voulait y croire. Il secoua la tête et tenta d'oublier l'incident. Il n'y parvint pas. Son esprit était obnubilé par la forme.

Il tourna la tête vers les élèves. Tous écoutaient le guide. Estelle faisait de même. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il se décida donc à aller voir.

Il marcha à pas feutré vers la forme allongée. Celle-ci se précisait seconde après seconde, confirmant sa théorie.

Pour une fois, il aurait voulu se tromper mais il avait vu juste ! Le visage d'une femme, couchée au sol, sur le dos, montrait une expression de douleur intense.

Elle portait une robe blanche et ample qui s'était répandue tout autour de son corps mince. La trentaine, roumaine et d'une beauté éblouissante. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient un visage de porcelaine. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient perdu tout éclat. Elle était morte.

Harry lui tourna la tête, touchant au passage sa peau froide et il pu alors admirer son cou si fin et si délicat. Au niveau de la carotide, deux points cramoisis avaient cessé de saigner. Elle avait du être tuée la nuit dernière.

Tout le long de son examen, il n'avait pas remarqué que le guide avait finit son discours. Les étudiants s'étaient rassemblés tout autour de lui.

Le jeune professeur releva la tête. Il put alors voir les regards interdits des élèves qui regardaient tour à tour le cadavre et lui même. Les filles avaient mis leur main devant leur bouche, choquée par le spectacle. Estelle, regardait Harry avec incompréhension tandis que les maraudeurs et les chimères le toisaient avec peur. C'est sept là le prenaient tous pour l'assassin.

Harry eu mal au cœur de voir ses parents et leurs amis le prendre pour le coupable. Estelle le regardait aussi avec incertitude, son avis était mitigé.

Ils l'avaient perdu de vue lors de la visite de la dernière pièce pour le retrouver, à genoux, penché sur un cadavre. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Un cadavre se trouvait au château et Harry était le premier suspect. Sans nul doute qu'à présent, les autres professeurs allaient le regarder d'un autre œil, moins sympathique, plus suspicieux. Il risquait fort de perdre leur confiance.

La tête lui tourna, il vit trouble. Tous ces regards incertains fixés sur lui le rendait malade. Le malaise qu'il ressentait à Le savoir près de lui devient insupportable. Il savait qu'il voulait jouer avec lui et que ce meurtre n'était qu'un début.

Harry savait et Lui aussi qu'un simple meurtre ne lui ferait pas perdre ses amis. Le lien les unissant étant suffisamment fort pour résister. Mais si « Il » continuait dans cette voie, les choses iraient en s'empirant. La peur allait sûrement gagner les élèves tout comme les accompagnateurs et le doute quant aux origines du jeune Griffith allait petit à petit remonter à la surface.

Une fièvre s'empara de lui, il tourna brutalement la tête pour rendre son repas. Puis, il ne bougea pas, restant à quatre pattes près du corps. Tentant de retrouver ses esprits. La fièvre le gagna d'avantage, une sueur froide coula lentement dans sa nuque. Il tremblait. Le décor autour de lui faisait de plus en plus flou.

IL avait trouvé un moyen plus efficace pour le punir. Harry avait pensé qu'il s'en prendrait à ses proches mais le comte avait trouvé une meilleure parade. Il lui ferait perdre tous ces gens si précieux à ses yeux, un à un. Le stratagème avait certes échoué pour cette fois mais à présent, Harry était au plus mal…

* * *

**Chapitre 14, fini ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**La suite sera pour l'année prochaine je pense, donc, je vous souhaite encore de passer de très bonnes fêtes, avec mes meilleurs vœux. **

**J'espère vous revoir en 2011, **

**Skarine

* * *

**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse : **

***Le château de Bran, résidence de Vlad Tèpes : Le mythe de Dracula est associé au château de Barn. Pourtant, Vlad Tepès n'y a jamais mit les pieds. Le prince de Valachie avait reçut l'ordre de protéger les frontières sud de la Transylvanie. Il est donc possible qu'il y ai fait halte dans sa quête mais rien ne le prouve. En bref, Vlad Tepès est associé à tord au château de Bran. Pour mon histoire, je dis que ce château est la résidence de Dracula mais, n'y voyez là qu'un simple caprice d'auteur. Sachez que le vrai Dracula n'y a jamais habité. Voilà, c'était ma minute histoire ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde ! l'année 2011 commence ! Espérons qu'elle serra meilleur que la précédente ! Mais bon, année du brevet pour moi, petit bémol, dernière année du collège, pas envie de changer d'établissement ! On rigolait bien avec les autres ! **

**Enfin, passons ! mon premier chapitre de 2011 pour vous ! **

**Belette : **Un item, c'est le nom qu'on donne à un objet magique non ? Par exemple la cape d'invisibilité est un item magique comme une baguette. Enfin, c'est ce qui me semble. Tu me fais douter du coup ! Pour la rigidité cadavérique, j'ai eu une longue réflexion mathématique avec plein de calcules savants ! XD en tous cas, j'espère ne pas m'être planter. Jones lui, a fait une erreur, mais normalement l'hypothèse que dit Harry est juste (sauf erreur de ma part).

**Lily Halloween : **XD à vos ordres chef !

**Kaomisha : **XD c'est vrai, j'avais pas pensé au sang dans l'estomac !

**Akan : **Firewodka ba oui, c'est des sorciers après tout ! XD bien trouvé ! Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que mes profs soient absents… j'en rêve toujours d'ailleurs ! Ah, la Roumanie soigne ses touristes, y a pas à dire ! Si non, je me suis mise à la place des élèves, découvrir un cadavre en pleine visite, c'est quand même moyen ! Et puis, eux ne savent pas où Harry était la nuit précédente…

**Meri : **et le mystère risque de s'épaissir encore !

**Klaude : **ça commence à bouger ^^

**Bizzz : **c'est vrai, ils parlent anglais, grosse erreur de ma part. Je devais être en train de dormir quand je l'ai écrit celui là ! Mais merci de me l'avoir signalé, je le corrigerais quand ma correctrice me le renverra.

**Egwene Al' Vere : **Tu veux la confrontation, à vos ordres ! Aussitôt dit aussitôt écrit ! C'est ce chapitre là, amuses toi bien !

**erwann : **Merci !

**Thecrasy : **Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ^^

**O-oguri-O : **voila la suite :)

* * *

**Cela n'existe pas !**

D'un coup de baguette, Estelle recouvrit le corps de la malheureuse d'un linceul. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le guide. Ce dernier ne semblait guère dans son assiette, choqué par la découverte du cadavre, il tremblait de peur en claquant des dents.

- Raccompagnez ces élèves à l'extérieur, voulez vous ? Je vous serai obligée d'aller prévenir mes collègues afin qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre ici.

Le jeune Dimitri, blanc comment un linge, tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des étudiants, et, c'est d'un pas mal assuré qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par les Griffondors. Bientôt il ne resta, dans l'obscur couloir, qu'Harry et Estelle.

Le premier finit par se lever, titubant, pour aller s'appuyer sur le mur. Les pierres froides contre son front fiévreux lui firent du bien. D'un geste vague de la main, il fit disparaître les glaires restées au sol.

- Ça va Harry ? fit Estelle en venant poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Harry finit par se retourner pour se mettre dos au mur et face à l'auror.

- Quelque chose cloche dans ce château ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase que ses yeux furent attirés par un mouvement, plus au fond encore du couloir, derrière Estelle.

Il sortit une dague, sa jeune amie se figea.

Encore un mouvement ! Cette fois, Harry réagit au quart de tour et lança la dague par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière.

Elle se retourna, pointant sa baguette dans la direction dans laquelle le regard du professeur s'était perdu.

- Lumos ! murmura-t-elle.

La faible lumière diffuse, qui émanait de la baguette, éclaira ce qui, jusque là était resté dans l'ombre.

Ce qu'elle vit tout d'abord fut deux yeux rouge sang. On ne discernait ni pupille, ni iris, seul un halo plus foncé qui devait délimiter le blanc de l'œil. La nouvelle lumière émise fit briller davantage encore les yeux de sang. A cette vision, Estelle fit un bond en arrière mais repris vite son sang froid pour continuer à détailler le nouveau venu.

La silhouette qui se découpait sur les briques, était celle d'un homme de belle stature. Les épaules suffisamment larges pour effrayer les opportuns mais suffisamment étroites pour rester séduisant. Il était également grand, menaçant dans sa cape de velours noir.

Caché sous une grande capuche, on ne voyait de lui que ses lèvres fines et légèrement efféminées.

De ce que l'on voyait de sa peau, on la devinait d'une grande pâleur.

Il avait levé sa main blême juste devant son visage et stoppé le projectile du professeur. Soudain, sans prévenir et d'un geste prompt, il renvoya sur Harry la dague qu'il tenait jusqu'alors par la pointe de la lame.

Harry la rattrapa à son tour aisément. A cet instant, Estelle envoya un sort contre l'inconnu. Ce dernier ne se donna même pas la peine de l'esquiver, il laissa le sort venir le percuter, sans broncher, le visage penché comme celui d'un enfant curieux.

Les lèvres du personnage s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire inquiétant. Estelle cru percevoir, pendant un instant, deux canines luirent sous la faible lumière. Cette vision fut pourtant si brève qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvée.

Le personnage se mit brutalement à courir vers eux, se penchant de plus en plus. Pour finir, ses deux mains touchèrent le sol. Un éclair au dehors illumina la silhouette, qui, le temps de ce flash lumineux avait prit la forme d'un grand loup noir.

La majestueuse bête sauta, montrant ses crocs démesurés à son futur festin.

Estelle se prépara à lancer un « protegeo » mais Harry se mit devant elle, écartant ses bras de chaque côté pour mieux la protéger, la dague dans se main droite, prête à servir à tout moment.

L'Alpha était à présent à l'apogée de son saut. Il surplombait, terriblement menaçant, ses deux victimes. Les pattes de la bête, armées de longues griffes, luisaient dans le noir d'un éclat impitoyable.

Estelle savait que si Harry n'esquivait pas le monstre, s'en était fini de lui et ce n'est pas avec sa lame qu'il risquait de le repousser. Pourtant, le sorcier ne broncha pas. Le visage déserté de toute expression, il fixait de ses yeux émeraude devenus plus froid que glace. Le loup gigantesque se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres de son visage.

L'auror sentit la peur l'envahir progressivement. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pour rien au monde. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement, elle entendait son sang battre à ses tempes, sa respiration devenir saccadée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, figée, sa baguette pendant le long de son bras, inerte.

S'en étaient fini d'eux ! Ils ne pouvaient à présent plus rien faire, d'un moment à l'autre, la bête percuterait Harry, le mordant au cou et à cet instant, tout serait fini.

Soudainement, la bête se volatilisa dans un panache de brume.

La scène, de l'apparition du monstre à sa disparition, avait été si rapide qu'Estelle crut un moment avoir halluciné.

Elle resta un moment figée, la peur laissant place à de l'incompréhension.

- J'ai tout inventé et rêvé éveillée ou bien tu as vu la même chose que moi ? C'était quoi ça ?

Sa voix, d'habitude si énergique et si assurée, se faisait à présent tremblotante.

Harry ne lui répondit point, il s'avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, à l'endroit où la créature était apparue quelques minutes plus tôt... Quelques minutes, ou secondes, qui avaient données l'impression de durer une éternité !

Estelle le suivit, baguette brandie, prête à se protéger d'une éventuelle nouvelle rencontre. Le professeur s'était arrêté devant le mur, captivé.

L'auror le rejoignit.

Eclairant les briques de son item. Ce fut le troisième choc de la journée. Là, sur le mur gris clair, des signes étaient tracés à l'encre poisseuse qu'elle reconnu être du sang.

- C'est de l'araméen ! l'éclaira Harry voyant son étonnement.

Ce dernier sentiment ne fit d'ailleurs que s'accentuer par la remarque.

- Mais cette langue n'est plus parlée depuis des siècles ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est exact ! Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un au château la parle encore. Et je pense que le charmant personnage que nous venons de croiser est précisément la personne que nous recherchons.

- C'est lui l'auteur du mot ! Ma main à couper que c'est également l'assassin de la femme ! Quand dis-tu ?

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent rien ajouter. Leurs collègues venaient d'arriver, courant presque.

Les voyant s'approcher, Estelle pris la décision de ne rien dire de leur rencontre avec la bête. Pour le moment du moins. De toute façon, elle avait simplement halluciné, n'est ce pas ?

Minerva s'arrêta devant les plus jeunes, son chapeau de travers, suivit de près par un petit Fillius tout essoufflé. Jones s'était quant à lui déjà penché sur le corps, retirant le linceul d'un geste sec.

Il commença par examiner le corps tandis que Minerva expliquait à Harry et à Estelle la suite des évènements.

- Les enfants vont rentrer au château, accompagnés par le guide et Fillius. Les aurors locaux vont bientôt arriver pour commencer l'enquête.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel l'écossaise sembla gênée. Ce fut Fillius qui poursuivit.

- Etant donné que tu as été le premier à découvrir le corps, je pense que les inspecteurs voudront t'interroger, fit-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Jones, qui jusque là avait été absorbé par son examen du cadavre, se releva, prêt à donner ses conclusions.

- La rigidité cadavérique a déjà atteint son apogée. De plus le cadavre est déjà glacé. Ce qui me fait dire que le décès s'est produit il y a déjà au moins six heures... mais cela fait moins de dix heures qu'elle est décédée.

Harry sourit un instant puis se décida à questionner l'homme.

- Dites moi Jones... Qu'elle est la cause de la mort ?

- C'est une hémorragie je dirais. Elle n'a plus aucune goutte de sang dans les veines.

- Exact ! Dans ce cas, la mort remonte à beaucoup plus tard que ce que vous dites. Je situerais l'heure de la mort à trois heures trente ce matin.

- Mais il est dix-sept heures ! Cette malheureuse n'est pas décédée il y a quatorze heures !

Harry eu un sourire indulgent avant de reprendre.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- La rigidité cadavérique de ce cadavre est à son intensité maximale ! lui rétorqua Jones.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même : la cause de la mort est l'hémorragie. Rappelez-vous de vos cours. La rigidité cadavérique est plus lente dans certains décès asphyxiques ou lors d'hémorragie massive.

L'auror fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il y repensa subitement ! Comment avait-il pu oublier un détail aussi important ? Il baissa la tête, demandant à se faire pardonner de sa faute.

Harry lui tapa sur l'épaule, avec un sourire amical, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas grave.

- Par contre, fit Jones, je ne vois pas du tout qui a bien pu commettre ce meurtre.

Harry haussa les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Si les vampires existaient encore, l'affaire serait clause mais là… Peut-être un plaisantin ?

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de ne pas comprendre.

- Un vampire, pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Fillius, qui s'était à son tour penché sur le corps, répondit de sa petite voix fluette.

- On distingue clairement deux points noirs sur le cou de cette femme. Exactement le genre de traces que l'on retrouvait sur le corps des victimes de ces créatures.

- Et pourquoi l'assassin ne serait-il pas _vraiment_ un vampire ? fit soudain Estelle, du tac au tac.

- Les vampires n'existent plus Estelle ! fit alors Minerva. Ils ont tous été éliminés il y a de cela quatre siècles, tués par le docteur Van Helsing.

- Un aurait pu échapper au génocide, proposa-t-elle en hypothèse.

- On le saurait ! s'exclama Minerva agacée qu'elle put croire en l'existence de ces créatures. Le vampire aurait déjà fait d'autres victimes.

- Il aurait pu cacher les corps ! s'entêta-t-elle.

- Le vampire doit tuer chaque nuit pour survivre ! lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment, comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant borné. Un cadavre caché, passe encore ! Mais lorsque l'on arrive à un cadavre par nuit... difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Cette fois, Estelle ne sut que répondre.

- Hé ! Venez voir !

Jones s'était aventuré dans le couloir et venait de découvrir l'inscription.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? De l'araméen ?

- Exact Minerva, c'est ça ! répondit Harry.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur le problème ! fit Estelle. Plus personne ne parle araméen depuis fort longtemps.

Quand Estelle eu finit de prononcer ces mots, les aurors de Roumanie venaient d'arriver.

Fillius put repartir immédiatement pour accompagner ses élèves jusqu'à l'auberge, laissant ses collègues face aux nouveaux arrivants.

Les fonctionnaires roumains questionnèrent longuement Harry et ses collègues. Le jeune professeur servant de traducteur. Il débita les questions et les réponses avec facilité, ne cherchant pas une seule fois ses mots. Il parlait le Roumain aussi bien que si cela avait été sa langue natale.

L'interrogatoire dura trois bonnes heures. Au final, l'incompréhension du message mural subsista.

Quand les aurors eurent fini leur travail, ils permirent enfin aux quatre amis de repartir, leur demandant au préalable où il serait possible de les joindre si jamais d'autres questions venait à se poser.

Le quatuor se dépêcha de rentrer à l'auberge.

- Que fait-on à présent ? finit par demander Harry. Nous rentrons à Poudlard ?

Minerva, inquiète, répondit alors par une autre interrogation.

- Vous croyez que c'est trop dangereux de rester ?

Ce fut Jones qui répondit pour tenter de calmer les appréhensions de Minerva :

- Je ne pense pas que ce meurtre soit l'œuvre d'un tueur en série ! Et puis, le meurtrier sera bientôt arrêté... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de stopper notre voyage.

Harry n'était pas d'accord avec l'opinion de Jones, mais il se garda bien de le lui dire.

- Bien ! céda alors l'écossaise. Dans ce cas, les visites continueront. Demain, nous irons visiter la cathédrale de Bucarest.

Une grimace passa soudain sur le visage d'Harry.

- Une cathédrale ?

- Oui, une cathédrale moldu, cela fait partie du patrimoine roumain. Nous nous devons d'y aller !

Harry gémit tout bas, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller dans un lieu saint !

Au repas du soir, Minerva eut toutes les peines du monde à faire taire un instant les élèves ! Si bien que, tous les adultes durent venir en aide au professeur de Métamorphose.

La découverte du cadavre avait fait le tour de toutes les maisons en moins d'un quart d'heure. Chacun dissertait à présent sur l'incident, donnant son avis, formulant des spéculations, faisant part de ses craintes.

Les adultes finirent par se faire entendre et expliquèrent à tous les élèves leurs décisions. Oui, le voyage continuait ! Non, ils ne rentraient pas ! Non, ils ne savaient rien de plus qu'eux sur le meurtre ! Oui, demain ils allaient visiter une cathédrale, un lieu de culte moldu.

Les maraudeurs, de leur côté, parlaient tout bas avec les chimères. Leur conversation était couverte par le brouhaha ambiant, si bien qu'ils n'eurent pas à user d'un sort de discrétion.

Le visage inquiet et concentré, ils semblaient incertains.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? On prévient Dumbledor de ce qu'on a découvert ?

- Non James ! fit Lily. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que l'assassin est Griffith.

- Mais c'est quand même étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? appuya Sirius. On le perd pendant la visite et on le retrouve penché sur un cadavre !

- Et alors ? contra Mathilde. Ça veut simplement dire qu'il a découvert le cadavre ! Rien d'autre ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses Julie ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il a l'air sympathique... je le vois mal commettre un meurtre. De plus, s'il avait voulu tuer quelqu'un, pourquoi faire en sorte que ce soit juste devant nous ? Si je tue quelqu'un, je fais en sorte de ne pas être celle qui découvre le cadavre !

- C'est vrai ! fit alors Peter. Dans les films moldu, c'est toujours celui qui découvre le cadavre qui est le premier suspecté.

- Exact, maintenant, je parie que Griffith est le premier suspect des aurors !

- Je suis sûr qu'il avait une petite faim alors, il lui a sucé le sang ! répondit n'a pas pu résister lorsqu'il a vu la nana qui passait par là !

-Hé ! Remus ? Tu es encore avec nous ?

Lily, remarquant le silence prolongé du lycanthrope, avait tourné son regard vers lui. Le dit loup-garou fixait intensément le professeur de défense.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui l'assassin, fit simplement Remus, je le sens.

L'adolescent, grâce à ses pouvoirs de Lycanthrope, se trompait rarement lorsqu'il s'agissait de savoir si oui ou non, on pouvait faire confiance à telle ou telle personne.

Tous se mirent alors à examiner le jeune professeur. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas une tête d'assassin, et encore moins en ce moment même.

Harry avait perdu toutes traces de joie sur son visage devenu plus pâle encore, il semblait préoccupé. Les yeux rivés dans son assiette, il n'avala rien du repas. Sa fourchette jouait avec sa nourriture.

Le professeur ne parlait avec les autres adultes. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Non, décidément, ils ne le voyaient pas commettre un crime.

Alors qui ?

Un assassin rôdait dans les environs et les professeurs n'avaient pas trouvé nécessaire de rentrer.

Quelque chose chez les maraudeurs et chez les chimères leur disait que ce meurtre ne sera pas le dernier. Et l'avenir allait leur donner raison…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, fini pour ce chapitre. **

**Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Il vous a plu ? J'espère ! **

**Je me lance dans le chapitre 16, à la prochaine ! **

**Skarine**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Contente de vous retrouver ! Je vous poste ce chapitre 16 avant de retourner dans mes dates d'histoire. Je passe le brevet blanc mardi et mercredi et j'ai franchement pas envie !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Klaude :** exacte. Et ça ne risque pas d'aller en s'arrangeant….

**A-Salazar :** Les sandwichs au beurre au petit déjeuné, je sais que c'est bizarre mais les roumains font ça ! Promis. Je n'écris jamais de chapitre sans vérifier les faits que je décris. Tu peux vérifier. Oui, y a ce genre de vampirisme mais, il y a aussi la maladie du vampire, la Porphyrie. Cette maladie provoque l'hypersensibilité au soleil avec destruction de l'épiderme si la peau est exposée à la lumière trop longtemps, une coloration des dents et des ongles tirant vers le rouge ainsi qu'une nécrose de la gencive qui fait ressortir les canines. De plus ,les gens atteins de cette maladie étaient extrêmement irritables et violents. Pour ne rien arranger, on les soignait avec du sang à l'époque. Santé à toi aussi XD Ah oui, l'araméen… mystère, ça viendra au file du récit.

**Lily Halloween :** contente que l'attaque t'ai plu ! Tu as le droit de la trouver lente, je ne t'en voudrais pas pour ça, ne t'inquiètes pas -) Merci de tes compliments, tu vas me faire rougir !

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Oui oui, la confrontation entre Harry et Estelle, heureusement que tu me l'as rappelée, ça serait passée à l'as !

**OoOXylionOoO :** du mal pour le chapitre là…si justement, j'en ai eu. J'espère ne pas m'être trop plantée. Je n'aime pas bien ce chapitre, je préfère le suivant en cours d'écriture. En tous cas, contente que le précédent t'ai plu !

**belette :** XD oui, je suis sadique je sais. J'aime bien qu'Harry surprenne les adolescents quand ils sont en conseil de guerre ultra secret, ça m'amuse. La chambre en bordel, c'est du made in Jeremy Brett ! Tu as 8 ans d'âge mental…oh mince alors, tu m'as battue, moi je suis en nombre négatif. Holmes à Poudlard… tu crois que ça serait faisable ça ? J'imagine bien notre Dieu de la logique se retrouver face à face avec un fantôme tiens! Holmes à Poudlard…à réfléchir.

**Schwips' : **Merci et encore merci, ta reviews me fait super plaisir ! Voila justement le secret des relations entre Harry et l'inconnu ! Bonne lecture.

**Dracotheboss :** style en amélioration… cool ça !

**karelin :** bien sûr que je vous réserve une surprise ! et même plusieurs ! Tu as vu juste ! En voila une, la suivante va bientôt montrer le bout de son nez !

**A tous : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est super ! Je vous laisse donc lire mon chapitre tranquillité ^^**

* * *

**Le grand secret**

La lune était haute dans le ciel noir de cette nuit. Pas un nuage au firmament pour cacher l'astre qui éclairait le village. Pas un habitant au dehors, tout était calme. Le vent soufflait, sifflant entre les branches des arbres nus de la forêt.

La neige avait cessé de tomber. Le silence régnait en maître sur ce paysage figé.

Harry courait le plus vite possible à travers la forêt. Il le sentait à quelques mètres de lui, sur sa gauche, mais il ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre.

Le pas rapide et silencieux, il tentait en vain d'échapper à l'assaut des branches qui, transformées en fouet, lui lacéraient le visage. Le bras tendu devant son visage, il tentait de se protéger... en vain.

Ses pieds martelaient régulièrement la neige, sans bruit. Il devait sauter de temps à autre pour éviter les racines qui se dressaient vicieusement sur son chemin. Ces dernières, à moitié cachées par le blanc tapis, ne parvenaient toutefois pas à faire chuter le professeur aux pieds agiles et précis.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front où collaient quelques unes de ses nombreuses mèches rebelles. Ces dernières, éclairées par les rayons lunaires, semblaient argentées.

Dans cette course effrénée contre l'objet de ses peurs, l'adrénaline avait envahit son corps. Son souffle, devenu brûlant et profond, brisait régulièrement le silence environnant. Le sang lui battait aux tempes.

Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ?

**Flash back **

_Voilà une heure que le couvre feu était passé. L'hôtel dormait. _

_Harry, allongé sur son lit et blotti dans les couvertures, regardait Estelle qui s'était assoupie depuis un certain temps. Elle dormait du sommeil du juste._

_Cette nuit encore il ne trouva pas le sommeil._

_Il resta longuement à observer son amie. Il lui retira une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front. Elle était belle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses formes. _

_Finalement, vers une heure du matin, il se décida à se lever. _

_Aussitôt sorti de ses couvertures, la morsure du froid se fit sentir, impitoyable. _

_Grelottant, il attrapa vivement sa cape noire et s'en vêtit. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, il était temps d'y aller. _

_Le message de sang sur le mur était clair, il disait : « Retrouve moi quand la lune sera haute. Je te conseille de te présenter au rendez-vous, j'ai vu que tu avais une charmante petite femme avec toi, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler… »_

_Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi il parlait ! _

_Ne voulant pas qu'un malheur s'abatte sur Estelle, il devait aller le rejoindre. _

_Il marcha silencieusement vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Elle grinça un peu, mais Estelle, épuisée de sa journée ne se réveilla guère. _

_Il finit par sortir dans le village : personne ! Tout était vide ! Les habitants d'ici avaient peur du Diable une fois la nuit tombée. Et ils avaient de très bonnes raisons de le craindre. _

_Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver l'auteur du message. Harry savait où il se cachait : dans la forêt. Après, il suffisait de suivre son odeur, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui le trouve avant… _

**Fin du Flash Back**

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à présent à courir dans l'immensité de la forêt des Carpates par cette nuit menaçante.

L'auteur du message l'avait trouvé avant lui…

Harry courrait toujours à en perdre haleine. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter, pas encore.

Il déboucha dans une clairière au sommet d'une des montagnes. D'ici, on pouvait voir tout le village et ses environs, mais aussi le château de Bran.

Au centre de cet espace dégagé, un orme de haute taille pointait de ses grands bras nus le ciel obscur.

Le professeur de défense, courant toujours dans la clairière, put percevoir du coin de l'œil la silhouette de cet après-midi qui, telle une ombre discrète, zigzaguait jusqu'à l'arbre patriarche.

Ils l'atteignirent au même moment et montèrent tous deux à son sommet.

Harry gravit une dernière branche, se portant à la force d'un seul bras. Il finit par s'arrêter, reprenant son souffle. Debout, les mains sur ses hanches, il regardait le village en contrebas, tenant l'équilibre sur son mince perchoir de fortune.

Sa silhouette sombre se détachait sur le fond lunaire. Au dessus de lui, perchée sur une autre branche sur sa gauche, une deuxième silhouette avait adopté la même position que le professeur.

La cape que portait le second personnage voltigeait dans les airs, portée par la douce brise.

Contrairement à cet après-midi, l'homme avait retiré son capuchon. Il était donc facile de discerner son visage aux traits fins, sa bouche légèrement efféminée, ses yeux qui avaient étrangement retrouvés une apparence plus humaine, ainsi que leur couleur émeraude d'origine. Les cheveux de jais de l'individu lui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

La ressemblance avec l'Elu était flagrante.

Harry se souvenait des nombreuses fois où, tous deux, ils étaient monté à ce même orme. Debout, dans la même position, Harry perché une branche sous l'autre homme.

De là-haut, en temps de guerre, ils pouvaient observer à leur aise l'avancé ennemie. Plus tard, quand les batailles avaient cessé de faire trembler le pays, ils retournaient sur cet arbre, interrogeant du regard les étoiles.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était ni pour observer l'avancé ennemie ni pour interroger les étoiles qu'ils étaient, en ce lieu symbolique, rassemblés.

Ils devaient avoir une discussion qui promettait d'être importante. Ici, comme souvent, aller se jouer l'histoire.

Les deux habitués de ce genre de réunion ne dirent rien pendant un bon bout de temps puis, une voix décharnée s'éleva.

- Heureux de te revoir Harry.

- Ma fois, je n'en dirais pas autant.

Les lèvres de son interlocuteur s'étirèrent d'amusement mais il ne dit rien. Le Griffondor poursuivit donc, entrant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

- Pourquoi avoir tué cette malheureuse ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

- Je dois bien me nourrir non ? se défendit l'autre avec un petit rictus de satisfaction.

- Certes, mais pourquoi me faire porter la responsabilité de tes crimes ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est un jeu assez amusant que de te voir patauger dans les problèmes des simples humains.

- Tu comptes me faire perdre toute crédibilité auprès de mes amis ?

-Peu être, peu être pas, on verra…

Harry sentit la colère monter peu à peu en lui. Son interlocuteur s'amusait de lui et il avait ça en horreur.

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

- Tu m'as quitté il y a de cela quatre siècles, sans me prévenir de ton départ. Cela m'a fait perdre ma guerre ! Ton départ inattendu a déréglé mes plans aux rouages si précis et fragiles. Tu me dois donc un service. Le meurtre que tu n'as pas accompli à l'époque, tu me le dois à présent.

Voila pourquoi IL avait tant tenu à le voir ce soir. S'en était trop cette fois. Une colère sourde emporta Harry.

- Hors de questions ! À l'époque, tu étais mon mentor, je devais t'obéir. Mais à présent, je ne te dois plus rien !

- Tu crois cela ? Tu oublies qui je suis.

- Je sais très bien qui tu es !

Cette fois la colère du professeur s'était brutalement transformé en de l'impuissance. Harry soupira. Contre ça, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Tu es Vlad Tepes III, Dracula. Tu es… mon ancêtre.

-Alors de ce fait, tu me dois respect et obéissance, que je sois ton mentor ou non, je reste ton aîné !

Harry haïssait cet état de fait. Pourtant, c'était une règle immuable qu'il ne pouvait bafouer. Chaque nouvelle génération devait obéir à l'ancienne et Dracula était son ancêtre, c'était une triste vérité.

Ce côté sombre de ses origines, Harry l'avait découvert lors de son dernier voyage en Roumanie. Dracula aimait envoûter ses victimes pour satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles avant de mordre les jeunes filles choisies.

Seulement, avec l'une d'elle, par un étrange fait, il avait eu un enfant : le fils unique du comte vampire.

Cette femme se nommait Marie. Une femme d'une pure beauté que le comte voulait absolument mordre ! Mais la femme, au caractère bien trempé, lui résistait encore et toujours. C'est après une longue course poursuite qui dura une bonne année, qu'il réussit enfin à la mordre et à la faire sienne.

Cette jeune Marie avait été la seule personne pour qui le vampire eut jamais éprouvé un semblant d'amour. D'un simple regard, elle avait réussi à faire fondre le cœur glacé de Dracula. Ce dernier étant pourtant réputé pour n'éprouver ni joie, ni tristesse, ni bonheur, ni douleur, bref, aucun sentiment.

Le fils qui naquit engendra plus tard une petite fille qui mit au monde une autre fille. Cette dernière devint la mère d'un petit bonhomme et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans voit le jour.

Dans cette famille, Dracula ayant disparut immédiatement après avoir apprit la naissance de son fils, personne ne connaissait cette sombre histoire de leurs origines.

Harry ne l'avait découvert qu'en 1448. A cette époque, le vampire avait décidé de s'amuser à la guerre. Il s'était donc fait couronner prince de Valachie. Grâce à ce titre, il put entrer dans les affaires moldu pour provoquer de grandes guerres meurtrières.

Du haut de son trône, il pouvait observer avec satisfaction la souffrance et la terreur qu'il engendrait.

Il avait ensuite recueilli Harry. Par un pacte sacré, le vampire devait entraîner le sorcier, devenant ainsi son mentor. Harry, devenu apprenti devait obéir à Dracula qui lui désignait des cibles à éliminer.

Harry, bien que tenu à l'obéissance, se révoltait des pratiques barbares de son ancêtre. Il lui arriva de nombreuses fois de refuser des cibles.

Le vampire entrait alors dans une colère noire mais, ne pouvant tuer son propre descendant, devait se contenir.

Dans ces moments, on pouvait entendre le comte et l'assassin s'injurier d'un bout à l'autre du château sans jamais que l'un ne lève la main sur l'autre.

Voila le grand secret de leur ressemblance si prononcée ainsi que celui de leur relation dont parlaient de nombreux livres d'histoire. Le même sang coulait dans les veines de ces deux individus.

Aujourd'hui, le comte le plus craint et le plus sanguinaire de toute l'histoire et son assassin, le plus redoutable mais aussi le plus juste et respecté par le peuple pour sa bravoure, étaient à nouveau réunis, comme avant.

Sur ordre du vampire, Harry Potter, allait, à contre cœur, retrouver ses dagues, épées et projectiles pour accomplir une dernière mission.

Harry Potter, aujourd'hui connu comme étant le professeur Harry Griffith, allait redevenir, le temps d'un voyage, Valeriu Griffith, assassin de son état : le tueur sur gages dont parlaient les livres d'histoire et dont personne en Transylvanie n'avait oublié le nom.

La seule personne qui avait osé tenir tête au grand Dracula et se soustraire à ses ordres allait remonter sur scène pour une dernière représentation.

Plus de quatre siècles après les évènements, l'histoire allait se répéter… pour une dernière danse…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! **

**La suite devrait venir un peu plus tard mais ça viendra. J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger mon prochain chapitre. **

**Sur ce, je vous fais plein de bisous**

**Skarine**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody !**

**Chapitre 17 pour vous ! Je me poursuis le chap 18 de mon côté. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Belette : **Quoi, il se passe quoi avec Hélène ? è_é Gare à ce que tu dis sinon je préviens Elyon na ! Coïts veux dire s'accoupler ? O.o ça ferait : « les aurors restèrent accouplés un instant », ça colle ! XD, j'en reste cois ( dans le genre jeu de mot à deux balles… XD ). Le caractère de chien de Holmes déteint sur mon Harry ! La vrai réplique de Holmes, c'était pas : « il faut vous servir de votre tête ! Vous savez, le cerveau, c'est pas juste une garniture ! » ?

**Lily Halloween**** :** à ton service voilà la suite !

**Deadz :** Merci !

**Kaomisha**** : **XD voilà le fin mot de l'histoire ! Je ne voulais pas te le dire, je voulais garder mon semblant de suspense ! Encore une question ! La réponse est dans le chapitre 18 que je suis en train d'écrire. De rien pour le chapitre et merci pour ta reviews !

**Klaude : **moi ça me plairait bien d'avoir Dracula comme ancêtre (le vampire pas Vlad ! ) Pas toi ? Un grand père comme ça… à tes vingt ans tu lui demande de te mordre pour ne plus vieillir, le rêve !

**Ronnie : ** l'histoire de l'ancêtre, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire maintenant c'est fait ! Tu l'avais pas vu venir ? Youpi ! j'ai réussit mon suspense ! Je suis fière de moi ! XD

**A tous : voilà, j'ai fini avec mon baratin habituel, bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Sur la croix**

- Quelle idée d'aller visiter une cathédrale ! grommela Harry de mauvaise humeur. Qui a eu cet éclair de génie ?

- Tu as fini de marmonner, on dirait un gamin !

Depuis qu'ils avaient déjeuné, Harry ne cessait de se plaindre. Il grommelait sans arrêt. Il ne voulait pas aller visiter la cathédrale et faisait entendre son opinion à voix haute.

Ils avaient pris le portoloin, juste après avoir mangé, pour se rendre à Bucarest, la capitale.

Après une petite marche dans l'air froid de janvier, ils arrivèrent à la fameuse cathédrale tant redoutée par le jeune professeur.

Le bâtiment était constitué de pierres rouges et blanches. Sa façade, qui montait haut dans le gris du ciel, était surmontée d'un crucifix.

Au centre de cette large tourelle centrale, une rosace à douze branches surplombait la place. La voûte blanche, encadrant la lourde porte de bois massif, était elle aussi surmontée d'un crucifix. Au dessus de l'huis, une icône dorée représentait le Christ entouré de ses apôtres.

En face des marches qui menaient à la porte principale, trônait un grand crucifix.

A quelques mètres du sanctuaire, Harry s'arrêta net. Il porta un regard intense sur l'icône et resta ainsi quelque temps. Il finit par se tourner vers sa petite amie.

- Allez-y ! leur dit-il de sa moue bougonne. Je ne rentre pas.

- Mais enfin Harry, c'est quoi le problème ? s'exclama Estelle. C'est une cathédrale, rien de plus.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit Estelle, voilà tout ! Je ne veux pas y entrer.

Leur petite querelle avait attiré l'attention de Minerva et de Fillius.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Harry joue à l'enfant, il ne veut pas entrer dans la cathédrale.

Minerva regarda le jeune professeur de défense, interloquée, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu te fiches de nous Harry ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ?

Leur jeune ami donna des excuses à profusion mais ne parvint pas à faire lâcher prise ses collègues.

Après un long débat, les professeurs réussirent tout de même à faire entrer l'Elu dans le lieu sacré.

Les élèves, quant à eux, reçurent quelques menaces avant de pouvoir y pénétrer.

- Je vous préviens, fit le professeur de Métamorphose d'un air sévère, nous allons rentrer dans un lieu de culte moldu. Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit ! De toute façon, des gardes sont à l'intérieur, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous virer de la cathédrale au moindre faux pas.

Les élèves, refroidis par les menaces de leur professeur, purent alors découvrir l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Lorsque Harry, après avoir laissé tout le monde passer, fut contraint de franchir l'huis à son tour, poussé d'un côté par Estelle, de l'autre par Fillius, il ressentit de l'appréhension. Comme au château la dernière fois, il ne se sentait pas bien. Pâle comme la mort, il observa d'un œil incertain l'intérieur obscur.

Dans le silence oppressant, ses pas résonnèrent sur les dalles. L'écho semblait se répercuter à l'infini sur les murs de pierre gris foncé.

Des colonnes massives supportaient le poids du toit perché au plus haut. Au centre de la nef, des bancs de bois brut s'alignaient avec monotonie.

Harry parcourut les bas-côtés, observant avec intérêt, cette fois, les représentations bibliques.

Le jeune professeur s'était démarqué des autres. Il n'avait pas remarqué le guide qui, suivit pas les élèves, commentait chaque scène, expliquant aux jeunes sorciers les croyances moldus.

L'Elu passa devant les niches renfermant les statues des différents saints. Des statues de porcelaine pâle et froide, figées à tout jamais. Les saints regardaient, l'œil fixe et éteint, le ciel. Sur leurs visages blêmes, aucun sourire, aucune larme, aucune expression en somme. Devant chacune d'elles, des croyants avaient allumé des cierges qui se consumaient avec lenteur dans le silence. La flamme rougeoyante des bougies dansait sur le visage du professeur, lui donnant un air de dément.

Il était à présent arrivé au niveau du transept. Là encore, il ne prêta aucune attention aux tombeaux des martyrs qui l'environnait. Tête baissée, il se dirigea tout droit vers le chœur.

S'arrêtant devant l'autel, il leva ses yeux vers le Christ crucifié, les bras écartés sur sa croix. De la couronne d'épines, le sang perlait, ruisselant sur son visage barbu.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, Harry se plongea dans la contemplation du corps du fils de Dieu. Son visage, exprimant au début la curiosité, devint plus inquiétant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Son œil, animé d'un éclat inquiétant, fixait avec intensité le crucifié.

L'élu ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais se retrouver devant le Christ sur la croix faisait monter en lui une étrange satisfaction.

Ainsi, seul, debout devant Jésus, la tête penchée, un sourire sur le visage, le professeur faisait peur. On aurait dit un fou, un vrai psychopathe.

Heureusement, personne ne le surprit ainsi.

Après un certain temps, Harry revint à lui. La satisfaction éprouvée se transforma en douleur lancinante. Sa tête lui tournait, sa vision devenait floue. Il commença à perdre l'équilibre tandis que, dans sa tête, une voix lui parlait sans qu'il ne puisse saisir le sens de ses paroles.

Le malaise grandissait en lui, il devait sortir. Faisant volte face, il marcha à grand pas vers la sortie, se tenant la tête, perdant de temps à autre l'équilibre, avant de se rattraper promptement et d'échapper de peu à la chute.

Estelle finit par le remarquer. Elle fronça des sourcils en le voyant tituber de la sorte. Elle regarda les élèves et ses collègues, personne n'avait remarqué Harry, absorbés qu'ils étaient par le vieux guide à la voix rauque et profonde.

Inquiète, elle se décida à le rejoindre.

Le professeur avait franchi la porte lorsque que l'auror l'intercepta. Il s'était appuyé le dos contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

- ça ne va pas Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle paniquée.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, posant sa main sur son front.

- Tu es brûlant !

- C'est rien ! fit alors Harry qui avait retrouvé toutes ses forces aussi rapidement qu'elles l'avaient quittées. Un simple malaise. Je t'avais dit que je n'aimais pas les cathédrales.

Le professeur se releva alors. Son visage avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs et le sourire qui le caractérisait tant était réapparu sur ses fines lèvres.

- Tu es franchement bizarre toi ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un abhorrer les cathédrales au point d'y faire un malaise.

Harry sourit d'avantage à la remarque.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? Parce que je suis différent des autres.

Estelle sourit à son tour et alla se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent le corps.

Ils restèrent figés, incertains de ce qu'ils voyaient, puis, finirent par s'en approcher.

Sur le crucifix, au milieu de la place vide à cette heure, une femme était attachée, pieds liés, bras écartés, dans la même position que le Christ.

La jeune femme avait été crucifiée. Elle était âgée d'environ vingt ans, le visage fin et harmonieux. Un vent fort s'était levé, faisant volter avec violence la chevelure flamboyante de la dame aux minces épaules. Les yeux clos, une expression sereine sur le visage, portant une chemise de nuit blanche, on aurait parié qu'elle dormait. Pourtant, quelque chose disait aux deux amis qu'il n'en était rien.

Harry, la tête penchée, les yeux mi-clos, examina le cadavre avec intérêt.

- Je vais prévenir Jones et les autres, fit Estelle d'une voix calme et professionnelle.

- Très bien, souffla Harry, absorbé qu'il était par son examen macabre.

L'auror partit accomplir sa tache tandis que le professeur, incertain de la cause de la mort, escalada la croix.

Il s'accroupit sur une des branches transversales. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le cou d'albâtre de la victime. C'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit les deux points sanguinolents caractéristique de la morsure du vampire.

Cette fois, Dracula allait trop loin ! Qu'il se nourrisse, soit, qu'il se mette à exhiber ses cadavres en espérant faire porter le chapeau de ses crimes à son descendant, s'en était beaucoup trop.

La mise en scène de ce crime était abominable et absurde ! Pourtant, un problème se posait. Le cadavre n'était pas là à leur arrivée. Il a donc été accroché ici lors de la visite. Mais il faisait jour ! Comment Dracula a-t-il pu sortir et résister à la lumière du soleil ? Harry savait très bien que si son ancêtre sortait de jour, il ne le supporterait pas et s'en retrouverait considérablement affaiblit. Alors comment ?

Harry ne le savait pas, mais il comptait bien découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Dès que possible, il aurait une conversation avec lui.

L'arrivée de ses collègues sur la place le fit émerger de ses pensées.

Le groupe se figea devant la scène. Deux meurtres en deux jours, cela commençait à faire beaucoup.

Minerva, qui craignait pour la sécurité de ses élèves, se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Fillius sautillait d'un pied à l'autre, se tordant les doigts.

Jones, enfin, regardait avec attention le cadavre.

- Bien Jones, venez m'aider à la descendre voulez vous ? fit Harry toujours perché sur la croix.

Jones s'exécuta donc. Il se mit au pied du crucifix et attrapa les chevilles de la jeune femme.

Harry décrocha ses poignets et, lentement, la fit glisser vers l'auror. Ce dernier prit le cadavre dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le sol. Il se mit alors à l'examiner, comme il avait fait pour le cadavre du château.

- C'est comme pour l'autre, fit-il. Elle n'a plus aucune goutte de sang dans les veines. Je crains que notre assassin de Bran ait récidivé. Du plus, compte tenu de la rigor mortis, le décès s'est produit il y a deux heures à peine, elle est encore chaude.

Jones se tourna vers Harry, l'interrogeant du regard. Ce dernier l'approuva d'un signe de tête. L'auror s'était souvenu de la leçon, il avait vu juste.

-Le modus operandi est le même dans les deux meurtres, à ceci près que l'un fut commis de nuit, l'autre de jour, poursuivit Harry. Il y a de forte chance que les deux meurtres soient liés. Peut-être le même meurtrier, mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? fit soudain Minerva de plus en plus inquiète. On ne peut pas rester ici avec les élèves ! Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Il y a un malade en liberté !

Jones et Harry se regardèrent, la même pensé leur avait traversé l'esprit.

- De toute façon, nous ne pourrons pas partir d'ici.

Fillius resta bouche bée. Lui aussi avait compris.

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que… Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils pourraient….

- Je le pense bien, oui, intervint Harry. Depuis que nous sommes ici, deux meurtres se sont produits. A chaque fois lors de l'une de nos visites. A chaque fois, c'est moi qui ai découvert le corps le premier. Cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences pour les aurors roumains. Ils ne nous laisserons pas quitter le pays avant d'avoir élucidé l'affaire. Et je crois bien être leur premier suspect….

Un grand silence accueillit la tirade. Par deux fois, ils s'étaient trouvés sur les lieux du crime les premiers. Après de telles coïncidences, jamais les aurors ne les laisseraient s'en aller. Ils devraient sûrement rallonger la durée de leur séjour…

Les aurors furent prévenus et les élèves reconduis à l'auberge.

Lorsque Harry, resté sur place avec Fillius, Jones et Estelle, aperçut la tête des aurors, il sut qu'une longue discussion allait encore avoir lieu.

Le chef des aurors en personne s'était déplacé. La soixantaine passée, les cheveux gris et les yeux bleu perçant, il marchait à grand pas vers les quatre amis, entourés de deux autres collègues. Le vent faisait voler leurs robes vertes, robes réglementaires des forces du ministère roumain.

Harry regarda le chef s'approcher avec son visage ridé et soupçonneux. Les regards méfiants qu'il jetait avec insistance sur l'Elu avaient le don de déplaire au principal intéressé.

Le jeune professeur de défense soupçonnait le ministère de s'être attendu à les retrouver aux côtés du cadavre, car un des aurors accompagnant le chef parlait très bien anglais.

Ce dernier leur dit donc dans leur langue maternelle :

- Bon, nous en avons pour un moment. Nous allons transporter le cadavre et examiner la scène de crime. Vous pouvez rentrer en attendant. Nous viendrons vous interroger dans une heure à peu près. Pendant ce temps, il vous sera interdit de quitter votre auberge.

Harry, qui n'aimait pas du tout le ton employé et qui détestait par-dessus tout recevoir des ordres d'un jeune homme, s'apprêta à lui lancer un trait. Estelle, d'un regard brûlant et d'un coup de pied douloureux le fit taire. Il dut ravaler sa réplique.

Les quatre amis transplanèrent. Ils réapparurent à l'entrée de leur foyer.

Harry, de très mauvaise humeur, ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte, faisant sursauter les clients. D'un pas colérique, il s'approcha du bar et, d'une voix sèche, demanda au patron un grand verre de vodka.

L'Elu s'assit sur un haut tabouret et réceptionna le verre que lui tendait l'homme en face de lui. Il le vida d'un trait avant d'en commander un nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à engloutir la deuxième dose d'alcool lorsqu'Estelle attrapa le verre.

Elle le reposa sur le plan de travail et resta debout devant Harry, les bras croisés.

-Quoi ? fit ce dernier en se levant et en s'approchant de l'auror.

La voix que le jeune professeur avait employée, lançait pratiquement un défit à la jeune femme qui ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son petit ami, les yeux désapprobateurs.

Harry, face au silence de l'auror, récupéra son verre et l'avala cul sec. Il le reposa sur le comptoir du bar, y ajoutant de quoi payer sa consommation.

Il fit soudain volte face et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Estelle le regarda s'en aller, surprise.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui lui prend maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers Jones et Fillius.

Ces derniers haussèrent les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

Les aurors roumains arrivèrent une heure plus tard, comme prévu.

Ils trouvèrent sans problème Fillius, Minerva, Jones et Estelle mais, impossible de mettre la main sur le dernier suspect.

Ils se décidèrent déjà à interroger les quatre présents. Ils chercheraient le cinquième plus tard.

Ils demandèrent au patron le chemin d'un salon privé dans lequel ils pourraient discuter en paix.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils furent surpris d'y trouver Harry. Ce dernier, assis dans un des fauteuils, semblait les attendre. Les voyant arriver, il sortit une montre sa poche.

- Vous êtes en retard de trois minutes, leur dit-il d'une voix froide en roumain.

Les aurors restèrent cois un instant puis, ne relevant pas le reproche, le vieux chef s'assit, invitant les autres à faire de même. Tous s'exécutèrent, et l'auror parlant anglais s'assit aux côtés de son chef, prêt à faire le traducteur.

Deux aurors qui l'accompagnaient restèrent debout aux côtés de la porte.

Harry le remarqua et il fronça les sourcils. Puis, reportant son intention sur le chef, attendit les questions qui n'allaient pas tarder à tomber.

- Bien ! fit l'auror roumain. Qui a découvert en premier le cadavre ?

- Harry et moi, répondit Estelle.

- Vous n'étiez pas sensé visiter l'église à ce moment précis ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Je ne me sentait pas très bien, il fallait que je sorte, fit l'Elu de sa voix la plus glacée.

Le chef fronça des sourcils et Harry appuya ses propos d'un mensonge.

- Claustrophobie, ça vous va ? lâcha-t-il comme s'il lui en coûtait d'avouer cette faiblesse.

Le plus vieux resta un moment septique avant de passer outre.

- Quand vous avez découvert le cadavre, il était sur la croix m'avez-vous dit. Comment y était-il accroché ?

- Et vous oser afficher le grade d'inspecteurs ? fit Harry en ricanant avec mépris. Vous avez examiné la scène de crime ? Oui ? Alors vous avez dû remarquer deux morceaux de ficelle au pied la croix non ? A votre avis, ils étaient là pour la décoration ?

Les deux hommes se défiaient à présent du regard. Le plus vieux finit par poser sa question suivante.

- Avez-vous une idée quant au mobile du meurtre ?

- Pas la moindre ! répondit Jones.

- Vous savez, que cela fait deux fois que vous vous trouvez sur une scène de crime, et cela en moins de deux jours… Cela fait beaucoup vous ne pensez pas ?

- Certes… fit la voix d'Harry qui pour cette fois avait perdu sa colère.

Les genoux remontés sous son menton, toute trace d'énervement avait déserté son visage redevenu calme et serein. Il réfléchissait de nouveau calmement et posément.

- Voyons... dit-il posément. Considérons le problème autrement voulez-vous ?

Ce brusque changement d'attitude surpris toute l'assemblée.

Harry se leva d'un petit bon souple et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage.

Un moment, il resta silencieux puis, se retournant vers les autres, il poursuivit comme un professeur donnant son cours.

- Donc, nous avons deux meurtres aux modus operandi identiques. Cela voudrait signifier un seul et même meurtrier. Maintenant, penchons-nous un peu sur le profil de ce meurtrier. Les cadavres que nous retrouvons sont saignés à blanc. Mais où est passé le sang ? Pas sur la scène de crime en tous cas ! Le meurtrier aurait-il saigné la victime à un endroit pour l'emmener ailleurs ensuite ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire cela ? Pour que nous soyons ceux qui découvrent le cadavre ? Pourquoi ? Cela n'a aucun sens !

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton plus haut.

Il se mit alors à faire les cents pas devant la fenêtre, sous les regards intéressés de l'assistance.

Harry, de son côté, réfléchissait surtout au deuxième meurtre. Le premier pour lui était élucidé. Dracula avait avoué. Mais le deuxième ? Ce ne pouvait être lui. Alors qui et pourquoi ?

- Avoir mit le cadavre sur la croix, c'est un affront envers la religion moldue, fit-il en pensant à voix haute. Ce serait l'œuvre d'un détraqué moldu alors ? Non ! s'exclama-t-il catégorique. Je suis resté dans la cathédrale dix minutes, après quoi je suis ressorti sur la place. Le cadavre y était déjà. Cela voudrait dire que ce moldu aurait réussi à hisser le cadavre tout seul, sans l'aide de la magie, en haut du crucifix et à l'y attacher, tout cela en moins de dix minutes. J'ai dû appeler Jones pour descendre le cadavre. Un homme seul, sans l'aide la magie n'y serait pas arrivé. La montée est plus ardue que la descente. Ce n'est donc pas un moldu qui a fait le coup.

- Alors pourquoi cette mise en scène religieuse ? le coupa le chef.

- Pourquoi en effet ? Là est la question.

Harry retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et releva ses genoux comme à son habitude.

Son ancêtre détestait la religion et Harry en connaissait la raison. Mais pourquoi un sorcier aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être pour mettre le cadavre en évidence... La croix faisait face à l'entrée de l'église. Toute personne sortant de la cathédrale aurait vu cela en premier.

- Et le meurtrier ? Qui est-ce ou qu'est-ce ? La forêt de Transylvanie est remplie de nombreuses créatures plus étranges et féroces les unes que les autres. Mais quelle créature est dotée d'un tel esprit ? Un esprit capable de réfléchir. En général, rare sont les créatures magiques, hormis les êtres de l'eau et les centaures, qui sont capables de mettre en scène leurs crimes.

Harry plongea dans ses pensées, imité par les autres. Les paroles du jeune professeurs étaient on ne peut plus logiques, et ses interrogations partagées par tous. Personne ici n'était capable d'y répondre.

Un meurtrier, inconnu d'Harry, se promenait en liberté dans les environs. Son ombre menaçante planait sur eux. Il était à craindre qu'elle ne s'abatte sur le groupe d'un instant à l'autre.

Dracula était un problème certes, mais l'Elu pouvait encore lui faire face. Cette fois, il en était autrement.

Un mystère venait de montrer le bout de son nez et même Harry n'y voyait aucune solution. Il allait devoir trouver le meurtrier car quelque chose lui disait que, tant que cela ne serait pas fait, d'autres meurtres allaient se produire.

Une nouvelle menace avait vu le jour et inquiétait même le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps…

* * *

**Voili voilou. Sur ce, bon week-end ! **

** Merci de m'avoir lue**

** Bisous **

** Skarine**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lily Halloween**** : **Merci beaucoup, tu es super régulière dans tes reviews, c'est sympa ^^

**Klaude : **c'est vrai, c'est pas cool ça. Mais bon, Harry lui doit qu'un assassina et le respect que l'on donne aux parents, ça va encore. Par contre, j'avoue que d'un côté, si tu ne vieillis pas, tu vois tous tes amis et toute ta famille disparaître petit à petit…ça doit être le pire je croix bien….

**B****elette**** : **Moi aussi ! Je ne veux pas devenir une adulte rabajoi ! Je veux être comme toi ! Une adulte mais qui continue à être complètement tarée ! *faut le prendre comme un compliment ! * Je pense être sur la bonne voie pour ça ! XD Je te surprend ? Mais c' est le but ma chère amie ! Chouette ! Holmes va avoir affaire avec un crucifié ! Hâte de te relire ! ça me manque ! Belette ? Pourquoi transformer Lestrade en fouine, tu trouves que la ressemblance n'est pas encore assez forte ? Pourtant… XD Et tu termines ta reviews sur un très joli jeu de mot, je dois l'avouer ! Je te fais confiance pour les corrections, j'ai supprimé les mots entre parenthèses. O.O tu as réussi à avoir des idées tordues en lisant ma fic ? Bon ba je suis contente en tous cas, y a pire que moi niveau perversité et attention, j'ai réussi à choquer cinq personnes aujourd'hui *je suis fière de moi ! XD* Le stance, ha oui, là faut chercher dans la rubrique golf. C'est mon côté golfeur qui ressort. Enfaite au golf quand on dit prendre son stance, c'est se tenir près pour le coup à venir. Là en l'occurrence c'est simplement se redresser. Une peau d'ours ? Je suis innocente je te le jure ! C'est ça le problème Harry va justement s'en prendre une, c'était le but ! *qui a dit que je maltraite mes personnages ?*

**Deadz**** : **ou les deux ! XD

**Akan :** Oui, ça pourrait se savoir… mais Dracula, c'est Dracula, il choisit ses victimes. Mais j'avoue que même moi, je ne sais pas comment il réussit à rester discret. Il est très fort ! *et ça c'est la réplique de l'auteur qui a oublié un petit, enfin immense, détail !* XD

**Egwene Al****' Vere**** : **De rien et merci pour ta reviews ! Toi aussi tu es régulières dans tes reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ^^

**8Maud8**** : **Merci ! Et pour l'orthographe, je décline toutes responsabilités ! Faut aller ce plaindre à ma bêta ! *si cette bêta vois ça, je vais me faire tuer . * XD En tous cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise, je vais essayé d'améliorer mon écriture alors ^^

**Un grand merci aux reviewers, toujours à leur poste ! ça fait très plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Premier contrat**

Les minutes se succédèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante. La grande aiguille de l'horloge avait déjà fait un tour du cadran, mais il devait encore attendre.

Harry, allongé sur le dos dans le lit, regardait dans l'obscurité le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Il entendait le souffle lent et régulier d'Estelle à ses côtés. Voila plus d'une heure qu'elle s'était assoupie.

Le jeune professeur aurait bien aimé sortir cette nuit là, pour retrouver son grand-père, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler.

Il n'osait pas sortir maintenant, redoutant le réveil inopiné de l'auror.

Il attendit encore et encore. Les questions qu'il voulait poser à Dracula se succédaient dans sa tête à une allure folle.

Jugeant le champ libre, l'Elu finit par se relever.

Il attrapa sa cape, chaussa ses bottes de cuir, et, sur la pointe des pieds, sans faire craquer le plancher, descendit les marches pour sortir dans la nuit noire et glaciale.

Harry ne doutait pas un instant que Dracula savait qu'on le cherchait.

Sans se soucier du comment il allait pouvoir le retrouver, Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le fameux orme, lieu de leurs réunions passées.

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans la clairière, c'est sans surprise qu'il aperçut son vampire d'ancêtre, déjà perché sur une des branches.

Le Griffondor se dépêcha d'y monter à son tour, avec agilité.

A peine eu-t-il prit son stance que la voix décharnée du comte s'éleva dans les airs.

- Je t'attendais, Harry. J'ai à te parler.

- Cela tombe bien. Je voudrais moi aussi discuter avec toi. Tu dois être au courant du nouveau meurtre à Bucarest.

- Certes. Dis moi, comment est mort cette femme ?

- Vidée de son sang. Mordue à la gorge.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Si ce n'est pas toi. Qui est-ce ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu le sais.

- Exact ! Je sais en effet qui à fait le coup et pourquoi.

Un silence suivit cette réplique. Le jeune sorcier s'attendait à entendre les explications du vampire. Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien.

- Et bien ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Harry leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il put alors voir les yeux émeraude de ce dernier passer petit à petit au rouge sang, signe de colère chez Dracula.

- Voila qui je veux que tu tues. Il se nomme Théodore McCoye, un écossais.

- Aux pouvoirs vampiriques ?

- Précisément ! Il à toutes les capacités d'un vampire. Je l'ai mordu il y a de cela dix ans. Il avait fait des siennes, mais rien de bien grave. Je ne l'avais plus jamais revu depuis, et lui ne s'était encore jamais manifesté.

- Il est capable de survivre à la lumière du soleil, pas vrai ? Il a accroché le corps à la croix alors qu'il faisait encore jour.

- Oui. Il peut y survivre aisément. En fait, il a toutes les capacités du vampire et toutes celles des humains, ce qui en fait un adversaire redoutable. Mais je veux que tu l'élimines à présent. Il devient insupportable.

- S'il t'ennuie tant, pourquoi ne t'en charges-tu pas toi-même ? tenta Harry, tout en sachant que sa demande serait cause perdue.

- Je ne peux pas. Lui, il chasse en plein jour, se mêlant à la foule. Moi, je préfère la nuit, calme et sereine. De toute façon, je te rappelle que tu me dois un meurtre. J'ai choisi la cible, à toi de t'en charger à présent.

L'Elu réfléchit un instant. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? La cible qui venait de lui être attribuée était un assassin dangereux qu'il devait, de toute façon tuer.

- Très bien, j'accepte le contrat. Dis moi simplement où je peux le trouver et comment je peux le reconnaître, et je me charge du reste.

- Je ne sais pas exactement où il est. Le meurtre qu'il a commis hier était un défi qu'il me lançait. Je pense donc qu'il traîne aux abords du château. Après, de son apparence physique, je me souviens simplement de ses cheveux blonds.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose que tu m'offres là, fit Harry quelque peu déçu.

- Je te fais confiance pour le dénicher. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je t'attribue une cible rien qu'en te citant un nom. Jusque là, tu t'en es très bien sorti.

Harry sourit. En effet, son grand-père était avare en renseignements. Il devait toujours se débrouiller pour réunir les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires pour confondre sa victime avant d'en finir avec elle.

- Encore une chose, fit Dracula, tournant un visage complice vers le sorcier. Tu trouveras toutes tes affaires au château de Bran, à leur place habituelle.

Sur ce, Dracula s'évapora soudain dans un grand nuage de fumée. Cette sortie, pour le moins originale, venait de mettre brutalement un terme à cette charmante réunion de famille.

Harry, d'un bond, sauta au bas de l'orme. Il atterrit souplement sur ses pieds. Aussitôt, il se mit à courir.

Courir le défoulait. Après un bon sprint, il devenait serein. De plus, se retrouver en Roumanie, en quelque sorte sa terre natale, lui procurait une énergie, une excitation étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. La pleine lune, toute proche, n'arrangeait en rien son état.

Il se pencha et se transforma en un bond en son animagus. C'est sous cette forme qu'il rejoignit le château de Bran.

Au moment où il pénétrait dans la cour, il reprit sa forme humaine.

Par une fenêtre, près de la porte grande porte, il aperçut la lumière vacillante d'une bougie. Le château était donc surveillé de jour comme de nuit. Impossible de passer par là.

Ce n'est pas ce détail qui allait arrêter le sorcier.

Naturellement, il contourna le puit et s'avança vers les façades intérieures du château, le pas détendu.

Il longea les murs de chaux et s'arrêta devants une niche, creusée à même la pierre.

D'un air des plus innocent, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Ne voyant personne, il toucha de sa main la matière.

Des ondes se propagèrent de l'endroit où sa paume était entrée en contact avec le mur, jusqu'au point les plus haut de la niche.

Le château l'avait reconnu, le mur sembla fondre comme de la glace exposée en plein soleil, dévoilant ainsi une nouvelle entrée.

Tranquillement, il passa la voûte qui aussitôt, se raffermit derrière son dos.

Il se trouvait à présent dans un couloir encore inconnu des historiens, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus.

Nul besoin pour lui de lancer un sort éclairant, ses yeux sensibles voyaient tout, même dans le noir le plus complet.

Il s'enfonça dans le corridor, se rappelant les longues balades qu'il effectuait jadis, lorsque l'insomnie le prenait.

Il retrouva sans peine le chemin de sa chambre.

C'est avec une certaine nostalgie qu'il poussa la porte de bois noir pour pénétrer dans sa pièce à coucher.

Il la retrouva comme autrefois. La poussière disparut au moment où il franchit l'huis. A ce même instant, les bougies, ainsi que le feu dans l'âtre, s'étaient ravivés, restaurant ainsi l'atmosphère d'intimité qui y régnait autrefois.

Les yeux d'Harry firent posément le tour de la pièce, se posant sur son lit aux couvertures pourpres et noires, son armoire massive, finement sculptée, son antique secrétaire.

Il s'approcha du manteau de la cheminée sur lequel reposait une lampe à huile d'un côté, une multitude de fioles de potions et de poisons de l'autre. Au centre, surplombant la pièce, un bouclier aux armoiries de sa famille. Le bouclier représentait, en effet, un aigle d'or sur fond bleu roi, portant dans son bec la croix du christ. Au dessus de son aile droite, une lune d'or faisait face, symétriquement au soleil.

L'Elu, avec le sourire, se pencha devant le feu pour se réchauffer quelque peu. Il finit par s'agenouiller sur la peau d'ours.

Toujours souriant, il se releva quelques temps plus tard pour aller ouvrir son secrétaire. Ses vieilles plumes d'aigle et de phénix, ses parchemins jaunis de jadis, son encre noire, encore liquide malgré le temps passé, tout avait était conservé par le château lui même.

A l'instar de ses propriétaires originels, le château semblait éternel, le temps n'avait aucun effet sur lui et les objets qu'il abritait. En entrant dans cette pièce, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond de cinq siècles dans le passé.

En fouillant, Harry retrouva des lettres cachetées du XVème siècle qui lui étaient adressées.

Enivré de se retrouver dans son ancienne chambre, les souvenirs remontant à la surface de sa mémoire, il s'autorisa une courte pose et s'allongea sur son lit.

La pièce, chauffée par le feu, était agréable au possible, si bien qu'Harry finit par y somnoler.

Une heure durant, il resta là, à ne rien faire, simplement à réfléchir, à se remémorer ses souvenirs.

Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était quatre heures à présent.

Il se releva, passa la porte de sa chambre. Jetant un dernier regard à cette salle, synonyme pour lui d'aventures passées et il referma la lourde porte de bois sur ses souvenirs.

Il parcourut à grandes enjambées la distance qui le séparait de son armurerie personnelle.

Là encore, il retrouva la grande pièce, à l'allure de cathédrale, dans le même état que jadis.

Il revit ses capes de satin noir, ses protections aux avants bras en cuir noir sur lesquelles les elfes avaient gravé des arabesques d'argent.

Dans une vitrine, déposée sur un épais tapis de velours pourpre, une épée à lame courbe attendait paisiblement que son propriétaire revienne la chercher.

Il longea un mur décoré de masses d'armes, de lances et de boucliers, pour se rapprocher d'une autre vitrine.

Dans cette dernière, Harry reconnut ses anciennes dagues d'argent elfiques, à la forme si gracieuse.

Il ouvrit la vitrine, délicatement, faisant attention à ne pas cogner la vitre contre le mur.

Il attrapa une dague. Depuis toutes ces années, il en avait oublié la légèreté.

La portant à hauteur de ses yeux, pour mieux en admirer la finesse des sculptures, il vit briller son reflet dans la lame. Toujours éclatante, malgré les cinq siècles passés dans une vitrine. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il était partit hier...

Soudain, il la lança en l'air et la rattrapa par la pointe. Effectuant un rapide demi-tour, il envoya son projectile sur un mannequin de paille.

La dague vint se planter, tranchant net le bois qui faisait office de plastron.

L'Elu prit deux dagues et les cacha dans ses bottes de cuir.

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. L'épée de Griffondor qu'il utilisait, apparaissait dès qu'il en avait besoin.

C'est donc peu chargé qu'il ressortit du château.

L'air froid de la nuit le saisit. Il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'auberge.

Ses pas rapides martelaient le sol pavé tandis qu'il s'engageait sur la voie principale du village.

Sa silhouette, éclairée par les quelques réverbères, seule au milieu des maisons à colombages, avait quelque chose d'inquiétante.

Il finit par se retrouver sur le seuil de l'auberge. En poussant l'huis, il grimaça en l'entendant grincer.

Le bar était désert. Il s'y avança donc, le pas tranquille.

C'est lorsqu'il referma la porte qu'il vit, dans le coin gauche la pièce, Estelle, adossée contre une poutre.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et Harry espéra un instant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Il se déplaça discrètement et silencieusement vers l'escalier. Trop tard ! Estelle avait rouvert les yeux et le regardait à présent avec un air sévère.

Harry tenta de lui sourire, en vain... L'auror posa sur lui un regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il soupira, le mal était fait. Il était pris.

Il baissa les yeux, se préparant à subir un questionnaire serré.

Il passa une main sur son visage pâle. Il le savait, cette fois, il ne s'en sortira pas avec un baiser d'excuse…

* * *

**Voila, prochain chapitre avec un petit règlement de compte après quoi, on se lancera sur les traces du tueur ^^**

**Bisous tout le monde. **

**Skarine 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Milles excuses, je suis overbookée (comme ma correctrice d'ailleurs !) entre les portes ouvertes du collège à organiser (tous les troisièmes sont mobilisés), le stage qui ne va pas tarder avec le rapport à rédiger, les devoirs, les DMs…**

**Bref sinon voila, je vous poste mon chapitre 19. J'avais fait une promesse à certains de mes lecteurs. Je devais l'écrire et ce depuis le 7****ème**** chapitre ! C'est enfin fait ! **

**Belette : **XD Estelle, fille cachée de Holmes ? ça doit être ça ! Le coquin, il nous l'a pas dit ! Avec Irène ou Hélène ? D'accord, tu es autorisée à me frapper ! « Si j'aurais »… C'est très français ça aussi ! mais quel boulet ! C'était Estelle qui avait le regard de travers mais comme ta phrase était jolie… je te l'ai piquée… tu m'en veux ? Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! J'ai eu un de ces mal à l'écrire…

**Lily Halloween**** : **pas ce chapitre, le suivant normalement….

**Klaude : **Ok, je prends en compte ta demande, je te ferais un chapitre sur mesure ! -)

**zaika**** : **Voila la suite, à la bourre, mais le voila ! Contente que ça te plaise en tous cas !

**Egwene Al' Vere**** : **Contente aussi de te compter parmi mes lectrices-revieweuses régulières !

**C : **C'est vraiment ton pseudo ou tu t'es planté en écrivant ? C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de répondre à une lettre, surtout que je l'air très conne du coup… XD Sinon, à vos ordres ! C'est toi le chef ! Une dispute, une, chaud devant !

**OoOXylionOoO**** : **oui et non… ils sauront certaines choses mais pas tout !

**Cristalelle**** : **waw O.O ça c'est de la review ! En tous cas, merci pour tes conseils ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour améliorer mes écrits. J'avoue que mon début n'est pas très, enfin… pas du tout original, mais bon, je l'avais écrit il y a plus d'un an, je pense avoir changée avec le temps, j'espère en tous cas…

**: **Je t'ai répondu directement par message toi ^^

**Encore merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Règlement de compte**

Harry s'assit donc à une table, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Estelle. Cette dernière agita sa baguette pour allumer une bougie, qu'elle déposa entre eux deux, avant de s'asseoir en face du professeur de défense.

L'éclat de la chandelle éblouit un court instant le professeur qui fronça les sourcils.

La flamme dorée crépitait dans le silence du bar. Cette pièce, d'habitude animée par les discutions de clients éméchés ou les jeux de cartes de certains, se trouvait plongée, cette nuit là, dans une sorte de silence oppressant.

Dehors, le vent s'était levé. Harry entendit le volet mal accroché d'une maison claquer contre le mur couvert de chaux sous la violence des rafales. Un hibou hulula dans la nuit.

Les bourrasques de vent sifflaient dans la cheminée et on aurait dit la plainte d'un animal blessé.

- Bien, que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure et tout seul ? demanda Estelle d'une voix glaciale.

Le professeur y reconnut le ton de l'auror professionnelle, celui qu'elle adoptait lors de l'interrogatoire d'un suspect.

Harry fixa la jeune femme des yeux. Il crut y déceler un doute, une incertitude ainsi qu'une immense tristesse.

- Je ne me sentais pas bien, je voulais simplement prendre l'air, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Tu es resté dehors plus de trois heures. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle prendre l'air.

Harry sourit doucement tout en continuant de fixer les prunelles d'agate de sa petite amie.

- Tu étais réveillée ? Non, tu dormais, je l'avais vérifié. Comment t'es tu aperçue de mon absence à tes côtés ?

Estelle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle prit son temps, choisissant ses mots.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dirigeait un interrogatoire. Sa profession lui avait apporté une grande connaissance dans ce domaine. Pourtant, interroger son petit ami était quelque chose de très troublant. De plus, ce petit ami était hors du commun. Il avait l'art de mettre les gens mal à l'aise et de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Les deux adultes jouaient donc cet interrogatoire comme un jeu d'échec, chacun devait déplacer un pion, l'un après l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas pu entendre la porte, continua Harry, analysant les différentes théories qui se présentaient à lui. Les murs des chambres sont insonorisés. Quelqu'un t'a réveillé donc. Je me trompe ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas vraiment, de toute façon. Il se contenta de regarder Estelle dans les yeux, fixement, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Après un examen approfondi, son sourire s'élargi d'avantage. Il rejeta se tête en arrière.

- Je vois, fit-il, quelqu'un m'a surpris et t'a prévenu. Mais qui ?

L'auror, voyant Harry mener l'interrogatoire réagit à son tour :

- Tu es donc sorti plus de trois heures. Mais pour aller où ? Tu as couru ou, en tous cas, pratiqué une activité physique ! Tu as les joues rouges.

- Le froid, contra le professeur.

- Non, tu as une goutte de sueur au niveau de ta tempe gauche.

Le Griffondor sourit d'avantage. Mais, au lieu de nier ce fait évident, il porta une main à sa tempe.

- Exact ! fit-il.

- Donc, activité physique. Quoi ? Course ou autre ? Où étais-tu ?

Le professeur, intéressé de voir jusqu'où sa petite amie pouvait aller, la laissa continuer.

- Je distingue plusieurs égratignures sur ta main droite. De telles griffures sont produites par les branches des sapins.

Harry leva un sourcil, surpris.

- Des sapins ?

- Il te reste une épine dans l'ourlet de ta cape. Donc, tu as été dans la forêt. Mais pas pendant trois heures. La température au dehors est bien inférieure à zéro. Au bout d'une heure à cette température, un homme, habillé comme tu l'es, présente des lèvres bleuies. Les tiennes ne sont pas encore cyanosées.

- Finement observé, complimenta l'Elu. Je ne savais que les aurors étaient formées pour mener des enquêtes.

Il était réellement impressionné par les déductions de son amie. Pourtant, la conversation devenait trop dangereuse et il décida d'intervenir d'avantage.

- Bon alors, revenons en à nos moutons. Quelqu'un m'a surpris... Mais qui ? Un élève ou un professeur ? Peut-être le patron, ou sa femme ? Eliminons les professeurs veux-tu. S'ils m'avaient surpris, ils ne m'auraient certainement pas laissé sortir sans me poser deux ou trois questions. Ils se seraient inquiétés. Les élèves, en général, se font petit, la nuit. Ils sont censés dormir. S'ils étaient réveillés, ils éviteraient les adultes de peur de…

Il stoppa net sa phrase et la regarda de travers. En entendant le mot « élève », Estelle avait eu une expression sur le visage... Fugace mais cela éveilla ses soupçons et il l'interpella :

- Je ne me trompe pas, c'est ça ? Un élève disais-tu ?

- Bon, où étais-tu passé ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Dans une pièce avec un feu ? Tu as de la suie sur ton pantalon, au niveau de tes genoux. Tu t'es agenouillé devant un feu pour le raviver. Puis tu t'es couché quelque part. Tes cheveux sont aplatis derrière.

-Mes cheveux sont coiffés d'un catogan, ils ne peuvent être…

La encore il stoppa net. Il perdit son sourire et fronça des sourcils.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Estelle ne répondit pas.

- Ton silence… Ne me dit pas que tu…

Harry se leva doucement et se pencha vers l'auror pour voir son visage de plus près.

Il vit alors des larmes couler sur les joues de sa petite amie.

- Ma parole, ne me dis pas que tu crois que je t'ai trompé ? Estelle, souffla-t-il. Où as-tu été chercher une chose pareille ?

Harry contourna la table et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il voulut l'attirer à lui mais cette dernière se retourna et le poussa au loin avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

L'Elu resta pantois au centre de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son amie croyait-elle qu'il la trompait ? Le Griffondor s'attendait à tous les reproches. Il s'attendait à devenir le suspect de ses amis, après tout, il était déjà le numéro un pour la police. Mais jamais il ne s'attendait à cela.

Il se rassit à table. Fixant de ses yeux émeraude la flamme de la bougie qui dansait. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, réfléchissant. Il ne comprenait décidément pas.

Le vent au dehors avait finit par apporter la tempête. La pluie tombait drue, martelant les carreaux. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel obscur. Le tonnerre accompagnant le tout. La nature se déchaînait, produisant dans un terrifiant spectacle de sons et lumières.

Le professeur resta assit à sa table un long moment. Il aurait voulu rejoindre Estelle, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule un instant.

Ses yeux fixaient la flamme dansante de la bougie. Des volutes de fumée s'élevaient, tourbillonnant vers le plafond, dessinant de larges arabesques.

Un coup de tonnerre raisonna, plus puissant encore que les précédents.

À cet instant, Harry se leva d'un bond. Il avait compris. Il se pencha et souffla la bougie, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Il sentait une colère sourde s'emparer de lui. L'envie de vengeance devenait de plus en plus pressante.

Son poing se referma soudain. Ses jointures blanchirent alors que ses ongles blessaient d'avantage la paume de sa main.

Avec lenteur, il traversa la pièce puis gravit les escaliers. Il longea le couloir, s'arrêtant devant la porte portant le numéro 10. Il percevait, filtrant par les rainures de l'encadrement, la faible lueur d'une bougie allumée.

Il poussa simplement la porte, sans même demander l'autorisation d'entrer. L'huis s'ouvrit avec lenteur dans un long grincement.

Il resta sur le seuil, sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur le sol en bois de la chambre. Il finit par relever la tête.

Là, sur le lit, le regardant, surpris de le trouver ainsi, la bande des serpentards s'était figée.

Qu'ils s'agissent de Malfoy, d'Avery, des sœurs Black, de Nott, de Crabe, de Goyle, des Lestrange ou des Carow, ils étaient tous réunis à cette heure indue de la nuit, assis sur les lits.

L'arrivée de leur professeur avait coupé net leurs éclats de rire.

Plongé dans l'obscurité du couloir, ils ne l'aperçurent d'abord pas.

Finalement, un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant un court instant le nouvel arrivant.

Pourtant, cela suffit aux onze adolescents pour voir en détail la fureur de leur professeur.

Droit dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa silhouette haute se découpait, illuminé par les éclairs qui zébraient par intermittence.

Les yeux d'émeraude du professeur semblaient s'être obscurci, tandis que sur son visage pâle un fin rictus inquiétant se dessinait.

Les Serpentards regardèrent Harry entrer dans leur chambre, le pas lent. La porte se referma d'elle-même après son passage.

- Qui ?

Jamais les jeunes gens n'auraient imaginé un jour que cette simple question pouvait être dite avec un ton si froid et menaçant.

Personne ne répondit. Le professeur grogna.

- Puisque c'est comme ça.

Rapidement, sans même que personne ne s'en rende compte, il attrapa le jeune Malfoy au cou. D'une main, il le souleva pour venir le plaquer contre le mur.

Belatrix se leva, prête à défendre son prince. Un regard de son professeur toutefois finit par l'en dissuader.

Harry reporta son intention sur sa victime. Cette dernière se débattait sans pour autant réussir à échapper à la poigne de fer du professeur en colère.

Bien vite, il comprit que gesticuler ne lui servirait à rien et, à bout de souffle, il abandonna.

Là encore, les gènes du plus vieux lui furent utiles. Il entra sans problème dans les souvenirs de son élève, trouvant immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait.

Il revit le jeune Serpentard, encouragé par ses camarades, se faufiler jusqu'au chevet d'Estelle et la réveiller.

S'en était assez ! Dans un geste de colère, il envoya Malfoy au loin et ce dernier, telle une marionnette privée de soutien de son monteur, vint percuter le lit avec violence.

Les autres Serpents bondirent, baguette pointée. Ils n'eurent toute fois pas le temps de s'en servir.

Harry leur avait déjà jeté un sort.

Leur vue se brouilla, tout leur environnement autour d'eux semblait partir en poussière. Ils sombraient peu à peu dans un autre monde, un monde beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Lorsque la vue leur fut rendue, ils se trouvaient dans un drôle d'endroit.

Ils abaissèrent leur baguette, surpris.

Le sol sous leur pied était couvert de cendre.

Ils aperçurent, à quelques pas de leur position, un arbre mort à l'allure rachitique, étirant ses longues branches crochues vers un ciel pourpre. Les racines du végétal baignaient dans l'eau bouillonnante d'une rivière qui serpentait à travers le paysage désert.

A côté de l'arbre, leur professeur leur tournait le dos. Lentement, il se retourna vers eux, les sentant approcher. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il pencha sa tête sur le côté dans une attitude de moquerie.

Les élèves avaient certes peur de leur professeur, mais d'avantage encore du paysage. Après un moment de réflexion, ils s'avancèrent vers lui, dans l'espoir vain de recevoir son aide.

Ils ne purent faire deux pas que déjà, l'image de leur professeur se brouilla jusqu'à disparaître.

Ils continuèrent pourtant à avancer, droit vers la rivière.

C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent que, ce qu'ils croyaient être de l'eau était en vérité du sang. Du sang bouillonnant qui courait à travers ce paysage recouvert de cendres.

Nott, pris de peur par un tel paysage, tomba à genoux. Sa chute souleva un nuage épais de cendre noire qui le cacha un instant aux yeux de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Lorsque la poussière fut retombée au sol, Nott avait disparu. À sa place, une créature mi-lion, mi-serpent, les surplombait tous du haut de ses trois mètres.

Les yeux rouges brillaient sur sa face féline, une langue de serpent sifflait à travers ses crocs démesurés. Ses pattes, couvertes d'écailles, aussi tranchantes que l'acier, semblaient pouvoir tuer d'un seul coup. Le corps puissant du monstre se terminait en une longe queue de dragon, hérissée de pointes mortelles, telle la queue du Magyar.

La créature, inconnue des sorciers, rugit, faisant trembler le sol, dévoilant ainsi les poignards imbibés de venin qui lui servaient de crocs.

Les adolescents se figèrent, apeurés. Crabe et Goyle, dans un geste désespéré, se jetèrent ensemble sur la créature.

Celle-ci leur asséna un violent coup de queue.

Les deux Serpents retombèrent sur leurs pieds, trop saisi que pour pouvoir crier. Tous deux se tournèrent vers leurs camarades, leur demandant du secours. Ceux-ci restèrent cois.

Crabe présentait un bras tordu, un visage ensanglanté, la poitrine percée.

Goyle, de son côté, n'était pas en meilleur état. Sa tête, à demi arrachée, pendait sur le côté, dévoilant l'intérieur d'un cou mutilé.

A cette vision immonde, les adolescents crièrent. Ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres.

C'était la chose la plus horrible qu'ils aient vu. La simple vision de leurs camarades mutilés avaient suffit à les terroriser, à leur faire perdre tous leur moyens.

Les larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues sans qu'ils ne puissent les retenir.

Les deux compères, après un instant, tombèrent au sol, mort.

Aussitôt leurs corps disparurent, comme s'ils n'avaient, tout bonnement, jamais existé.

Le vent se leva, faisant craquer les branches de l'arbre à leurs côtés.

Une rafale fut plus violente que les autres et la silhouette du professeur réapparu, tandis que les Serpentards disparaissaient, laissant seuls Malfoy et Belatrix, apeurés.

- On s'amuse à m'espionner ? fit Harry, la voix froide.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. C'est pourquoi il poursuivit sur le même ton.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à faire ? M'espionner pour vous venger ? Vous venger de la punition que je vous ai infligée ? Tout cela, parce que vous vous battiez dans les couloirs du château ? La prochaine fois que vous voulez vous venger de moi, n'impliquez pas des innocents telle qu'Estelle. Si l'un d'entre vous s'en prend à nouveau à Estelle, où à n'importe quelle personne qui m'est chère, je peux vous promettre que la vision que vous vivez en ce moment pourrait bien devenir réalité.

Faisant suite à ces paroles, le monstre qui, d'un coup de patte, avait éliminé Crabe et Goyle quelques temps auparavant, prit la place du professeur.

La bête commença à courir vers le deux compères. Le noir se fit autour d'eux. Seul le monstre, lancé à toute allure contre eux était encore visible.

Il se rapprochait à une folle allure.

Les deux Serpentards crièrent à en perdre haleine, voyant leur mort venir. S'en était trop pour eux, ils s'évanouirent brutalement, tandis que leur corps revenaient au monde réel.

Harry, sa vengeance terminée, sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière, laissant les onze adolescents évanouis, en proie à leurs cauchemars.

Toute une journée passa. On ne revit pas les Serpentards au déjeuner. Personne ne s'en inquiéta pourtant, ce jour était jour de repos, tous étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils leur plaisaient.

Une autre personne manquait. Estelle n'étant, en effet, toujours pas réapparue.

Toute la journée, Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas partir à la recherche d'Estelle. Il voulait la laisser en paix, lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

De toute façon, s'il y allait maintenant, il risquait fort de se faire rejeter, avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer une seule parole.

Le professeur de défense, l'humeur maussade, partit s'isoler dans le salon du bar, un livre en main.

Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, ses yeux parcouraient les pages de l'ouvrage sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant en saisir le sens.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à l'histoire, il souffla de lassitude avant de poser le livre sur son ventre, réfléchissant.

Où pouvait donc être partie Estelle ? Il s'inquiétait.

A bout, il se releva d'un bond, laissant choir son livre au sol. Sans même prendre le temps de le ramasser, il se précipita vers les escaliers, à la recherche de Minerva.  
Il la trouva assise à une table, un verre à ses côtés, en train de jouer aux cartes avec le reste des professeurs.

- Minerva ! interpella le plus jeune. Tu sais où est Estelle ?

Surprise, la directrice des Griffondor prit un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Et bien, je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit… Vous vous êtes chamaillé tous les deux ?

- Chamaillé… si on veut…

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire les boutiques.

- Les boutiques ? À Bran ? C'est tout juste s'il y a une épicerie ! Bon très bien, je pars. À plus tard !

Sans même laisser à ses amis le temps d'émettre une quelconque objection, il se rua au dehors.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher et pourtant, aucune traces d'Estelle.

Sur le pas de la porte, Harry stoppa pour réfléchir un instant. Où était-elle bon sang ! Baissant les yeux au sol, il reconnu les traces de pas de l'auror. Celles-ci se dirigeaient vers le château.

Sans perde plus de temps en conjectures inutiles, il s'élança, courant sur le sentier.

Quelques riverains le regardèrent passer, sourcils froncés.

C'est alors qu'un d'eux le frôla. A cet instant, Harry eu un drôle de pressentiment, comme s'il connaissait déjà cette personne. Mélange de peur et d'allégresse que ressent le chasseur prêt à tirer sur sa cible.

Harry, lorsqu'il fut frôlé par l'inconnu avait entendu un ricanement, peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination et pourtant… Il y avait aussi cette chevelure blonde qui lui disait étrangement quelque chose…

Il arrêta de courir pour se retourner vers l'inconnu, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Sa priorité était de retrouver Estelle pas de jouer aux détectives pour savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Il fit volte face pour recommencer à courir.

Ses bottes battaient le sol enneigé d'un pas régulier tandis que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon, projetant ses rayons ensanglantés sur le château de Bran.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, une nuit qui promettait d'être mouvementée...

* * *

**Voila tout ^^ **

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ?  
**

**Vous pouvez remercier Belette, ma correctrice qui épargne vos yeux de mes horreurs orthographiques…. XD **

**Kiss tout le monde **

**Skarine**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello tout le monde ! Chapitre 20 ! sans retard.. enfin.. presque… **

**Sinon voila, je voulais juste vous prévenir que je parts en vacances la semaine prochaine, sans PC, sans internet, sans rien. Je ne pourrais donc pas écrire durant tout ce temps, si j'ai du retard pour le chapitre 21, ne m'en veuillez pas ! ; -) **

**Les réponses aux reviews ! Encore merci à tous mes reviewers ! **

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

**

**Belette :** oui, j'avoue que pour reconnaitre un inconnu, faut le faire ! « Mais ce n'est pas une femme »… moi, personnellement, ça m'inquiéterais aussi ça… A la place d'Estelle, je croix que je préférerais qu'Harry me dise qu'il était avec une femme parce que là… ça fait limite : « oui, j'avoue je t'ai trompé avec un homme »…crise cardiaque assurée ! XD Dracula en cape rose fluo ? oui, intéressant…! Le grand maître de la nuit en rose fluo… en plus d'être très discret, c'est super mignon et tendance ! Tu as était me chercher la définition du mot item ? Je suis vexée, tu ne me fais pas confiance alors ? :'( XD La chienne de ton père ressemble à Dracula version loup ? attends bouge pas j'arriveeeeee ! ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire que tu peux rester concentrer sur l'histoire et tout lire en oubliant de corriger ! Moi aussi, ça fait un baille que je n'ai plus ouvert un livre d'Harry Potter, je me base sur mes souvenirs, parfois flous, je l'avoue ! Marché conclu ! je continue ma fic, tu continues la tienne ! Oui, Holmes déteint sur moi depuis un certain temps, je me met à écrire l'histoire d'un mis Harry Potter, mis Holmes ! . J'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant !

**Klaude : **mais non, t'inquiètes, Estelle n'aura rien du tout du tout… pourquoi veux tu qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

**OoOXylionOoO**** : **tu aimes l'action on dirait ! Les chapitres suivants devraient en être bourrée !

**dj3ssii3 : **Oui, petit interrogatoire à la Sherlock Holmes ! Je me suis amusée à l'écrire celui là ! Estelle c'est faite avoir par des Serpentards, c'est vrai que pour un auror, c'est limite… mais bon, ça doit faire bizarre de se réveiller sans savoir où se trouve son homme…

**EP : **Simpa ? tu trouves ? Merci alors !

**zaika**** : **XD la voila la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer !

**Hijiri-san**** :** oui… mais non ! Elle va pas tout découvrir, ça serait bête ça ! . Je suis sadique moi ? Oh merci ! c'est un super compliment que tu me fais là ! Je suis toute émue ! XD

**Egwene Al' Vere**** : **tout lui dire ? Faudrait peu être pas abuser ! c'est pas drôle si elle est au courant de tout ! Par contre… je pourrais bien… un peu plus tard… je verrais… c'est vrai que ça peu être simpa… Merci de l'idée en tous cas !

**Nesumi10**** : **voila la suite ! Avec un peu de retard, je l'avoue mais stage oblige !

**La Rose de Minuit**** : **Je suis heureuse dans ce cas ! J'espère que la suite te plairas aussi, je fais de mon mieux pour en tous cas !

* * *

**Les portes du soir**

Assise dans le silence de l'obscurité, le dos appuyé contre la brique froide, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, Estelle pleurait. Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, glissant sur son visage, coulant dans son cou. Elle ne fit rien pour les étancher.

Elle avait vu Harry sortir la nuit, alors qu'elle-même était sensée dormir. Il n'était revenu que bien plus tard, juste avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Durant la longue absence de son petit ami, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'émettre de nombreuses d'hypothèses, toutes plus déprimantes les unes que les autres.

Malfoy, en la réveillant, lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry s'esquivait la nuit.

Naturellement, la seule explication plausible à ses yeux était la thèse de la maîtresse, mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Depuis son entrevue avec le professeur de défense, elle s'était réfugiée au château de Bran, prétextant une envie de shoping. Là au moins, elle serait au calme, sans personne pour la déranger. Elle voulait rester seule avec ses sombres pensées.

Soudain, dans la pénombre, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, se répercutant à l'infini à cause de l'écho.

Estelle sursauta et releva vivement la tête, brandissant sa baguette vers le nouvel arrivant.

L'auror reconnu immédiatement l'inopportun. C'était le même que la dernière fois. Cette même personne qui, après la découverte du premier cadavre, les avait agressé, elle et Harry.

Elle se leva lentement, la baguette prête à l'emploi. Elle fit de son mieux pour calmer ses sanglots et reprendre son sang froid.

Du visage du nouvel arrivant, elle ne voyait rien. Comme la dernière fois, l'homme s'était caché sous une lourde cape de velours et il avait rabattu le capuchon sur sa tête. Ce dernier ressemblait presque à un moine...

Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Estelle et se tint immobile au milieu du couloir, lui barrant la route vers la sortie.

Ainsi bloquée, la sorcière se sentait comme une brebis face au loup.

Son cœur s'accéléra, elle dut se faire violence pour calmer le tremblement nerveux qui s'était emparé de ses mains.

Rassemblant les quelques bribes de courage qui lui restaient, elle fit face à l'inconnu.

Elle se mit en garde, attendant l'attaque.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire un nouveau. Elle jeta un puissant « expéliarmus ».

Le jet bleu du sort fila en direction de l'homme qui ne broncha pas.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque le rayon le percuta.

Estelle recula, lentement, pas après pas, à la fois étonnée et inquiète de voir le manque d'effet de son sortilège.

La scène se répéta alors. Mais cette fois, Harry n'était pas là pour la protéger.

Comme la dernière fois, l'homme se mit à courir, se baissant de plus en plus jusqu'à toucher de ses mains le sol. C'est à cet instant qu'il se transforma en loup. Le même loup aux yeux rouges flamboyants de haine, noir et majestueux qui l'avait tant terrorisé la dernière fois.

L'animal bondit sur ses pattes puissantes, la gueule ouverte laissant apparaître ses crocs démesurés, luisant dans l'obscurité. Ses griffes, longues et pointues, semblaient être capables de déchirer n'importe quoi.

S'en était finit. Estelle, dans un geste désespéré, cria une dernière formule, la plus puissante qu'elle connaissait.

Le jet de lumière toucha sa cible, sans pour autant lui causer un quelconque dommage.

Estelle s'apprêtait à sentir les crocs du monstre s'enfoncer dans sa chair, la lacérer, la tuer. Elle sentait déjà la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à vriller dans sa tête, le sang qui, dans peu de temps, allait s'épancher tel des flots impétueux.

Dans un geste désespéré, elle recula d'un pas, trébucha et tomba de tout son long dans le couloir désert.

Elle allait bientôt mourir, tuée par un animal diabolique, venu tout droit de ses pires cauchemars. Le plus malheureux, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que personne ne serait témoin du drame, personne pour voir la scène, personne pour la venger de l'animal. Ce dernier allait bientôt toucher à son but et se repaître du sang de sa victime en toute impunité.

Dans ce lieu obscur et reculé du château, qui viendrait l'y chercher ? Son corps resterait là, sans sépulture, avec pour seule compagnie les chauves-souris, perpétuelles compagnes de la nuit.

Dans combien de temps les siens remarqueraient-ils sa disparition ? Combien de temps encore mettraient-ils à la retrouver ? Personne n'était au courant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle allait connaître le même sort que les deux autres malheureuses victimes de la bête sanguinaire.

Elle regrettait déjà sa dispute avec Harry.

L'animal la dominait à présent. Dans un dernier reflex d'auror en péril, elle leva une dernière fois sa baguette, rassembla dans cet ultime geste toutes ses forces et jeta son sort. Un sort dont elle seule connaissait l'existence, un sort qui l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises par le passé.

Un puissant jet mauve sorti de l'item, fila en direction de l'alpha et le percuta de plein fouet.

Un moment, Estelle crut s'en être sortie. Le sort avait explosé, engloutissant dans un nuage d'étincelles son agresseur. Elle ne le vit plus pendant un instant. Mais, lorsque les paillettes se dispersèrent, l'animal était toujours là, amorçant sa descente.

A partir de cet instant, tout se passa très vite.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, apparut devant elle son petit ami. D'où venait-il ? Elle n'en s'avait rien.

L'essentiel était qu'il était là. Debout entre le loup et l'auror, se protégeant le corps à l'aide de ses avant-bras, il se tenait prêt à recevoir l'animal.

Ce dernier percuta le professeur, le mordant au bras.

Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur, tenta de lui faire lâcher prise.

Il y parvint après un long moment, et la bête alla percuter violement le mur.

Tandis que l'inconnu reprenait forme humaine, Harry s'écroula à genoux.

Luttant toujours contre la douleur, il tenait, dans sa main droite, son avant bras qui avait subi la morsure de la redoutable bête. Entre ses doigts, coulait son sang en longs filets. Le liquide vital gouttait sur le sol, y laissant des traces rouges carmin.

Estelle, inquiète, s'accroupit aux côtés de son compagnon, sans prêter la moindre attention à l'inconnu. Ce dernier, debout face au couple, se tenait immobile.

Voyant qu'Estelle n'arrivait pas à soigner les blessures d'Harry, l'homme s'approcha d'eux.

Le voyant bouger, l'auror le menaça de sa baguette pour se donner contenance. Elle savait que la magie ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Autant menacer quelqu'un avec une arme à feu sans munitions. Malgré tout, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Sans faire attention à la jeune femme, le comte s'accroupit aux côtés d'Harry. Ce dernier, à la grande surprise d'Estelle, tendit à l'inconnu son bras meurtri.

L'homme passa sa main pâle sur la plaie qui, peu à peu, se résorba jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

- Tu m'as fait mal, fit Harry d'un ton de reproche.

Tous deux se relevèrent.

Estelle n'en croyait ni ses oreilles, ni ses yeux.

Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? Non seulement Harry semblait faire confiance à l'inconnu, qui pourtant les avait attaqué par deux fois, mais il semblait bien le connaître.

Harry fit un pas vers la jeune fille. Incertaine, cette dernière s'éloigna de lui, gardant ses distances, méfiante quant aux relations qu'entretenaient les deux hommes.

L'inconnu était-il l'assassin et Harry le complice ?

D'une voix triste, le professeur tenta sa chance.

- Ecoute, je te jure ne pas avoir fauté. Je ne sais pas où tu as été chercher cette idée. C'est totalement absurde. J'étais avec quelqu'un ce soir là, je l'avoue, mais ce n'est pas une femme. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle.

- Alors où étais-tu ? Et avec qui ? Tu aidais peut-être l'assassin à commettre ses méfaits ? Tu es son complice ?

Ce disant, Estelle fit un geste vague de la main vers l'inconnu se tenant de nouveau en retrait.

Harry soupira, il allait devoir lui avouer son secret.

- Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne. Jure moi de garder toi aussi le secret.

Estelle, pour toute réponse secoua la tête de façon affirmative.

- J'étais avec…

Il ne poursuivit pas. Il se retourna vers le fond du couloir, où l'inconnu était resté, silencieux comme une ombre.

L'auror suivit le regard du professeur et sursauta à nouveau.

L'homme avait retiré la capuche qui le dissimulait.

Devant le couple, se tenait, droit dans sa cape de velours, le sosie parfait d'Harry.

Le même visage, les mêmes yeux émeraude, le Griffondor à l'identique.

Seule la chevelure de jais, plus longue chez lui, les différenciait.

- Comment… ton frère ? bredouilla Estelle qui n'en revenait pas de leur ressemblance.

Harry sourit tristement.

- Non, pas vraiment…

L'homme, dans sa cape de velours soyeuse, s'approcha, lui fit la révérence puis, le baisemain.

Estelle, trop surprise pour amorcer le moindre geste, la moindre parole le laissa faire sans rechigner.

- Je confirme les dires d'Harry ! J'étais bien avec lui les nuits où vous avez trouvé votre lit vide. Cela dit, je ne suis point son frère.

La voix de l'homme surpris au possible Estelle. C'était une voix profonde, semblant venir d'un autre temps.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis le légitime possesseur de ce château.

- Mais… ce château appartenait à… Dracula.

Son interlocuteur eu un rapide sourire en coin, dévoilant ses canines acérées.

- C'est bien mon nom… Mais j'en ai plusieurs. On me désigne tantôt sous le nom de comte Dracula, tantôt par Méphistophélès ou encore… Judas l'Iscariote. Peu importe le nom, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes bien plus qu'un simple mot.

L'homme s'exprimait de façon calme, sans précipitation aucune.

Estelle resta un temps sans réagir, trop surprise pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Avait-elle réellement devant elle, le maître de la nuit, celui que tous craignaient ? Un vampire ?

L'homme, qui se tenait à quelque centimètre d'elle, pouvait-il réellement être aussi dangereux qu'on le disait ?

Le voyant si courtois, elle en avait oublié l'attaque d'il y a peu.

Il était, certes, impressionnant. Autant par son physique que par sa manière de s'exprimer, mais de là à l'imaginer sucer le sang de personne innocente…

Il avait quelque chose d'envoûtant en lui, quelque chose qui le rendait attirant, à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer dangereux.

Et puis, il y avait aussi la ressemblance plus que troublante entre son petit ami et celui qui prônait être Dracula.

Lentement, elle détacha ses yeux du comte pour regarder Harry et l'interroger, silencieusement.

Ce dernier secoua simplement la tête.

- Et… vous vous connaissez ?

- C'est mon ancêtre…

Estelle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Cela faisait beaucoup trop à assimiler en une journée. Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne devenait pas folle. A moins qu'elle ne soit victime d'un quelconque sort.

- C'est une blague ? Donc, si j'ai bien compris, cet homme est le comte Dracula, le vampire originel et toi tu es son descendant ?

-Vous avez compris les grandes lignes, chère amie ! confirma le comte.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ? C'est une blague ?

-Non, c'est la stricte vérité…

Estelle recula d'un pas, titubante.

- N'ayez aucune crainte. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Ne croyez pas les écrits. Je ne vais pas me jeter sur vous pour vous sucer le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ne vous formalisez pas pour mes récents actes. Je n'essayais pas de vous blesser lorsque je vous suis apparu ces deux dernières fois. Là n'était pas mon but. C'était simplement ma façon de vous saluer, vous et Harry. C'était aussi histoire de vous rencontrer. Et puis, vous êtes chasse gardée. Si jamais je le faisais, je crains qu'Harry ne m'en veuille. Désolé de vous avoir effrayé et désolé, Harry, pour ta blessure, tu es apparu sans prévenir, tu sais que je déteste ça.

- Tes craintes sont fondées, grand-père. Si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Estelle, je te ferai regretter ton éternité.

Puis, se tournant vers Estelle, le visage inquiet :

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'étais pas à tes côtés, la nuit. Je ne veux pas que tous soient au courant de mes sombres origines. Car si toi, tu es assez ouverte d'esprit pour m'accepter tel que je suis, même en sachant l'identité de mon ancêtre, il n'en est pas de même pour les autres. De plus, en temps que vampire, mon grand-père ne supporte pas la lumière du soleil. Le seul moyen pour nous de nous parler, était de nous retrouver de nuit.

Estelle déglutit. Pouvait-elle à présent toujours lui faire confiance ? Il était tout de même le descendant d'un vampire. Et pas de n'importe quel vampire !

Pourtant, il l'avait toujours protégée, sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Dracula, de son côté, ne semblait pas plus dangereux, pour elle du moins. Il l'avait dit lui-même, il ne la toucherait pas. S'il avait voulu la mordre, il l'aurait déjà fait. Elle avait confiance en Harry et ci ce dernier faisait confiance au vampire…

- Et pour les cadavres ? Vous les avez tué ?

- Le premier… Oui, je le concède. En revanche, la femme sur la croix, ce n'était pas moi. Pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien dans sa mort.

- Alors qui ?

- Un autre vampire.

- Parce qu'il en existe d'autre ?

Dracula éclata soudain de rire avant de disparaître brutalement dans un nuage de fumée. Il n'était déjà plus là et pourtant, elle entendait toujours son rire qui s'éloignait lentement.

De nouveau seuls, les deux sorciers se regardèrent avant de s'exprimer d'une même voix.

- Je suis désolé.

Un grand éclat de rire s'en suivit. Estelle en profita pour aller se loger dans les bras du professeur, heureuse que toute cette histoire soit réglée.

- Synchronisation parfaite.

- On rentre ?

Ils se mirent alors en marche, d'un pas insouciant, main dans la main.

Estelle était heureuse de s'être trompée et Harry, de son côté, soulagé. Il avait livré son plus grand secret, redoutant de se faire rejeter par celle qu'il aimait, mais il n'en était rien. Elle n'avait fait aucune réflexion à ce sujet et ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Elle continuait de croire en lui et avait accepté son ancêtre avec une facilitée qui l'étonnait énormément. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela ce passerait si bien et si facilement.

Estelle, lors de l'attaque, avait eu une peur bleue qui l'avait fait réfléchir. Elle était arrivée à une conclusion, elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée d'Harry. L'amour entre eux deux semblait plus fort que tout le reste.

Ils ressortirent sans se faire remarquer des gardiens. Ce ne fut guère difficile, ces derniers dormaient.

Une fois au dehors, Harry perdit tout sourire.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. La lune, pleine, faisait briller la cime des arbres d'une lueur blafarde. Le vent soufflait, plus fort encore que la nuit précédente.

Estelle frissonna, la température avait brutalement chuté.

- Rentrons vite. Déjà qu'il n'est pas conseillé de se promener la nuit en Transylvanie, évitons de le faire un soir de pleine lune, veux-tu.

- Il y a des loup-garou ici ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant très bien qu'il allait lui répondre par l'affirmative.

- Des loups-garous et d'autres animaux, moins charmants encore. Je ne voudrais pas faire connaissance avec l'un d'eux outre mesure.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'hôtel lorsque soudain, le cri déchirant d'un lycan se répercuta en écho sur les montagnes. S'en suivirent les plaintes d'un cerf et l'aboiement d'un chien.

-Mince ! s'écria rageusement Harry. Je les avais oublié ceux là ! C'est dangereux, trop dangereux par ici ! Même pour eux ! Surtout pour eux !

- De qui tu parles, Harry ?

- Estelle, rentre à l'auberge, je te rejoindrai plus tard.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Explique moi ! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu m'as caché tes actes, ça aurait pu mal finir.

Le professeur réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait pas tort.

- Remus Lupin, c'est un loup-garou.

- Je le sais ça. Mais tu as parlé au pluriel.

- Les maraudeurs. Quand Remus se transforme, le reste des maraudeurs lui tiennentt compagnie.

- Mais comment ? C'est trop dangereux, ils risqueraient de se faire mordre et de devenir lycanthrope à leur tour.

- Ne le dis à personne. Ce sont des animagus.

- Des… à leur âge ? fit-elle estomaquée par la révélation.

- Et maintenant rentre, je vais aller les surveiller. Fait comme si de rien n'était. Que tout ce qui c'est passé cette nuit reste entre nous.

- C'est dangereux ce que tu fais, Harry.

- Je ne crains rien. Il ne le montre peut être pas, mais je peux compter sur mon cher grand-père en cas de problèmes. Il est très protecteur.

Après lui avoir fait un rapide baiser, il fit volte-face et disparut dans la nuit.

Estelle, sur le pas de la porte, regarda son petit ami s'éloigner. Pouvait-elle réellement le laisser seul, face aux dangers de la Transylvanie ? Non, décidément, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Se transformant en magnifique aigle, elle s'envola dans le ciel obscur.

A tire d'aile, elle suivit la silhouette de son petit ami qui filait vers la montagne, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans la forêt sombre et drue.

Dans son œil d'agate, la lune argentée brillait d'un éclat surnaturel.

Cette nuit là, elle avait l'impression que toutes les bêtes féroces de ce monde c'étaient données rendez-vous.

Les forces du mal semblaient s'être échappées de leur enfer pour venir tourmenter les humains.

Les portes du soir qui séparaient le monde des vivants du monde des morts s'étaient ouvertes, déversant un nuage sanglant de tourments inquiétants…

* * *

**Voila, finit ! Dite moi si ça vous a plu ! **

**Encore un grand merci à Belette qui a fait du sacré boulot, comme d'habitude ! **

**Je vous revois après mes petites vacances. **

**Kiss**

**Skarine **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Voila, j'ai enfin fini mon chapitre 21. Désolé pour l'attente. Le site beugue en ce moment et donc, impossible de publier quoi que ce soit ! Rien à faire, il refuse absolument tout ! Je fais pourtant la bonne manipe ! J'enregistre mon fichier dans document manager, puis je vais dans My story et au moment où je clique sur le titre de ma fic : error 2 ! De quoi me rendre folle !**

**Le beugue a enfin décidé de me laisser tranquille après deux semaines de batailles acharnées ! **

**Donc voila, je suis super contente d'être de retour !  
**

**Sur ce, je vais répondre à vos répondre à vos reviews. **

**Belette : **Pourquoi Estelle le suit ? parce que ça serait pas marrant si non ! XD je suis sadique moi ? Non… Ramure, encolure…c'est pareil, ça se termine en –ure…. Hey ! ta pas le droit de couper tes chapitres comme moi ! Sinon je me pleins : S.O.S lectrice mal traitée ! Moi je le fait parce que…eu.. et bien… moi c'est moi ! *c'est de la logique scientifique tout ça ça vol haut !* J'espère que ce n'est pas ma fanfic qui t'a donné mal au crâne ? Je m'en voudrais sinon !

**Egwene Al' Vere**** : **Des détails pour la nuit de pleine lune ? A vos ordres chef !

**Akan :** Les vacances sont très nécessaires ! Elles m'ont permis de trouver de nouvelles idées, je suis pardonnée dans ce cas ? ^W^

**Klaude : **Oui, je l'avoue, elle a pas fait de chichi.

**Ronnie : **Alors j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi.

**EP : **Merci ^^

**dj3ssii3 : **Du sang, du sang… Devrait y en avoir dans la suite aussi. Pas ce chapitre mais le suivant.

**Deadz**** : **Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**zaika**** : **XD tes reviews me font toujours rire, y a toujours de l'entrain…Merci en tous cas, ça fait plaisir !

**yuuhmm**** : **Contente que ça ta quand même plu alors ! J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas non plus d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

**Lehna**** : **Une fan ? chouette alors ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Dracotheboss : **Merci de me signaler mes erreurs ! Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais surtout, n'hésites pas à me relever toutes les erreurs de ce genre ! Je ne vais pas les corriger mais ça me sera super utile pour la suite, j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête….

**OoOXylionOoO**** : **Voilà, chapitre 21 de posté ! De mon côté, j'espère avoir une nouvelle review de ta part ! Elles me font super plaisir, merci !

**Tathar : **Merci beaucoup alors. Je suis contente que tu t'es attardé sur ma fic pour m'écrire une review, ça me fait super plaisir.

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Au clair de lune**

Zigzaguant à travers les arbres nus, passant d'ombres en ombres, les maraudeurs s'enfonçaient au plus profond de la forêt des Carpates.

Eclairés des rayons de lune blafards, ils formaient un groupe des plus surprenants.

Un chien, un cerf, un rat et, le plus impressionnant peut-être, un loup-garou.

Le premier, au pelage noir ondulé, excité, tournait autour de la troupe, qui avançait à pas lents.

Le second, majestueux avec ses grands bois, faisait claquer ses sabots sur le sol, les yeux tournés vers l'astre argenté.

Sur son encolure, minuscule rat somnolait paisiblement, se noyant presque dans l'épais pelage du cervidé.

Enfin, le loup garou, les oreilles dressées, tous les sens aux aguets, ouvrait la marche.

Le rat, Queudver, car tel était son nom, se souvenait encore de leur départ mouvementé.

**Flash Back**

_Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon. Les derniers rayons de l'astre mourant projetaient sur terre de grandes ombres sanguinaires. _

_Bientôt, la nuit envahirait la Transylvanie. Dans le firmament, la lune d'argent montera sur son trône d'obscurité. _

_L'astre, une fois plein, libérera ses étranges puissances qui transformeront les êtres magiques les plus sensibles et les plus sombres, tels les loups-garous. _

_Pour l'heure, quelques traits de lumières persistaient encore, luttant de toutes leurs forces contre les ténèbres qui commençaient à envahir toute la région. _

_James Potter, assit sur son lit, jouait aux cartes avec Peter Petitgrow. Voilà plusieurs heures que la partie durait. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. _

_Les deux adversaires, sourcils froncés, réfléchissaient au prochain coup. _

_Sirius et Rémus commençaient les paris. Chacun, de leur voix enjouées, encourageaient son champion. _

_- C'est à ton tour, Peter ! _

_- Je sais, James ! Je sais ! Laisse-moi un peu le temps de réfléchir ! _

_- __ç__a ne sert à rien ! Encore un tour et j'en ai fini avec toi ! _

_- __ç__a m'étonnerait ! Attends, tu vas voir ! _

_- Justement ! J'attends depuis maintenant un quart d'heure ! A ce rythme, on sera des momies avant la fin du jeu ! Si tu pouvais réfléchir un peu plus vite, cela m'arrangerait ! _

_- James, arrête ! Si tu continues comme ça, je déclare Peter vainqueur, pour déconcentration de la part de son adversaire ! _

_- C'est ça, Rémus ! Et comme ça, tu remportes le pari ! Hors de question ! contra Sirius. J'ai besoin de ses sous pour m'acheter des provisions de pétards magiques ! Ce sont des tout nouveaux ! Ils ne sont en vente, au chemin de traverse, que depuis une semaine ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce serait des feux traçants ! Ils suivent leurs victimes jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent les toucher ! C'est…_

_Les yeux de James s'illuminèrent, il avait la solution. Son regard fut alors attiré par une silhouette au dehors. _

_A travers la fenêtre, en ce concentrant quelque peu, il put discerner, au loin, un homme solitaire, courant à vive allure sur le chemin sablonneux qui menait au château. Il reconnut immédiatement son professeur de défense. _

_- Hé les gars, regardez qui s'en va ! _

_- On dirait Griffith ! Je me trompe ? interrogea Peter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à cette heure ? _

_- Aucune idée…, fit Rémus. _

_- On devrait prévenir les filles et le suivre ! _

_- Non James ! contra Sirius. Tu oublies qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la pleine lune ! On doit accompagner Rémus ! Mais rien ne n'empêche de prévenir les filles. _

_- Trop dangereux, intervint Peter. Si on le fait, elles voudront le suivre. Si Griffith est réellement un vampire, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée et alors… Adieu les filles… _

_Surpris, tous se retournèrent vers le maraudeur. _

_- D'habitude, c'est Rémus qui dit ça ! poursuivit Sirius. Tu devrais parler plus souvent, je trouve qu'on ne t'entend pas assez ! Tu n'es pas si bête que ça !_

_- Merci, Sirius. Je vais prendre ça, comme un compliment…_

_- Peter à raison. On ne peut rien faire, aujourd'hui. Ce serait trop dangereux ! On en parlera aux filles plus tard. En attendant, on va simplement…_

_On venait de frapper à la porte. Voulant conserver le secret de leur enquête, Rémus s'interrompit. _

_L'huis grinçante s'ouvrit sur leur professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de maison._

_- Monsieur Lupin ! Votre tante, souffrante, vous réclame à son chevet. Vous irez passer la nuit chez elle, et ne reviendrez qu'à l'aube, demain. Je vous y envoie par poudre de cheminette, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient. _

_- Bien professeur, je vous suis. _

_Faisant un clin d'œil complice à ses amis, il sortit de la pièce, accompagné par Minerva. _

_La porte se referma sur eux deux, laissant le champs libre au reste des maraudeurs. _

_Peter fut, toutefois, saisi d'un doute. _

_- Dites, ils ne le renvoient pas à la maison de Préaulard ? _

_- Nan, expliqua James. Rémus va être enfermé dans la grange, à côté de l'auberge. On le rejoindra dans un quart d'heure, le temps que Mcgonagall s'en aille. Il suffira d'ouvrir les cadenas un jeu d'enfant ! _

_- Un jeu d'enfant ? s'épouvanta Queudver. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Sirius. Je les ai sabotés la nuit dernière, quand tu étais sous la douche en train de chanter ! J'ai placé, dans les verrous, de simples pétards. Quand Mcgonagall les fermera, non seulement, ils ne se bloqueront pas assez bien, mais en plus, il suffira d'allumer les mèches pour faire sauter les cadenas__**. **_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Patmol, excité, faisait la course avec Lunard, sous l'œil bien veillant de Cornedrue et de Queudver.

Le cerf leva la tête vers la lune argentée. Le vent hérissait son poil. Retrouver sa forme animale lui faisait toujours un bien fou.

Queudver, de son côté, s'était hissé sur la branche d'un chêne et encourageait de ses couinements, les coureurs.

Le chien, entrevoyant sa perte, finit par se jeter sur le loup garou et, tous deux, roulèrent au sol, jouant à se combattre gentiment.

Cornedrue les rejoignit, armé de ses bois.

Le rat quant à lui, trop petit pour pouvoir entrer dans le jeu, resta dans les loges.

Tandis que les trois amis se chamaillaient, le quatrième du fameux quatuor crut apercevoir une ombre, se mouvant parmi les branches nues.

Le petit animal jeta un regard vers ses amis qui, trop concentrés sur leur jeu, n'avaient, semble-t-il, rien remarqué.

La curiosité l'emportant, il bondit de son perchoir. Au sol, il se dirigea vers l'endroit suspect, zigzagant à travers l'herbe haute.

Se dressant sur ses pattes arrière, le rat scruta l'obscurité.

A cet endroit, les rayons de lune ne parvenaient pas à percer le toit des branches. L'obscurité, inquiétante, avait pris le dessus sur toutes les lumières.

Tournant sa petite tête de gauche à droite, Queudver tenta de desceller le moindre mouvement suspect.

Rien ! Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé !

L'adrénaline monta un lui. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper du minuscule torse dans lequel il était retenu.

Il n'entendait plus ses amis, ils semblaient si loin de lui, à cet instant.

Soudain, une lueur, entre deux troncs. Deux points rouges, des yeux de démons plutôt, le fixaient avec intensité.

Paralysé de peur, il ne put ni émettre le moindre bruit, ni esquiver un semblant de retraite.

Les yeux se rapprochèrent, lentement, mais inexorablement, jusqu'à ce que tout le corps de l'inquiétant individu ne soit visible.

Un homme, grand et mince, aux courts cheveux platine et aux traits fins. Ce dernier fixait toujours le rat, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres, dévoilant deux canines pointues.

Quelque chose dans le physique de l'individu effraya le petit animal. Un je-ne-sais-quoi de diabolique dans le regard.

L'individu se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de Queudver.

- Tu n'es pas un rat toi, pas vrai ? T'es un sorcier ! Reprends ta forme humaine, les humains sont tellement plus appétissants que les vulgaires animaux.

S'en fut plus qu'il n'en fallait pour lui, reprenant conscience, l'animagus poussa un énorme couinement effrayé, avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre ses amis.

Ces derniers, alertés par le cri du rat, ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition.

Voyant l'inconnu aux yeux inquiétants et aux canines pointues, leurs sangs se figèrent à leur tour.

- Voyez-vous ça, une bande de copains ? C'est une mine d'or, par ici… Tant de proies…Tellement appétissantes…

Tout en proférant ses paroles, le vampire s'avança vers les quatre amis.

Cornedrue se cabra aussitôt, tentant de repousser leur agresseur.

Ce dernier, rapide, passa derrière le cerf et sauta, pour tenter de le mordre à l'encolure.

Lunard, voyant son ami en danger, se jeta devant l'attaquant, prêt à livrer une lutte sans merci.

Plantant ses griffes dans le dos de l'homme, il voulu le mordre, mais trop tard ! Déjà le vampire avait disparu pour réapparaître, perché sur une branche, surplombant le groupe.

- Voyons… Calmez-vous… Auriez-vous peur de moi ? Je veux simplement vous sucer le sang. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, ce n'est pas bien sorcier…

Sans plus attendre, l'homme de la nuit bondit sur Cornedrue.

Le cervidé se cabra à nouveau. Cette fois pourtant, déséquilibré, il tomba sur le dos.

Avant d'heurter le sol, le sorcier avait retrouvé forme humaine.

Sous le vampire, James tenta par tous les moyens d'échapper à sa prise.

En mauvaise posture, il se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fit.

Patmol bondit à son tour, plantant ses crocs dans le cou de l'agresseur.

Se dernier grogna de souffrance. Il se releva, libérant James au passage et tenta de faire lâcher prise au chien enragé.

Patmol tenait bon tandis que James, sonné, s'adossait au tronc d'un chêne.

Lunard, enragé, se jeta à son tour dans la bataille. Le chien et le loup unissant leur force contre le vampire.

Ce dernier, toujours debout malgré le poids des deux bêtes, se débattait avec force, pour tenter de se défaire de leurs mâchoires acérées.

Queudver, qui avait repris forme humaine, soutenait James. Ce dernier, étourdit, ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Ils regardèrent leurs amis se battre, inquiets et apeurés.

Finalement, le vampire, dont la colère s'était accrue, poussa un rugissement effrayant et, d'un geste violent, réussit à faire lâcher prise aux deux canidés.

Patmol percuta douloureusement le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Sa tête heurta une pierre acérée qui le blessa et lui fit perdre conscience.

La créature de cauchemar s'approcha du jeune Black, qui venait de reprendre forme humaine.

- Sirius, hurla James.

Sans plus attendre, l'adrénaline aidant, il trouva la force de rejoindre son frère de cœur, gisant sans connaissance sur le sol, faisant barrage de son corps, entre son ami Sirius et le vampire.

- Arrêtez, n'approchez pas !

Ce dernier s'arrêta, le regarda un instant, à la fois surprit et curieux, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Que veux tu faire, petit homme ? Regarde, tout tes amis sont hors service ! Même le loup-garou ! Ils sont déjà tous à terre et le combat vient juste de commencer. Regarde autour de toi et reconnais votre faiblesse. Vous n'êtes rien ! Tous tes amis sont blessés, ils ne tarderont pas à mourir et toi avec.

Lentement, James tourna la tête vers ses amis. Il tentait de se persuader qu'il n'en était rien. Que toutes les paroles du vampire étaient fausses et qu'elles ne servaient qu'à le déstabiliser. Pourtant, c'était la vérité et il le savait.

Derrière lui, Sirius gisait, inconscient sur le sol. De son crâne blessé, du sang s'écoulait de manière inquiétante. Le visage du jeune sorcier était devenu blême, à tel point que James le cru déjà mort. Seule la grimace de douleur lui prouvait le contraire.

Un peu plus loin, le petit Potter trouva son ami Lunard. Lui aussi blessé, le loup-garou s'était écroulé. Une large plaie barrait le torse de l'animal, alors que sa patte avant droite semblait brisée.

James ne pouvait plus compter sur Peter. Ce dernier, sous forme humaine, s'était agenouillé près de Lunard, et tentait de se rassurer sur l'état de son ami.

- Alors, tu vois ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Personne ne viendra vous chercher ici ! Tes amis vont finir par mourir. Tu es seul !

- Ho non, je ne crois pas !

Soudain, un homme, venu du haut d'un arbre sauta sur le vampire.

La créature, déstabilisée et surprise, tomba à la renverse, alors que le nouveau venu lui plantait deux dagues dans le cou.

James y reconnut immédiatement son professeur de défense.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment ainsi. Harry, sur le vampire, ses dagues toujours plantées dans le cou du dernier.

L'homme de la nuit n'était, malgré tout, pas encore mort. Il poussa soudain un rugissement et se releva d'un bond.

Harry se leva lui aussi, récupérant au passage ses dagues.

Un silence passa, au cours duquel le professeur, les yeux ronds, fixa le vampire. Il semblait à la fois surpris et gêné. Il lui offrit un sourire forcé.

- Ha, ça ne vous a pas tué ? Vous êtes encore en vie ? Je pensais que je pourrais vous tuer comme ça. Apparemment pas. Bon et bien… Voilà… J'ai commis une grave erreur. Salut, en fait ! tenta-t-il.

Le vampire rugit une nouvelle fois. Harry se défit de son sourire et fit alors volte-face et se mit à courir, attrapant au passage James par le bras, le poussant à le suivre.

- On ferait mieux de filer, il n'a pas l'air très content de me voir.

Courant à travers la forêt, James suivit son professeur, zigzagant parmi les troncs, évitant de son mieux les branches qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Oh et bien, je passais par là et je me suis dis « tiens, si j'allais les aider » ?

- C'est très gentil, mais vous avez un plan ? Parce que là, comment dire, le vampire est juste derrière !

- Ah oui, merci, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Pour le plan… Oui, j'en avais un, jusqu'à maintenant. Je pensais le prendre par surprise et lui planter deux dagues dans le cou, mais, comme vous avez pu le constater, ce plan n'a pas marché. Et… Comme dire… Je n'en ai pas d'autre.

- Hé ! Attendez ! On a laissé les autres ! Ils sont en danger ! Si jamais le vampire retourne là bas…

- Pour le moment, fit Harry, apercevant derrière eux le vampire, il n'a pas l'intention de nous lâcher. De toute façon, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est nous qu'il veut, il ne nous laissera pas.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi nous ?

- Parce que nous courons ! C'est bien plus excitant d'abattre et de se repaître d'une proie qui tente de vous échapper, que de vous servir chez des personnes inconscientes !

- Et bien arrêtons de courir !

- Oui, bien sur, vous avez raison ! On va tenter ça, tient ! Non ! Évidement que non ! Bon écoutez moi, fit-il reprenant son sérieux et son autorité, vous allez courir sans vous retourner ! Reprenez votre forme animale et rentrez à l'auberge.

Dans une telle situation, James ne se demanda même pas comment son professeur était au courant pour son état d'animagus.

- Et vous ?

- Moi ? Je vais aller tuer ce malade qui nous court après !

- Non, hors de question, je ne vous laisse pas !

- Rentrez à l'auberge Potter, c'est un ordre !

Soudain, Harry s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

La forêt était silencieuse, assez silencieuse en tous cas pour inquiéter le professeur. Il regarda autour de lui. Les arbres, denses par ici, jetaient leurs ombres sur le sol glacé, cachant à l'œil indiscret, les recoins secrets. Pour les deux sorciers côte à côte, ces ombres semblaient dissimuler milles créatures de cauchemar.

Au dessus d'eux, seule une petite partie du ciel était visible. Entre deux branches aux allures de squelette, le firmament obscur semblait observer la chasse qui se déroulait plus bas.

L'adrénaline était montée rapidement dans l'organisme de James. Il entendait son sang battre à ses tempes, sa respiration rapide, sa peur.

Il tentait de se rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. La présence de son professeur, malgré la petite voix qui lui soufflait de prendre garde, que peut-être il s'agissait d'un vampire, l'apaisait.

Il posa son regard sur l'homme, debout près de lui. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute, les yeux fixes semblaient pouvoir percer les ténèbres devant eux. Il se contrôlait à merveille, faisant preuve d'un calme étonnant. James pouvait entendre le souffle lent et profond de l'adulte. Dans ses yeux émeraude, une lueur de courage déterminé, de savoir et de puissance rassurait le plus jeune.

Une branche craqua derrière eux. Tous deux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. James recula par réflexe tandis qu'Harry, les sourcils froncés, tentait d'apercevoir la cause de se bruit.

Rien pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Ils étaient seuls.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry brisa le silence angoissant à voix basse :

- Il n'est plus là…

- Peut-être a-t-il renoncé à nous suivre ? espéra James.

- Non, je ne crois pas ! Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison. S'il ne nous suit plus, c'est qu'il a trouvé une autre proie, plus appétissante… Une femme ? Oh non, Estelle ! Elle m'a suivit. Il faut que je la retrouve et vite !

Puis, se retournant vers James :

- Quant à vous, rentrez à l'auberge sur le champ !

- Je refuse de laisser mes amis, seuls, là haut ! protesta le concerné.

Harry haussa le ton. Savoir Estelle dehors, avec un vampire fou en liberté, son père et ses amis dans un sale état avait réussit à le déstabiliser quelque peu.

- Vous avez commis bien assez de bêtises pour ce soir !

- Justement, je dois les réparer maintenant…

* * *

**Fini, dite moi si ça vous a plu et si vous avez des suggestions. **

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! **

**A la prochaine si ce satané site le veux bien !  
**

**Skarine **


	22. Chapter 22

**Et voilà, j'ai honte, je me suis trompée de chapitre… Voici le corrigé, bien meilleur ! Mes plus plates excuses ! **

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà pour la publication de mon chapitre 22. Il semblerait que ma fic se rapproche peu à peu de sa fin… **

**Peu être une suite, si cela vous chante… **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Lily Halloween**** :** C'est bon, le site semble avoir arrêté ses caprices…Mais bon, restons à l'affut on ne sait jamais… Les sites sont cruels… parfois même plus que les auteurs… X)

**belette**** :** Je suis désolée, j'ai tué… un gas qui me tenait au cœur en plus, mon idole, je l'ai tué… T.T

**dgreyman**** :** Merci beaucoup !

**karelin**** :** Moi sadique ? Pourquoi vous dites tous ça ? Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir… X)

**deadz :** La fin du vampire approche en effet… Je suis un monstre, je m'apprête à tuer un vampire, mes idoles T.T. Harry va se dévoiler, enfin, un tout petit peu…

**klaude :** De la stupidité, certes.

**Akan :** C'est peut être une auror mais, les aurors, comme aucun sorcier d'ailleurs ,ne savent se défendre contre un vampire. C'est une entité à part, puissante et qui, rappelons le, a disparu depuis une bonne paire d'années de la surface de la Terre. Les vampires sont devenus des légendes, on ne croit plus en leur existence et les sorciers ont peu à peu oublié l'art et la manière de s'en protéger.

**zaika**** :** XD on peut reconnaitre tes reviews à trois kilomètres à la ronde ! En tous cas, merci, ça motive !

**Egwene Al'Vere :** merci à toi pour ta reviews ! La suite, la voilà !

**Nesumi10**** :** Merci à toi pour ta reviews. C'est ce qui me motive à poursuivre ! Quant au combat Harry/vampire, tes désires sont des ordres !

**OoOXylionOoO**** :** Plus d'action que dans mes premiers chapitres, y a pas à dire, après, si l'action est bonne, à toi de juger ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est super d'avoir des lecteurs comme toi !

**philae89**** :** Je suis contente dans ce cas ^^

**Tango Dancer**** :** Que de compliments, merci ! Je n'abandonnerais pas, ne te fais pas de soucis de ce côté !

**Bloblo**** :** Encore des erreurs de temps ? Décidément, je ne suis pas douée ! Merci de me l'avoir signalé, je vais tout vérifier et trouver le moyen de me faire pardonner mes erreurs !

**Sahada**** :** oui, plus intéressant que mes premiers chapitres ! Sadique, tu veux voir mon vampire adorer mourir ? Sniff, je le fait quand même pour te faire plaisir mais ça fait mal au cœur de devoir tuer un vampire X) Merci pour ta reviews !

**elie1sa**** :** Toi aussi tu es fan des vampires ? Des créatures merveilleuses tu ne trouves pas ? Tant de classe, de sadisme… bon stop, on arrête de baver là ! XD Je suis super contente que ma fic plaise ! J'ai eu du mal à me lancer !

**dmone :** Oh si, Harry est puissant, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais les vampires le sont également, c'est pour cela qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup la différence. Mais, dans la prochaine partie de ma fic, je pense faire rentrer Voldy dans la place, la différence de pouvoir sera bien marqué. Et puis, si Harry était trop puissant, ce ne serait pas drôle -)

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews très encourageantes ! Merci aux anciens qui me suivent depuis le début comme aux nouveaux qui viennent de découvrir ma fic ! **

* * *

**Nuit de sang**

Sirius cligna des yeux. Une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir au niveau de son crâne.

Un moment, il resta désorienté, ne se souvenant plus de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni comment il était arrivé là. Une sorte de grand trou noir dans sa mémoire.

Allongé sur le sol, le jeune maraudeur pouvait sentir, sans difficulté, les branches mortes et les pierres qui se plantaient, douloureusement, dans son dos meurtri.

Difficilement, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit en premier, fut le ciel noir, brillant d'étoiles qui scintillaient, entre deux branches de chêne.

La lune, pleine et blafarde, du haut de son trône céleste, jetait ses rayons d'argent sur les arbres nus de la forêt.

Il se releva, tant bien que mal, titubant sur ses deux jambes.

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire : la nuit de pleine lune, les jeux entre maraudeurs puis, l'agression du vampire.

Le vampire ? Où était-il passé celui-là ?

Inquiet, il fit un tour sur lui-même, cherchant l'homme de la nuit. Il s'attendait à le voir apparaître, d'un moment à l'autre, les crocs menaçants, brillants sous la lune blafarde.

Rien, pourtant. Tout semblait vide et immense. Toute la grandeur de la forêt des Carpates lui apparut alors. La gigantesque forêt plongeait, dans l'obscurité et le mystère, plus de la moitié de la région. Parfois, un sommet rocheux émergeait de l'immensité, pour aussitôt replonger dans les ténèbres.

Le silence, terriblement oppressant, jouait un pas de deux avec les ombres menaçantes, se nourrissant de la peur d'éventuels voyageurs.

Une forme, près de lui, était allongée au sol, inconsciente.

- Peter ? demanda la voix inquiète de Sirius.

C'était bien lui. Peu après le départ du vampire, il s'était évanoui, abattu par toutes ses émotions.

Sirius s'agenouilla à ses côtés et tenta de le réveiller. Peine perdue.

Un craquement sinistre retentit, alors. Dans le lourd silence, ce simple bruit fut d'autant plus amplifié.

Sirius tourna la tête sur la gauche, de là où provenait le mouvement.

Il ne pouvait, malgré tout, rien voir. Le tronc des arbres offrait, au nouveau venu, une multitude de cachette.

Tout en douceur, faisant le moins de bruit possible, Sirius se releva, attrapant au passage sa baguette, qui gisait au sol.

Il la pointa devant lui, sans vraiment y croire. Si le vampire était revenu, son arme ne lui servirait à rien. Malgré tout, l'avoir dans sa main et la serrer aussi fort, lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

Un deuxième craquement, plus sinistre et plus proche encore, l'alarma d'avantage.

Tremblant, les sourcils froncés, il voulait se donner contenance.

L'attente fut bientôt trop longue. Sirius n'y tenait plus, il devait aller voir se qui ce passait, découvrir l'origine de ces bruits. Il souffla, rassemblant son courage et fit un pas en avant.

Ainsi, lentement, mais sûrement, il se rapprocha de la source.

Soudain, il vit Estelle sortir d'entre les buissons.

Surpris, il fit un bond en arrière.

- Bon sang, c'est vous ! jeta-il, à bout de nerfs. Vous m'avez foutu une de ces trouilles ! J'allais vous lancer un sort !

- Vous allez bien ? demanda l'auror. Vos amis sont avec vous ?

- Non, il y a juste Peter avec moi. Remus a dû partir, pareil pour James.

Puis, pesant le pour et le contre, Sirius s'exclama :

- C'est un vampire, les vampires existent réellement ! dit-il avec un petit tremblement dans la voix. Ils n'ont pas tous disparus ! C'est un vampire, qui nous a attaqué ! Un vrai vampire, avec les yeux rouges, des canines brillantes…

- Oui, je sais, le coupa l'auror. Je sais tout ça.

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce bordel ? cria Sirius, désespéré.

- Chut, taisez vous, conseilla l'auror. Vous allez attirer le vampire.

- D'ailleurs, il est où, celui-là ? fit Sirius, plus par crânerie qu'autre chose.

- Juste derrière vous…, fit une voix d'outre-tombe, se délectant à l'avance de la peur qu'elle allait faire naître dans l'esprit de ces deux-là.

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent en même temps. D'un même geste, ils brandirent instinctivement leurs baguettes vers le revenant.

Ce dernier était réapparu et se tenait à présent devant eux, droit et fier, comme à son habitude.

- Je suis de retour, je vous ai manqué ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

- Vous êtes de retour ? fit Sirius, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

- Waw, alors là, bravo Watson ! fit le vampire moqueur. C'était éblouissant…

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté. Sentir le regard du vampire se poser sur lui, le jauger comme s'il observerait une pièce de viande, dans l'étal d'un boucher, donna des frissons à Sirius et lui hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'odeur d'une femelle, poursuivit le vampire, tournant son regard vers Estelle. C'est tellement appétissant.

Ce disant, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, posant la pointe de cet organe charnu sur une de ses canines, fort pointues.

Estelle bloqua sa respiration, s'attendant à voir le vampire se jeter sur elle, à tout moment.

- Tient, on organise une fête et je ne suis même pas invité ? fit une autre voix.

- Harry ! fit la voix soulagée d'Estelle.

Le professeur était, en effet, de retour, James sur ses talons.

Le premier s'avança, le pas tranquille vers l'homme sanguinaire, sans trembler, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

Le second, voyant son ami sain et sauf se jeta sur lui.

Les deux amis se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry passa derrière Estelle, se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose, avant de continuer son chemin vers le vampire, qui fit la moue, avec l'air d'un enfant contrarié dans sa mauvaise action.

- Harry, susurra-t-il. Déjà de retour ? On ne se débarrasse donc pas aussi facilement de toi, n'est ce pas ? Décidément, dans ta famille, l'obstination est un trait de caractère qui se transmet de génération en génération. D'ailleurs, où est-il, ce cher grand-père ? Ne me dit pas qu'il te laisse faire tout le travail à sa place ?

- J'ai encore un service à lui rendre, fit la voix froide de Harry.

- Oh…, fit le vampire, d'un air faussement contrit. Tu dois me tuer ? Tu oserais le faire, Harry ? Serais-tu prêt à devenir un assassin ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tue… lui répondit-il sobrement.

- Vraiment ? fit la voix du vampire, faisant semblant d'être étonné. Je demande à voir ! dit-il sur un ton d'un être qui ne croit pas un seul mot de ce qui lui promet son adversaire, mettant l'autre au défi de lui démontrer, par les actes.

Le vampire voulait voir, pour croire. Sans doute pour pousser Harry à commettre une faute.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras, fit Harry, résigné, gardant son sang-froid.

C'est alors qu'Harry, levant sa baguette vers son adversaire, jeta un puissant « expéliarmus ».

Le sort ricocha sur la créature de la nuit, sans provoquer le moindre dégât.

Le jet de lumière, sortit de la baguette d'Harry, n'avait pour but que d'éblouir, un court instant, l'homme de la nuit. Suffisamment toutefois, pour permettre à Harry de se jeter sur son opposant, dague en main.

Le vampire évita de peu la lame, qui vint se planter dans le tronc, derrière l'homme.

Tous deux restèrent un instant face à face, le visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autres, se sondant mutuellement l'esprit.

- Partez…, chuchota le professeur à l'adresse de ses amis.

Ils ne bougèrent tout de fois pas. Harry dut leur crier, une nouvelle fois, l'ordre.

- Allez-y !

Les trois sorciers jetèrent un dernier regard à leur professeur, avant de faire volte-face et de disparaître au détour d'un tronc d'arbre centenaire.

- Théodore, n'est ce pas ? fit Harry. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi maintenant…

- Parfait, le moment que j'attendais pour te tuer en toute tranquillité… rétorqua le vampire.

Aussitôt, la créature frappa le sorcier, au niveau du ventre, et ce dernier fut projeté, quelques mètres plus loin, par la violence du coup.

Théodore, car tel était son nom, rappelons-le, n'attendit pas que son adversaire touche le sol pour se jeter sur lui, crocs menaçants.

Plaqué au sol, Harry ne put éviter les canines tranchantes qui vinrent se planter, douloureusement, dans son cou blanc.

Le cri de l'Elu déchira la nuit, se répercutant en écho dans les montagnes voisines.

L'adrénaline l'envahissant, le Griffondor trouva la force de se retourner. Tenant le vampire par le cou, en dessous de lui, il attrapa, de sa main libre, sa deuxième dague, qui gisait au sol, prêt d'eux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir que déjà, Théodore, de ses deux pieds, se dégageait de son étreinte.

**Debout, l'un en face de l'autre, ils se jaugeaient, cherchant la faille dans l'autre. Théodore remarqua que Harry avait le souffle court. Lui, mort depuis longtemps, ne respirait plus. **

Faisant apparaître sa fidèle épée de Griffondor, Harry se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille. L'épée s'abattait, sans cesse, sans pour autant parvenir à le toucher.

Le combat commençait à s'éterniser.

Harry décida de surprendre son adversaire en prenant sa forme animagus.

Il se transforma, devenant un immense loup gris au pelage épais et à la queue touffue.

Son adversaire fit pourtant de même et, au même moment, endossa sa fourrure noire.

Les deux loups, démesurés, se livraient un combat de titan. Se dressant sur leurs pattes arrière, chacun tentait de mordre l'autre.

Finalement, Harry, blessé au visage, reprit forme humaine. Et, titubant, il s'éloigna de son adversaire puis, il poussa un gémissement de douleur dans la nuit.

Si le combat durait d'avantage, il risquait de ne plus le supporter.

Déjà, son corps montrait des signes d'épuisement.

Son pouls s'était encore accéléré, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il respirait avec difficulté.

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, comme jamais.

Perdant l'équilibre, il s'adossa au tronc le plus proche pour vérifier son état et faire l'inventaire de ses blessures.

Sa jambe et son bras gauche étaient profondément entaillés. Théodore l'avait frappé plusieurs fois au niveau du torse, nul doute que quelques côtes avaient dû se briser net. L'impression fut confirmée lorsque le sorcier voulut reprendre son souffle. La douleur fut telle que sa vue se brouilla.

Du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe et, lentement se propagea sur son visage. On eu dit un masque sanguinolent.

Le liquide de la vie, mêlé à la sueur, avait plaqué ses cheveux sur son front, de façon désordonnée.

Tandis qu'il se pliait de douleur en gémissant, Théodore avait, lui aussi, repris forme humaine.

Tenant son ventre meurtri, le sorcier releva la tête vers son adversaire.

Lui non plus n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Epuisé, il tituba en s'approchant d'Harry.

Il fut, soudain, pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha une quantité inquiétante de sang.

Le professeur l'avait griffé au visage, l'infligeant ainsi de quatre profondes plaies.

Le vampire grogna en portant sa main à son coup là où, ironie du sort, son adversaire l'avait mordu.

- On peut dire que tu es coriace, réussit-il à prononcer entre deux gémissements.

L'Elu regarda son opposant qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Malgré le danger de cette situation, il n'avait pourtant plus la force de se défendre.

- Tu as perdu cette fois, prononça le vampire à voix basse. Mais tu peux être fier de toi... Regarde dans quel état tu as réussi à me mettre.

- Avant de me tuer, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tout ces meurtres ? demanda Harry, bien résolu à ne pas mourir sans connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Tous ces innocents ? Pourquoi ?

- Ton cher grand-père…, commença le vampire, m'a mordu… Je n'étais alors, qu'un simple humain, innocent. Je travaillais aux champs, avec mon père… Je n'avais rien demandé, mais il est apparu… Et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, m'a mordu…

Harry perçut dans la voix de Théodore, une haine sans nom, une rancœur immense.

- Et alors, tu les as tué par vengeance ? fit-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Théodore avait mordu des êtres innocents, lui aussi.

Le vampire le regarda avec un curieux regard et répondit :

- La question est : pourquoi ton grand-père m'a mordu ?

- Tout à l'heure, avant de commencer le combat, lorsque nous étions face à face, j'ai sondé ton esprit. J'y ai vu…

- Nan, tu mens, tu n'as pas pu le faire, personne ne s'introduit dans mon esprit ! grogna le vampire, pensant que Harry mentait ou bluffait.

- Si, moi je le peux… J'y ai vu, de la haine, beaucoup de haine. Trop pour n'être dirigé que vers un seul homme. Tu hais d'autres personnes, pas rien que mon grand-père.

Face aux propos de son interlocuteur, le vampire commençait à perdre la face.

Le Griffondor put voir, dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, des souvenirs remonter à la surface. Souvenirs qu'il avait enfui au plus profond de lui-même, ne voulant sans doute pas qu'ils remontent à la lumière. L'homme de la nuit semblait en proie à ses vieux démons.

Il serait les dents, silencieux, tentant de se contenir mais n'y parvint pas. Sa haine enflait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Harry ne le pressa pas. Après tout, le but d'avoir lancé la conversation était, en outre de comprendre les agissements de Théodore, mais aussi de gagner du temps.

- Les autres…, commença-t-il avec de la colère dans la voix. Ils me prenaient pour un moins que rien… J'étais la tare de la famille, leur plus grand déshonneur. Ils m'ont tous pris pour un raté… Un moins que rien. Je n'étais même pas digne d'être un des leurs. J'étais un incapable.

- Et donc, tu t'es vengé en leur prouvant l'inverse, n'est ce pas ? fit Harry, comprenant mieux d'où venait sa haine et pourquoi il avait refoulé ce genre de souvenirs.

Personne n'aimait être prit pour le raté de la famille, le moins que rien. Il était normal, au bout du compte, que l'on commence par occulter ce genre de sentiment, avant de l'enfouir au plus profond de soi-même. Certains passaient l'éponge, partant loin de leur famille, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais d'autres avaient des envies de vengeance, envie de leur faire rentrer les insultes, les brimades dans le fond de la gorge. Le statut de vampire ouvrait les portes de la vengeance.

- Oui, je les ai fait souffrir, énonça-t-il en faisant une grimace, dévoilant par la même occasion ses canines pointues. Je leur ai enlevé ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher…

- Leurs enfants, leurs frères, leurs sœurs, leurs parents, pas vrai ? fit Harry, maintenant que tout s'était mis en place dans son esprit. Tu étais un enfant à qui on ne prêtait guère attention, à qui on ne faisait que reproches, quoiqu'il fasse. Ils se sont tous moqués de toi, toi qui ne demandais qu'un peu d'amour… Un autre devait avoir les honneurs, à ta place...

Harry, en faisant remonter les souvenirs du vampire, tentait de le déstabiliser, de le rendre inoffensif. Cela semblait marcher, l'homme de la nuit buvait les paroles du sorcier, comme hypnotisé. Enfin il venait de trouver quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, quelqu'un qui le comprenait, quelqu'un qui compatissait à toutes les brimades qu'il avait vécues, enfant.

- Mon grand-père là sentit en toi… Il savait ce que c'était, d'être rejeté de tous et il a voulu te donner des armes. Des armes pour te défendre et pour te venger. Tu as vu cela comme une bénédiction, mais lorsque tu as réellement compris ce que tu étais devenu, il était trop tard pour y renoncer. Mais comment en as-tu pris conscience ? Comment as-tu perçu ce que tu étais devenu ?

- Leila…, souffla Théodore, avec de la souffrance dans la voix.

- Une fille ? fit Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Théodore. Tu l'aimais, pas vrai ?

- Oh, Leila…, chuchota-t-il avec presque des sanglots dans la voix.

Même si un vampire ne savait pas pleurer comme un être humain – ils pleuraient des larmes de sang – Harry ressentit la détresse et la souffrance dans sa voix. Tout s'était mis en place dans l'esprit de Harry et il énonça sa théorie :

- Elle est morte…, dit-il doucement pour ne pas énerver le vampire. Elle s'est donnée la mort... Tu avais pris la vie de son frère…

- Son frère ? fit le vampire avec sarcasme. Quel idiot, celui-là ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il m'avait frappé, un jour. Ce n'était que justice !

- Et donc, tu veux maintenant te venger de mon grand-père…

- Si Leila est morte, c'est de sa faute ! fit-il, occultant le fait que c'était lui qui avait tué le frère de Leila, pas le grand-père de Harry. C'est lui qui m'a transformé. Et ça, il va le payer !

Le vampire avait recouvré ses esprits, continuant sa mission première : châtié celui qui lui avait offert le statut de vampire. Oubliant, pas là même, qu'il avait été heureux de bénéficier de ce statut. Animé par la haine, il saisit violement Harry au cou et le souleva de terre.

Ce dernier ne pouvait plus respirer les doigts de Théodore lui comprimant la gorge. Il étouffait. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, fut de déclencher une quinte de toux qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

C'en était fini. Cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Jamais il n'avait eu à se battre contre un adversaire aussi redoutable.

Sa vision se fit plus trouble. Le manque d'oxygène commençait à se faire sentir. Les ténèbres se rapprochaient peu à peu de lui, prêtent à le happer dans leurs bras décharnés pour l'entraîner vers le néant de la mort.

Malgré le mal de tête insoutenable, il ne ferma pas les yeux, préférant défier la mort en face.

La démence meurtrière pouvait se lire dans les prunelles rouges du vampire.

Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire victorieux sur le visage dévoila ses canines affûtées.

Harry se débattit une toute dernière fois. Ensuite, il y renonça, et se calma pour attendre sa mort, en toute dignité.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il vit son grand-père apparaître derrière son agresseur. Il crut tout d'abord à une illusion provoquée par le manque d'oxygène. Mais non, le comte Dracula était bien là.

Eclairé par la lumière lunaire, le maître vampire venait d'arriver, plus en fureur que jamais, les yeux totalement rouges, les dents découvertes et menaçantes.

Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu dans une colère aussi noire ! Il se surprit à frissonner lui-même.

A cet instant, son nom de « Maître des vampires » prenait toute sa dimension.

On eut dit un démon échappé tout droit de l'enfer.

Ses yeux, dont on ne discernait à présent plus la pupille du blanc, lançaient des éclairs étincelants de colère. Sa lourde cape noire voletait en tous sens, claquant dans le vent.

Un éclair illumina le ciel. Son grondement fit trembler la terre.

Théodore, pourtant, n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de Dracula.

- Regarde derrière toi, on a de la visite, articula le sorcier avec peine.

- Oui, prend moi pour un idiot, tempêta son agresseur.

Tenant toujours Harry par la gorge, il le frappa au visage, l'assommant presque.

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour le maître de la nuit. On ne touchait pas impunément un membre de sa famille. Son instinct de loup le rendait protecteur envers toutes personnes faisant partie de sa meute.

Un deuxième éclair zébra le ciel alors que le conte se saisissait de Théodore par derrière, passant son bras musclé autour de son cou.

Maintenu fermement contre le torse de Dracula, le vampire fou se débâtit avec hargne.

Il ne parvint, toutefois pas, à s'échapper, le conte étant bien trop fort pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, n'étant plus maintenu par la main de son agresseur, s'écroula au sol, toussant et crachant son sang. Emplissant ses poumons d'air, lui déchirant la gorge au passage. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal de respirer après avoir été privé d'oxygène à cause d'un étranglement. Malgré la douleur, il était content de pouvoir respirer de grandes goulées d'air.

Il releva la tête pour voir Théodore se débattre, essayant de s'échapper de l'étreinte du comte.

- Ton épée ! hurla Dracula. Prend là et tue-le pendant que je le tiens encore !

- Je vais te tuer aussi, si tu ne le lâche pas avant, fit Harry, comprenant qu'il risquait d'embrocher son grand-père en même temps que Théodore.

- Je m'en fiche, le contra Dracula. Fait ce que je te dis !

Le sorcier se leva, titubant, et attrapa son épée de Griffondor. Il se plaça devant les deux vampires, brandissant sa lame.

Théodore s'était arrêté de gesticuler. Il fixait la pointe de l'épée, apeuré.

- Tu ne le feras pas…, souffla-t-il comme s'il tentait de se persuader lui-même.

Harry était là, hésitant.

Le regard de Théodore ressemblait à celui d'un jeune enfant apeuré et suppliant.

Harry déglutit. Le vampire avait l'air à présent si humain, si innocent.

Deux alternatives s'offraient à lui. S'il tuait Théodore, il perdrait d'un même coup son grand-père. D'un autre côté, s'il le laissait partir, les meurtres de tous ces innocents resteraient impunis et pire encore : les meurtres continueraient.

- Je…, hésita-t-il, se refusant à tuer par la même occasion son grand-père. Je ne peux pas…

- Fait le, c'est un ordre ! aboya Dracula.

- Mais, tu vas mourir…, lui dit-il, comme si Dracula n'avait pas encore compris à ce qu'il s'exposait.

- A quoi bon poursuivre une vie comme la mienne ? lui répliqua-t-il. Je ne ressens ni joie, ni peine, rien, aucuns sentiments ! Je suis déjà mort, depuis longtemps ! Fais-le !

Harry hésita un instant encore. Pouvait-il s'y résoudre ? Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Regardant Théodore droit dans les yeux, tremblant, la main incertaine, il resserra tellement fort ses doigts autour du manche qu'il les fit blanchir. Soufflant un bon coup, il poussa en avant sa lame, qui vint embrocher les deux vampires.

Théodore poussa un hurlement de douleur. Son cri se répercuta en écho dans la nuit. Posant ses mains autour de la lame, Théodore la serra, comme s'il voulait l'ôter de son corps. Impossible, pourtant. Puéril, aussi. Il était trop tard.

Lorsque le hurlement cessa, Harry retira sa lame qui entraîna avec elle du sang et le vampire s'écroula, face contre terre, mort.

Le sorcier fixa son grand-père. Il n'était pas encore tombé. Ce n'était pas le coup qui le tuerait, mais le venin de Basilique, imprégné dans la lame.

Le comte fit un pas en arrière. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur émeraude, son visage perdit toutes traces de sa fureur passée. Il était en train d'agoniser.

- Grand-père ? appela timidement le sorcier.

- Harry, fit se dernier à bout de souffle, un pâle sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. Merci…

- Tu ne peux pas mourir…

Le vampire ne prit la peine de répondre. Le venin se propageait dans ses veines, à vitesse grand V. Bientôt, il ne serait plus de ce monde, pour de vrai, cette fois.

Dracula sourit à son enfant. Un vrai sourire cette fois, ni moqueur, ni sarcastique. Celui d'un père, fier de l'acte de son descendant.

- Ton contrat est rempli, fit-il en portant, lui aussi, ses mains à sa blessure béante dans son abdomen.

Puis il s'écroula, sans avoir le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le vampire le plus puissant du monde, le père et le dernier représentant de son espèce, venait de s'éteindre.

Celui qui n'avait, jusque là, fait régner la terreur et la violence, s'était sacrifié pour une noble cause.

Son dernier acte avait été de sauver, non seulement son enfant, mais aussi toute la Transylvanie d'un vampire fou.

Harry s'écroula aux côtés de son ancêtre. Les larmes s'écoulant silencieusement sur son visage sanguinolent.

Il lui posa une main sur le front au moment même où le corps disparaissait pour la toute dernière fois, dans un panache de vapeur.

Le sorcier crut que sa tête allait exploser, tant elle le faisait souffrir. Sa vision se troubla, les ténèbres allaient bientôt s'emparer de lui.

Il se coucha au sol, attendant l'inconscience.

Un craquement attira pourtant son attention.

Lunard, le loup-garou venait de faire son apparition, babines retroussées, telle une bête assoiffée de sang.

Harry souffla.

- Tu es de retour ? Que va tu faire maintenant ? Je suis une proie appétissante, couverte de sang frais. Tu vas me tuer ? De toutes façons, je n'ai plus la force de me battre.

Le loup-garou s'avança vers le professeur, le reniflant au passage, toujours grondant. Il mit sa gueule à quelque centimètre du visage d'Harry, montrant toujours ses dents, reniflant l'odeur enivrante du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie d'Harry.

- Allez, l'enjoignit le professeur. Vas-y, je suis las..., soupira-t-il. Las de vivre. A quoi bon, à présent ? Je viens de perdre un être cher... Pire, je l'ai tué, de mes propres mains, ajouta-t-il, tentant de maîtriser les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un mangemort… Finis-en avec moi.

Le loup-garou le regarda, interrogatif.

- Non, tu ne le feras pas, n'est ce pas ? fit Harry, comprenant que son élève ne le dévorait pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Loup-garou ou pas, tu restes le même.

Le loup grogna une dernière fois puis, Harry ferma les yeux, happé par les ténèbres si accueillantes.

Ainsi, en cette nuit, dans les forêts de Transylvanie, le comte Dracula, vampire originel, venait d'être réduit en cendre. Mais si son corps périt sous le venin, la flamme de son esprit brillerait toujours dans ses cendres. La mémoire collective ne l'oublierait jamais, transformant cet être vivant en une légende qui, telle une flamme éternelle, ne s'éteindrait jamais. Tant qu'une personne parlerait de sa légende, s'en souviendrait, écrirait des récits fantastique sur ce vampire, il resterait une part infime de lui sur cette terre. Seul la fin du monde le plongerait dans les ténèbres de l'oubli éternel.

Théodore s'était également éteint. Vampire tourmenté par la perte de son amoureuse, il avait perdu l'esprit, devenant un fléau, exterminant, un après l'autre, les roumains que sa folie jugeait coupable.

Harry gisait, quant à lui, grièvement blessé et épuisé. Le corps et l'esprit meurtri, aux côtés d'un loup-garou affamé.

Il avait tué un démon, mais à quel prix ? Depuis qu'il avait été Valeriu Griffith, il s'était juré de ne plus tuer. Il avait pourtant recommencé. De sa main, en une nuit, deux hommes avaient péri… Les deux derniers représentants de leur espèce, un génocide, en quelque sorte…

* * *

**Voila, un chapitre assez long qui, j'espère, vous a plu et m'a fait pardonner mon retard de publication ! **

**Merci Belette pour toutes tes corrections !**

**Bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine **

**Skarine **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, c'est moi ! J****e suis en avance pour une fois ! C'est pour me faire pardonner mon mois d'attente pour le chapitre 22 et pour la mort de mon petit Dracula… **

**Cette fois, c'est le bon chapitre, le corrigé, pas comme la dernière fois ! **

**Deux nouvelles pour vous : **

**Je commence par la mauvaise nouvelle : la fic va très, très bientôt se terminer. **

**Bonne nouvelle : je commence déjà à imaginer la trame de la partie deux et à faire mes petites recherches avec l'aide de Belette, ma bêta. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Philae89**** :** 25, 26 chapitres, je ne sais pas, ils ne sont pas encore écris. J'ai l'idée mais je n'ai pas encore décidé où je vais couper… Mais ça sera dans ces eaux là ^^

**Lily Halloween**** :** Les réponses dans ce chapitre ^^ Au faite, pour les fautes… j'ai honte… je m'étais trompé de chapitre, je vous avez envoyé celui qui n'était pas encore corrigé… hum hum….

**Klaude :** perdu, c'est le cas de le dire ! Pour Harry en mode vampire… je ne pense pas… comme c'est un animagus… les animagus sont immunisés contre les morsures de loup-garou, c'est pareil pour les vampires… Il a quand même tué notre petit Harry, je lui en veux moi ! XD

**Dj3ssii3 :** Moi aussi j'étais pas bien quand j'ai écrit la mort du comte… Il va me manquer… MAIS c'est un vampire, je dirais même plus, le plus puissant, le plus majestueux et le plus brillant des vampire ! Petite qu'il pourrait revenir si on me supplie de le faire…. XD Oh sinon pour ce que Harry a chuchoté à l'oreille d'Estelle, c'était simplement un : « Fais ce que je te dis et tout ce passera bien. A mon signal, enfui toi avec les gamins, ne te retourne pas et va prévenir les aurors. Je vais essayer de le retenir. Fais moi confiance… » Rien d'exceptionnel…

**Zaika**** :** Moi aussi je l'aimais bien son grand-père T.T XD

**Belette**** :** Oui, heureusement que tu es là ! J'avais l'intention de zigouiller Estelle au tout début et après, je me suis dit que si je le faisait, c'est moi qui serait zigouillée, je me suis donc retenue… Les allusions à Holmes… et c'est que le début ! XD

**Nesumi10**** :** Dracula.. il me manque déjà ! J'en reviens pas, c'est moi qui ai zigouillé Drac ? Nan, c'est pas vrai ! *se tape la tête contre son clavier* Le réveil d'Harry, tout de suite !

**Akan :** Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur le sujet mais bon, si tu le demandes… Les vampires ont été éliminés par ce cher Van Helsing. Un vrai Dieu ce type ! Pour certain Van Helsing était un loup-garou envoyé sur Terre pas Dieu lui-même pour venger Jésus et sauver les êtres humains… Je n'en est pas la moindre idée. Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que notre chasseur de vampire était aidé des Dieux ! Il avait le soutient des anges : Gabriel, Raphael et compagnie. Harry ne l'était pas, c'est pour ça qu'il a eu tant de mal. Un vampire chez Slughorn ? O.o Faut que je voie ça moi ! Si c'est le cas, encore une erreur à mon actif… Je vais pouvoir m'en servir pour la suite ! Youpi ! XD

**OoOXylionOoO**** :** Merci ^^ Ouf, on me pardonne de vous avoir fait attendre, c'est rassurant ! XD

**Sahada**** :** Décidément, tu comprends tout toi ! Tu arrives à prédire les prochains chapitres… Tu fais de l'espionnage ou quoi ? XD

**Tiickel**** :** Waw, ça te plait tant que ça ? Je suis super contente alors ! Merci ! ça fait plaisir ! Et merci aussi d'avoir relevé les incohérences ! Je vais pouvoir m'en servir à mon avantage maintenant ! Mille fois thanks !

**Hijiri-san**** :** Oui, je sais, j'ai assassiné le comte ! Vite, tué moi ! J'en reviens pas ! J'ai tué mon idole T.T Tu n'aurais pas voulu l'approcher ? Moi, si je me retrouve devant le comte, je lui saute dans les bras ! XD

**Je ne le dirais jamais assez : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir ! **

* * *

**Réveil douloureux**

A la demande d'Harry, Estelle avait couru avertir les aurors, tandis que Sirius et James, rentrés au pas de course à l'auberge, avaient réveillé les professeurs pour leur expliquer la situation.

Lorsque les renforts partirent à la recherche du jeune sorcier, il était déjà trop tard.

Ils le retrouvèrent, évanoui, dans un sale état, accompagné d'un cadavre et d'un loup-garou. Ce dernier était resté à ses côtés, à l'affût, comme un gardien solitaire, grondant à l'approche de tous.

Lorsque la créature avait vu les aurors approcher de son protégé, elle les avait menacé, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, les babines retroussées et le poil hérissé.

Le chef des aurors, plus téméraire que ses collègues, muni de sa baguette en main, s'était tout de même approché du corps inerte du professeur.

Le loup ne l'avait pas laissé faire, et d'un grondement profond, l'en avait dissuadé.

Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée des professeurs et d'Estelle que le loup avait fait volte-face et, sans plus d'explications, avait disparu dans la nuit.

Harry avait alors était transporté dans sa chambre, la numéro sept. Les élèves dormaient encore d'un sommeil innocent, ignorant les évènements de cette nuit.

Professeurs et aurors s'étaient réunis dans le bar, attablés aux côtés des trois maraudeurs : James, Sirius et Peter qui avait, entre-temps, retrouvé ses esprits.

- Allez vous coucher tous les trois, vous êtes fatigués, fit Minerva d'une voix douce, à l'adresse des maraudeurs.

- Non, on veut d'abord savoir comment va le professeur Griffith.

- Il va bien ne vous en faites pas…

James tourna la tête vers Fillius qui leur avait répondu.

- C'est un mensonge...

Puis, le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois autour de la table.

A l'étage, le docteur de Bucarest faisait de son mieux pour maintenir Harry en vie.

Il tenta tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, mais aucun n'était assez puissant et il le savait.

Lorsque l'état du jeune sorcier fut stabilisé, il descendit en avertir les professeurs.

En le voyant descendre, des escaliers, les attablés relevèrent la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.

L'expression sur le visage du docteur suffit à leur faire comprendre qu'il était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Il s'arrêta sur l'escalier, ne sachant comment leur expliquer.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, leur apprit-il, la mine sombre. A présent, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre…

L'homme descendit les quatre dernières marches et, tirant une chaise, se joignit à eux, le visage grave.

Les heures passèrent, la situation n'évoluait pas, chacun s'était plongé dans le mutisme le plus total.

Les aurors roumains réfléchissaient, tentaient de donner un sens à ces évènements, rien pourtant ne leur semblait logique.

A commençait par : « qui était Harry Griffith ? ». Un personnage fort étrange. Il parlait le roumain à la perfection, connaissait la médecine légale et possédait, en outre, un incroyable sens de la déduction.

Etait-il le meurtrier ? Il avait assez de sang froid face à la mort, assez de génie morbide pour l'être.

Pourtant, il leur avait proposé son aide. Pourquoi ? Un meurtrier ne chercherait pas à aider les policiers lancés à sa recherche, c'était absurde. A moins bien sur de le faire dans le seul but de les mettre sur une fausse piste.

Mais toutes ses déductions tenaient la route, elles étaient parfaitement justes et précises.

Ensuite, contre quoi s'était-il battu ?

Qui était l'homme blond, retrouvé à ses côtés ? Le meurtrier ? Si oui, comment Harry avait-il fait pour le confondre ?

Trop de questions sans réponse.

Il faudrait interroger le professeur, une fois que ce dernier serait réveillé, si toutefois il se réveillait un jour.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas à l'étage les fit tous sursauter.

Les yeux rivés sur le haut de l'escalier, ils pouvaient entendre les pas d'un homme se rapprocher, sans pour autant le voir.

Seule l'ombre du nouveau venu se dessinait, de manière floue, sur le mur d'en face.

Qui pouvait bien descendre ? L'ombre était trop grande pour être celle d'un élève. Mais il n'y avait personne là haut, à par peut-être Harry. Mais ce dernier était, à cet instant, cloué au lit, entre la vie et la mort. Et pourtant, il y avait bien un adulte là-haut.

Un pied nu se posa sur la première marche, le reste du corps resta dans l'ombre.

Les aurors, comme les professeurs, avaient levé leurs baguettes avant de se figer, attendant de pouvoir apercevoir le personnage.

Lorsque l'homme s'appuya sur son pied, la marche grinça sinistrement.

Lentement, il descendait une à une les marches, s'aidant de la rambarde.

Les adultes s'étaient relevés, lentement, sans bruit.

Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, un rayon lunaire éclaira le visage du nouveau venu.

Tous restèrent figés devant l'apparition.

- Harry ? chuchota Estelle bouche bée.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant, il se tenait bien là, au centre de l'escalier, immobile, le regard fixe.

A l'appel de son nom, il baissa les yeux vers ses collègues, le visage exempt de tout expression.

- Je vous ai livré votre meurtrier. L'homme blond... Son cadavre était près de moi, dans la forêt, vous l'avez sûrement retrouvé. C'était Théodore, un vampire transformé il y a de cela plusieurs années. Il avait perdu la raison depuis que celle qu'il aimait s'était donnée la mort.

- Harry, fit Jones, d'une voix douce, l'air d'un parent tentant d'expliquer à un enfant attardé un fait évident. Les vampires, ça n'existe pas, tu le sais très bien, ce sont des légendes.

- Pour vous, ce le sont, mais vous avez tort, expliqua Harry. Les vampires existent bel et bien, enfin, existaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous, sorciers, aviez voulu les oublier. Vous aviez peur d'eux. Vous avez donc choisi de ne plus y croire. C'était plus rassurant ainsi, plus rassurant de se croire les seuls êtres suprêmes. Mais il n'en était rien. Vous n'êtes rien, nous ne sommes absolument rien. Que nous vivions ou que nous mourrons, cela ne changera rien à l'univers. Les étoiles continueront de brûler, les planètes de tourner autour de leur astre. Ne dit-on pas que les cimetières sont remplis de gens indispensables ?

Puis, ce tournant vers les maraudeurs, il ajouta.

- L'enfant de Fenrir ne craint pas les démons, il va bien. Lorsque le soleil se lèvera, ses amis suffiront à lui montrer le chemin… Les loups se perdent, mais en meute, ils se repèrent… Toutefois, veillez à être au rendez-vous, les réveils sont parfois douloureux et on en ressort déstabilisé et parfois sans souvenirs…

Devant de telles paroles, les maraudeurs sourirent discrètement avant de hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Le docteur, loin de toutes confidences n'y vit là qu'un accès de fièvre.

- Vous devriez retourner vous coucher, vous êtes sensé vous trouver entre la vie et la mort…, fit le docteur, inquiet.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea le chef des aurors.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Un fou ? Peut être… Un assassin ? Sûrement… Qui suis-je réellement ? Je ne sais plus, j'ai oublié… J'ai tellement changé… J'ai commis un génocide… Je ne suis plus _qui_ j'étais… Qui suis-je, que suis-je devenu ? Et que deviendrais-je ? Tom n'avait peut être pas tort… Lui et moi sommes pareil, après tout… Tant de similitude… Je mérite peut être la mort …

Chuchotant ses mots, il descendait une à une les marches, pour atteindre, enfin, le bar où ses amis, bouche bée le regardaient faire son monologue.

Les yeux du jeune sorcier s'étaient perdus au loin, ils semblaient ternes et vagues.

- Professeur, vous allez bien ? le coupa James.

- Non, je ne le crois pas, non. Tient, il neige…, fit-il tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Dehors, en effet, les flocons avaient commencé à tomber. Légère, la neige tombait lentement, tourbillonnante, emportée pas la brise.

- Va te recoucher Harry, tenta de le raisonner Jones.

- Vous devriez retourner vous reposer, insista le docteur. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal.

- Vous le croyez ? fit le patient, peu disposé à retourner se coucher.

Se disant, Harry poussa un gémissement avant de porter ses mains à son visage. Sa peau y était abîmée, coupée en plusieurs endroit. Certaines plaies saignaient encore.

Ses deux mains finirent par cacher ce visage marqué par la douleur. Une faible lueur dorée sembla même s'en échapper.

Lorsque Harry redécouvrit son visage, toutes les marques de son combat avaient disparu. Il était redevenu comme au premier jour, sans aucunes blessures. Plus une plaie, plus une goutte de sang, plus rien.

Ses vis-à-vis le regardaient faire, les yeux ronds d'ébahissement.

- C'est impossible, chuchota le docteur à bout de souffle.

La lueur dorée brilla d'avantage, remontant lentement le long de ses bras.

Le phénomène se propagea lentement sur tout son corps jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fut entièrement enveloppé par la douce lumière.

Il ferma les yeux, leva lentement le visage vers le plafond, écartant ses bras.

Soudain, la lueur se fit plus violente. Harry sembla brutalement prendre feu.

Le chef des aurors, resté aux côtés du blessé, fit un bond en arrière pour éviter les flammes.

Stupéfié, James porta sa main à son front pour se protéger de la lumière, trop vive pour ses yeux. Sirius fit de même tandis que les professeurs, bouche bée, le faisait reculer.

Les aurors ne savaient que faire. Personnes ici n'avaient vu pareille chose se produire.

Les flammes continuaient de brûler, tandis qu'Harry, au centre du phénomène, restait serein, presque apaisé.

La combustion continuait, devant le regard impuissant des sorciers.

C'est alors que les flammes firent se résorber, peu à peu, chacune des blessures de l'Elu.

Alors qu'Harry guérissait de façon miraculeuse, les cheveux de celui-ci se résorbèrent eux aussi.

Bientôt, le catogan se défit, tandis que les cheveux rapetissaient davantage.

La coupe du jeune sorcier changea alors du tout au tout, troquant son long catogan contre des cheveux en bataille, plus courts mais aussi plus désordonnés.

Le phénomène s'estompa peu à peu, jusqu'à se stopper à l'instant où Harry fut totalement soigné.

Il rouvrit les yeux et contempla le résultat, tendant ses deux bras devant lui.

Il porta aussi sa main à ses cheveux, cherchant son catogan qu'il ne trouva pas.

Il finit par poser son regard sur ses amis, debout devants lui, de plus en plus surpris.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne s'en échappa qu'un filet de lumière dorée qui, tel de la vapeur, monta en volutes vers le plafond.

S'écroulant alors, il retomba dans l'inconscience.

Le docteur s'approcha alors de son patient, avec précaution.

Il sortit sa baguette et, psalmodiant quelque formules latines, fit un diagnostique complet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva, blanc comme un linge.

- Il, il…, bégaya-t-il. Il est complètement soigné… Il s'est soigné lui-même… Sa magie la…

Le pauvre homme de science n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais, en quarante ans de carrière, il n'avait vu ça ! Non, en fait, jamais de mémoire de sorcier un tel phénomène ne s'était produit !

- Vous en êtes sûr ? questionna le chef des aurors.

- Je suis formel… Même si c'est impossible…

Incroyable et pourtant… La magie l'avait soigné.

Le lendemain, il fut décidé d'avancer la rentrée à Poudlard. Les évènements de la nuit dernière furent passés sous silence. Comme seule excuse donnée pour leur départ : la découverte d'un troisième cadavre.

Ce qui n'était pas réellement un mensonge, le cadavre de Théodore avait tout de même été retrouvé…

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Remus retrouva son chemin. Ses amis le retrouvèrent, assoupit dans la cabane à côté de l'auberge.

Lorsque le loup-garou se réveilla entouré de ses amis, il était totalement déstabilisé. Comme le professeur l'avait prévu, il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

L'Elu, épuisé mais en bonne santé, dormit toute la journée tandis que chacun rangeait ses affaires pour le départ, prévu le jour suivant.

Il reçut toutefois une visite : Remus Lupin, remit de sa transformation mensuelle.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, son professeur dormait encore.

Le loup-garou s'approcha alors de la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage une dernière fois avant leur départ.

- Monsieur Lupin, fit la voix rauque du professeur. Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite ?

L'interpellé sursauta, avant de se retourner vers l'Elu, alité.

- Professeur, vous étiez réveillé ?

- Moi ? fit-il, l'air innocent.

Puis, se redressant avec difficulté, il invita son élève à s'expliquer.

- Je voulais simplement vous remercier…

- Mais de quoi ?

- De nous avoir sauvé la vie, de ne pas avoir révélé aux autres ma... particularité.

- Aux autres ?

- Aux aurors roumains et au docteur…

- Oh et bien, ils ne sont obligés de tout savoir…

Remus sourit, reconnaissant.

- Pour la particularité de mes amis aussi…

- Une particularité ? De quelle particularité parlez-vous, je ne vous suis pas…

Un clin d'œil assez peu discret disait pourtant le contraire.

- Retournez avec vos amis, ils vont s'inquiéter. Je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas que vous êtes venu me voir…

- Non, en effet…

Le loup-garou se retourna, prêt à s'en aller.

Avant de passer la porte toutefois, il se retourna vers son professeur.

- Oh et, professeur, vous valez beaucoup mieux qu'un Mangemort…

Puis Remus sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant un Harry plus que surpris.

Ça alors, il se souvenait ! Il se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit là !

Mais comment ? Harry n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir d'avantage. Déjà, le sommeil revenait au galop.

Les aurors avaient voulu interroger une dernière fois Harry. Lui demander son identité, le récit détaillé des évènements… Après tout, il avait tué. Qu'il ait tué un meurtrier fou ou un autre, cela restait un crime.

Dumbledore, alerté, fit son apparition en Roumanie. Jouant à l'avocat du diable, il défendit son professeur.

Les aurors, tenus en échec par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ne purent guère que repartir vers la capitale, bredouilles.

Ainsi se terminait le voyage des deuxièmes années. Un voyage qui, bien que court, avait comporté son lot de surprise, de douleur et de cadavre.

La mort avait en effet frappé deux innocents et deux vampires, abattant sa faux de façon inexorable.

Des secrets avaient été révélés, mais le nuage de mystères s'était davantage épaissi. Les doutes sur l'identité du professeur subsistaient.

Ce même professeur s'était battu contre le vampire fou, cachant la plupart de ses pouvoirs. S'il avait fait cela, c'était uniquement pour laisser une chance à Théodore. Harry ne voulait pas tuer, il en avait pourtant été obligé. La situation lui avait échappé. Il avait laissé trop d'avance au vampire, qui en avait profité pour le blesser grièvement.

Réellement atteint, Harry s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de faire remonter ses pouvoirs enfuis. Il n'avait, alors, dû son salut qu'à l'arrivée de son grand-père, Dracula.

Le comte Dracula, mort cette nuit là, resterait à jamais dans les esprits. Traversant les siècles, hors du temps. Longtemps encore, on entendrait le nom du maître vampire résonner dans la bouche de générations futures. Tant que l'on parlerait du comte, son âme continuerait de brûler dans ses cendres.

Son sang coulaient dans les veines du professeur Griffith, dans les veines de Lily Evans…

* * *

**Voila, fini, un peu court comparé à d'habitude mais bon… Retour au calme… **

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? **

**Kiss et à la prochaine**

**Skarine **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello tout le monde ! La fin se rapproche… Chapitre 24… mon avant dernier ? Peut être bien… **

**Dans celui-ci, il y a quelques indices qui vont mettre très utiles pour la deuxième partie… **

**Voilà, j'ai tout dit je crois… **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Belette :** du coup, tu m'écris corrigé en majuscules ! XD Plus qu'un week-end avant les vacances, c'est injuste, le temps passe trop vite, pourquoi il passe trop vite ? On lui a rien demandé ! Les chiens miniatures… des hamsters croisés à des loups ouai ! Le jours où tu écris un slash… je te renvois mon armée de lapins fluo puis je te fais interner !

**Lily Halloween**** :** un phénix qui brûle ou un seigneur du temps qui se régénère… Je suis aussi fan de Doctor Who, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

**Benjiman**** : **Voila se que ça donne une fan d'Harry Potter, de Doctor Who et de Sherlock Holmes, un méli-mélo bourré de clins d'œil…

**Ep :** Thanks, je pense commencer la conclusion ce soir… Je prépare déjà les mouchoirs, ça va faire bizarre…Mais bon, ils vont revenir ce n'est qu'un au revoir ! XD

**Shanessia**** :** Quoi, clin d'œil à Doctor Who ? Nannn… pas du tout ! XD Je suis fan du doc, comme je ne pense pas le faire venir à Poudlard, ça ferait bizarre, je me contente de m'y référencier… X)

**Akan :** Ouai, des grands surdoués mes petits maraudeur, tu as vu ça ? XD Pierre et le loup… ça me dit quelque chose, attends, google est mon ami !

**Sahada**** :** je me suis rendue compte qu'en faite, je ne me suis pas beaucoup pencher sur la complexité de la chose ! Harry débarque de nulle part, personne ne le connais, il n'est même pas sensé exister, plus puissant que Dumbledor… Et tout le monde lui fait confiance la semaine suivante… on se croirait dans un conte de fée, tu ne trouves pas ? Du coup, pour la deuxième partie, je sens que je vais plus approfondir l'idée de suspicion…

**Klaude :** oh que non… mais à force, ça va attirer les ennuies… fait moi confiance ! X)

**Nalya**** :** mais de rien et merci pour ta review !

**Nesumi10**** :** dépressif, ce n'est que le début… Ne t'inquiètes pas, dans la partie deux, je vais mettre une bonne dose de doutes… et normalement, on devrait apercevoir ses capacités…

* * *

**Le message**

L'année avait suivi son cours et aucun évènement remarquable ne s'était plus produit.

Les cours avaient repris, les examens furent passés, comme chaque année, apportant avec eux leur lot de révision et de stress.

L'été approchait, le soleil se faisait brûlant et, sur les bords du lac, des élèves en maillot de bain profitaient de leurs derniers jours au château Poudlard.

Bref, la vie avait repris son cours habituel. Tout était calme… Trop calme.

- Harry, je peux savoir ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Estelle, qui, assise en tailleur sur le lit, triait ses dossiers un à un.

- C'est calme, tu ne trouves pas ? Rien à signaler, pas une attaque, rien ! Je m'ennuie ! Qu'est ce qu'il attend, Voldemort ? Que je meurs de vieillesse ?

Estelle leva les yeux au ciel pour la dixième fois en moins d'une heure.

- Tu es vraiment exaspérant ! lui dit-elle excédée. Tu n'es vraiment pas normal !

- Moi, pas normal ? fit-il en haussant les sourcils. Je suis tout à fait normal, je suis l'homme le plus normal, normal de chez normal !

- Laisse moi rire, tu es le type avec le plus d'anomalies que je connaisse !

- Ce n'est même pas vrai, je proteste !

- Tu es le seul gars au monde qui s'ennuie lorsque tout est normal !

- Mais justement, rien n'est normal là dedans ! s'indigna-t-il quelle ne comprenne pas son point de vue. Si Voldemort attaquait, là ce serait normal ! Mais rien, le calme plat, pas la moindre petite attaque, rien de rien ! Je suis sûr que Voldemort nous prépare quelque chose... Je n'aime pas ça !

- Allez, on se détend, tu deviens parano !

- Mouais, fit Harry, pas vraiment convaincu.

- Aller, commence à faire ta valise.

- Ma valise ? fit le professeur de défense, surpris.

- Les vacances commencent dans deux jours. Avec le bordel qu'il y a dans ton appartement, tu ferais mieux de commencer à ranger, dès maintenant !

- Les vacances ? répéta-t-il comme s'il ne connaissait pas ce mot. Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

- Mais au fait, où vas-tu pendant les vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Oh et bien…

C'était une bonne question. Où allait-il aller pendant les vacances ?

Si son grand-père avait toujours été vivant, il aurait sûrement filé en Roumanie. Mais la perspective de se retrouver, seul, dans le grand château familial de Bran, ne le réjouissait guère.

Mais où aller, alors ? Retourner à Brocéliande ? Nul doute qu'on l'y accueillerait à bras ouverts, mais à quoi bon ? Il n'avait plus rien à y faire.

- Et bien ? lui demanda Estelle, le voyant réfléchir intensément. Tu ne retournes pas chez toi, à Belize ?

- Ce n'est pas très excitant. Il n'y a rien à voir là-bas… Non, je pense que je vais partir en voyage, visiter…

Harry ne pouvait en effet pas rester en place bien longtemps sans rien faire. Il devait bouger, changer ses habitudes, ne pas toujours avoir la même vie, ne pas rentrer dans la routine.

- Et toi, où vas-tu ? fit-il à son adresse.

- Je vais sûrement retourner chez mes parents…

- Oh… Pas génial, comme perspective… C'est d'un ennui… Et si tu venais avec moi ? Ça te dirait de voyager ? De découvrir des mondes hostiles ? On pourrait aller en Egypte, visiter les pyramides, ou en Amazonie, pour se balader dans la forêt. On pourrait même partir marcher sur la Lune…Il y a tant d'endroits merveilleux… ça te dis ?

- Marcher sur la Lune ? Tu te fiches de moi ? fit Estelle, peu convaincu par les dires de son compagnon.

- Pas du tout ! s'émerveilla-t-il à l'idée de marcher sur l'astre de la nuit. On transplane, tout simplement. Il faudra juste penser à produire un champ magnétique, assez puissant, pour maintenir de l'oxygène autour de nous pour pouvoir respirer, maintenir une gravité de bonne puissance autour de nous pour, à la fois retenir les gaz nécessaires à notre vie, et sans non plus nous écraser… Rien de bien compliqué.

- Mais on ne peut pas transplaner aussi loin ! signala-t-elle à son compagnon un peu fou. Il faudrait avoir une quantité immense de pouvoir. Non, c'est impossible !

- Pas impossible, juste improbable ! Fait moi confiance ! Alors ça te tente ?

- Si ça me tente !

Harry lui sourit, heureux, il avait enfin trouvé un compagnon pour ses voyages ! Les vacances promettaient d'être merveilleuses…

L'heure du dîner arriva enfin…

Harry, assit entre Minerva et Estelle, dégustait avec plaisir une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Minerva en était venue à se demander où passait toute la nourriture avalée. Harry mangeait comme deux, mais n'en restait pas moins mince et athlétique.

Il y avait Dumbledore aussi. Ces deux là devaient sûrement faire le concours du plus gros goinfre du château !

Fillius, assis aux côtés d'Estelle gardait le silence. Plongé dans sa lecture, ses yeux parcouraient un petit article bien caché, coincé entre deux gros titres. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué :

**Disparition de cinq étudiants, à Bredfield.**

**C'est dans le ce petit village du Suffolk, à l'allure paisible, où cohabitent quelques trois cent neuf moldus et sorciers, que fut signalé, hier au soir, la disparition de cinq étudiants moldus et sorciers. **

**Les cinq amis, parti fêter l'anniversaire de l'un des leurs, furent aperçus, pour la dernière fois, aux environs de dix-neuf heures, le jour précédent leur disparition. **

**Des habitants du village, solidaires, se sont réunis pour effectuer des recherches. Pour le moment, elles furent vaines. **

**Les aurors, dépêchés sur les lieux, ont découvert le salon d'un des étudiants dans un état déplorable. Des sorts de pistages ont révélé une activité magique complexe, extrêmement importante. Aucun autre indice ne fut trouvé.**

**Les voisins déclarent ne rien avoir entendu ou vu. **

**L'enquête est au point mort. **

Il n'y avait rien de plus dans l'article, aucune autre explication. Pestant contre l'incompétence des médias à écrire des comptes-rendus détaillés, Fillius jeta son journal, s'emparant au passage d'un éclair au chocolat.

Relevant la tête, le petit professeur aperçut Harry qui tenait, entre ses mains, une enveloppe noire comme le jais.

- Du courrier ? murmura-t-il à l'intention de son collègue. A cette heure ?

- C'est étrange, qui peut bien m'écrire ? lui répondit Harry, intrigué. Je ne reçois jamais de lettre. D'ailleurs, celle-ci me semble bien étrange.

Etrange, c'était le mot ! Tout d'abord l'apparition de la lettre elle-même. Il l'avait trouvée en fouillant dans ses poches. Il voulait, tout d'abord, prendre sa baguette pour montrer un sort amusant à Estelle. Mais, au lieu de trouver sa baguette, il était tombé sur cette lettre.

Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas l'avoir mit là. Si l'on considérait qu'il l'avait un jour reçue !

Outre ce fait inexplicable, le papier de l'enveloppe était d'une épaisseur peu commune. Rugueux sous les doigts.

Rien n'était inscrit sur l'enveloppe, pas de destinataire, pas d'adresse, rien.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry retourna la l'enveloppe, prêt à l'ouvrir. Il s'arrêta sur son élan : la lettre était cachetée.

Un cachet fort étrange, par ailleurs. La cire, habituellement rouge, était, pour cette fois, d'une couleur émeraude. Émeraude scintillante, même. La matière était parcourue de longs filaments d'argent, se mouvant de manière désordonnée.

Le cachet, peu commun, représentait un phénix, symbole de l'éternité, tenant dans ses serres un basilic.

Regardant une dernière fois le cachet, Harry se décida à le briser, ouvrant l'enveloppe.

Il en sortit un petit morceau de papier, sur lequel, tracés à la plume, d'une écriture fine et penchée, se présentaient ces quelques mots :

**Petit Loup, **

**Souviens-toi de ce que disait Dali à Marty et au Doc, assis dans leur DeLorean. **

**Un très vieil ami.**

Pas de nom, rien d'avantage, juste cette phrase… Que signifiait-elle ?

Harry finit par soupirer, une blague rien de plus, des petits plaisantins…

Fourrant l'enveloppe dans sa poche, il attrapa une énième part de tarte.

Le repas terminé, les maraudeurs, rigolant encore d'une blague de leur camarade Sirius, remontèrent dans leur dortoir, en se tenant les côtes.

Leur hilarité fut stoppée net lorsque, poussant la porte de leur chambre, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec leur bazar.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de dégâts, fit Remus, l'air désespéré, contemplant la chambre qui ressemblait, en cet instant, d'avantage à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose.

- On va devoir ranger… Demain, c'est notre dernier jour avant les vacances, fit Peter dépité.

- Justement, on a encore demain pour le faire !

- Non, Sirius ! fit James. Là, vu le bazar monstre, tout ranger en une journée, y a pas moyen ! Si on ne commence pas maintenant, Mcgonagall va nous tomber dessus !

Sirius soupira, James n'avait pas tort…

On ne pouvait même plus voir le sol de leur dortoir. Les vêtements le recouvraient en totalité. Les manuels scolaires, entassés aux pieds des lits, côtoyaient les boîtes de bonbons vides.

Les elfes de maison, eux même, n'arrivaient plus à accéder aux lits, qui n'étaient, par conséquent, pas fait.

- Bon les gars, je crois qu'on s'est surpassé, là !

- Tout à fait, mon cher Peter !

- Tiens, Sirius, pourrais-tu aller allumer la radio ? Quitte à devoir jouer les femmes de ménage, autant le faire en musique !

- Ouaip, bonne idée ! Par contre, quelqu'un sait où est la radio ?

- Sous ton lit, fit Remus qui s'était baissé au niveau du sol pour l'apercevoir.

- Bon, j'y vais. Souhaitez moi bonne chance !

Et Sirius partit, à travers le chaos de la pièce. De nombreuse fois, il faillit tomber, se prenant les pieds dans les pantalons et manches de chemises qui traînaient partout.

Il finit par atteindre son lit. Se couchant sur celui-ci, il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea, tête la première sous le sommier.

Au bout d'une longue exploration en milieu hostile, éternuant sous la poussière, il repêcha la fameuse radio.

Appuyant sur le bouton « On », il la déposa sur sa table de chevet.

Ainsi, les maraudeurs, transformés en fées du logis pour un soir, s'activèrent à ranger leur foutoir (car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot).

Peter, sifflotant en rythme, ramassait les vêtements à tour de bras. Triant lesquels appartenaient auxquels, il les lançait à travers la pièce, créant des tas d'habits sur les lits de chacun.

Sirius s'occupait, quant à lui, de rassembler les farces, flacons de potions magiques, pétards et feux d'artifices en tous genres. Parfois, le petit Black poussait des cris de surprises.

- Tiens, on avait ça nous ? s'étonna-t-il en admirant sa trouvaille. Pourquoi on ne s'en est pas servi ? Ça aurait été génial !

Puis il retournait à son rangement.

James, à quatre pattes, faisait la chasse aux bonbons. Il en trouvait des périmés depuis plusieurs mois qu'il envoyait directement à la poubelle. Il ratait parfois sa cible, si bien que la corbeille se retrouva bientôt encerclée de sucettes, caramels et chocolats défraîchis.

Parfois, tout de même, il lui arrivait de mettre la main sur des bonbons récents, qu'il s'empressait alors d'engloutir goulûment.

Le loup-garou, pour finir, était en charge des livres. Il devait les remettre en état avant que leurs parents ne les trouvent.

C'est donc armé d'un rouleau adhésif qu'il restaura couvertures et pages arrachées, essayant de les faire quitter leur état plus que déplorable.

Au bout de deux heures de travail acharné, la tâche fut accomplie.

Tandis que ses amis s'activaient toujours, il s'allongea à plat ventre sur le sol, de moins en moins encombré, pour scruter, de ses yeux perçants, les dessous de lit, à la recherche d'ouvrages égarés.

Il en trouva un, solitaire, sous le sommier de James.

Il s'en empara et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant de quel ouvrage il s'agissait.

-Hé, les gars, fit-il en se remettant debout. On va se faire tuer par Mme Pince… On a oublié de lui rendre ce livre…

Les trois autres Griffondors se levèrent d'un bond.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? fit Sirius apeuré. Une fois, j'ai eu un jour de retard pour lui rendre un livre, ce fut le pire moment de toute ma vie, continua-t-il, avalant sa salive avec difficulté en repensant à cette fameuse journée.

- Non, toi ? se moqua James qui, décidément, n'en ratait pas une. Tu as emprunté un livre ? A la bibliothèque ? Parce que tu sais lire, toi ?

- C'est quel livre Remus ? interrogea Peter.

- Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

D'un geste de la tête, il lui désigna le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Un livre épais, à la reliure de cuir et au titre d'or : «**Dynastie des Griffith, une longue Histoire »**.

- Non… C'est pas vrai… On l'avait oublié… Comment a-t-on pu l'oublier ? souffla James, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Une petit histoire avant d'aller dormir, ça vous tente ? interrogea Remus, un petit sourire complice sur le visage.

- Attendez, je vais chercher les filles !

Et Peter partit en courant dans les escaliers.

- Non, attend ! tenta Sirius.

Trop tard, un bruit de chute venait de retentir dans toute la tour des Griffondors. Les escaliers s'étaient de nouveau dérobés sous les pieds du garçon, interdisant ainsi l'accès aux dortoirs de la gent féminine.

Les jurons de l'animagus, haut en couleurs, s'élevèrent de la salle commune.

Les maraudeurs tentèrent de se retenir, ils devaient se faire compatissants… Impossible, leur hilarité était trop grande pour être passée sous silence. Dans un bel ensemble, ils explosèrent d'un rire peu discret.

Leur ami sembla les entendre, car les flots de jurons s'étoffèrent d'avantage.

Finalement, les filles, alertées par le boucan, descendirent d'elles mêmes à la rencontre du maraudeur.

- Hey, Peter, qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit Lily en se retenant de rigoler, elle aussi, à la vue du carnage.

Mathilde aida l'adolescent à se relever avant que ce dernier ne consente à répondre.

- On a retrouvé notre livre sur les Griffith historiques… ça vous dit, une petite histoire ?

- Si ça nous dit…, répondit Julie, enthousiaste.

C'est ainsi que les chimères prirent place dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, entre les piles de vêtements et de livres.

James, galant, avait laissé son lit à la jeune rousse Lily, tandis que lui se logeait dans un tas de vêtements, au pied de son sommier.

Sirius partageait son lit avec Mathilde, qu'il dévorait d'ailleurs du regard, depuis le début de la soirée.

Remus avait rejoint James au sol, pour laisser sa place à Julie. Se plaçant au centre de la pièce, pour que tous puissent le voir et l'entendre raconter l'histoire.

Peter était, quant à lui, allongé de tout son long sur son matelas.

- Ok… fit Julie. Remus, on t'écoute !

- Bien, répondit le loup-garou en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Il ouvrit son livre, cherchant un chapitre au hasard.

- Ah, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait plaire aux filles…

En tailleur, le dos contre une pile de vêtements, le livre reposant sur ses jambes repliées, il commença sa lecture à voix lente, tel un vrai conteur :

**Ahmès**** Griffith, l'ange solitaire.**

**Sur Ahmès, littéralement, celui qui vient de la Lune, on ne connaît que peu de chose, et pour cause, la légende veut que l'homme soit apparut de nulle part, sans passé, ni histoire.**

**Un jour de printemps, en 1356 avant Jésus-Christ, il serait apparu lors de la cérémonie de couronnement d'Akhenaton, vêtu d'une étrange manière. **

**Dès lors, Griffith de grande importance au cours de l'Antiquité, il côtoya les grands de l'Egypte. **

**Conseiller suprême du pharaon Akhenaton dans les années 1355 à 1335 précédant la naissance de Jésus-Christ, ce fut un guerrier, un politique et un philosophe, écouté et respecté. **

**L'homme aux cheveux de jais était connu pour ses longues veillées passées à errer dans la demeure du pharaon, en proie à ses pensées les plus secrètes. **

**Proche d'****Akhenaton, et de son épouse Néfertiti, il fut l'un des personnages les plus influents de l'Egypte antique. **

**Apprécié du peuple, il n'hésitait pas à côtoyer la foule, prenant part aux jeux et aux paris. **

**Néfertiti, éprise du conseiller, eut, semble-t-il, une aventure avec ce dernier, qu'elle surnomma « son ange solitaire ». **

**Ainsi, le conseiller et ami du pharaon aurait également était l'amant de cette reine, réputée d'une grande beauté. **

**Heureusement pour les deux protagonistes de l'histoire, le pharaon n'aurait jamais eu vent de cette liaison. **

**Puis, à la mort Néfertiti, l'homme aurait tout bonnement disparu, de la même manière qu'il était apparu… **

Sa lecture faite, Remus referma le livre.

- Il n'y a aucune illustration de notre homme, fit Remus, déçu.

- Et bien… commença Julie. On peut dire que chez les Griffith, la romance est un instinct ! Cet Amhès devait être un véritable tombeur ! Néfertiti… Vous vous rendez compte ?

- La plus belle et la plus influente femme d'Egypte… compléta Mathilde, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-Bah, notre Griffith ne s'en sort pas trop mal non plus ! confirma Lily.

Sirius acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Estelle Deirdre, la plus belle femme du château, dit-il, le regard rêveur.

- Attention, tu baves, intervint Julie, frappant l'adolescent à l'arrière du crâne.

- Tiens, au fait, fit Lily, vous avez du nouveau sur Griffith ? Vous ne le croyez plus vampire ?

James baissa la tête, réfléchissant, pesant le pour et le contre, remettant de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de répondre, Remus l'avait déjà devancé.

- Ce n'est pas un vampire, j'en suis sûr.

Devant l'air interrogateur de ses camarades, il consentit à s'expliquer. Cherchant les mots justes, il commença :

- Et bien… Le soir où nous fûmes attaqué par le vampire blond, j'ai eu tout le temps de le sentir et de mémoriser son odeur. J'ai fait de même avec l'autre vampire, Dracula. J'ai pu y déceler quelque similitude entre les deux. Une odeur que l'on ne retrouve jamais sur des sorciers ou sur des moldus.

Voyant le regard perdu de Peter, il reformula ses dires, tentant d'être un peu plus compréhensif.

- Pour faire simple, chaque créature, que ce soit sorcier, loup-garou, moldu ou autre, possède une odeur commune à son espèce. Je suis un loup-garou, j'ai donc une odeur bien spécifique, qui correspond à la fois à mon espèce et qui me correspond personnellement. Vous autres sorciers, avez une odeur différente, tandis que les moldus en ont encore une autre. C'est comme un goût que l'on retrouve sur chaque individu d'une même espèce, une partie d'odeur…Vous me suivez ?

Lentement, les sourcils froncés, ses amis hochèrent la tête à l'affirmatif. Il poursuivit donc, ralentissant un peu son débit.

- Lors de l'attaque, en présence des deux vampires, j'ai réussi à isoler l'odeur spécifique aux vampires. Or, je n'ai pas retrouvé ce « goût » sur l'odeur de Griffith. Conclusion, il ne fait pas partie de leur espèce. Il a le « goût » des sorciers…

- Il n'y a donc aucune chance que se soit un vampire ?

- Aucune…

- Bon, ben, c'est rassurant, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit Peter, réellement soulagé.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas un vampire, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux ! fit James. Parce qu'en attendant Peter, on ne sait toujours pas de qui il s'agit, ni d'où il vient !

- Mais, James, contra Sirius, il nous a quand même sauvé !

- Ecoute, tant que je ne serais pas exactement de qui il s'agit, je ne lui ferai pas confiance, peu importe ce qu'il fera pour nous prouver sa bonne volonté. Quelqu'un qui ment sur son identité et son passé n'est jamais très net !

- Qui te dis qu'il ment sur son identité ? fit Mathilde. Certes on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui, mais tout de même ! C'est un professeur, il ne va pas faire part de sa vie à ses étudiants. Tu t'imagines quoi ?

- Toi, tu défends beaucoup trop un professeur… se moqua Sirius taquin. Tu as flashé sur lui, ou quoi ?

- Et toi, tu es jaloux ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui tira la langue, d'un geste on ne peut plus mature.

La soirée se termina en éclat de rire. Les maraudeurs, dans leur extrême bonté, partagèrent avec leurs amies féminines, leurs confiseries.

James se rapprocha comme jamais de sa jeune Evans tandis que d'autres couples semblaient peu à peu se former.

Sirius voulant récupérer un bonbon chapardé perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver allongé sur sa voleuse, et non moins camarade, Mathilde.

Remus et Julie s'étaient tous deux lancés dans une conversation passionnante, au sujet des potions magiques. Chacun donnait son avis à grand renfort de gestes. Leur discussion, quelque peu scientifique, fut malgré tout ponctuée d'éclat de rire.

Peter, quant à lui, au grand étonnement de tous, se mit à faire le clown devant ses camarades.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna ses douze coups, Peter stoppa les rires pour tendre l'oreille.

- Et bien, tu nous joues Cendrillon maintenant ? questionna James, qui tentait, à l'instar de ses camarades, de reprendre son souffle.

- On n'a pas oublié un truc là ? Un truc super important pour notre survie…

Ses camarades le regardèrent surpris, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Lorsque les yeux de Julie se posèrent sur la reliure du livre qui dépassait de sous le sommier d'un des maraudeurs, l'illumination se fit.

- Madame Pince…, fit-elle la voix quelque peu tremblante.

Sirius déglutit, son visage prenant soudainement un teint blême.

- Il faut absolument qu'on aille remettre le livre à la bibliothèque, avant que le chien arrangé ne s'en rende compte…, fit Remus.

- Elle va faire ses comptes demain, comme chaque année…, l'informa Lily qui, en tant qu'habituée des lieux, connaissait les ficelles du métier de bibliothécaire.

- Pas de problème ! fit James imitant la galanterie certaine du professeur soupçonné. Mesdames, une petite ballade ?

- On va se faire prendre !

- Non, pas de problème Math, on est à la fin de l'année, les professeurs on me mieux à faire que de traîner dans les couloirs. Mais, pour plus de sécurité mes petits amis, je vais vous présenter un objet fort utile de notre création…

Ce disant, le jeune Potter se leva, et se déplaça jusqu'à sa table de chambre.

Il en tira le tiroir, tandis que les trois autres garçons prenaient un air des plus solennels.

- Mesdames, voici la carte des Maraudeurs… Un objet unique qui, je n'ai pas honte de le dire, nous fut d'un secours immense, lors de nos escapades nocturnes…

Il brandit un bout de papier jauni et totalement vierge sous le regard surpris et compatissant des adolescentes.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore inventé…, souffla Julie.

Sans répondre, James s'approcha de Peter qui prit le bout de parchemin les yeux brillants, les mains tremblantes.

- C'est un honneur, Maître Cornedrue…, fit Peter du bout des lèvres.

L'animagus rat sortit sa baguette et, la pointant sur le papier jauni et défraîchi, d'une voix sérieuse et profonde, tel un prête récitant sa prière, il prononça ces mots : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ».

C'est alors que, devant l'air ébloui des jeunes filles, le papier se tacha d'encre noire.

La tache s'étendit rapidement pour dessiner une carte du château de Poudlard.

Des étiquettes, placées où les dortoirs se dessinaient, indiquaient le nom de chaque étudiant assoupi.

Ils virent leurs propres noms flotter sur la carte.

L'étiquette de Dumbledor le montrait dans son bureau, faisant les cent pas.

Le reste de l'équipe enseignante s'était rassemblée dans la salle des professeurs.

- Waw, comment vous avez fait ça ? interrogea Julie, les yeux brillants.

- Ma très chère Juju…, commença Sirius, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- Les magiciens ne dévoilent pas leur secret ! compléta Remus, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon alors, cette promenade ? fit Lily enchantée qui, d'un bond, se mit debout.

Les sept camarades, plus unis que jamais, descendirent silencieusement dans la salle commune, où ils firent pivoter le portrait.

Cette dernière pesta puis, sous le regard menaçant de Lily, se tut.

- Et oui, fit James à l'intention du portrait, il ne faut jamais énerver une Evans. C'est très dangereux, ça mord et ça fait peur. J'en connais quelque chose !

Il reçut, d'ailleurs, de la part de la fameuse Evans, une claque derrière la tête.

- La ferme James, tu m'énerves .Si tu ne veux pas que je te morde, ferme la !

C'est dans une ambiance bonne enfant que la petite troupe se mit en route.

Peter gardait l'œil sur la carte, prêt à prévenir le reste de ses amis si un adulte avait la mauvaise idée de venir dans leur direction.

Sirius, le sourire charmeur avait pris la main de Mathilde. James de son côté avait fait de même avec Lily.

Pour finir, Julie, sous le charme du loup-garou avait glissé sa main dans la sienne.

Le lycanthrope, surpris, avait d'abord sursauté, pour rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux sous le regard moqueur de la jeune fille.

Ils avançaient lentement et prudemment, à la lueur de leur baguette, mains dans la mains, plus heureux que jamais dans le silence nocturne…

* * *

**Voilaaaaa, fin de chapitre heureuse non ?**

**Kiss et à la prochaine**

**Skarine **


	25. Chapter 25

**Bon et bien… me revoilà enfin pour le dernier chapitre de cette partie…**

**Excusez moi du retard mais je bloquais pour conclure ! Voila qui est terminé, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat, mais la suite sera meilleure, promis ! **

**Le chapitre est passé dans les bras de Belette, ma bêta, qui a corrigé toute ma fic ! Je l'en remercie énormément ! Surtout que la pauvre est débordée ! Entre Elyon et moi, elle ne trouve même plus le temps de continuer sa propre fic ! **

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**cassiez4ever**** :** Ah, une autre fan de Doctor Who ? L'histoire d'Ahmès est plutôt un indice pour la suite… Sans le vouloir, j'ai truffé tous les chapitres de cette fic d'indices pour la suite !

**Belette :** Comme toujours, petite référence à Holmes ! Décidément, il me suit partout celui-là ! Tu devrais l'attacher, je te signal qu'il fait partie de ta fic ! (pas de sous-entendu pervers… regard innocent). Les filles plus raisonnables que les gas… à voir… quand on nous regarde…mdr Je l'ai adore tous, les pharaons, toujours été passionnée par l'Egypte ancienne moi ! Et la seule fois où je peut enfin aller visiter une pyramide… je tombe malade et reste clouée au lit…-.-«

**klaude :** Non en effet, il a toujours été accompagné ! Enfin au début, c'était plutôt par des dinosaures mais bon… c'est déjà ça XD C'est ça le pire dans l'immortalité : assister à la mort de tous les êtres qui nous sont chères… Il s'est endurci à force !

**sheltan**** :** Le final est bof… la suite meilleure ! Tu peux me faire confiance sur ce point !

**driftchris**** :** Merci, la suite a pris du temps mais bon…

**luffynette**: les vacances pour nous aussi, ça fait du bien !

**zaika**** :** toujours égal à toi-même ! Je vois que tu ne changes pas ! Tu m'as suivi depuis le début, j'espère te revoir pour la partie deux !

**Sahada**** :** eu… tu as des dons de voyance ou quoi ? O.o

**Chavenda :** C'est a moi de te remercier pour ta review ! Normalement, le passé va ressurgir, je n'abandonne pas l'idée des flash-back ! C'est vrai Harry n'a encore jamais rencontré Tom…

* * *

**Nostalgie des départs**

Les maraudeurs et les chimères faisaient route vers la bibliothèque dans un silence presque religieux.

Ils marchaient sur la pointe des pieds, lentement, attentifs au moindre son.

Hors de question se faire attraper. Personne ne devait les surprendre, hors de leur dortoir, à cette heure de la nuit. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps.

Au bout du couloir, ils tournèrent à droite.

- Attention, prévint James, on est dans le couloir de la salle des profs.

- Les profs sont en train de dormir, non ?

- Oh que non, Lily… Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'on raconte, les profs sont pires que nous…

- Un soir, compléta Sirius, j'ai surpris Mcgonagall en train de danser une valse avec Griffith… Il était trois heures du matin…

- Je me souviens, appuya Remus, tous les professeurs les regardaient faire en les encourageant… Je ne vous raconte même pas la tête qu'on a dû faire en voyant ça…

Julie porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, tandis que Mathilde et Lily, les yeux ronds, tentaient de s'imaginer la scène, à leurs risques et périls.

Les sept adolescents continuèrent leur escapade nocturne.

A gauche, à droite, puis de nouveau à droite... Poudlard, de nuit, ressemblait à un vrai labyrinthe. Il eut été facile de s'y perdre.

Arrivé à l'angle d'un couloir, Peter retint la manche de Sirius pour l'empêcher d'avancer d'avantage. Trop tard pour les autres qui s'étaient déjà engagés.

Le reste du groupe ne tarda toutefois pas à revenir sur ses pas en quatrième vitesse.

Dans le couloir, les professeurs s'étaient tous réunis à la lueur de leur baguette.

Mathilde pencha sa tête pour apercevoir l'équipe enseignante au grand complet, Dumbledore y compris.

Fillius et Slughorn s'étaient assis en tailleur sur le sol, les autres étaient restés debout, adossés aux murs.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? questionna Julie en chuchotant.

Elle ne tarda pas avoir sa réponse.

- Alors, Harry ? fit Jones. C'est à ton tour ! Action, chiche ou vérité ?

- Hum… bon, bah, action…

- Ok alors voyons voir… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te demander ? Je sais ! Tu pourrais tester ma nouvelle recette ?

Ce faisant, l'auror fit apparaître un bol dans ses mains, qu'il tendit à Harry.

Ce dernier, méfiant, découvrit le met.

D'un air dégoûté, il utilisa la fourchette pour explorer la composition du plat.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

L'auror, tout sourire, fit donc, à sa demande, la liste des ingrédients.

- Tu as des œufs de grenouille, du sang de chauve-souris, un magnifique coulis de caramel, aromatisé à la bave de Magyar, le tout sur un lit d'épinards et saupoudré de poudre de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue… Bon appétit !

Harry fit la grimace. Les étudiants le virent approcher son nez de la mixture répugnante, avant de rejeter rapidement la tête en arrière, le plus loin possible du plat.

Les professeurs piquèrent un fou rire et les adolescents profitèrent de l'instant pour passer de l'autre côté, sans se faire voir.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de leurs professeurs.

Au bout d'un quart de marche, ils jugèrent la distance parcourue assez conséquente pour se mettre à discuter.

- Dites moi que j'ai rêvé ! fit soudain Julie, encore sous le choc.

Lily avait, elle aussi, du mal à y croire.

- Ils étaient en train de se faire un « action chiche vérité », là ? Des profs !

- Et oui… des profs, confirma Sirius hilare.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! Si vous saviez ce que font les profs, chaque soir…, compléta James.

- Jamais je n'aurais été m'imaginer de telles choses, à leur sujet ! s'exclama Mathilde. On m'aurait directement interné à St Mangouste !

- Et le coup du baiser, vous vous en souvenez les gars ? Quand Dumbledore…

- C'est bon Peter, je ne veux pas savoir, passe les détails ! le coupa Julie, incertaine de pouvoir supporter ce qui aller suivre.

Hilares, les sept camarades pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Le temple des livres semblait désert. Pas trace de Mme Pince.

James se retourna vers Peter, l'interrogeant muettement.

L'animagus rat se pencha sur la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne.

La troupe, détendue, s'enfonça dans la bibliothèque, parmi les rayonnages, sans prendre garde.

Remus sortit de sa poche le livre et le déposa sur l'étagère, à sa place.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent se retourner, la lumière s'était faite. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et avaient allumé une lanterne.

Les sept amis firent volte-face pour bondir de surprise.

Dans l'allée, devant eux, assit à une table, le professeur Griffith les regardait, calme et serein, le sourire aux lèvres. Posé devant lui, la lanterne.

Peter consulta une nouvelle fois sa carte. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans comprendre, avant de la fourrer dans la poche de sa robe.

Les adolescents restèrent bouche bée, ne sachant que faire ni que dire pour s'en sortir. Ce professeur-ci n'avait pas la réputation d'être un tyran, ni même de punir. En faite, tout au long de l'année, la seule punition qu'il donna, fut la colle des Maraudeurs et des Serpentards, qui s'étaient battus dans les couloirs, la nuit. Depuis, plus rien.

Mais, ce qui inquiétait le plus les élèves, ce fut Sirius qui le formula à haute voix.

- Mais, comment vous avez fait pour nous coincer ? Vous étiez en train de jouer.

- Oh, je me suis échappé avant de devoir goûter la recette de mon cher camarade, fit Harry en souriant. D'ailleurs, ça, il va me le payer ! Je n'avais donc pas rêvé ! J'avais bien entendu le souffle de sept petits espions en herbe… Qu'est-ce que vous faites à cette heure dans la bibliothèque ? Moi, à votre place, si je décidais de me balader la nuit dans Poudlard, ce ne serait pas la bibliothèque que j'irais voir en premier ! Il y a plein d'endroit, au château, beaucoup plus intéressant que celui-ci ! dit-il en observant la salle aux livres de son regard émeraude. Vous avez déjà visité le sous-sol numéro quatre de l'aile gauche ? Un peu dangereux, mais magnifique !

- Le sous-sol numéro quatre ? demanda Sirius, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Qu'est ce qu'il y a au sous-sol numéro quatre ?

Harry sourit, heureux de l'intérêt que portait le jeune Black à ses paroles.

- Des salles magnifiques… Par exemple, dans une de ses salles, le sol est effondré. Tous les étages inférieurs sont inondés. Cela forme un lac souterrain où vit une drôle de bestiole… Une autre salle est sculptée, avec une telle finesse… des arches monumentales, on se croirait dans une ville troglodyte. C'est merveilleux. Dans une des roches, par contre, il y a un drôle de pentacle dessiné… Avec de drôles d'inscriptions dans une drôle de langue… Je suis quand même parvenu à traduire. Cela raconte l'histoire d'un dragon, un dragon qui protègerait le château et qui vivrait dans cette « grotte »…

- Le dragon des fondateurs… chuchota Lily.

- Vous connaissez, miss ?

- Oui, le dragon est mentionné dans le livre de Poudlard, mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende !

- Je pourrais vous y emmener, un de ces jours… Après les vacances, peut-être…

- ça serait génial ! fit James, plein d'espoir.

- Oui ? Ça vous tente réellement ? Ça vous intéresserait ?

Tous, très enthousiastes à l'idée de leur future escapade, hochèrent la tête de façon affirmative.

- Marché conclut, je vous y emmènerai, leur promit Harry.

Tandis que les jeunes adolescents laissaient exprimer leur joie, le professeur se leva, toujours souriant et, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, s'en retourna à ses appartements retrouver Estelle.

- On s'en sort plutôt bien ! jubila Mathilde.

- Carrément ouais ! s'excita Sirius. Je l'aime ce prof ! Il est génial !

- Toi par contre, James, tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier… fit Julie avec une petite moue.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Julie, c'est juste que… Je vous l'ai déjà dit, quelque chose me dérange chez lui… et puis, je ne lui fais pas confiance ! On ne le connaît pas ! C'est un parfait inconnu ! Il se pointe à la rentrée, tout le monde l'accepte, il y a quelque chose de louche ! Pourquoi tous les autres lui font confiance, ce n'est pas normal !

- Oui, tu as raison, il a dû les ensorceler, leur mettre à tous un filtre d'amour, se moqua Sirius.

Pour tout vengeance, James lui asséna une pichenette derrière la tête.

- Il autre chose de bizarre, fit Peter attirant l'attention de ses camarades. il n'apparaît pas sur la carte…

Ses amis sursautèrent. Mais un réagit plus vite que les autres :

- Quoi ? Comment ça il n'apparaît pas sur la carte ? Tout le monde apparaît sur la carte ! protesta vivement James.

- Non, j'ai regardé la carte au moment où il nous a trouvé, il n'y était pas…

- Tu en es bien sûr ? interrogea Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, le maraudeur sortit la carte et la déplia. Ensemble, ils cherchèrent l'étiquette indiquant « Harry Griffith ». Rien à faire, il ne la trouvèrent pas.

- Mais on l'avait vu en début d'année, il y apparaissait ! protesta l'un des maraudeurs.

- La carte est peu être défaillante…, supposa Julie.

- Impossible ! objecta Remus, piqué au vif. Totalement impossible ! Ça fait deux ans qu'on s'en sert, elle nous a toujours _tout_ indiqué !

- Hey, regardez ! s'exclama Mathilde. Là !

De son doigt, elle pointa une partie de la carte. A cet endroit, le nom de leur professeur venait d'apparaître.

Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre la signification de tout cela.

C'est la tête remplie de questions qu'ils retournèrent à leur dortoir, silencieux comme des ombres.

Le lendemain, dernier jour au château, les étudiants avaient carte blanche pour s'amuser et se préparer au départ.

Les sept amis, maraudeurs et chimères s'allongèrent au bord du lac, dans un coin reculé et au calme, pour se prélasser au soleil d'été.

Pénard, ils alternaient entre jeux et discutions.

Vers quinze heures, ils aperçurent au loin les professeurs, sur leurs ballets, s'affronter dans un match de Quidditch.

James fut sur pied la seconde suivant sa découverte.

- On peut y aller ? proposa-t-il en trépignant d'impatiente. Allez dites, on peux ?

L'excitation excessive de leur camarade amusa grandement les six autres, qui finirent par céder.

Courant comme un déluré à travers le parc, le jeune Potter criait la nouvelle.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'un quart d'heure, les trois-quarts des élèves se retrouvèrent réuni dans les tribunes, pour assister au match.

Les professeurs remarquant leur arrivée se posèrent au sol.

Minerva, tout sourire, avait semble-t-il eu une illumination.

Pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge, elle s'exprima haut et fort, la voix amplifiée par son sort.

- Je propose un championnat entre professeurs et élèves. C'est simple, deux équipes de professeurs et les quatre équipes de Serpentard, Griffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle vont s'affronter à tour de rôle sur le terrain.

Enchantés à cette idée, les joueurs de chaque équipe descendirent dans leur vestiaire respectif pour se changer et s'équiper.

Les matches commencèrent.

L'équipe enseignante avait été scindée en deux, de manière la plus équitable possible.

D'un côté, on retrouvait Estelle, Fillius et Minerva comme poursuiveurs. Horace Slughorn et Arthur Lemauve tenaient les postes des batteurs, tandis que Septima Vector gardait les buts. Harry conservait son poste d'attrapeur.

L'équipe avait revêtu les robes mauves, laissant à leurs collègue les sobres tenues noires.

Pomona Chourave, Rolanda Bibine et Klaus Geschwafel s'occupaient du Souafle. Rolanda Bibine et Liva faisait équipe pour envoyer les cognards à l'adversaire. Klaus Geschwafel avait revêtu le rôle du gardien. Enfin, Jones allait devoir affronter Harry pour la capture du Vif.

Les matchs s'enchaînèrent, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles furent rapidement éliminés par les enseignants.

Les Serpentards furent vaincus au terme d'un long match contre l'équipe de Griffith, alors que les Griffondors ployèrent sous la force de leurs adversaires.

Ne resta, pour la finale, que les deux équipes d'enseignants.

Epuisés, vaincus et malgré tout heureux, les élèves joueurs remontèrent dans les gradins pour assister au match du siècle.

Les deux équipes pénétrèrent sur le terrain, balais en main, prêts à livrer bataille.

Sous les yeux des étudiants silencieux, les chefs d'équipe se présentèrent devant l'arbitre qui n'était autre que le directeur, le professeur Albus Dumbledore.

Comme le voulait la tradition, Harry et Jones se serrèrent la main, un sourire sur leurs lèvres. C'est deux là étaient prêts à en découdre.

Un coup de sifflet et les deux équipes enfourchèrent leurs balais. Les cognards furent libérés.

Les deux balles teigneuses partirent à vive allure vers les cieux, impatients de jouer leur rôle.

Le vif d'or déploya ses ailes, nargua un instant les deux attrapeurs avant de disparaître au loin.

Le souafle dans la main, le sifflet dans l'autre, le vénérable directeur s'avança au centre du terrain, où étaient rassemblés les joueurs.

Deuxième coup de sifflet : Albus lança le souafle. Au même moment, les quatorze joueurs prirent leurs envols, tapant de leur talon sur le sol sec.

Les deux attrapeurs montèrent en chandelle, pour surplomber le terrain et en avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Estelle avait attrapé le souafle la première et filait déjà vers les trois cercles d'or de ses adversaires.

Pomona se mit au travers de son chemin et la jeune auror laissa volontairement tomber la balle de cuir que Fillius rattrapa sans difficulté.

Il volait rapidement lorsque Rolanda et Klaus firent irruption à ses côtés.

Le petit professeur fut bientôt prit en sandwich par ces adversaires. Il envoya la balle vers Minerva, sa coéquipière, mais le Souafle fut intercepté par Pomona.

Le professeur de botanique se présenta aux buts adversaires, tira, mais rata l'anneau. Septima Vector, maître d'arithmancie y faisait barrage.

Ainsi se déroula le match. Les buts étaient difficiles, si bien que les scores, au bout d'une demi-heure, n'étaient encore que de 10 à 20 en faveur de l'équipe noire.

Perché sur son balai, Harry, tout sourire, regardait Estelle égaliser.

Au cours de sa longue vie, il n'avait pas réellement eu l'occasion d'y jouer. Il avait bien essayé d'apprendre les règles du jeu aux sorciers romains, trois siècle avant sa création, mais ils n'avaient strictement rien compris.

Il y avait donc joué très rarement, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il se rappelait, toutefois, d'un de ses rares matchs. Un match joué contre l'équipe de France, en 1699, dans la cour du château de Versailles. L'affrontement avait duré plus de neuf heures.

Neuf heures, debout sur son balai, à chercher le vif sans le trouver. Au cour de la rencontre, il avait reçut un cognard en pleine tête, l'assommant une heure durant.

La magie l'ayant soigné, il avait pu remonté sur son balai. Trois heures de chasse avait alors été nécessaire pour mettre la main sur la balle dorée.

Au final, son équipe avait été gagnante.

Mais finit le passé, il devait se concentrer sur le présent.

Il enchaîna les tours de piste, scrutant de ses yeux perçants les cieux.

Jones vint à sa hauteur, un sourire sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Je suis simplement heureux de me battre contre toi ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! On raconte partout au château que tu es un excellent attrapeur. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Je sens que la lutte entre nous deux va être difficile. Tant mieux, ça va mettre un peu de piquant !

Harry tourna un regard pétillant sur son adversaire. Lui aussi, il avait hâte de se confronter à l'auror. Il avait peut être enfin trouvé quelqu'un de son niveau. La lutte s'annonçait périlleuse et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre !

Une autre demi-heure se passa et toujours pas trace du vif.

Le match battait son plein, les deux équipes se livraient une lutte sans merci pour le plus grand plaisir de leur public. 50-50, les scores n'auraient pas pu être plus serrés.

Harry fit un saut sur le côté pour éviter un cognard adroitement envoyé par Liva.

C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçut, au loin, un éclat doré. L'attrapeur en robe mauve fila à toute allure dans cette direction. Il fut vite repéré par Jones qui ne tarda pas talonner son adversaire.

Les cris du public augmentèrent de volume, encourageant les deux joueurs.

Bibine et Liva prirent tous deux Harry pour cible, lui envoyant simultanément les cognards.

Harry du piler net pour éviter les deux balles hargneuses.

Jones en profita pour prendre les devants.

Lorsque le vif décida de piquer vers le sol, l'auror suivit la trajectoire un maximum, mais ne pu descendre aussi loin que le faisait la petite balle.

Harry rattrapa son retard à cet instant.

S'en suivit une véritable course poursuite, ponctuée par l'arrivée intempestive des cognards lançés par les batteurs de deux équipes.

Le vif tenta de semer ses deux poursuivants, mais rien à faire, ils tenaient bon.

Arrivé à deux mètres de leur cible, les deux attrapeurs se mirent d'un même mouvement debout sur leurs balais.

Lorsque le vif entama une monté fulgurante, ni Harry ni Jones ne prirent la peine de se rasseoir sur leurs balais. Ils donnèrent simplement un coup de talon sur la queue de leurs balais pour l'incliner et attrapèrent, d'une seule main, le manche.

Leur ascension fut longue et impressionnante. Chacun retenait son souffle, s'attendant à voir l'un des deux glisser et tomber.

La chute tant attendue n'arriva heureusement pas.

Ils volaient à plus de trente mètres du sol lorsqu'Harry, bien décidé à remporter la victoire, sauta de son balai pour attraper le vif.

Son saut fut fort bien calculé car lors de sa chute, Harry parvint, en effet, à attraper de sa main gantée, la petite balle dorée.

Il ne put toutefois pas se rattraper à son balai.

Commença alors une chute vertigineuse sans que personne ne puisse le stopper.

Il gardait pourtant le sourire aux lèvres, pas le moins du monde inquiété, sa cape mauve virevoltante autour de lui.

Il se rattrapa finalement à l'un des anneaux d'or qui servaient de buts.

Son bras céda pourtant, face à l'énergie cinétique accumulée durant sa chute.

Un petit gémissement de douleur passa sur ses lèvres closes, il lâcha sa prise.

Sa chute reprit donc de plus belle.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus rien à quoi se tenir. Il tombait, tombait irrémédiablement.

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Dix mètres, cinq mètres, trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre…

Bientôt les mètres devinrent centimètres…

Tous crurent à la chute. Certains, effrayés et soucieux de leur professeur, se levèrent de leur siège, les yeux ronds.

Dumbledore lui-même avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur son collègue, prêt à intervenir.

Personne n'avait vu le grand sourire qu'arborait Harry. Ce dernier riait même de voir le sol se rapprocher.

Au moment où il allait percuter le sol, il généra avec aisance un champ de force qui le maintint en suspension dans les airs. Il annula l'effet et sauta les quelques cinquante centimètres qui le séparaient de la terre ferme.

Avec un petit soupir de soulagement, le directeur abaissa se baguette et la rangea. Décidément, pensa le directeur, Harry était la personne la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Et ce n'était pas peu dire !

Les elfes de maison s'étaient une nouvelle fois surpassés. Le banquet fut plus que délicieux. Tous parlaient, s'amusaient, rigolaient, mais, quoi qu'il en fût, une touche de nostalgie, la nostalgie des départs, flottait ce soir là, dans la grande salle du château. Avec un brin de tristesse, lorsque le directeur eu finit ses adieux, chacun remonta à son dortoir pour, morose, finir sa valise.

Les élèves s'endormirent, cette nuit, plus triste que jamais, la larme à l'œil.

Le lendemain, Harry accompagna les élèves à la gare en compagnie d'Hagrid.

Il se fit interpeller par des septième année, plus nostalgique que les autres.

Puis, tous montèrent dans le Poudlard Express, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la silhouette imposante du château. Certain ni remettrait plus jamais les pieds.

Puis le train s'ébranla pour un dernier voyage vers Londres, ils n'en reviendraient pas avant la rentrée prochaine.

En une année, Harry était devenu professeur à Poudlard, avait donné cours à ses parents et à leurs amis, avant de partir en voyage en Roumanie, retrouver la terre de ses ancêtres.

Comme si cela n'avait pas suffit, il y avait retrouvé Dracula, et, par la même occasion, son statut d'assassin.

Il avait découvert l'entrepreneur des meurtres affreux, un vampire rendu fou par l'amour et la douleur de l'éternité. Puis, il l'avait tué, libérant ainsi la Roumanie d'un assassin. Ce faisant, il perdit son « grand-père », le dernier vampire, se rendant coupable de génocide.

L'année avait été plus que chargé en émotion.

A présent, il était temps de quitter le château…

Le temps avait été changé, l'Histoire n'était plus la même et ce n'était que le début.

Harry, assit sur un banc de la gare, sombra dans ses souvenirs alors qu'au loin, le Poudlard Express disparaissait pour ne revenir que l'année prochaine…

* * *

**Fini pour le moment… J'espère que ça vous a malgré tout plu ! **

**Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, merci à tous mes reviewers !**

**En espérant vous retrouver pour la suite,**

**Skarine. **


	26. Message de l'auteur

Bonsoir everyone !

J'espère que vous aller bien.

Aux vus de vos reviews, j'ai jugé nécessaire de refaire le point.

Donc, après plusieurs semaines de stagnation quant à mes publications, je vous avais demandé si l'un d'entre vous pouvait se porter volontaire pour remplacer, quelques temps, ma bêta Belette.

Je fus surprise mais aussi et surtout ravie de recevoir de nombreuses propositions de votre part.

C'est donc Ololz qui fut désigné pour remplacer ma bêta. Je le remercie encore pour son aide !

Belette est depuis revenue à la charge. C'est donc de nouveau elle qui assure les corrections dans ma fic.

La deuxième partie est depuis quelque temps déjà disponible sur ma page de profil, sous le titre de **« L'Histoire se réécrit : les ombres du futur »**.

En vous remerciant de m'avoir suivie jusque là et en espérant vous revoir bientôt,

Skarine.


End file.
